A twisted return
by trini86
Summary: Started from where the Allegiant book ended. Life is a struggle for Tobias, lost in his grief after losing Tris. Living back in Chicago, receiving support from friends and loved ones. What he doesn't know, is that David faked her death. Bringing back some of our older characters this storyline takes us to new limits for our beloved characters. Possible Trigger warning!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent! It is own to Veronica Roth**

 **Started from where the Allegiant book ended. Life is a struggle for Tobias, lost in his grief after losing Tris. Living back in Chicago, receiving support from friends and loved ones. What he doesn't know, is that David faked her death. Bringing back some of our older characters this storyline takes us to new limits for our beloved characters. This is a must read. Try not to cry! WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! TRIGGER WARNING!**

 _ **PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ON THE STORY LINE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ENJOY**_

* * *

 **A twisted return**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tris P.O.V**

Time doesn't exist now. All there is, is darkness. I can't move, can't talk, can't see. My sense of hearing has intensified... I hear a door open and close, foot steps are getting closer. Wait is that another set of feet too? Who is there? What do they want?

"Tris!" A familiar voice says. He sounds so sad, so heart broken. I hear a different sob, someone further behind. But who ever it is, isn't speaking. I hear the thud next to me, something hit the floor. I hear more sobs that follow... Is it? Oh no, Tobias? Why is he so torn? What has happened to make him so sad? I need to move but I can't, my limbs won't comply to my plea. I need to help him, to comfort him.

"Tris, why? Why did you leave me? I love you so much! Please, please, Tris, come back to me!" Tobias says almost incoherent.

Confusion overwhelming me, I'm not dead! I want to say, I'm right here! But I can't move. I can't talk. I can only listen for what only feels like a eternity of the man I love mourning for me. The sound is torture!

* * *

"Alright, they finally left. Go switch the her out, burn the other body. Don't let them see it's not her." A male says. "After words, place the ashes in the urn give the urn to Tobias. Understood?"

"Sir, are you sure that this is the only way?" A female ask.

"Yes, this is the only way! They left me with no choice. Now stop questioning me! I'm the boss around here!" The male says. The boss? Of the Bureau? It can't be, the memory serum should have taken care of him. Can it really be? David?

"Place her in room 214, get her started on the tests we spoke about." David says.

 _Tests? No, No, No, this can't be happening. Please let me go home to Tobias. I promised him, I need to be with him. No,NO,NOOO!_

* * *

The darkness continues, time has become an eternity once again. Waiting for the end to come, waiting for something to happen. Has everyone left? Did they leave me behind? Did Tobias accept my death? Have they gone back to Chicago? I'm left behind and no one knows I'm really here, and I'm still alive. Here shelled in my body, to never move, never speak, never feel Tobias again.

"Sir, you need to take a look at this." A female says. I hear the sound of paper being shuffled around. The sound of foot steps are taken.

"Well, this is a surprise. Isn't it? You are sure this is accurate?" David ask.

"Yes, sir. It was ran twice. Once yesterday morning and another this morning." She says. _What did they find? Is it bad? I don't know what to hope for anymore._

"Well, then congratulations are in order then Tris. Your Pregnant!" David says. Apparently he knows I am listening.

 _Pregnant? A baby? Tobias' baby! And now he is gone, I'm alone, no one knows I'm here. I need to get out. I need to escape, its one thing to torture me. But it's not just me anymore! I won't have it. I have to get home!_

"Should we terminate the pregnancy, sir?" The female says coldly. _What? No!_

"Not yet, she is only nine weeks along. We have time to see if the fetus is vital for us to use. Let's hold off on tests that are dangerous to the fetus." David says.

Feeling temporarily relief for now, my baby is safe. But knowing time is limited and I have to get us out of here. To make it home to Tobias. _We will survive munchkin don't worry. Mommy got you! We will make it home to daddy._

 _Making a promise to my unborn baby! Nothing will hurt my baby!_ A deeper prayer begins that Tobias will come back to the Bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter **2**

 **Tris P.O.V**

"Alright, let her off the sedation. Tris, I want to make myself clear. If you try to escape I will kill your baby, not you, your baby. I will also kill Tobias, if you leave me no choice. Do. You. Understand. Me! I have guards on you 24-7,Tris. I will know exactly what every move you make. I hope you don't try anything stupid." David says.

I can feel the medication that has been keeping me paralyze being reduced. My eyes flutter open for the first time on their own in months. My head still feels heavy, but I can lift it. My hand moves protectively on my swollen stomach, for the first time. Amazed how big I am already. They sedated me for so long, robbing me of this time being pregnant with my baby. Tobias' baby. They robbed him of this moment. He doesn't even know about the baby. Anger boils with in me, and the beeping sound from the monitor goes off a mile a minute.

"I know this is upsetting you. But you have to keep calm for the baby. She needs you to stay calm, so she can stay calm. She needs your strength." The nurse says. I notice her name tag, Jess. David must have left the room, she is speaking too freely.

"She?" Jess said. She? It's a girl! Tobias and I are having a baby girl! I can't help it, a tear drops from my eyes. I will stay strong for her, I will find a way for all of us to be together again.

"How far along am I?" I want to know, I need to know

"You are twenty one weeks, and three days. It wont be long now." The nurse pats my swollen stomach. "Just rest, try not to upset yourself, you suffered from a lot of gun wounds. It's a miracle she is still in there, safe and sound." She says, turning and leaving me to my thoughts.

Twenty one weeks? I'm almost... Five months and one week pregnant. That means that Tobias thinks I have been dead for five months. I'm torn between the pain in my hurt for Tobias and the fear that I have for our baby girl who is growing inside me.

My hand messages my belly, and I can't help but smile at the thought of the little life growing. "You know my little munchkin, you are something else. I bet you are going to look like your daddy. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and the most incredible smile I have ever seen. Your Daddy might not be very happy right now. But I'm sure that if he could, he would be in this bed with us talking to you too. Don't worry little one... we will get home to daddy soon! I will do everything I can! I promise!" As I make my vow to my baby girl, I feel her kicking inside. As if she understands what I am saying.

* * *

Everyday I speak to my little girl, tell her stories about her daddy and mommy. I tell her how we met, how we fell in love, stories about her grandparents and how they would have loved to had met her. I'm twenty seven weeks now, thirteen more weeks and she will be here. It breaks my heart that Tobias might miss the birth of his daughter...

Maybe I have faced death too many times, or maybe it's my mother instincts kicking in. But the need to be over cautious with every step and thought over powers me.

Privacy hasn't been granted to me, David's guards follow me everywhere. I was able to pass a note to my Nurse Jess. She has such innocent friendly eyes and she always goes out of her way to comfort me. I thought I could take the chance and trust her. The note asked her to help me. Get word out to Tobias Eaton in Chicago, that I was here, ALIVE, and need help. I know that Jess read the note, but there was never a out come. Everyone fears David too much to stand up to him.

I can't help the images that would creep in my mind, every time I have to see David. I often fantasize how it would be best to kill him, strangling, snapping his neck, blowing up the damn Compound, even grabbing a gun from the guards and shooting him in the damn head.

But fear holds me back, hesitation for the little life I'm carrying. I am reminded of all the fights Tobias and I use to have regarding my reckless behavior and to the no regards for my own life. If he could see me know. I know I have to make my escape but it has to be calculated right. I can't just leap, if I get caught I can risk the life of my daughter. I know, I won't be able to handle the loss.

David finally let me out of the laboratory room yesterday, allowing me to have a small living space, it connects to a bathroom. The room is plain with a bed, dresser, and a crib. The room is kept locked, with a call button in case of a emergency. No windows. Out side my door is a long empty hallway, filled with cameras.

The horror that my baby girl will be born in prison is torture. But I can't escape, I fear that if I try I will loose my baby girl in the process... Unless someone would help me. The people that knows about my situation are not happy about with my imprisonment but they won't help me. All ten of them are scared of David's power and they won't risk getting caught. Scared that David would find out.

I know some how, some way I need to make it back to him... if it's the last thing I do. The last thing I do? The thought sends chills down my spine. What if something happens to me? What will happen to my baby? She would be parent-less. Her father would never know about her and I will be gone for good this time. I need to find a way, the safest place for her is with her father and I, together!

* * *

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I feel like I'm going in sane, I refuse to be at my apartment for longer then it takes me to sleep, shower, and dress. It's just a place to come and go, it doesn't mean anything. Nothing is home, and it never will be for me. It takes everything I have in me to make it out of bed in the mornings. The desire to stay and dream is over powering.

My dreams is the only thing that provide me comfort. In my dreams Tris is alive. It was all a misunderstanding, it wasn't her, David took her, Peter sedated her, or she just knocks on my door and appears. But in every dream she is alive, in my arms safe, my heart is whole again, and life has a purpose again. Then every morning I wake up to what could have been, and what should have been. I wake up with tears in my eyes and my heart breaking all over again.

During the day I keep myself busy as much as I can. I have become a workaholic, and when I'm not working I am volunteering for the city. I help restore the city buildings, parks, and streets. Anything to keep me busy. No one understands the pain I carry. The guilt that consumes me and not just for Tris, for the guilt of Uriah's death is also my doing. Everyone just wants me to have a smile on my face again. But that smile will never be real and genuine again.

I work hard in honoring Tris, I have taken a position in Politics. I work side by side with Evelyn, and Joanna. We have restored the peace to the city and we are working on building relations with other cities that exist.

It keeps my mind off of Tris and at the same time I feel like she would be pleased with the work we have accomplished. I hope she is watching over me now, smiling in all the accomplishments, and waiting for me to join her when my life is over.

There will never be anyone else... And I don't want there to be anyone else.

Zeke and Shauna tried to get me to go out on a double dates with them. Although they loved Tris, they want me to get out and have fun again. I appreciate their concern but there will never be anyone that can take Tris place in my heart. The thought of someone else, taking over that spot that should have been hers. But the guilt just tortures me.

Why can't they just leave me alone? Why can't they see I'm barely holding on and need to just get by another day, another hour, another minute?

* * *

Sleepless nights are the worst, rolling around in my tangled sheets. I decide the best thing I can do is take a walk.

When we made it back to the city we all took resident in the newly restored Hancock building. But somehow I have ended up back in Dauntless, walking to our spot by the Chasm. Tris and I shared our first kiss on these rocks. Declared ourselves. It feels like ages ago that happened. To have her hand in mine, her lips touching mine again, and to have my arms wrapped around her. I would give any thing to have her back.

Something catches my attention, a scream. The scream is filled with terror, needing help. I get up and run towards the chaos. What I see in front of me, can only be described as a out of body experience. There I am fighting Peter, Drew and Al... Al takes off first, Peter is holding Tris over the railing, and I am beating up Drew.

"Four." She said, that's all it took. Her saying my name, woke me out of the trance that I was in. I lost control, beating Drew up.

I see myself stop beating Drew and turning around. I see myself reaching for Tris, taking her back over the railing and into my arms,then she passes out. I catch her with one arm under her knees and the other under her upper back carrying her. Like a ghost they walk right through me. I turn and see them continue walking down the hallway.

Then I hear her yelling my name "Tobias!"

I turn back towards the Chasm and another Tris is in front of me. This Tris has her hair shorter, then the one I just saved. She has scares on her arms, more muscle tone where she was once leaner... she is the warrior that I saw her become.

"Tobias, listen to me. You have to come for me! Stay strong! I need you! I love you!" She says. The expression on her face giving off that she is frighten, and needs me.

"Tris." I say. Her name burning as it makes its way out.

"Please help me!" She pleas with me as she begins to fade away. I reach out my hand trying to touch her but its too late. Shes gone.

My eyes open, I'm back in my apartment on my bed. My body filled with sweat. It was just another dream. I cry out her name, the pain is overwhelming. "Tris!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Tris P.O.V**

I'm place on a table strapped down, guns are pointed at my stomach. Remainder of the life that is now more important than my own.

"What is going on?" I ask, fear sneaking in.

"Not to worry Tris, we are going to be testing the baby's amniotic fluid today... so we can test her genes. She is after all double Divergent. Not to mention from a pure and damage Divergent." He says smiling placing his damn hand on my swollen stomach. He looks down like its a prize to possess. I would love nothing more than to cut his damn hands off.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I say struggling against the straps.

"Now. Now. Tris, watch your language. Little ears are listening." He says. "Doctor you may begin." He says to a man in a white coat.

I'm helpless to this, I helpless to protect my baby!

I feel the needle enter through my belly button and I freeze. Scared to cause any unnecessary damage to her.

After the procedure I'm left on the table, no longer strapped. The doctor told me I have to remain laying down for the next twenty four hours and to pay attention to the baby kicking. If she doesn't kick... Damn you David! If something happens to her, nothing will stop me from watching you slowly die!

* * *

Its been twenty six hours, no one has come and got me yet. The ghost is clear with my little munchkin, she has been jumping, and stretching for the past few hours. The first kick she did, I cried so happy that she was ok in there. But realization kicked in too, I got to get out of here now!

I slowly get up trying not to make a sound. It's not easy as it once was to maneuver. The extra weight in front gives me pain in my lower back. I look around, looking for any thing that might serve as a weapon. I found a scruple. Guess it's better then nothing.

I make my way to the doors, I stop before I reach for the knob. Trying to hear for any traffic. Nothing, it's silent. I take a deep breath, and with a shaky hand I turn the knob.

The hallway is empty, no one around. I step out into the hallway closing the door behind me. I slowly make my way down the hall. Not knowing which way to go, I don't see any signs, all I see is white walls.

I gotta get out of here. Now! I start to run, well really waddling. One hand support my swollen stomach. My breaths are coming in quick and heavy, my lungs stinging. I hear voices coming from behind me, in hopes they haven't spotted me, I run faster. Please let me get out of here! This can't be happening!

I look back making sure I haven't been spotted, turning the corner.

"Hey, get her!" I hear someone say behind me. Damn they spotted me! I hear a alarm going off. I got no more time! Need to get out of here, I need a exit now! I can't fight... my balance is too off.

I slam into something in front of me, a statue like figure. I almost loss my balance and fall back, but someone grips my arm keeping me in place.

"Well hello, Tris." A familiar voice says, the voice is not a comforting voice. Its a voice of a enemy. I look up into their eyes. Unable to believe my eyes, maybe I'm going crazy. Can this be a simulation? There is no way that this person is alive!

"Oh what's wrong, Tris? You look like you've seen a ghost." He says with a satisfied grin.

"Eric?" Is all my brain allows me to comprehend.

"That's right, BITCH, in the flesh!" He spits out. Then like the coward he is, he lifts his free arm up in the air and let it slamming into my face. This time he allows me to fall back. The last thing I see before he darkness takes over is Eric hovering over me.

* * *

 **Tobias P.O.V**

"Dude seriously? Today is my day off, now you know I should be in my bed with Shauna doing the deed." Zeke says.

He is caring the other end of a very long and heavy box. We volunteered to help restore another building today. Zeke asked to tag along, he didn't think I was serious when I told him we start at seven in the morning.

"Zeke, you offered to help." I say, rolling my eyes. Didn't really need to know more about their sex life, I already know too much.

"Seriously you couldn't have waited until ten though, at least gave me enough time to-?" Zeke complains, but I cut him off before he can finish that statement.

"Bro, can you get your mind out of the gutter? We are going to drop this." Knowing where he is going with this conversation.

"You know it wouldn't hurt getting laid, every once in a while. Might help you sleep." He says. Like we haven't had this conversation for the past few months.

"I'm good thanks." Rolling my eyes, as we finally get the box on the floor.

"Dude, not saying go out and get married. Just saying maybe its time you start out with a date or something." He smiles as he proposes what that something might be.

"We gonna have the same discussion again. I told you I'm not ready. I may never be ready. Lets just drop it." Willing not to talk about her. Not now... I volunteer to keep myself from thinking, to keep me busy.

"You may never be ready, Four." I release a groan.

"I still feel her, I... I still think she'll be home any minute. Knock on the door, or just walk on up. I can't. Please lets get back to work." I say, praying that will let this go.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Just one last thing, do you plan to die a virgin." He says laughing. If he only knew.

* * *

Wednesday evenings are durable, those nights I usually have a meal with Evelyn. It was a weekly thing that was started when we got back to Chicago. No matter what happens, we would have dinner same night every week, and same time together. It was a way for her and I to try and savage some kind of relationship. Sometimes she would try her hand at being a "mommy dearest," and cook a home cook meal, other times we simply went out to a restaurant. Just her and I …

"Tobias, maybe you should take Zeke up on his offer." Evelyn said.

"What, not you too? I was grilled all day. Can't I just.. get a break from this topic?" I responded almost banging my fork on my plate like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

"It's been six months, maybe it's time for you to explore a little. Sometimes the best way to move on is to jump back in the saddle." She said. She never was fond of Tris, this doesn't surprise me.

"I'm good for now, Evelyn. Can we please talk about something else other then my love life?" I demand.

What is with everyone today? Whats so damn important about getting me "laid?" I would rather Tris, be the last woman I touched. She was the one I loved most in this world.

* * *

That night when I got home, I crashed from exhaustion in bed. More eager for my dreams to take me, after all the discussions that went on today. It didn't take me long.

I am back in Bureau, in a semi dark room, Tris is in my arms. Our kisses are fierce, full of hunger and devotion. My arms tighten her around her waist, bringing her closer to my body. Feeling her every inch against me. I feel one of her hands tangled in my hair, the other is on my neck pulling my lips deeper into hers. She is walking backwards pulling me along with her. Until she hits what I guess is the coach, and we both fall. My body landing above her out stretched legs. We both laugh between our kisses. Barring all my weight on one elbow. My other hand finding its way under her shirt. Tonight it's not like other nights, the desire and love overwhelming both of us. She doesn't stop me, instead she grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. Our lips break for just that moment as the shirt slips off and drops on the floor. In return I slowly creep her shirt over her head and the shirt. Our lips quickly finding their way back to each other. I reach behind her, unhooking her bra, which quickly after joins our shirts on the floor. Taking in the moment I pull back taking her in... she hesitates. Her cheeks blush and her arms encircle her chest. Her expression isn't of fear but of embarrassment... I slowly kiss her neck, making my way to her ravens on her collar bone, while slowly slipping her arms away. "You are so beautiful!" I say stopping, looking into her eyes wanting her to believe me. She smiles at my words, tangling one hand back in my hair, and the other on my shoulders as I continue kissing down her body. I cherish every inch of her, taking my time as each breasts. My fingers find the waste band of her jeans, and I slowly undo the buttons and zipper. When no protests are made, I slowly pull off her jeans and underwear. I stop then, glancing at the gorgeous creature in front of me.

So long we have both prolong this moment. Necessary at the time, not wanting to rush her, to make her feel loved and cherished.

She smiles, welcoming me to continue. I stand and pull of my jeans and boxers, eager to join her.

Zeke always talks so openly about his and Shauna's sex life... Information that I never wanted to know, but so glad I heard now. For I can attempt to make her more comfortable, and enjoy the moment even more.

I hover over her, kissing her lips, exploring her mouth with my tongue, while my hand makes it way down her body. Finding the place that I seek, between her thighs. I insert one finger, messaging her from the inside, circling, pulling in and out, she moans. Letting me know she enjoys the sensation. Soon after I insert a second finger. When I feel her loose, and wet I remove them from her. Hovering over her, I kiss her gently and lovingly, wanting her to know I don't want to hurt her. This is still her decision.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She nods. "I love you Tobias. I'm sure." She says placing her lips back on mine.

"I love you too, Tris." I say. While placing myself at her entrance.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Grr who in the hell is calling me right now? I pull my self into a sitting position, grabbing my phone from the night stand. Not bothering to glance at the caller I.D I answer.

"This better be fucking good." I say

"Dude wanna get fucked up? Come on have a drink with me?" Zeke says on the other end. The background gives off that he is at a party or maybe a club.

"No, go away." I say and hang up. Wishing I could go back to my dream. I'm going to kill Zeke!

When sleep won't return I decide a cold shower would be best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Eric P.O.V**

I've been caught, my hands are tide behind my back. I feel blood drizzling down my face. I'm sitting in the jail cell at Candor. I know what is coming next, my execution. I know the Dauntless laws, they see me as it is a Traitor.

Most of the people I've killed always begged for me to spare their life. Always seeing the fear in their eyes as I squeeze the trigger, releasing the bullet into them. There were times that their blood would splash on me. I didn't care, blood, death... We all have to go sometime. You live and then you die, my old man use to say that. Still, better them idiots then me. It doesn't bother me that I will die soon. I have learned to deal with the blood on my hands. They will get theirs soon enough... Those damn STIFFS! I will find a way!

They never knew that we were all breathing in hallucination serum. They came in, staring at what they thought was me about five feet to my right. It was weird watching them talking to nothing but space, and then Four pulling the trigger himself. Then they turned around and walked out. It looked like they all had their belongings with them. Don't know where they're heading and I didn't care. I was too busy laughing...

Not long after three men with hoodies walked in, untied me and said that a "friend" just saved my life. He wanted to...

I still curse the day that girl landed in Dauntless. Ever since she did, made my life a living nightmare. Then Four started to fall for her. Almost makes me want to throw up. The googly eyes, the smirks, and the gestures that they shared.

They came up with a lie to make me a fool, when she was caught in Erudite during her initiation. I still can not believe I fell for it too, I'm such a fool. Makes me angry. Of course, he didn't reject her advances. I wouldn't have. But who would have thought... Four was always known for rejecting the sluts of Dauntless. I always thought that he must have had a thing for Amar... he was that upset when he died. Didn't think that maybe he just preferred the Stiffs in the bedroom. Guess it made sense.

Although they both didn't act like Stiffs the night before he left back to Chicago. It still amazes me how they ended up in the same room I was hiding in, is beyond me. At first I thought they must have known I was alive, that they came to finish the job. But that was not the case. They were so lost in their passion, sharing intimate kisses, and getting their cloths off, they never knew I was in the closet. I'll give it to her, the girl had technique. Four on the other hand, was comical. It took everything I had not to bust out laughing and give away that I was there watching and alive.

When they finally fell asleep, I stood over them both. Gun in my hand, I was ready. I wanted to do it right there and then. But it was too easy, I wanted to ripe his heart out first. I had already told David all about their idiotic plans they created. Although he wasn't 100% surprised, but he was pissed off. He was prepared to intercede on their plans, the minute Tris went into the weapon lab, and passes the death serum. He killed her, or so it seemed to everyone. No longer caring about the "PURE," she needed to be eliminated. Then Four would loose EVERYTHING! He would beg for death!

It's funny when people think you are dead, and they are so absorbed in their world! The amount of information you find out because they have such a loud fucking mouth.

Watching Four on the cameras back in the city, brings me such joy in the pit of my stomach. He really has no idea. He is mourning over her, crying all the time like a baby. Just wait until he finds out she has been alive all this time, here locked up. David told me that she is caring his spawn. He left it up to me, to decide rather or not to terminate the pregnancy. After weighing all options... I had to decide what would hurt the most, killing a baby that he didn't even know about, or finding out that he has a child with the woman that he loves, that she is still alive, and finding out that she thinks she is mine and the baby thinks it's mine too. That would rip him apart more painful, and then I will kill them all making Four watch. Then maybe I will kill him, if he begs for it.

I hear the alarm go off, I'm already in the Lobby. No need to hide anymore. Already placing things in motion. We left Tris on the table in a lab, unstrapped, with the door cracked open hoping that she will take the bait and try to escape. What's so fun about catching the mouse, is it doesn't run first. The chase is the most exciting part of the catch.

I see her, she's running looking behind her. What she doesn't know is that her catcher is already in front of her. I stand in place, ready to take her body weight, she about to plunge into me.

 _BAM_

I grab her arms to hold her steady wanting her to look up and see who has a hold of her. Will she think her precious Four came to save her?

"Well hello, Tris." I say. Trying to keep my voice steady and firm. Hide the excitement.

When she looks up at me, it takes all of me to stop the laughter that threatens to come out of my mouth. Her eyes widen, like if they might pop out of her eye sockets. Her skin turning pale like a ghost.

"Oh whats wrong, Tris? You look like you've seen a ghost." I say with a grin that I can't stop.

"Eric?" She asks

"That's right, BITCH, in the flesh!" I say and I can't hold back my emotions any longer I allow my arm to come up in the air and snap down with as much force I can out into the hit... When my hand meets her face she falls back onto the floor. I crotch down and pick her up. Nothing gentle I want her to hurt, she will suffer for my suffering, and it's only just began. Your next FOUR!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Eric P.O.V**

It has taken everything I have in me to be patient. I have waited so long to seek out this revenge on Four. Always first, only has four fears, always winning all games and the fights, always getting the attention from everyone. But victory will be mine this time. He will be begging for me to kill him. Hell maybe Ill send Tris and the baby in pieces back to him.

I'm standing in front of Tris' examination table, waiting for her to wake up. She is taking forever! Leave it up to a Stiff to make things more difficult.

"Any minute she will wake up, the serum is ready for injection. You sure you ready for your part?" David says.

"Oh yea, I've been waiting, too long for this." I say.

We see her starting to stir, good she is coming to. She struggles against the restrains. Her eyes open, bewilder taking over her.

"Well Hello there again." I say taunting her.

"Eric! How? I saw Four shoot you!" She says.

"It was the hallucination serum. Thanks to me friend here, David." I say placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Now, don't worry we are going to have ourselves a little fun. You see you won't remember any of this, you won't even remember that good for nothing boyfriend of yours."I say.

"Eric... what are you going to do?" She says.

"Memory serum or really it's a Jeanine Mathew's special." I chuckles at my own joke. "You see Tris, this is going to wipe all your memories with a twist. All those sweet memories of you and Four, will now be of you and me instead. And those hateful memory of me will be of him." I say leaning down, so our faces are closer together. "You're mine now, BITCH!" I say taking the syringe that hold the serum.

"Don't... Eric... When Four finds out-" She says fighting against the restrains.

"What... Will he kill me? I hope he tries." I say

Raising the syringe, I take pleasure in feeling the injecting the serum go in the vain in her neck. When the last drop as drained into the vain, I am not surprise seeing Tris struggle. She is divergent after all. They have the mind power to reject the effects of serums. Her eyes dart around the room, alive, scared, and trying to gain control. But soon after they turn dark and empty.

* * *

 **Tris P.O.V**

"What... Will he kill me? I hope he tries." Was the last thing I heard Eric say before feeling the needle penetrate the skin on my neck. Trying to focus, I look around the room for anything to hold on to. I picture Tobias, his smile, what we had together, and the sound of his voice. _Focus Tris, hold on to him. Don't forget... Don't forget... Don't forget._ I remember the last time I saw him "I love you, Tris. I'll see you soon." He said as he turned and walked away from me with a smile. _Hold on to that, Tris._ But the serum is so strong.. stronger then anything. The blackness threatens the picture of Tobias taking the corners of my picture and growing larger. Til the picture has a shiny glare to it, a picture that holds the man I love, Eric.

My eyes bewildered, I glance frantically around the room. Looking for answers to the unknown. Where am I? What happened? I look towards the foot of my bed and I see him. I instantly calm down taking in his smile. I never cared too much about the piercings but it always made him happy.

"Tris, oh Thank god you are awake." Eric says. Stepping closer, siting down on the edge of the examination table.

"Eric is everything ok? Where are we? Is the baby ok?" I ask placing my hand protectively on my belly.

He covers my hand with his, "Shes fine. I'm just glad you woke up. Four attacked us,again." He explained.

"He did? What happened? Did you kill him, that son of a bitch?" I ask. Please say yes, needing this be over with once and for all.

"He got away. I'm so sorry, Tris. Just promise me you will stay close until this is all over." He says but his expression doesn't match his growing concern.

"Of course I will." I tell him, maybe it's the stress of the day taking a tow on him.

"The Doc. said once you wake up, you can go back to our room. So when you are ready... we'll go." He says. Something about how he says we'll go though sends shivers down my spine.

We walk in silence down the hall. Eric half guiding me, a hand on my back. Weird he never once glances my way.

When we reach the room, he hold the door open for me. Almost making sure I do in fact walk in, another weird moment.

Looking around, I see nothing has changed since I was in here last. There is a bed, closet, dresser, a few nightstands, lamps, and a coach. My eyes seem stuck on the coach, remembering our first night shared in this room and with each other. We were so caught up in our passion we missed the bed entirely and landed in the coach. It felt so right, so passionate. We both waited so long... Wanting it to be special for the both of us. Caught off guards from previous arguments, taking us over with the love and passion we shared for each other.

I feel Eric come behind me, wrapping his arms around my swollen stomach. He leans down kissing my neck, pressing himself harder on my back side. I'm having trouble keeping my balance the harder he pushing against me. Unpleasant experience, different from how I remember him being. His hands are more rough, more urgent, no passion, and no love behind the action.

"Eric, slow down baby. We have all night, no need to rush into it." I say trying to redirect him. Turning myself around so I can look into his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He spits out. Anger written all over his face.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that..." I couldn't finish, the sting from his hand hitting my face takes me off guard. Losing my balance I fall backwards on the coach.

"I don't need you telling me what to do in the sack, Bitch!" He says. But he gives me no time to respond, he turns and walks out of the room.

Shock taken over me along with confusion. I know Eric has always feared turning into his father. I knew he would never hurt anyone the way he was hurt as a child. I can't believe he hit me. The man love would never land a hand on me. Would rather die than to hurt me. Sure we had fights, but he knew when he needed to walk away.

Eric always treated me with kindness and respect. He always worshiped me. I remember a different Eric then the one that was just in this room.

Fear for my baby and I start to seek in, and I know I need to get out of here some how. I won't let him hurt my baby. I try to fight the tears that threaten to escape my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

The waiting room has died down a lot by now. The clock on the wall shows its 3:00am. I've taken up a spot on the floor, my back is against the wall. I have full view of the room. Christina refuses to leave. Apparently exhausted from the events of the day, she has managed to pass out in an awkward looking position, sitting in one chair with her legs up in another chair that is facing her. Caleb is still unresponsive. Nurse has been checking on him hourly, they tried to place him in a private room but all that did was cause an outburst of a violent tantrum. Of course, I was more than happy to help shut him down. If it wasn't for Zeke taking hold of my arm I would have. Mathew is trying to help those affected by the memory serum remember facts about their lives. Cara took Hana to a room to get some sleep.

It has been so long since I got a update from the doctor. It is hard to keep the panic at bay. I just keep telling myself she is still alive, that's the glue that holds my sanity together right now.

My own exhaustion is trying to take over, but I can't allow it to take me. The fear of closing my eyes and opening them to a new world without Tris, terrifies me. So, for now, I just sit and wait. Sit and watch.

The nurse at the desk is keeping herself busy with something on the screen. The orderly behind her is trying to pour yet another cup of coffee.

Finally, I hear familiar voices, down the hall. I stand up, in anticipation of who it is. The doors that say Authorized Personal Only opens, and it's the doctor. I try to read his mind through the expression on his face, but his face is emotionless. I pray that is exhaustion I see on his face and not resignation.

I take a deep breath. Please, Please, Please, tell me she is alive. The Doctor motions me to take a seat. He looks almost twenty years older since I first met him. The stress of the day clearly took it's toll on him.

"Four, we were able to correctly remove all bullets and fragments from Tris. I wish I could tell you she would be fine, but I don't know that for certain. good as new. She had a lot of injuries. He had a clipboard, on it was a diagram of a female body with organs and lines detailing arteries and veins. He began to show me all the areas where the bullets impacted.

"First she was shot twice in the left thigh. No permanent damage occurred. One bullet was found in her right shoulder, I understand that she had been shot there already. It takes a moment for my brain to catch up and realize I haven't answered him. Correct?" I nodded, I remember the shot that she endured while we were trying to escape Eric in Abnegation.

"Well no permanent damage there. She was then shot in her left forearm, again no permanent damage there." Four bullets so far, and there's more?

"She had one located more near her spine. We did remove it and corrected the damage best we could, but like I said before we can't be 100% certain if there is nerve damage or to what extent until she wakes up. The bullet that was located near her left lung caused her lung to collapse. We were able to perform a repair on the lung. It will take time to heal. Therefore she is on a ventilator to help her breathe. The other bullet that took the most time to remove is the one that broke apart. We located all of the fragments and corrected the bleeding that they caused." Tris! My head falls in my hands looking for any support.

"Four, the next 24 hours are extremely critical. We have done all we can for now, the rest is up to Tris. We are going continue monitoring her heart and, breathing as well as looking out for any infections." He place a hand on my upper back, I understand that he is trying to give me strength. He doesn't know that the only one that can provide me strength is Tris.

"I know this is a lot to endure, very overwhelming. We just need to have faith in hope and Tris from here. She is being transported to her room with in the next hour. Her room is number 19, please keep it to one person at a time. She is unconscious, and need to do further neurological examination when and if she wakes up." If, he said if she wakes up?!

"Are you telling me-" I couldn't finish the thought.

"With the stress her heart as been through today, we do not know what consequences there could have been to her brain. I'm sorry. Have the nurse page me if you need anything or have any other questions." He stood up slowly making his way back through the doors.

I try to process everything I have just been told. She may not wake up? Nerve damage? It is all too much to take in.I need to get away, I need to escape the suffocation... just as I get up my eyes lock on Christina. Has she been awake this whole time?

I can't stop myself even if I want to. I ran out the double doors and out of the building. I stopped just feet away from the main doors. I lost all feeling in my feet, feeling my legs crumbling underneath me. Tears coming down my cheeks, didn't even notice they were there until I noticed the water droplets on the floor. I hear footsteps are heard from behind me, I don't have to look. I know it's her. She kneels down next to me placing her hand on my back. Not speaking at first, just there...

"She may not wake up. Is this my punishment? I killed Uriah, is this my consequence? She loses her life. I shouldn't have left her. Christina I should have been here." Just like that, I allowed myself to break.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

It's been a long boring day in the office, nothing eventful happened other then piles of paperwork that needed to be attended to. No meetings, no need to be on the phones, no emails need to be sent. Just paper filing and incident reports.

My phone goes off for the seventh time this morning. I don't have to look any more to see who it is. Somehow Marcus got a hold of my number and has been calling me all morning. I have nothing to say to that man, and that man has nothing I want to hear. The day that the treaty was made, both Evelyn and Johanna agreed that Marcus Eaton was to be exiled from the city. In more ways than one I was grateful for that decision. He was one person, no one would miss.

Another Buzz goes off, but this time it isn't my phone. It's the box speaker on my desk, alerting me that my secretary has a message for me. I push the button "Hey Diana, Whats up?"

"You have a phone call on line one Mr. Eaton." She says.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"He says, he is your father. That it's urgent."She says.

"Tell him, I'm in a meeting please." I say, releasing the button. Not surprising she buzzes again.

"He says it's urgent, that you would want to hear this." She says, almost annoyed.

"Yea, so he says. Tell him I am unavailable please. Thanks." I say. Once again the buzzer goes off.

"Is he still on the line?" I ask.

"He says, it's extremely urgent. It's about a woman named Tris." She says, and my heart sinks at the sound of that name.

"Thank you Diana, Ill take it." I release the button and pick up the receiver pushing the button for line one.

"This is Tobias Eaton." I say.

"Tobias, I need to see you. Its important." He says, the sound urgency in his voice.

"What is it Marcus? You have been exiled. You know you can't come into the city." Starting to wonder what this is all about.

"Please Tobias, meet me on the boarder. It's about Tris. Please." He says. The sound of the engine in the background.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Heading towards the boarder , Ill be there in forty five minutes. Please meet me." He says and the line disconnects.

After minutes of pondering what to do about Marcus, I told Diana that I was taking the rest of the day off for a family emergency. Of course, she knows I really don't have a family to use that kind of excuse. But she didn't ask any questions regarding it.

I'm sitting in my truck, wondering what in the world I am doing here. What information could he have on, Tris? Tris, has been dead now for close to eight months now. What can he tell me that he couldn't have before? I feel like I'm wasting my time. If this is a trick... I will...

A car approaches the boarder, stopping right before the landmarks of what use to be out gates to the city. I take a deep breath getting out of my truck slowly. Even though it's not needed old habits die hard, and my gun is safely hidden behind my back.

We both stop leaving the boarder between both of us.

"What do you want Marcus?" I ask, placing my hands in my pockets of my slacks.

"What happened to Tris?" Is what he ask.

"What do you mean, what happened to Tris? Haven't you heard? She died, David shot her to death. Now what do you want?" I ask, getting frustrated at his game.

He looks like he has aged ten years since I last saw him. Taking in my words, he runs his hand through his hair. This was a habit of his that I inherited. He looks like he saw a ghost.

"Can we get on with it Marcus? What is this about?" I ask.

"Was she pregnant when she died?" He ask.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Marcus. Now for the last time... What do you want?" I ask him getting more frustrated. Why did I come here?

"I saw her last night Tobias, I was passing through the Bureau and she was sitting outside on a bench. So I have to ask you, are you sure Tris died?" He ask.

My heart seeks even lower. What is he trying to do to me? Her ashes are in my apartment, I saw her body. My mind goes to the image of her body laying on the table, a white cloth covering her body. She look like she was sleeping. This was the image that I long to erase out of my memories. The image that hunts me every day. It takes everything I have to keep my composure.

"I don't know what game you are playing here. But we are done." I say turning around. This was a waste of time.

"Tobias, she said she is twenty nine weeks pregnant. She says the father's name is Eric's. She said you attacked her and knocked her unconscious." He says raising his voice, trying to get my attention. I stop dead on feet. Turning around. Frozen by the words he spoken. It can't be.

"Eric, died back in Candor... I know. I executed him. I don't know what you are trying to get at.. but I would have never hurt Tris. Not like you hurt Evelyn and me." I say in my "Four" voice, pointing my figure at him like if he was a initiate and we were back in Dauntless.

"I know that, Tobias. I know you would never hurt her. I know, you are a better man then I was. Please listen... or if not listen go investigate. It wouldn't hurt you to look into it. Something weird is happening there." He says, putting his hands mid air. He looks defeated, like if he I surrendering. "I'll leave now, I just couldn't not tell you encase. Encase I have a grandchild out there, he or she deserves to have both you and Tris as parents. I know you would be a great father given the chance, not like your old man. " He says, looking even more defeated. Never thought I would live to see the day my father admitted to his own wrong doings. He turns to get back in his car.

"Why should I believe you?" I ask.

"Because I have nothing loose and or to gain from lying." He says, getting in his car.

I don't dare to look away until his car is out of site.

I replay the pass ten minutes again and again in my head. Was he playing me? It's like he knew what buttons to push... Or even what to say to get my attention.

Tris, isn't alive. I have her ashes. Her ashes are in a blue urn, the urn has four ravens on it. A baby? Twenty nine weeks he said, we only slept together one time. Right before... Impossible, twenty nine weeks is... little over seven months, no impossible. Eric? Eric is dead? He also said I hurt Tris... I attacked her and knocked her unconscious. That's more absurd, I would never. Sure Tris push buttons, I would get so mad at her, but I would never lay a hand in anger at her. I would rather cut my own arm off.

I remember a much heated argument that we had back in Candor, neither one of us wanted to give in to the other. I remember the blood that boiled in my vanes. "Sometimes, it isn't easy to be with you, Tris." I told her that, for both expression and to hurt her feelings the way she made me hurt. Sure I knew that was pushing it little too far, but that was the furthest I would ever go to hurt her. Even then I hated myself for saying it.

I finally turn walking back to my car. Running my hand through my hair, knowing where that habit came from. Wishing I could loose the habit now. He said that weird things were happening at the Bureau, could that be true.

Pulling out the phone in my pocket... there is only one person I can think of. I haven't spoken to him since Tris died. I tried to forgive him for Tris' sake. But every time I speak to him or look at him, it reminds me too much of Tris.

I scroll down on the names in my phone book and when I locate the name I push the call button.

The phone rings, but he never answers. Why would he? I decide to leave a message...

"Hey it's Tobias, I just had a interesting conversation... and need to talk to you about it. Please call me back."

Bang bang bang

I roll over to see the clock near my bed, it read 3:15 am. A growl escapes my mouth as I roll out of my bed.

Bang Bang Bang

Someone continued to knock on my door. I have a feeling if this continues they will wake the whole building.

"Yea, who is it?" I call out, pulling a shirt over my chest while making my way to the door.

"Tobias, please open up! Tobias, please help me!" I hear a familiar voice yelling for me, eager for my protection.

"Tris!" I say throwing the door open, but there is no one at the door. I look down the hallway and no one is there. But then I hear something coming from the floor. There front of my door is a baby carrier on the floor, inside is a little baby girl wrapped up in a pink blanket. I bend down, bewildered on what is happening. Who does this little one belong to? I make shushing sound trying to sooth the little one. What a beautiful baby! She has blond hair, and blue eyes. Then I see it, a folded paper tucked under her. I pull the paper out and unfold the sheet.

Tobias,

Take care of our girl! She needs her Daddy!

I love you both.

Kiss Abigail Marie Eaton for me!

Tris

The paper falls as I read it. The baby begins to cry loudly...

"Four, Four, Four! Wake up! I brought you dinner." I hear someone say. I open my eyes a panic expression on my face. What was that? Christina is hovering over me with a worried expression. I'm on my coach. I must have fallen asleep when I got home from my meeting with Marcus. My phone still in my hand. It felt so real, that baby looked so much like both of us. She was so beautiful. My heart breaks for the baby that would never be. I fight the tears that threaten to escape my eyes, and place a smile on my face for my Christina. Not wanting to concern her more then she already is for me.

After Tris died, Christina took it upon herself to look after me. Sure it sounds pathetic, I tried to argue with her, I'm a grown man. I don't need anyone to look after me. But she argued that she was Tris best friend and that it was the girl code to make sure I was ok. Loosing Will herself, she understood my depression state I was and still am in.

Tris use to say I had a "mask" to guard my feelings. A lifeless, fearless, authority mask that I wore. She would call it my "Four mask." When I first arrived in Dauntless, my "Four mask" was a usual thing to wear. No one really knew the real me, other then my closes friends. But after Tris jumped into the net, the "Four mask" was used in emotional situation and or training the initiates. Never needing it 24-7 like it was once used before her. Would she be upset that the mask as returned? That I fake a smile, or fake my emotions everyday, leaving the "Four mask" permanently on my face. Where in reality I am falling apart inside.

 _I'm so sorry Tris, if I am disappointing you. I love you so much! Miss you every day!_ I think to myself, and just like that the "Four mask" is back on.

 **Sorry for the long chapter just couldn't stop... :) hope you all enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Tris P.O.V**

I look into the long length mirror staring at my swollen stomach, my little girl is getting so big. I can no longer see my feet when I look down. Almost there, I'm thirty seven weeks today. I'm so excited to see my little Angle be born. Of course I wish things could be different for us. But I would walk through fire to make sure she is happy, healthy, and loved. Lately she responds to my questions and conversations with kicking me. It makes me laugh the thought that she can understand me.

The past few weeks have been more livable though, no longer in the hotel room. We now have a more permanent living quarters. It small, a kitchen, with a island to sit at, a small coach, and two rooms attached. Eric and I no longer sleep in the same bed or same room for that matter. Some how he believed me when I expressed my concerns about "once the baby comes" we would keep him awake all night long. So now we have separate rooms, but we always have dinner together. I cook every night, what ever he requests. Making sure dinner is always ready when he comes in the door. I figured with Eric the more you praise him like a child the more pleasant he will make your life. I would do anything to avoid him being angry. At least, while I'm still pregnant. During the day he locks me in, while he goes out and about doing god knows what.

At first the thought of escaping hit my mind constantly, but I would easily talk myself out of it. Being too pregnant with no help, on the run, and in the middle of nowhere. Isn't the best way to escape. I tried to ask for help a few times from staff members that I have seen but quickly failed. Almost everyone is rather afraid of Eric or the man that they call David. One nurse, her name is Jess, confused me when she said that she felt bad that she wouldn't help me before, and still can't. When did I ask her before? I wonder...

Since having our separate bedrooms, and so close to my due date. Eric stopped asking for sex, there was only one time he came into my room demanding for it. Luckily he passed out on my bed from drinking all day. Before any advances could be made. He did say "Even after everything I still can't win." But never figured out what that statement really meant, and I won't dare to ask him.

There has been occasions were I have heard female voices in his room, at first it was kind of awkward. But I quickly realized how thankful I was that I wasn't the one in that room... The thought made me feel so guilty, but if the woman liked it. By all means.

I know that one day soon I will escape this place with my daughter. But first I have to ensure a safe delivery for her. I also know that knowledge will be key. Eric once told me we are at the Bureau, middle of no where. So I have to figure out where that no where is.. Where the closes place there is, along with transportation, and means to hold us over. I'm a mother now, and have to start thinking myself as one. Can not allow something to happen to me and leave her here with them unprotected.

I'm aware something is wrong with my situation. I know because the man that appears before me, doesn't match the man I remember. I have also been having these dreams... I'll admit at first I thought it was my subconscious trying to comfort me, that I was lonely, or even pregnancy brains, Jess would call it. But with every dream, came intense feelings for him. The look of admiration and love always in his dark blue eyes, his hands although callused always gentle and loving to the touch. The smile always genuine and kind.

The first time I dreamed of this man, I was held captive. I was in a hallway a man with a long nose, and taller then me held my hands behind my back. The man of my dreams didn't think twice, he hit the man that was holding me. Placing me on his back, he ran down the halls with a gun in his hand. He made me feel safe and protected even in the middle of what looked like hell. We hide together in a closet, knowing that there was no way to escape. He encircled me in his protective arms, encouraged me to continue, and to survive. He whispered words of love and cherished me with each word he spoke. His kisses slow but passionate and intense. Then the door to the closet opened and I woke up.

Other dreams followed after that night, although each one was different they always ended the same. They ended with the same man, smiling, kissing me tenderly, whispering words of love.

One dream planted permanently in my head. Felt more like a memory then a dream, we were sitting in the rim of the tub, the water was running. I was so... sad, tired, and hurt. My feet wounded and bleeding, he bend over washing and tending to my wounds. He was so tender and loving with each touch. When I cried, he took me in his arms. "I'll be your family. I love you." He said. Then the dream ended.

Something about this man from my dreams, although for a short time every night provides me comfort.

* * *

I can't see anything, the picture in my head is blank. " We're all right, you know. You and me. Okay?Nothing else is all right. But we are." The voice says. It's a deep but familiar, he sounds so sincere.

Then my eyes open. I sit up, I'm in my room it's dark, there is no one in my room other than me. But something has woken me up, it's early morning the sun hasn't even risen yet. I sit up in my bed, turning on the lamp that sits on my nightstand by my bed. Taking another look around my room.

Yesterday I spent the day cleaning, putting things in it's place. Maybe I over did it. There's an ache in my lower back, the pain comes in sharp in and out. Causing me to take a deep breath, and trying to stay calm. When it stops, I have relief. I lay back down. Seven minutes later the pain is back just has bad. I make my way out of bed, walking to Eric's door.

BANG BANG BANG  
"Eric!" I yell.

BANG BANG BANG

"Eric, help, I think I'm having contractions." I continue to Bang on the door. But still no answer. I grab the door knob to the door and turn the knob. _Please, please don't be mad at me for waking you up_. When I open the door, I see he isn't alone in the room. Another form is under the covers with him, and I don't care.

"ERIC! ERIC! WAKE UP!" I say almost yelling, starting to feel another contraction coming on. "AHHHHH! AHHHH!" I scream louder. The pain is getting more intense. Feeling like my body may actually slice itself in half. I try to breath through the pain. I see Eric finally stir in bed, noticing that I am in the room with them.

"Tris?" He says, realizing that he still has someone in his bed. "Tris, you can't expect not to deliver and me not-" I cut him off.

"I don't care about her. I'm in labor, you fucking idiot!" I yell, another contraction. _Crap this HURTS!_

Eric stands up, pulling on his pants and shirt. He doesn't look like a soon to be father would. He isn't nervous, or excited. Maybe it was the conversations that we have had the past few weeks. He agreed that when the time came, he would take me to the clinic. He was after all, the one with the keys since the doors were locked from the inside. I have been prisoner in this "apartment" for months now.

"Alright, has your water broke?" He asks, placing a hand on my lower back trying to guide me out of the room. I notice that the pressure in my back subsides lightly to the pressure he gives to my back.

"No, not yet. I woke up having the contractions." I say panting between words.

"Just woke up? How do you know this is real labor? You better not have dragged my ass out of bed for false labor!" He says pointing a finger in my face. Is he seriously starting this shit right now.

"Eric! Please just-" I try to say, but couldn't finish the thought when another contraction came in. I grabbed the back of a chair trying to keep myself from crumbling to the floor. "AHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" I scream.

"Tris, remember what the Doctor said you have to breath. Come on!" Eric says trying to get me moving. As he takes hold of my shoulders to guide me out of the room, I feel a popping feeling, follow my a pressure release with in me. I look down and take notice, my water just broke on Eric's shoes. Laughter threatens to leak out of my mouth, but I hold it back. Hearing a growl come from Eric. Needing to get to the clinic, and wanting not to start anything that I know I can't handle right now. I immediately apologize and hope that is enough for now.

"You lucky you're in labor STIFF!" He says with anger in his eyes. The way he says the name Stiff makes me want to crawl into a hole. Please let me get my daughter and I through this in one piece.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Tris P.O.V**

I always sat in the same stool, every third Thursday for three minutes. While my mother would trimmed my hair, I would look in the mirror. I wouldn't call it admiring myself, I would star at the changes the appeared every three months. It would surprise any person how much a reflection can change in just a matter of three months. The mirror was hidden in a locked sliding pantry door.

Moments like these I cherished growing up. My mother would take her time trimming my hair, talking to me about school, friends, volunteering, just anything that was going on in my world. She would offer me her wisdom when needed or wanted. While Caleb, and Dad were usually gone for the day doing volunteer work for the city. Allowing that mother and daughter these precious moments.

I remember one important conversation that we had oh so long ago. I was only fourteen at the time. So confused on the subject on the meaning of unconditional love.

"But Mom, how would you know when you truly love someone?" I asked her. The need for knowledge overwhelming me... I was always in search for knowledge with the endless questions.

"Oh, Beatrice. There is all sorts of love in this world my sweet girl!" She said brushing my hair our in one even length. "There is a love that you will share with friends. A love for a partner. A unconditional love for a soulmate. Then there is the most strongest love of all..." She says pausing her movements, looking at me through the mirror.

"What's that momma?" I ask her glancing at our reflections.

"The love between a mother and her child." She grabbed both my shoulders giving them a light squeeze.

"When you find the love of your life, Beatrice, just remember there is a difference between love for a partner and love for a soulmate. A love for a partner, will be overpowering, the devotion, the strength will make you feel light less. The passion that can be shared can be greater in so many ways. But a love for a soulmate... well. It's a unconditional love, that will connect you in so ways... you will less expect it. You will know truly that person by a glance in their eyes, words are never needed, to express needs and wants. You will know, when it happens." She says

"Was it like that for you and dad?" I asked her.

"Your father, when I first saw him. I remember looking into his eyes, and knowing that my life would never be the same. He would have a tough day at work and I would have this urge to see him and give him a hug. There is no other like him. Sure your father and I may not be perfect but the love we share is unconditional. A love that so pure and strong created you and your brother. That love I have for you two is more stronger than life it self." She says smiling.

I never understood the meaning behind her words from that day. That is until I met Eric the day of the choosing ceremony. I caught everyone by surprise. No one expected a little girl from Abnegation to be the first one to drop off a roof of a building into a unknown.

Eric was the one to help me out of the net, when I reached the bottom. His hand grabbed a hold of mine and pulled me to the edge of the net before catching me right before I had the chance to hit the floor. Immediately the bolts of lightening hit me every where he touched. It left me breathless.

"What's you name?" He asked me, and with every word he spoke, warm shivers went through me.

"um..." I said.

"Think about it.. you don't get to pick again." His eyes connects into mine, like it was seeing my soul. Leaving me almost breathless.

"Tris, my name is Tris." I said smiling. He made the announcement that the first jumper was Tris. Placing his hand on my lower back guiding me to the spot to wait.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He said, but before he turned to walk away I caught a smile threatening to appear on his face.

After that first day Eric and I had a unspoken connection. At first I thought I was going crazy. That there is no way he or anyone could ever find me attractive, well along have feelings for me. My body felt so small, under developed, and weak compared to his full muscular grown body. But Eric wouldn't have my insecurities. He would go out of his way, day in and day out, to express how beautiful I was. He appreciated everything I am and was. It pains me to look back on those days now. The days were things were so simple and innocent. The days before the war that Jeanine Matthews throw upon us.

Now, those days are a painful memory to me. Days that may never be gained back. Somehow managed to split our paths away from each other. Sure we might be able to work some form of relationship for our daughter but what we had is sure gone.

The love for my daughter saves me wishing for a different past. A past that if different, she wouldn't be here in my arms.

I look down at her cheeks, sucking on my breast, taking in the nutrients that she needs. I understand now the love my mother once spoke of. The love and bond between a mother and her child. She was born just a few hours ago, at three twelve in the morning to be exact. Abigail Marie Prior, I named her.

At first the Doctor feared I would need a C-section, given my size, they feared she wouldn't pass through. But with enough patience and focus, she would born, giving me four stitches. The soreness doesn't bother me, having her in my arms healthy and loved makes the pain dull. She was five pounds and nine ounces, and sixteen and half inches long. She eats every two hours, and when her belly and full and content she slowly rolls her head back, and closes her eyes. I have already checked her for ten fingers and ten toes. She has blonde curly hair, and beautiful dark blue eyes with a little hooked nose. I know I've seen these eyes, but they are not mine nor are they Eric's.

Knock on the door, a nurse walks in right after. I just finish nursing Abigail. It's the same nurse that wouldn't help me when I asked, but grown to appreciate her, Jess. Her head hangs down, I know she is ashamed of not able to help me. I feel bad for her, she shouldn't feel guilty. I understand the fear Eric and David give to everyone. Our eyes meet, and she looks down to my sleeping angel in my arms. She smiles, and a tear runs down her cheeks.

"She's gorgeous, a true blessing." She says reaching out, placing a hand softly on my sleeping Angel.

"Thank you." I say.

"Is she feeding, having dirty diapers ok?" She asks.

"Um.. yes, she just finished actually." I say.

She acts like she is checking machines, taking another look at Abigail she nods her head. "I will send word like you asked. I will help you. She deserves better." She says then quickly exist the room. Leaving me questioning to whom she will send word too?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tobias P.O.V

Bang Bang Bang

A low growl escapes my lips at the sound of someone once again interrupting my dreams. Damn interruptions, always at three in the God Damn morning too.

"Four! Four! Open up Bro I need your help!" Zeke calls out.

This better be good, he is going to have me thrown out of my apartment one of these days. I swing the door open, and to my surprise I see a very intoxicated Zeke in front of me.

"What the hell, Zeke?" I say stepping to the side letting him in. "Does Shauna know where you are?"

"Oh that woman, let me tell you." He says slurring and pointing at nothing. I swear he will trip and fall on his face if not careful. "That woman is pissed, can you believe she kicked my ass out of my own apartment."

"Did you come home drunk, like you are now?" I ask closing the door.

"MMMM... I... ummm... I... you know that might be the reason why." He says. I can see the light bulb going off in his head but dims down just as fast. "Well that's cool. I need... I need... wait. I don't know." Zeke can't finish his statement. What a surprise?

"You can crash here, Zeke. Figure it out in the morning." I say getting him an extra pillow and blanket. He is already making the way to my spare room.

"Night dude." I say already heading back for my bed.

"Night Mommie." Is the last thing he gets out before landing head first into a pillow.

I go back to my room, laying back down. Laughing at the idiocy, Zeke. Tris and I weren't together that long... I never had much experience with the ladies even before her. But even I know better then to go home wasted off my ass to the love of my life. Sure she saw my drunk once, but we weren't together at the time... I would never want her to feel uncomfortable by my stupidity.

I decided to roll over and close my eyes, wanting nothing more then for my dreams to take me.

* * *

I'm back in my room at Amity, rolling over so tired but not able to fully fall asleep. I hear my door creak open. At first I thought it was a Amity person coming to tell me I needed to get up and fulfill my chores for them. I would gladly punch them in the face.

To my surprise it's Tris at my bedside. She looks tired, half asleep, but the expression she also carries is fear mixed with sadness. She must have had a bad dream.

I scotched over pulling the blanket back inviting her in without words. I don't know what is going on in her head. She won't tell me. I know it's a heavy burden she carries. Could it be me? Could I be the cause for her nightmares? I was so close to almost killing her, it was her voice and her words that woke me from Jeanine's serum. I had a gun to her head, it was evident that we fought good and hard.

It was the worst moment I could ever ask for. I feared that one day I would turn into Marcus, and in that instant I was Marcus in her eyes. Could this be the reason she is here now, to make sure I am awake and not back in the serum? She cuddles close to me her head on my chest, my arms encircling her body holding her safe and secure in my arms. "We're alright, you know." I tell her. "You and me. Okay?" I feel her nod against my chest. "Nothing else is alright. But we are." I say, not wanting to press her for answers but needing her to be comforted. I hear her call out my name, then she presses her lips against mine. First starting as a soft gentle kiss, then quickly turning into a hunger, earning kiss. Our lips part and I let my tongue roam her mouth. Our hands explore each others body's gliding up and down each other. Her long night shirt no longer sitting on her thigh but it's up her stomach. Her bare skin under my finger tips give off the best sensation I can ever ask for.

I feel the bed shifting again... My eyes that were closed while kissing Tris, and while holding her up against my body. But when I open my eyes it isn't Tris that I see. I find someone else has taken her place in my bed, and in my arms.

"Oh, Zeke what the fuck dude?!" I yell at him. "Get the Fuck out of my bed!" When I see he doesn't move I give him a hard push that sends him flying out of my bed. Making a loud thumb sound on the floor.

"What the hell, Four!" He yells back. "What was that for?"

"Why the hell are you not in my spare room?" I yell at him, wanting a answer.

"I couldn't sleep, I need to have someone next to me." He says oh so innocently. I swear I will kill him!

* * *

Another day, goes by. Nothing special happening other then needing to drink coffee non stop, due to Zeke. Gotta remind myself to make sure I thank him appropriately for that. Waking up to Tris in my arms is one thing, waking up to Zeke in my bed, cuddling in my arms. Totally uncalled for...

I hear a beep go off on my computer, signaling that I have a incoming email. It's sent to my professional email, Tobias Eaton. The sender is unknown, but what gets my attention is the subject field of the email. Which reads, "Tris is here, and needs help." I forget to breath at those words, the cup that was in my hands is now laying on the floor. But I pay no attention to it. I click on the email, needing to read it.

 **Mr. Tobias Eaton,**

 **Please come, bring back up. Tris is alive, she needs help. ASAP! Look in the abandon wing of the Bureau.**

 **Do not trust anyone.**

My mouth drops open, I don't know what to make of it. The first time I was told she may be alive, it was Marcus. He went out of his way to tell me. Can this be him again? Is this some sort of trap?

I think about the moment after I left Marcus. Since Caleb wasn't answering his phone, I decided to confront the one person that still had any connection to the Bureau.

Knock Knock

"Come in." She said from with in her office. I open the door to find Evelyn sitting behind her desk, typing on her computer. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." She said.

"Yea, listen. I need the number to your guy back in the Bureau. I need to ask him a few questions." I said, not wanting to tell her everything. I know how she felt about Tris, I didn't want her to over look this.

"My guy, prefers to be anonymous. So unless you can tell me what's going on... I'm sorry I won't give that information to you." She said, calm in her voice.

"Evelyn, Marcus contacted me." I began telling her, wishing any other way.

"Tobias, come on. This is Marcus we are talking about. Odds are this is a way to try and gain our trust and let him back in the city." She said.

"I understand that Evelyn. But the way... I just need to be sure. I'm sure you can understand." I said, my hands on my waist.

"I'll call him." She agreed.

Evelyn said, her guy had no information about anything weird going on in the Bureau. Could she have been lying to me again? Could her hatred for Tris, be so great?

Hope sneaks in my heart. Can she be alive? No, No how many times do I have to go through this? I saw her body, I have her fucking ashes. Someone is toying with me.

But be as it may, I need to find out who it is and put a end to it. I need to know what the deal is. I print out the email and take it with me. Letting my secretary know I am taking a personal day for the rest of this afternoon.

I will figure this out once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I sit in my car, trying to decide where to go, what to do? I glance at the folded paper, the email that I have managed to read already close to fifty times since I printed it out. First Marcus, now this email both saying she needs me. She is alive. My left hand rubbing the stress off my face, trying to keep a clear head, trying not to allow the hope that wants to creep in.

This may just be a trick. A trap. I am a politician, I play a important role in out government. Could this be the cause? Could someone know my weakness to lure me into a trap?

Needing to make a connection to the Bureau first is the most important. Caleb won't return my phone calls. There fore leaving me no choice but to rely on Evelyn's sources. I start my car, having a destination in mind.

Knock knock

"It's open." The voice on the other side says. I open the door, needing answers. Not leaving without them.

"Tobias!" Evelyn says. Getting up from her behind her desk. "Are you here to take me to lunch?" She says extending her arm to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn. I'm not. I need to contact your source in the Bureau. I need to ask a few questions. I know, I know you don't want to give me this information but I need it, please." I say. The email burning a hole in my pocket.

"um... I'm sorry I can't give you that information. Is there a reason you need to contact them, has Marcus contacted you again?" She says, her expression telling me, there is more to the story.

"Evelyn, there has been another contact this time it's a email but not from Marcus. Same information Tris is alive, needs my help. But this time they said that she is in a abandon wing of the Bureau. I need to speak with someone there." I explain, running a hand through my hair.

"Well why don't I call them and get back to you." She says. Once again I feel like there is something she knows.

"Evelyn, if I could just have that information. I will be on my way. I really can't leave the city right now unless I hundred percent have to." I counter act her. She has no words, she breaks eye contact looking away. Now I know there is something going on.

"Evelyn, what is it? Tell me what you are not telling me." I say. Not wanting to believe that we are here again after everything. All this time... Has she been lying to me again?

"Tobias-" She starts but I cut her off. Anger getting the best from me.

"Don't Tobias me, Evelyn. If you know what's going on... Behind these emails and Marcus' attempts. You need to tell me right now." I say feeling my patience rearing down.

Her eyes showing defeat. "I... I was told that... David is awake." She says firmly.

Awake? What is she talking about? Then it hits me, awake? David has his memories back, somehow.

"David remembers everything? How is that possible?" Needing to confirm what I'm hearing. Hoping to be proven wrong.

"There are no other answers for you right now, other then he is awake. As been for a while and there are suspensions on experiments again. But nothing concrete."She says.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Yes. I didn't think you needed to know, you have had enough to deal with." She says

"To deal with, he killed Tris! He should pay for that. He is a murderer and he got away with it. The only reason he was able to get away with it, was because the serum rendered him innocent." I say, feeling nothing but anger my hands ball into fists.

"The hell I can't!" I say, walking out of her office more determined for answers now more then ever.

I grab my phone out of my pocket. I probably shouldn't make this call, when I'm this upset but I really don't care. I scroll thought the phone book, reaching the name I seek out I push the button to call. Not to my surprise the phone rings four times and then straight to voice mail.

"Caleb! Caleb! You listen to me you son of a bitch! Something is going on over there! Something has to do with Tris, your sister. Grow some balls and call me fucking back you coward!" I leave the message.

I decide at once I need back up, and send out a group text. "Meet me at my apartment at six tonight Emergency meeting, all hands on deck."

My hands are shaking, my head feels like it will explore. Having little time on my hands I decide to take a much needed shower. I strip my cloths, dumping them into the hamper, before heading into the shower. So many thoughts, mixed emotions are barring down on me.

David is awake... how long? Has he tricked all of us? Was he always awake? If he is running experiments then on who? Is it possible that he does have Tris? Is she alive? Marcus said Eric is the father of her baby? Eric is dead, I shot him in the head. How is that possible? How is any of this possible? But I know at this point, with David involved anything is possible.

My hands are against the wall of the shower, leaning into the wall allowing the hot stream of the shower pour over my back. My thoughts wondering to the tattoos that cover every inch of my back. I remember when I first arrived at Dauntless, making friends was really hard for me. Opening up, letting people see the smallest part of me was the hardest thing I could do. It was on a dare game that I started getting tattoos. Never occurred to me, the thought of inking my body. So many told me how much it hurt them... But thanks to Marcus' beatings, pain was something I learned to endure. So I got the tattoo when I was dared. It started out with innocent Dauntless flames on my back wrapping around my rib cage, and collarbones. But then it became something more, a dare that allowed me to take owner ship of my body back. To cover the ugly marks that Marcus left behind. A way to represent who I strive to become.

I knew I was Divergent. Even though my aptitude test showed I was Abnegation. My father coached me how to get that result. He helped me hide my Divergence. To protect me, one of the only things he really did for me.

I wanted to represent all the factions on me...

"Dangerous and stupid," Tori said at the time she did it.

Starting with Dauntless on top, under was Abnegation, then Candor, Erudite, and then Amity symbols. Everything that every person should be like. We shouldn't have to pick just one, we should have the goal to carry each trait with in us.

Washing all my stress of the day, of the year run down the drain. I pace my self, no need to rush. I wash my hair, messaging my scalp little longer then normal. Grabbing the soap I scrub my back, washing over each faction, each flame. Then making its way over my newest tattoo. I decided to have one more, the representation of the one person that changed my life forever. The person that represented all five factions in my eyes. She was brave, selfless, honest, smart, and kind. I decided to get a raven over my heart. I had decided to get it six months after she left me.

Thoughts keep threatening to break the peaceful shower ... If she is alive, she must hate me! Why wouldn't she? I just left her there to rot. To suffer all that David made her endure the past nine months. No I can't think like this. I saw her body, I have her ashes. I have to keep telling myself that. I can't allow the hope and dreams to creep in. The shock of reality will kill me this time.

When I finish the routine, I turn off the water and quickly dry myself off and dressing myself.

Just as I slip my shirt on a knock on the door echos through out the apartment. I open my door knowing who without even needing to ask who it is.

"Hey Christina." I say after opening the door and walking away, making my way to my couch.

"Four! Whats going on? What's with the 911 meeting?" She asks. Attempting to close the door, but was stopped by Amar's foot.

"Well hello there, sweet heart!" He says to Christina. Stepping in the apartment with George at tow. They waste no time making their way to the coach. After Tris dead, Amar and George cherish each other more. Learning from my experience never to leave things unsaid and undone.

"What's this about, Four?" Amar asks.

"Wait for Zeke and Shauna." I answer, might as well not have to repeat this hell twice. Not even two minutes later Zeke open the door letting Shauna drive her scooter in the door way.

"What's going on Bro? Don't tell me you decided to tell everyone how much you missed me!" Zeke says with a smile.

"Zeke, stop being stupid!" Shauna says. She might smack him after all.

"Anyone want any coffee?" Christina says from the kitchen. Everyone calling for the much needed caffeine.

When I see that everyone is served, and settled. I start by telling them about the encounter with Marcus at the old boarders of the city. Of course they all thought the same. It's a trap, it's a trick, we have her ashes, we saw her body, if she was alive she would be here slapping the crap out of me and yelling at me for not finding her sooner.

But then when I produced the email the room goes quiet. All taking it in.

"It could be Marcus, trying another approach." Christina finally says.

"Evelyn, has a source back in the Bureau. They said that David is awake and performing experiments again." I say looking at each face in front of me. Their expression all start reflecting my emotions. They all hated as much as I do that David did get away with killing Tris.

"I tried calling Caleb, but he won't return any calls. We might need to go back to the Bureau. Check out what's going on for ourselves." I say.

"Anything is possible with David." Amar says, he worked with him the longest. He would know better then all of us.

"I'm your guy Bro, anything you need." Zeke says

Christina lost in thought taking her another few seconds to find her voice. "When do we leave?"

"Three days, pack your bags, we should bring guns in case." I say, standing up.

 **Hey guys, I know there has been a lot of updates today... I have been working on this story line for a while now. Just wanted to get a feel for it before posting and committing. There will be a lot more updates tomorrow... but please don't get to use to so many updates at once. I have written up to Chapter 15.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, please let me know what you are thinking about it! Take care!**


	12. Chapter 12

***** Emotional Chapter ahead, try not to cry! Let me know in the comments :)********

 **Chapter 12**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

Adrenaline is running through my vanes. Everyone went home, preparing for the days to come. It was discussed that Christina, Zeke and I will leave in three days to investigate what is happening back in the Bureau. The others Amar, George, and Shauna will stay behind preparing to be our back up encase for our failure to return back.

Three days, it feels so close and yet so far at the same time. We leave Saturday morning before the sun rise, to ensure we get there early Saturday. We are given five days...Five days to return back, or PLAN B will be enforced.

I have three days to prepare for my absence at work. I know, I need to arrange take the most important meetings that can't wait and cramp them in the next three days. That may also keep my mind off of everything.

I know Christina and Zeke are not looking forward to going back to the Bureau. There has been too much was lost in one place for all of us. Zeke not only Tris has a friend, but he also lost his brother Uriah. Christina lost both her friends that she held so close to her through the war we fought and Dauntless initiation. She won't admit it, but I think she started to develop feelings for Uriah before he...

I am so grateful for Christina and Zeke, they both could have held Tris and Uriah's deaths against me. Instead, they held me together. All this time, they have been my glue putting me back together one piece at a time. I'm still broken inside, I'm still to blame.

* * *

After seeing Tris' body, I disappeared the next day. I took a truck from the Bureau, I didn't care. I drove back to the city, I was so numb, the grief over powered my mind, body, and soul. Christina found me back in Marcus' house back in Abnegation. She walked in discovering my intentions. I had cut my hair, and changed my cloths ready to take the life that I should have lived. A life that would have been lived if I never had made the choice to join Dauntless. A life that no doubt would have known Tris. Christina found me in time, before I could drink the memory serum. I wanted to become someone new, someone different, someone that wasn't broken, someone that was never unloved, scared, abandoned, and left behind to spend the remainder of his days alone broken, never to be whole again.

"Mathew told me you stole the memory serum and a truck. I have to say, I didn't really believe him." She said at the door of what use to be my room.

"Then why did you come, if you didn't believe him." I said turning to face her.

"Just in case, give me the vial, Tobias." She says taking one step closer holding out her hand.

"No, this is my choice not yours." I say first low as a whisper. Then almost yelling I say again. "This is my decision, not yours. " I held the vial tightly protecting it with my hand.

"This is the decision of a coward, and you're a lot of things, Four, but not a coward." She screamed right back at me.

"Maybe I am now. Things have changed and I am alright with it." I said right back getting angrier at you and the world.

"You can't become a person she would hate, and she would have hated this." She yelled the words at me like screaming would have made me listen better. I was so lost, so numb from the pain.

"Shut up! You don't know what she would have hated!" I yelled right back.

"I know enough! She would have hated this!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. "I also know how it feels to loss someone you love for no good reason. To want to trade all your memories for a moment of peace. Will, changed me! Just like Tris changed you even more. The person you became with Tris, is worth being, if you do this... What will happen to her memories and what's left of her?" She said. That's all it took. She broke me down, letting me break in a million pieces.

* * *

Every day after has been how to honor Tris. To make her proud of the man she made me into, and to finish what she died trying to create and protect.

The next three days came and went. I made all the meetings that couldn't wait, the others rearranged for another week. My truck is all gassed and ready to go. I glance in the back seat, Zeke lays in the back seat stretched out, and asleep. What I would give to have a bucket full of ice cold water.

"Wake me when we get there. Shauna kept me up all night long, with her goodbye kisses." He had said before claiming in the back.

"Yea, I didn't need to know that, bro." I said, rolling my eyes.

Of course the last one is Christina. I knocked on her door this morning to make sure she was awake, I also hoped that she wouldn't make us wait forever. Knowing her she is bringing each piece clothing she owns with us. She also probably expects me to load it around for her.

"Alright, I'm here! Here make yourself useful would ya?" She says throwing me her bag. It feels like a million bricks.

"What do you have in here rocks?" I say, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, trust me, you might thank me." She says jumping in the passenger seat. The fear of she may have packed sneaks in for a split second. I take a deep breath, Christina will always be Christina. Throwing her bag into the bed of the truck. Wondering what she had in her bag to make such a loud thud against the floor of the bed. I claim in the driver seat and start the engine. Christina looks in the back seat at Zeke, probably thinking the same thing I was right before she joined us.

"What happened to sleeping beauty back there?" She says pointing at the sleeping Zeke.

"Trust me, don't ask." I say putting the truck in gear and pulling out on the street.

"Yea, you are probably right." She says laughing. "You really think Tris may be alive?" She says no more laughter in her voice.

"I don't know. It wouldn't make sense. We have her ashes. We saw her body. But on the other hand if David is awake, he is more then capable of making things appear what they really are not. The only thing is, if she is alive... Why hasn't she come home? I mean come on, Tris would bust her ass to come back to us." I say, one hand on the steering wheel, glancing at Christina.

"Unless something is keeping her there." Christina points out.

"If she is... I wouldn't doubt her being angry and possibly hating me for leaving her there." I say, my lips pushing themselves together into a line.

"This is, Tris. To forgiving and selfless. She also loves your ass. No matter how much you piss her off" She says the truth.

"Lets not talk about this anymore... I don't know how to think right now." I say needing to change the subject.

"I can't imagine. Ok then, so you know Jeffrey ask me out?" She says. Thankful for her changing the subject.

"What? Finally? Like, Oh My God! What did you say?" I jokingly say, trying to act like a girl would in this case. Even making my voice more feminine. She laughs at my poor attempt.

"I told him that I would think about it, and let him know when I get back. I just don't know if I'm ready." She admits.

"Yea I get that. Just be careful ok. Don't make me have to hunt his ass down." I say grinning at her.

"Can you ladies shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!" Zeke says, with a pillow over his ears. Christina and I bust out laughing. Something I thought would never happen nine months ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

It doesn't surprise me that it doesn't take long to get to the Bureau. The streets are starting to be repaired, since people are traveling in and out of the city more. I pull the truck into a parking spot we all take in the surrounding. The last time we were all here, people were still coming out of the memory serum dazed and fuzzy. The Compound looked more like a creepy ghost town then the busy buzzing Bureau that is before us.

"Alright remember our story, we are here to check on Cara and Caleb. Nothing more." I remind them.

"Agreed!" Both Christina and Zeke say together.

We get out of the truck leaving our bags in the truck. Each of us caring one gun behind our backs, hidden under a shirt. We walk down to the main entrance, I can't help but pause at the spot where we saw Cara waiting for our arrival. Zeke places his arm around my shoulder.

"You got this Bro." He says leaning me his strength.

Before entering the double doors that leads to the lobby I take a deep breath. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea!_ I never thought I would come back to the place I lost Tris.

When we enter Christina walks up to the first person she sees. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Caleb Prior. Do you know where we can find him?" She asks.

"His lab was recently moved to the new medical wing of the Clinic." The lady says pointing us in the right direction. "Just follow the signs that say Clinic." She is middle aged, and polite. We thanked her and head down the hallway.

"Wow this place has really cleaned up since the last time we were here." Zeke says looking around while making our way through the hallway.

"Little soap and water... will amaze you. Maybe you should try it sometime." Christina says trying to make light of the situation.

It takes us a few turns, and empty hallways to find the Clinic. I walk up to the first staff member I see.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the laboratory. I was told I can find Caleb Prior there." I ask.

"Yes, just take those elevators to the second floor and it will be the first door on the right." The nurse says, pointing at the elevators that we should take. I notice her name tag, Jess.

"Wow this place sure is different." Zeke says, still amazed.

"Hopefully they changed for the better." Christina sighs.

We make our way to the elevators, I can't control the feeling like we are being watched. Not soon enough, the elevators arrive and we get in, turning around. That's when something caught my eye, a door that leads to what looks like a closet opens and a man with familiar tattoos comes out. I didn't get a good look at his face, he was tall and well built. But his hair... Eric? No it can't be? The door to the elevator closes blinding me from getting a closer look.

I can't imagine how I must look to both Zeke and Christina. Because the next thing I know I feel Christina's hand on my back.

"Bro, you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Zeke says concern on his face.

"I think I just did! Did you not see the person coming out of the closet?" I say hoping maybe being back is driving me insane.

"No dude, I wasn't even paying attention." Zeke says.

"Who was it, was it-?" She can't finish her question.

"Eric!" I say my teeth grinding together."No! No fucking way! I shot that son of a bitch back in Candor!" I say almost yelling, my hands run through my hair.

If he is alive, then that means... Tris might be! No, no, no, was Marcus right? It can't be. When we reach the second floor, my legs go into auto drive following Christina and Zeke.

"We need to see if we can, somehow look at security cameras." I say hoping my paranoia is making me see things.

Zeke knocks on the door that reads Laboratory. It doesn't take long for the door to open, Caleb standing behind the door.

"Surprise!" Zeke says with a smile waving his hands in the air.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" He spits out.

"Whats wrong? Not who you were expecting?" Christina says.

"We need to talk, now!" I say not waiting for him to invite us in, I push the door open walking in the room. When we are all inside I tell Caleb to close the door. When he hesitates I explain to him this is something that he wants to hear. While I'm catching Caleb up on the story, the door opens. Not thinking twice about it, I reach behind me for my gun ready just encase. I feel my paranoia getting the best of me now.

"Woa... What are you guys doing here?" Matthew says with a smile walking into the lab. Once we greet him, we also catch him up on the investigation that needs to be done.

"Matthew is there a way to look at the security cameras? I think I just saw someone that I shot dead back in Candor, walking around alive and well." I say, running a hand through my hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Tris P.O.V**

The Doctor said, I will be discharged today. I'm still sore, it's uncomfortable to walk. The fear of caring for Abigail is more likely by myself terrifies me. She is just a little person, so delicate, so tiny, and precious. I'm sure all first time mommies have this fear, but most first time mommies don't feel like a inmate in their own home.

Thankful, we have only seen Eric once since Abigail made her appearance. Just like I expected it was horrible on so many levels. First he tried to place a fake smile on his face, of course I saw through that. He then tried to hold her, Abigail must have felt something wrong. The moment she was in his arms she started to fuss. He placed her in my arms, almost a little too rough and walked out. He didn't even bother to come back for another visit. Needless to say, I was grateful for that.

Of course, I have mixed emotions about this. In one hand I feel selfish, having her all to myself. But this time with her feels so precious, I can't get enough bonding time with her. I also take comfort that since Eric isn't here with us, then we are both safe from his tantrums.

On another hand, he is her father. He should be in love with her like me. He should be inseparable with her, should be here cherishing her. He shouldn't be able to get enough of her smell, her eyes, her softness, and her loving face. You don't get these moments back. She will grow up fast, she will soon be ready to sit on her own, ready to crawl, ready to walk, and ready to speak her mind. So many mile stones for her to experience, and she only gets them once. He should man up and be here. Anger at the thought, knowing that she deserves so much more then what he can and is offering her.

Eric thinks I'm weak, he thinks I fear him. He thinks that I'm a mouse in a mouse trap at his mercy. What he doesn't realize. That I am Dauntless! Four trained me to fight, to overcome the thinkable, to face the fears and force yourself past the breaking point. Did he forget? Sure I have managed to fake my vulnerability. He told me once to do so. To look weak and scared to those that threaten me. Isn't that the same game I am playing with him now. Letting him think he is winning, until that one moment that he lets his guard down. Before it was necessary, I couldn't risk Abigail. But now that she is free of me, no longer relaying on my body to grow, I will get us out. I will make sure she has a happy and loved childhood like she deserves.

Something has changed in the air today. I can feel the tension just radiating from Eric's body. He stands, military style like a guard at the door to my hospital room. Waiting for me and Abigail to be ready to go back to our living quarters. All he said was I needed to hurry, time is running out for us. Not understanding, what he meant. But the look in his eyes, telling me not to ask.

When I'm ready, he grabs my arm almost painfully keeping me close to his side. It's hard to keep up with him, I'm so sore from the stitches down there. Does he not realize I just gave birth three days ago. But he looks paranoid. Constantly looking all around our surroundings.

"Has there been a -" I couldn't finish my question before he cuts me off.

"Keep your filthy mouth shut." He says. Squeezing my arm even harder, he is gonna leave me a bruise. Fear that I might drop Abigail, I hold on tighter with my other hand keeping her close to me.

I feel him shifting his weight, and pushing me into a closet. When the door closes he places a hand on my mouth.

"Keep quite, make sure that baby doesn't make a sound or else." He says. Fear that he would actually do something to Abigail I look down but thank goodness she is asleep. She is completely unaware of the dangers ahead.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the laboratory. I was told I can find Caleb Prior there." A male voice says right outside the door. The voice sounds familiar, almost like a comfort to me. _Wait Caleb Prior? My brother, is he here?_

"Yes, just take those elevators to the second floor and it will be the first door on the right." Jess my nurse says to the familiar voice.

"Wow this place sure is different." Another male says.

"Hopefully they changed for the better." This time the words are spilled from a females voice, she sounds familiar too.

Eric doesn't say anything, still has his hand on my mouth. He raises the other hand signaling the number four with his fingers. I didn't need more explanations then that. I remember Eric said Four attacked me unconscious while being pregnant. Is he here to finish the job? What does he want with Caleb? More questions are flooding my brain and I have no way for answers.

When there are no more voices and footsteps seem to fade, Eric slowly opens the door and look outside.

"Lets go, hurry up, and keep your mouth shut!" Eric says grabbing hold of my arm, once again little too tight. I don' know what is frightening me more at this point...

1- Four, who is probably here to finish what he started with me.

2-Caleb, my brother, who might be here and working with Four. If he isn't then he may be endanger.

3- Eric, the man who should love Abigail and I, but yet looks at us like we are bugs waiting to squash us dead.

For the time being I have no other choice, I go with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

Matthew has his hands on his hips, processing what has been going on. He wears the same expression he did when we were planning our final missions. Can't imagine what thoughts are running through his head, Tris and him started to have a connection at one point. I know, I saw it, when we were almost broken. They were getting along too well. It infuriated me the time, we paused. I didn't want to face the reality that she might have already moving on, that I broke us permanently. They were speaking like they had their own language, I can still feel the hurt in my heart when I thought she might leave me for him. She had so many reasons to do so. She deserved so much better then what I was giving her at that time. Not to mention the secret meetings between Nita and I in the middle of the night. I can't imagine what that must have looked like to her. That time... So much time wasted, we had limited time and we spent it in anger.

"Come with me, I have a friend that owes me a favor. He works in the control room." Matthew says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

We all get up to follow. All of us eager to find out the answers. When we make it to the control room, we agree that all of us going in will cause reason for alarm. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria when I'm done." I say.

"No, I'm coming with you." Christina says as she takes a step closer to me. "Four eyes are better then two." She says making light of the situation.

When we enter the room, we were relieved to find only Brandon alone in the room. After Matthew speaks to Brandon and explains to him that we are in need to investigate some strange activity. Brandon provides us a desk, giving us full access to the cameras. Which we were so thankful for, we knew it would take us awhile to look through all the footage. We needed to confirm if Eric was in fact alive, if David is in fact awake, and if Tris alive. Where to begin?

We decide to look at the footage in the hallway where we met the nurse for directions to Caleb's lab. It felt like eternity passing before we found the right angle and the right timing of the footage. When we spot the three of us (Zeke, Christina and I) talking to the nurse in the medical wing, I slowed the footage down, seeing the footage going backwards. A shock hits me, making me almost breathless. I pause the footage of a man. The man has tattoos through out his neck arms. I recognize the hair style, still the same as Eric's. I froze the picture. Seeing him smirking at the elevators as the doors closed. His body is blocking someone, someone small, he has them by the arm. I decide to rewind little further, trying to see if we can get a good look at the person before they hide in the closet.

There are no words for what I saw then. Even though the camera was angled so I couldn't make out the face of the person. I knew in my heart who it was. The person has a famine shape to her, short, the girl's hair is blonde and lays down pass her shoulder, her hair sliding over her three raven tattoo on her collarbone. She is caring something in her right hand, but the image isn't clear enough to make it out.

"Oh my god!" I say barely a whisper, loosing the use of my voice. I can't catch my breath, and my heart sinks to my stomach. I feel Christina hoovering over behind my chair, and at first there are no words that come out of her mouth. I feel the tension behind me flowing off her. I know she sees what I do.

"Is that... is that... no... no... no way. We saw her body, we have her aches, and him. You shot him in the head. We all saw it. How is this possible?" Christina says, her voice filled with emotions. I feel my heart threatening to stop beating. This is all my fault. I should have come sooner. Marcus warned me, my dreams warned me. Something always telling me something wasn't right, telling me that she is still here. I should have came sooner. I failed her!

"Hey guys, I think I have something here." Brandon says calking for our attention. We all look at the screen he is working on.

"Wait isn't that David?" Christina asks pointing at the TV screen.

"Yes it looks like it." I answer her.

"This is odd, he just came out of a wing that have been abandon for years." Brandon says, looking back at us.

"Where is that?" I ask

"Room 214, in the west wing." He says.

"We need to check that out... that might be where they are experimenting." I say glancing at Christina.

"What about Tris, and Eric?" Christina ask.

"Let's go meet the others. Obviously David and Eric are working together here. It's the only thing that makes sense." I say, my hands rubbing my face trying to wipe the stress off.

"Four" She says barely a whisper.

"I know... we gotta get to her out of here." I say.

We make our way out the control room and down the hall towards cafeteria. Matthew looks just as pale as we do.

"Four, I didn't know. Caleb and I had no idea. God! This was happening right under our noses. What the hell?" He says, frustrated.

"It's David, he tricked us all. I swear, when this day is through I will kill him and Eric. This ends today!" I say, and for the first time ever the gun in my waistband in hotter then ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

We walk as quickly as we can without drawing additional attention to our selves. Matthew leading the way to the cafeteria. My body is in shock my lungs are stinging, my heart is breaking in pieces all over again. Tris is here. She is alive. She has been here all this fucking time. I can't help but take the blame. I know something wasn't right. Was it not me, Zeke that I felt like she was still alive? Was it not me, having the dreams? All those dreams,Tris telling me she needed my help. Is it because of the divergent gene? Did Tris and I have a connection, a bond that connected our souls? Could she feel the same connection I have been all this time? I should have came when Marcus told me. Marcus... warning... she was pregnant he said. The baby was Eric's, Marcus said.

I froze, my legs stopped moving at the thought of Tris being a mom. I always thought one day we would have babies together, when the war was over. To be her husband, to grow old with her. To have a house full of laughter and love.

What if the baby is Eric's? What if the baby is mine? The time frame is so close enough when we made love. It was the night before I left her to return to Chicago. Then there is that dream, Tris left the baby on my door step. A little girl, Abigail Marie. Could that have been another connection some how telling me what was happening? Fuck, I'm an idiot!

But what if Eric is the father and not me? I can't imagine leaving any child in Eric's hands. No matter what, that child would be raised like Marcus raised me. No child, should go through that.

I love Tris, together we can figure it out. Fatherhood is a choice, not always having to do with D.N.A. If Tris will have me. The three of us will and can be a family.

"Four, what is it? What's wrong?" Christina asks, concern in her voice. She sees me frozen, lost in my thoughts.

"If Marcus was right... He said Tris was pregnant, when he saw her." I admit running my hand through my hair.

Christina takes a loud gasp, light bulb visibly coming on in her head. "So the baby might be, Eric's." She says.

"Or... mine." I said, openly admitting that Tris and I were intimate. Up until now no one knew that we did or didn't have sex. Something that I never wanted to share with any one. It wasn't any one's business anywho.

"Umm... OK. Four, did you use protection or just her?" Christina says, talking about this like it's nothing out of the ordinary. I don't want to answer. I look at the floor feeling the heat on my cheeks exposing the answer for her.

"Well ok then." She says patting my shoulder... How awkward is that? "Good job!" She says then she busts out laughing. This time her cheeks are the ones turning red.

"Glad I amuse you Christina." I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm...sorry... I ….you... should see...the... look... on... your face." She says giggling uncontrollably between her words. "You know Zeke is going to have a field day with one." She finishes. Oh jeez not what I need right now.

"Let's go! Also not a word about this!" I say pointing my finger at her.

"What ever you say, DADDY!" She says, letting one final chuckle out.

When we get to the cafeteria, we waste no time in spotting the table where Zeke, Caleb, and Cara are sitting down. They look like they are catching up, drinking coffee, and having a small snack. As if reading my mind,Christina says, "I'm going to get us some coffee." Then she walking towards the lines.

I decide to walk up to the table and take a seat, Matthew following my lead sitting next to me. All three of them stop speaking and stare at me. I wonder what do I look like right now. They all have a look of conern.

"So did you find anything?" Zeke asks.

Not knowing where to begin I run a hand through my messy hair, probably making it even worst now.

"Eric is alive." I start, Zeke's mouth drops open. "But you shot him!" Is all that manages to come out of his mouth. I nod.

"David was spotted in the West wing, which has been abandon for years. Room 214. I think that's where he may be performing experiments. We need to see what is in that room." I say, looking at each one of them. All wearing the same, holy shit expression.

"Did you find anything about Tris?" Caleb asks.

Taking a much needed cleansing breath, "She is alive, Eric had her this morning in the hallway." I say clenching my hands into fists. We were so close. We could have helped her this morning. Why didn't she yell, fight, anything to get my attention. This doesn't make sense.

"She's alive?" Zeke says, mouth still open.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asks.

"I saw her tattoo, Christina saw it too." I say feeling defeated.

"Where is Christina?" Cara asks

"Getting coffee." Matthew says for me.

"We need to come up with a plan, if Eric is alive its because David had something to do with it. They must be working together." I say "We need to move and move fast." Christina passes the cup of hot coffee over my shoulder, and hands another to Matthew. Then taking a seat, sipping her own cup.

"Thank you." I saw to Christina, taking a sip. Allowing the hot liquid burn my throat on the way down.

"So what do we do?" Caleb says.

"I think we need to see what is in that room 214." I say, allowing another sip of coffee make it's way down my throat. "Caleb, Matthew, and Cara.. We will need you to go through their files, we need to know what they were up to. We don't need any other surprises." I say, knowing David too well. Anything is possible when he is involved. Everyone nods in agreeance.

"We need to get the rest of our guns, all of us should carry. Be prepared." Christina says.

"I'll get them from the truck." Zeke says getting up from the table. "Meet you guys back at the lab." He says, as I hand him the keys. Then just like that he turns and walks away.

"We need to keep our eyes open, Eric and Tris can be anywhere. We need to find her. Get her out of here." I say looking at each of them.

"I'm sorry Four, I never suspected. Is this why you have been calling me?" Caleb says.

"Yea, it is the reason why. I was scared to come back and leave empty handed... I was hoping you would help look into all this instead. Stupid, wanting you to do my job for me." I admit, my head falling in my hands that are resting on the table.

"I thought, you wanted to use me as a punching bag like the last time we saw each other." He says reaching out placing a hand on my back. "I guess we both failed her, lets make this right for her. Lets get her home where she belongs. Truce?"

"Truce." I say shaking his hand.

 ***** I hope you are all enjoying these chapters. Leave me comments**

 **Thank you to all my followers and readers for all the amazing comments. So glad you all are loving this!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Tris P.O.V**

I let Eric tow me through halls, waddling as fast as I can with Abi in my hands. Not sure who to fear more, Eric or Four. Needing time to think before I take actions. I know I have to get away from Eric, but I also know I can't get near Four. How do I get Abi out of here unharmed. If Four finds me... Will he hurt Abi to get back at Eric?

We get back to our living quarters more quickly then I thought. Eric locks the door behind us. Fear and confusion is evident in his eyes.

"I'll be right back, I'll just put Abi down in her crib." I say turning away from him heading towards my room. I know he follows me, I hear him dragging footsteps to close behind me for comfort. My only hope is that he holds off what ever he is thinking about doing, after I get Abi safely out of my arms. Not a second after she is out of my arms and safe and warm in her crib, I feel hands griping my hair, yanking my head back.

"Ow. Eric, you are hurting me. Please!" I Plea with him barely a whisper. There was no use pleading with him, his face showing no remorse. He drags me by the hair out of the room and closes the door behind us. Throwing me to the floor.

"What did you do? They wouldn't have came here... Unless you did something. What did you do?" He says glaring hard into my eyes. The sudden fear for my life runs through my veins.

"Eric, I didn't do anything. I just gave birth to Abi," I say. Trying to deny asking for help. Why would they contact, Four? Were they working with him? Did I set myself a trap? This makes no sense. I thought Jess was trust worthy not to double cross me like this.

"You lie, you remember. You have to. Who helped you, STIFF?" He says, getting angrier every moment that passes with no answers. _Wait. Did he say Remember?_ What is there to remember? Questions start flooding my mind, distracting me from what is happening. Eric takes his advantage, back slaps my jaw, my head whipping backwards almost hitting the floor.

"What... are... you …. talking... about... Eric!" I say between pants, unable to hide the pain and shock in my voice.

"Like hell you do!" He says taking another blow at me. This time with a close fist punching me closer to my eye. _Won't be able to hide these marks_.

"Eric, please stop! What is it with you and Four? Why do you feel so threatened when it comes to him?" I say, letting the question about Four slipping through my lips. Knowing that made a wrong move.

"Threatened? HA, is that what you think? When I'm through with him, he will be the one who feels threatened and screwed over by me. This time I win! I WIN!" He says getting up and walking to the door.

"By the way... keep that little shit quiet. Or else!" He says letting himself out, locking us in.

I slowly peel myself off the floor. Replaying the scene that just went on before me... Little shit? What kind of father says that about his little girl? Catching my reflection in a small mirror that is hung against the wall. I see bruises beginning to form. _Bastard!_

I open the door to his room, I know what I'm looking for now. I look in his nightstand, under it, doing the same to the dresser, and then the bed. Taped under the bed is a gun. When I check it, thank goodness it's loaded for me.

I go back into my room, I check on Abi first. She is still sleeping, bundled up in her purple baby blanket. I take a backpack from the closet and start to pack the necessities for Abi. A few cloths, baby wipes, diapers, extra baby blankets and diaper cream. Today is the day we leave one way or another. I just hope Four finds Eric, and takes care of him for me.

I place the bag in the closet nearest the front door, ready to go. The gun I found rests nestled in my waistbands with my shirt covering it. I pull the pins out of my hair, and start to fettle with the knob. Anxiety getting the best of me, my hands are shaking. I know I don't have much time. I hear something clicks in the knob, and sure enough it's no longer locked. I run back into my room and gently pick up my baby girl.

My heart is racing, I have to get us out of here. NOW I grab a bed sheet and make a carrier for Abigail tying her to my chest. My left hand supporting her tiny body, my other hand holding the gun. I hear gun shots. I know it's wrong to hope for someone's death but my only hope is that Eric is dead. I grab the backpack sliding my arms through the straps.

I open the door to our living quarter, peeking out slowly. Hallway is clear, I open the door more allowing more space for me and Abi to get through. The door shuts behind me, and I start walking quickly down the hallway.

From a far distance behind me I hear what sound like running footsteps. Rushing in my direction. I know I have been spotted now. I run around the corner, I will get out of here. My legs are burning from the pace I have set for myself. My lungs sting for the necessary breath. Shooting pain running through my abdomen down between my legs. I ignore my body's protests. I have to keep going.

"Tris? Tris stop! We are here to help!" A female voice calls out from behind me. I won't dare to stop, it might be a trap. I need to get us out of here.

"Tris, please!" A familiar voice pleads with me... it's the voice of the man from my dreams. No, I can't stop. I need to keep going for Abi.

I'm so close to the exist, I see the double doors to the lobby. _I'm going to make it_. Just then I feel someone grabbing my arms, forcing me to turn around. The only thing I can do is hold on to my baby girl securely, and get ready to shoot if I need to.

The arms holding me securely in place. His touch is not rough but gently and firm. I look up, looking at him in the eyes. I wasn't prepared for the eyes that are looking back at me. Dark blue eyes, the eyes of the man from my dreams. The eyes that belong to my daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Eric P.O.V**

That fucking Bitch, I'll tell you. She knows, she remembers everything. She has too. There is no fucking way he came back here and now without knowing that she is here. Time to speed up my plan. It may not go down the way I want... But at least when this ends I will know I fucked him up.

I go to room 214, only five doors down from the living quarters that I share with the Bitch and that little shit. I don't knock, I just walk in. The room is painted black, the room has a massive TV monitor that takes over a huge wall. It has a desk with a computer and files on it. David is sitting there, typing, recording the latest experiment he has made on that idiot child in the other room.

"What is it, I'm busy." David demands, he hates being interrupted.

"They returned. Four, Christina and their friend Zeke." I say with my hands on my hips.

"What? How is that? You said you had things under control." David said.

"You need to get out of here, I don't know how much they know. They were looking for her brother." I say.

I make my way over the computer, taking over the keyboard without asking. As I pull a hard drive out of my pocket, David eyes me suspiciously.

"What are you going to do?" David asks.

"I'm going to watch his heart break and then I'm going to kill everything he loves." I answer.

"Good, I expect all this to be taken care of before the day ends." He says as he gets up and leaves.

I can't help but compare David to Max (former and deceased leader of Dauntless). Both idiots, both think they are in control. The truth is no one is in control. They are both on a high, thinking they are Kings of their Kingdom. Both of them never understood that "ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END," you just have to make sure when the end comes you go out in glory. Which is how I expect to end this.

Four will come, he will find me. I'll be here waiting. I click on files, projecting them on the massive screen behind me. I will watch his heart break one last time.

I sit in the computer chair, waiting. The videos behind me on a loop, the sound is loud enough to grab anyone's attention.

* * *

Finally I hear the door, the knob is turning. It took him long enough. I stay seated for now. I'll let him take in my home made videos. The door opens slowly, a gun pointing towards me, I see him. He isn't alone, he has his other minions with him. Good more witnesses. The hidden grin within me widens. He walks in the room, taking in the scenery. His eyes first finds mine. But it doesn't take long for his wondering eyes to catch what is being displayed.

"What the fuck is this?" He says, mouth open wide.

Behind me the screen has two movies playing at once. Both very noticeably filmed at the same locations. Both footage are focused on the same couch, with the same woman laying down naked. The difference is the man that is on top of her.

"You like my home made movies, Four?" I say letting my grin show.

"Oh my god!" I hear Christina say. I glance behind Four, good they are all watching.

"You son of a bitch! Where is she?" Four says, anger in his eyes. Attention back on me as he points the gun at me, ready to release the bullet at any moment.

"You don't get to know that." I say.

"How are you even alive?" Zeke says. Holding his gun out, just as anxious to squeeze the trigger.

"You guys are such idiots. The whole time, you thought you were talking to me, that you shot me. I was sitting five feet away from where you were looking." I say feeling triumphant right now.

"How is that possible?" Christina asks.

"Hallucination serum, we were all breathing it in, Sweetheart." I answer.

"Turn that off, right now." A voice from behind them say.

"Turn it off yourself." I answer.

"You son of a bitch, tell me where she is! You're already dead!" Four says. I watch his eyes, they can't help sneak glances at the footage. Each time hurt strikes his face.

"How does it feel Four? She thinks she is mine. You hear that? That's my name she is yelling. Mine! She thinks you are the enemy. She doesn't want you. She even thinks that little shit of a kid is mine." I say wanting to get under his skin more. Seeing him reach his breaking point, I take in my final moments of glory.

"What did you do to her?" Four says anger clearly starting to get the best of him.

"You mean other then FUCK her brains out like she asked. We gave her a little serum, the Jeanine special we call it." I say. Why not? What's done is done.

"You sorry excuse for a human being! Where is she?" Four says. Patients is running out, anger is boiling evident on his face. Won't be long now.

"Fuck it! I'll find her myself!" He says taking another step closer, pointing the gun with only his right hand, aiming, ready to squeeze. I hear the final bangs and darkness takes me over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I squeeze the trigger, anger getting the best of me. Sick of his games. I look up and see the footage continue to play, making me sick to my stomach. I feel my stomach churning, if this continues I will be sick.

"Someone stop that damn footage!" I say barely a whisper.

"Already on it." I hear Caleb say has he takes a seat in the computer chair.

"Caleb, Cara, Matthew... Can you start shifting through this crap? See what you can find out about the experiments and serums that can help, Tris?" Zeke taking command ordering them, so grateful for him taking the lead for me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, trying to shake me out of the thoughts and images in my head that hold me hostage.

"You alright, Four?" I hear Christina ask me.

"No, but we don't have time. I need to find, Tris." I say finally turning away from the screen, walking towards the door.

Coming from the hallway,I hear another door, it sounds like it closed softly. Who ever it is, they are trying to remain unheard. Maybe it's David. I release the empty clip from my gun letting it drop to the ground. Replacing it with a loaded clip. I will kill that son of a bitch, David will die before this day is through. I look out the door, I see nothing down the hall towards the left. But when I turn my head towards the right, I see her. Her blond hair is a dead give away. She appears trying to run, I can tell she is having a hard time. She has a backpack strapped to her.

"Tris!" I say barely a whisper.

I begin to run towards her direction I saw her go. I hear someone follow me. I don't look I know it's Christina following me. We run as fast as we can, trying to catch up to her.

"Tris? Tris stop! We are here to help!" Christina yells out, hoping to get her attention. To get her to stop running. But Tris never slows her pace.

"Tris, please!" I try to plea with her.

I can't let her leave me again. I need to get to her. I double my pace, knowing it is only a matter of time before my longer legs and faster pace will catch up with her shorter and slower legs. She's ten feet from the exit door. I am finally in arms length of her. I secure my gun behind my back, reach out with both arms grabbing her as gently as possible. I force her to stop, and in the same move turning her around to face me. I don't let go of her arms encase I cause her to loose her footing in the process. Her eyes widen when they meet mine.

"Tris, please. We won't hurt you!" I plea. Taking a deep breath. I hear Christina catching up behind me, heavy breathing.

* * *

 **Tris P.O.V**

I wasn't prepared for the eyes that are looking back at me. Dark blue eyes, the eyes of the man from my dreams, the eyes that belong to my daughter. I also recognize the face these eyes belong to, FOUR! The man that attacked and tried to kill me when I was still pregnant. My trainer and Eric's enemy.

I start fearing the worst. I hear Abi start fussing. I know she is starting to get hungry. Four finally lets go of my arms, glancing down at the bundle between both of us. His eyes widen in shock, his face draining of color, and turning pale.

I hear someone approaching us from behind him. It's her, she was in my initiation class. We hated each other, her name was... Christina.

"Tris, Oh Thank God!" Christina says.

"Stay away from us!" I say. Raising my gun, taking a few steps back from them. I will not let them hurt Abigail. I feel pain shooting through me in my lower abdomen. I feel the pain over powering, my head beginning to spin out of control.

"Tris, are you alright? You don't look so good!" Four says, his hands raised like he is surrounding.

"Just stay back. I won't let you hurt me again." I say.

"Tris, please listen to me. They gave you serum, you are confused. I promise no one will hurt either of you. Please let us help!" Four says, pleading in his eyes.

"Tris, I'm your best friend. Please, you need help." Christina says. Something catching her eyes, she looks down towards my feet. "Tris, we need to get you to the clinic." Christina says, fear in her voice. I glance down and see it, I'm standing in a pool of my own blood.

"Tris, when did you give birth? You need to get to a Doctor you are loosing a lot of blood. Please give Christina, the baby please. She will be taken care of. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt our baby." Four says, urgent in his voice. He takes a step closer to me, still having his arms raised. _Our_ baby?

"Three... days... ago." I barely get out, my breathing is becoming heavy, darkness is starting to take over my vision. I feel my legs wanting to turn into jello. I'm trying to stay alert, fight a war that I know can't be won.

I see the panic in Four as he moves to catch me in his arms before I collapse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

When I finally caught up to Tris... I felt all the hope surged through my body. I knew if it wasn't Tris who turned around, I would not survive the shock this time. It would have been like loosing her all over again. But just like Tris, I knew I had to be brave.

Then I felt it, that moment my hands touched her shoulder. The electrical jolts that always ran through our touches, it felt like it was shocking my heart back to life. My heart finally beating once again, back in one piece. I got her to turn around, her eyes told me she knew me but feared me. Feared me! The irony, she feared the one person that is most likely never to hurt her.

Then I noticed, tied to her chest with sheets was a little squirmy Angel. Her face, her hair, even her eyes... I've seen this baby before, not in person, but in my dreams. How?

Things were happening so fast, I had no time to really question anything. Tris had a gun, feared that Christina and I would attack her and the baby. Absurd as that was. Then we saw it, she was turning pale, blood was leaking down her legs, she stood in a pool of her own blood. Adrenaline keeping her from realizing the threat her body was giving her. She refused Christina and I to help her and the baby. She refused to give the baby to us.

I'll admit the serum they made for her was genius! Tris, being Divergent her mind worked so differently then the others. She was never taken over by the first serum, Jeanine Matthews made that controlled Dauntless members into killing innocent people of Abnegation. Tris, managed to lie under the truth serum in Candor. She even faced and survived the death serum. What ever they made now, really got a hold of her.

When I started to see Tris on the verge of loosing consciousness, my body reacting without thinking. Her eyes rolled backwards, her head tilted up. I moved quickly has I could, encircling both her and the baby in my arms, keeping them from hitting the floor. My fear for both of them. Luckily Christina also acted fast unwrapping the baby from Tris' body. Allowing me to focus on Tris, getting her to the Clinic and not having to worry about our daughter.

The Nurse Jess, was there when I entered with Tris in my arms. She took one look and recognized Tris. She didn't hesitate, she ordered for someone to bring a gurney rushed Tris behind doors that said "Authorized personal only." I was left momentary alone to my thoughts, looking down shocked at the amount of blood I was covered in. Praying that I wouldn't loose her again.

Christina was at my side, shushing and softly patting the back of my daughter. Before neither one of us could even talk, Jess came back with an update.

"We have Tris stable, she is being taken in to surgery. She developed a hemorrhage in her cervix." Jess said glancing at the fussing baby Christina is holding. "Abigail is starting to get hungry. Tris was breast feeding, we can try the bottle. She may not take it though. Come with me." She says turning around, guiding us through the same double doors they took Tris through. She walked us to a room, that had a rocking chair, TV, a couch, portable baby bed, and enough space for a roll away bed.

"This is Tris' room, we will bring her here once she is out of surgery. So you can wait here, it will be more comfortable for Abigail this way." She told us and went to go get the bottle. She also returned with scrub shirt for me. I was thankful at the thought, I got cleaned up and changed.

She was right, we tried to feed Abigail a bottle. She is as stubborn as both me and her mother, she wasn't having it. At first though, I thought the worst. The feeling of being a crappy father found it's way in my thoughts. But when I saw both Jess and Christina had the same outcome. I knew it wasn't her denying me, it was her denying the bottle.

"She probably prefers to nurse. She was a pro with Tris." Jess had said. At first I didn't understand what she meant. Nursing? Then it clicked, Tris decided on breast feeding, Abigail. Well that changes how I might look at Tris' boobs again.

Jess recommended that we kept trying the bottle. Eventually, Abigail will get so hungry, she will give in. Jess was right, it only took Abigail two hours for her to take it. Stubborn til the end.

The next few hours we waited felt like a eternity. Thankful Jess kept checking on us. She helped me change Abigail's diaper for the first time, and taught me how to swaddle her. She understood that I never had any experience with babies, and was very eager to help me. Thank goodness! Christina was no help, she didn't have any experience either with babies. She also took in great pleasure watching me struggle. Wait til it's her turn!

Christina eventually decided to make her way out, I'm not sure if she just wants something to do. To help figure out what has been going on, or to leave me alone to bond with Abigail.

Jess and I talked about Tris and how she knew her. I learned that it was Jess who sent me the email under Tris' request.

She had been assigned Tris' nurse since the shooting.

She feared David would harm her family. She has a son, in which she gave to her mom to raise in another city. She thought if they were far away then they were safer from David.

She told me the story, the whole story. She was instructed to give Tris two serums. One serum was to freeze Tris' body allowing the wounds to not be fatal until they could operate on her. The second was to make it appear like Tris was dead, it slowed her heart rate, pulse and breathing so minimum that not even machines can detect anything causing the person to appear dead.

When we left Tris on the table, David instructed them to switch the bodies. Tris was sent to a room, while another woman's body was sent to for cremation. I swallowed hard when she told me that.

Jess told me she was the one that ran tests two days in row making sure that the results were correct, that Tris was in fact pregnant. David thought about terminating the pregnancy. The thought of him having that power infuriated me.

She went on telling me that David informed her that the baby's father (Eric) decided that it would be beneficial to keep the fetus. Months later they took Tris out of a medical induced coma. Tris asked her so contact me (Tobias Eaton in Chicago), but she feared for her son and mother's life. She decided to make the choice to wait and see if someone would come back here for any reason. The next thing she knew, Tris was sent home with the baby's father. Anger coursed through me, "I am Abigail's father! Not Eric!" I told her, unable to hold back the anger.

From the time Eric took Tris "home," she had to treat Tris for multiple injuries, sprained wrist, bruised ribs, and a few other minor injuries, including blows to the head. I closed my eyes while she told me all the abuse Tris must have endured.

"When I saw that innocent face, I knew I couldn't keep quite anymore. I told Tris I would send word, and that's what I did." She said. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to do the right thing." She apologized, but she didn't need to. I get why she did what she did. I was thankful though, I understood little more about what Tris as gone through, and what happened. I realize that we will be on a long road to recovery. To mend the wounds that Eric and David inflected in us. The abuse sexual and physical they inflected on Tris. The time that they robbed both Tris and I of the pregnancy. Not including the mental scars we will carry for the rest of our lives.

Knock on the door, tares me away from my thoughts of the day that has passed. I look up to see Caleb, Cara walking in the door. I place my index finger to my lips gesturing them to keep it down. Abigail was finally asleep in my arms, I am still rocking us back in forth. Everyone smiles at the site of this precious little Angel.

"What did you find out?" I ask barely a whisper.

"We found a few things." Caleb says holding papers in the air. "First we know they used a high dosage combination of memory serum and the same serum Jeanine Matthew used on you back in Abnegation. That's what caused the switch between you and Eric, along with any of her loved ones and enemies." Caleb says. "Secondly we found there is possibly another test subject."

"A second? Who?" I ask.

"We are trying to figure that out. But they are labeled Subject B and no location on where they are. We will find them though. Don't worry." Cara said.

"Zeke and Matthew are both looking for David." Caleb says. "How is Tris? Any word?"

"Not yet." I answer. "It's been four hours now."

"Is that?" Caleb asks pointing the Abigail.

"Yea your niece Abigail." I answer him.

"Wow! She is gorgeous." Caleb says in awe of his niece.

"She so cute and tiny!" Cara says.

"Have you figured out a reversal serum for Tris?" I eagerly asked.

"Nothing yet. We will let you know when we do." Cara says

They turn and say their goodbyes, leaving me to my thoughts again.

Abigail still sound asleep. I never slow or stop my pace, rocking us back and forth watching her little face, eyes close, and her little mouth slightly open. I think I can watch her sleeping for days.

It's a miracle Tris and I created this little Angel. Our love we shared for one night developed a gorgeous, little life. A life that I will cherish and protect with my own life until the day I no longer breath.

Growing up I never thought I would be a father. Fear of becoming like Marcus, never wanting to do that to anyone I loved. I never thought I deserved any love, I was damaged, and broken beyond repair. Who would love me? Who would even want to be with me, well alone trust me to have babies with? All that changed the day Tris jumped into the net. The day that I saw a flash of gray falling into Dauntless. I knew she had to be different from any other person. The look in her eyes, the excitement and life that they reflected with in them. Then when my hands touched her, helping her out of the net... The electrical jolt that went through my body, electrifying my heart. I was permanently changed, never to return to the emotionless Four again!

I spent the past nine months a wreck, and broken. So easily I have been repaired in the matter of hours.

Now I'm a father, and hopefully one day a husband.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

Tris' surgery took a total of six hours. They got her hemorrhage under control and repaired with no long term damage. She did have to have a few blood transfusion for all the blood she lost.

I finally place Abigail down in her little crib, wishing I didn't have to out her down. I rolled the crib close to Tris' bed. In hopes that when she wakes up, she can find comfort in knowing her daughter is safe and sleeping near her. I know the road we have in front of us will not be easy. Hell she thinks I will hurt her, that I can hurt her. She doesn't know that Abigail is really my daughter and not Eric's. I don't even know how to explain that to her. I know that I have to gain her trust first. Other wise why would she believe anything that comes out of my mouth. I need to show her, just like I promised that Abigail was taken care of and safe.

I moved the rocking chair closer to both of them, not wanting to leave to much space between the three of us. But I also don't want Tris to feel any more uncomfortable then she already has to be. I sit in the chair, glancing back and forth between Tris and Abigail. Thankful for the two girls that hold such a special place in my heart. No matter the circumstances, Tris is alive. She is alive and she gave me the best present I can ever ask for.

I see her starting to stir, I hope she isn't in too much pain. I try to remain in my seat, waiting for her to open her eyes. Remanding myself not to scare her any more that Eric has.

I swear, if I didn't already kill Eric, I would slowly kill him right this second. Probably cutting off his dick first.

* * *

 **Tris P.O.V**

My eyes open slowly, and at first I forget everything that has happened. I forget how I even got here. Then I remember I was confronted by Four and Christina. They were both pleading with me, to allow them to take the baby and help me. I remember looking down and seeing the blood, fearing the worst. The last thing I remember was Four rushing to me.

The room is lightly lite. My eyes are finding it difficult to focus on anything, my vision is blurry. I close my eyes tight and try again. Then I see him, starring back to me. His chair close enough that I can reach out and touch him, he looks worried. I don't understand, why haven't he tried to kill me? Then I start to panic, the beeping on the monitor pick up. Where is my daughter? Did he hurt her? Is that why he is here to finish what he started?

"Hey, Hey shh. Tris calm down." He says sitting up, he places his hand on mine. He glances at the monitor, and concern on his face he glances back at me.

"Tris, please listen to me. You just came out of surgery. You need to stay calm. Everything is OK, I promise no one will hurt you." He says.

"Where's my baby?" I ask.

Watching him carefully. Then I see a slight movement, his other hand reaching out touching something next to my bed.

"Abigail, is right here. She is asleep in a crib. She is ok, just like I promised." He says not willing to move, trying to comfort me. I turn my head still keeping my eye on him. I glance quickly at my sleeping Angel in her crib.

"So am I suppose to thank you!" I barely get out, my throat is so dry.

He slowly stands up making his way to the sink, filling up a cup with water and grabbing a straw. He holds it up to my mouth. I hesitate to trust him. He may have poisoned the water for all I know. He sees my hesitation, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You know if I wanted to hurt you, to hurt either of you, I would have already done it. Think about it." He says, still holding the cup.

I finally give in taking the cup of water. It feels so good, making it's way down my throat. When I'm done I hand him the cup and thank him. I watch him as he glides back to his seat after putting the cup down.

"No problem, let me know if you need anything else. I'm not going anywhere." He says. So confident.

"And why is that? What happened to me? Why are you here? Where is Eric?" I start asking.

So many questions flooding through my mind. Once again the beeping speeding up. Four notices the sound the same time I do, placing his hand back on my and with his thumb starts to message my hand with circular motions on my hand. It's strange the electrical jolt that I feel each time his hand touches mine.

"I know this is confusing for you. I'm sorry. But please, you have to remain calm. Breath in your nose slowly and out through your mouth, Tris. No one is here to cause you harm. I won't allow that." He says, tender in his voice.

If this continues, I think I will go mad with questions. "Just answer my questions. You not answering my questions, will make me more upset." I say.

"I don't know where to start." He admits, looking down at our joined hands. "You were hemorrhaging. Doctor said that it could have been from physical strain on your body. Judging from your face, I would say it was Eric's handy work. They repaired it, no long term damage. They also gave you a few blood transfusion. You lost a lot of blood." He says never looking up. "You could have..." He stops talking, standing up from the chair. His hand leaving mine. He starts to pace, evident that he is having difficulty with his own thoughts. Maybe he regrets attacking me?

"What are you doing here? I don't understand. Please tell me. If not then get out." I say sternly pointing at the door.

His expression changes to hurt at my words. I almost regret saying them, I don't understand why.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here no mater what. I won't let you out of my sight again. I'm so sorry Tris." I says once again his eyes are pleading for forgiveness. His hand running through his hair.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy? Because you make no sense." I tell him.

"I know, I'm sorry. Let me start again." He says taking his seat back, but not before looking in on Abigail. I should feel creep out, but the expression he has when he looks at her is speechless.

"Nine months ago... I thought... oh jeez. How the fuck do I explain this?" He says bending forward resting his head in his hands. "Tris, Eric and David... they gave you some kind of serum. The serum made you flip me and Eric's roles in your mind. It made you think that you loved Eric, that Eric is Abigail's father." He pauses, struggling with words. He stands up deciding to take a seat on the side of my bed. Placing his hand back on mine. I haven't moved a muscle. I am even more confused now. "Tris, I thought you died nine months ago. We were on separate missions at the time, I went to Chicago and you stayed here. David shot you several times, and then faked your death." He says, our eyes making contact. "Jess, your nurse sent me a email telling me you were here."

I don't know what to think... I know I have been having dreams of Four, that really felt like memories. But on the other hand. I remember Eric always being there, always being loving and caring until we came here.

"You don't believe me." He says hurt written his face. He sighs and nods as if accepting my denial. "I guess, I wouldn't believe me either." He says with a chuckle.

The sound of Abigail starting to stir and fuss releases us from our conversation. I try to turn slightly and pain shoots through me. I wince in pain. Four notices, squeezes my hand lightly.

"Do you want me to call a nurse for more pain medication?" He asks.

"No, No, I'm OK. Just can't turn it's all. Can you hand her to me please. She must be starving." I say. Feeling guilty at the thought.

"Mm... I gave her the bottle twice already. If you are not up for it, I can get her another bottle. Let you rest." He offers.

"She took the bottle? But I have been nursing her?" I say disappointed at the thought.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have allowed me to take her in the operating room and hold her to your boobs." He says with a chuckle. I can't help it, the mental picture makes me giggle at the thought.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I say appreciated for all his done. I can't imagine Eric doing anything for her.

"Of course, Daddy's little Angle!" He says picking her up with ease, cradling her in her arms. I notice he said Daddy's little Angel... I also notice that Abigail isn't fussing any more, she is more then content in his arms. I sit back pondering at this. When Eric picked her up, she wouldn't calm down, she fussed and squirmed until he put her back down.

"Did you just say Daddy's little Angel?" Needing to know what I heard was correct.

"Well yea, I am her father." He is so confident saying this.

"Eric's her father, I never... we never." I say pointing back and forth between us. But before he could respond I remember a dream I had. It felt so real, and the man wasn't Eric. It was Four.

"Tris, before the mission we did. Look at her eyes, their my eyes. Would you like a D.N.A test to prove I'm right." He says with a smile. The love he has for her written all over.

"Is this why you won't leave?" I ask. Things starting to make sense.

"Yea, I'm not going anywhere." He says smiling down at Abigail. "We'll figure this out, Tris. Together!" He hands me Abigail.

I want to deny him, some part of me saying he is lying. But how can I deny Abigail, her calm demeanor telling me she has a connection with Four. The feeling of electrical jolts when he touches me, the look in his eyes of love. Even my heart telling me that we belong together. I can not deny that!

 **Hope you all enjoyed the updates :) Thank you all for such great comments.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I feel like nothing comes out right... explaining everything to Tris. Even I'm lost.

I give the baby to Tris, Abigail started to place her whole little fist in her mouth. Confusion must have crossed my face because Tris started to explain the many ways Abigail shows that she is ready to eat. I'm beyond amazed how wonderful of a mother Tris has become in just a matter of days.

"Four can you hand me that baby blanket?" She asks pointing to the blanket in Abigail's crib.

The sound of my nickname on Tris' lips just sounds wrong to me. I know I will have to find a time to explain my past to her again. Looking forward to the day she will call me Tobias again. But I know right now isn't the right time for that discussion.

After giving Tris the baby and making sure both are comfortable. I help her unbutton the top of the gown, still giving keep her covered with the baby blanket. I may not see what is happening, blocked by the blanket. But I'm at aw at the site before me, Tris is alive, she is nursing our daughter. Our daughter. I'll never get tired of those words.

"Your staring!" Tris says her cheeks starting to blush. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, it's not nice to stare?" She smirks.

"Sorry, I just... can't help it. I keep thinking this is a dream. Somehow I'll wake up and you won't be here with me." I admit. I must sound so pathetic.

"Knock Knock." Jess says walking right in. "I see someone is awake. How are you feeling, Tris? Already nursing I see."

"Little sore, as long as I don't move." Tris says. Stubborn until the end.

"If you are in pain, you should have some pain killers. Being in pain won't help you. You need to heal, Tris." I say.

"His right." Jess says.

"Jess, um I was wondering if we can have a D.N.A test done while we are here." I ask, looking at Jess.

"Of course, is that something you both want. I need to have consent from both of you." She glances between both of us.

"Sure, why not?" Tris says.

"Ok I'll be right back." Jess says walking out the door.

"I thought you were sure you are her father?" Tris asks looking at me.

"I am. This is the best way to show you I'm not lying." I say. I have no doubt that little Angel is mine. But the story is so far fetch, even I have trouble believing it. I would like Tris to have no doubt and trust me as well.

She doesn't argue. She knows this is the easiest way to prove my story. Jess comes back in and starts to swipe our mouth, one for Tris, one for Abigail, and another for me. "It will take a few hours, I'll try to place a rush on it for you though. Is there anything else I can get you in the mean time?" Jess ask.

"How long will Tris be here? When will it be safe for her to travel back to Chicago?" I ask, needing to call Amar to stop him from implementing plan B.

"About a week or so. All depending on Tris, she needs to heal a little, and be clear of infections." She finishes packing up and making her way out.

We hear voices coming from down the hall, loud mouth Zeke making his way through. I roll my eyes. Not sure if I want to overwhelm Tris with Zeke mouth.

Knock, Knock.

I turn and see Zeke isn't alone, behind him I see a smiling Caleb, Cara, and Christina waking in. All saying dying to see Tris. I can't deny them, we all missed her.

Caleb walks up to Tris' bed side and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He looks frighten to even touch her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks, tears in his eyes. His voice threatening to break between words.

"Caleb, so it's all true?" She asks.

Of course, why didn't I think to get her brother. She would believe him. The traitor.

"Yea, I'm so sorry Tris for everything. You've been here suffering. While I've been on the other side of the building." He says.

"It's over now." She tells him, a smirk on her face.

Tris looks down, noticing Abigail's head is tilting back. Tris told me it's another sign that her belly is full.

"Four would you mind burping her?" Tris asks me.

"Of Course, I would love to." I say.

I don't hesitate. I take any chance I can to hold this precious little Angel. I take Abigail gently over my shoulder patting her little back. I feel Zeke coming behind me. Already I fear what might come out of his mouth.

"Bro, don't worry I think Tris' genes off set your ugly ass genes. Thank god! She took after her mommy. Whoa! Lucked out there little one." Zeke says.

"Thanks, Zeke." I say.

Everyone starts to laugh, even Tris. It feels so good to watch and hear her laugh again. The laugh I thought would be lost forever!

Once Abigail is done burping, I change her diaper, and re-swaddle her back up in her blanket. I sit back down on the rocking chair, slowly and steady start rocking her back and forth. Tris staring at me, grinning widely.

"You're staring!" I say grinning using her own words right back at her.

"Dude, you are holding a baby. Something we all never imagined, aren't you suppose to be all threatening and angry! That poor girl, feel bad for her first boyfriend." Christina says.

"Never going to happen." I state matter of fact.

"Yea, ok." Cara and Christina both say.

"Hey Four, Umm... Matthew and I bagged David. He threatened to shoot at us, when we attempted to arrest him. I had no choice but to shot him in the head." Zeke explained.

"Well at least he has been taken care of. Innocent man my ass." I say, remembering when they told me that the memory serum made him a innocent man.

"Zeke can you call Amar, let him know we will be here another week or so." I asked. Knowing that Plan B isn't necessary any more.

"Yea, I'll do that. No problem." He says stepping out into the hall to call Amar.

"Zeke, you going to want to hear this..." We hear Matthew urging Zeke back in the room.

"I know who is Subject B is? You are not going to believe it!" Matthew says out of breath. It appears he ran the news all the way here...

 **Be back tomorrow with another update :) Enjoy! Thank you to all my readers!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Tris P.O.V**

It's a strange feeling when your mind and heart don't agree on things. The battles that you have to face very minute. My mind tells me to run, to pick up Abigail and escape as fast as I can. I'm not safe, this is a trap. This is a trick to catch me off guard.

Then my heart speaks, the way it speeds up when Four looks at me. I have butterflies when he touches me. The comfort and awe I feel when his attention is on Abigail. His eyes sparkle when our eyes meets. It's very disturbing at times... two parts of me fighting against each other. I'm almost glad that I have this time to sort out everything...

Half an hour ago, Four took off with Zeke and the others. Information on who and the location of Subject B was discovered, leaving behind Christina.

Since my surgery, I can't lift Abigail, I can't walk by myself to the bathroom, I can't even move a whole lot. Four asking Christina with me, was a way to make sure I would be ok. But I know there are many other reasons behind him asking.

I notice that just like with Four, my mind says watch out with Christina. She is one not to be trusted. Although my heart says otherwise.

She sits in Four's rocking chair. Abigail shouldn't be up for another forty-five minutes or so. The silence is awkward.

"You know you can talk to me, about anything on your mind. You know, he missed you like crazy. The thought of loosing you... it's been a really rough year." She says, wiping the tear that escaped her eye.

"It's just... I keep thinking this is a trap. That any minute-" I couldn't finish, she cut me off.

"I get that, but have you seen the way he looks at you? Tris, you are everything to that man. You know deep down inside there is some truth to this." Christina says eyes never leaving mine.

"Why do you say that?" I asks.

"Because I know you, Tris. If you really doubted, you would have found a way to grab Abigail and escape. You haven't. You are doubting the serum instead, giving this a chance." She says.

I couldn't answer her she was right on so many levels. The feelings I see them displaying, matching my own feelings that shouldn't be there. That is what has me staying her.

"Ok. I got the test results!" Jess says. Walking into my room, I notice she is holding a white letter size envelope. "Should we wait for..." Jess says glancing around, not seeing Four.

"No, No, I need to know." I say. I need the confirmation to these feelings. The belief that is starting to turn into hope. Eric isn't Abigail's father, I don't belong here. There is a chance to a better life for Abigail and I, a chance for a real happy family.

"Alright you sure?" She says. Turning the envelope over to open and slide the paper out. She begins reading the results. "Tris Prior is 99.999 percent the biological mother of Abigail Marie. Tobias Eaton is 99.999 percent the biological father of Abigail Marie." Jess says reading off the paper in her hand.

"Tobias Eaton? Wait... who... what? You mean Four?" I ask. Jess looks at me confused to my question.

"Four's real name is Tobias Eaton." Christina answers glancing between Jess and I. Not being able to answer I nod.

Tobias Eaton? Tobias Eaton? Where have I heard that name? Then it hit me. I grew up in the Abnegation sector of Chicago. My father worked along side with our leader... Marcus Eaton. I remember, my mother always asked for Marcus and his son to join us for dinner from time to time after the unfortunate death of his wife. Although, Marcus did accept the invitation a few times, he never brought his son with him. Marcus explained that his son wasn't right in his head and didn't want to burden us with attendance of his son. Never made any sense to me. Never even allowed excepted the extra plate to take home for his son. I remember my mother telling me that when Tobias turned sixteen, he choose to leave Abnegation and join Dauntless. "He defeated," they would call it. Defeated never understood that title. Sure families felt betrayed when you choose another faction but they are still your family, not to mention that they needed to follow their own lives.

What are the odds, two "Defeaters" from Abnegation finding each other and "falling in love" in Dauntless? I wonder.

"So should I be calling him Tobias or Four?" I glance at Christina.

"That's a long story he should be the one to tell you. But now a days he is ok with either... Professionally he is known as Tobias Eaton, but Dauntless members still call him Four. You though, he always let you call him Tobias." She says smiling.

"Do you feel better knowing now, that there is some kind of truth here?" She says with a giggle.

"Yea, it's a little comforting knowing." I admit with a smile.

"Give him a chance, Tris. You and him always had this.. connection. You both truly belong together." She says.

"But what if I never remember? What if the Tris he loves can't find her way back to him? Is that fair for him?" I ask sincerely.

"Cross that bridge when you get to it. But like you always told me... talk it out. Figure it out together." Her say trying to comfort my concern.

We both turn our heads, as we see Four rushing into the room. He looks like all the color in his face has been drained. I start worrying if the stress of the days non stop events are taking a major tow on his health. I know that there is only some much a person can take.

"Did you find Uriah?" Christina asks, looking at Four. Four seems out of breath, unable to talk. He nods in return, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well is he ok?" Christina ask. Probably she is noticing the same thing I see in Four's eye causing her alarm.

"He is fine! Great, talking, he wants cake." Four says placing his hands on his waist.

"Then what's wrong? What is it?" Christina ask

"There is another subject." He says glancing between both Christina and I.

 **Happy Reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

The guilt of leaving Tris and Abigail just to do a search and rescue mission is eating me alive. Needing and wanting for this to be done and over with to get back to them. I'm just thankful there were no buts and ifs when I asked Christina to stay back with them. Although David is dead, I will not take chances that his goons may still be around doing his dirty work.

I know Tris and I have a long road ahead of us, she doesn't remember us. It breaks my heart at the thought our life, our memories, I may be the one to carry them. But I won't look at our situation as a lost. Tris is alive, she is safe. I have a beautiful healthy daughter. This is my... no our... second chance to be together, to be a family. Memories can be made, and our life can be rebuild. I just need her to give it a chance, to give me a chance. I seen it in her eyes, the way she watches me with Abigail... She knows deep down inside all those memories she has, can't be real. The D.N.A test we did, will prove that. I just hope it's enough.

I hold my gun securely in my right hand. Zeke is taking the lead, behind me Caleb and Matthew. We walk quietly and quickly down a hallway, close as possible to the wall. We come across a corner and see two security guards. Both guarding a door, both are holding guns. Zeke glances back at me, I nod my head at approving our next action to be taken.

Zeke squats down and begin to fire. Hitting one to the right, in the head. I aim my gun and shooting the one on the left. Once they are down we glance around our surrounding waiting for any back up guards that may make a appearance. But known show up, no other sign of disturbance. We move forward all on edge, ready to fire at any moment.

Zeke reaches the door, opening it closely.

"Help me! Who's there?" A familiar voice calls out, from with in the room. Zeke doesn't waste another second he opens the door, and his mouth falls open to the sight before him.

The room is plain, with a desk, computer, and a bed. Next to the bed is a table full of different tools. My eyes shoot to the person on the bed, and shock floods my body.

* * *

 **Zeke P.O.V**

I hear his voice calling for help, it's been almost a year since we lost him. My mother heart broken at the thought of loosing her baby boy. Since our lost, my mother isn't the same carefree spirit woman she once was. Instead she lives her life checking in on me and Shauna. She calls more then ten times a day, fearing another son will be lost somehow.

 ** _Flash Back_**

The room feels so cold, silence fills the air. I look at my mother, asleep in the rocking chair. The chair scotched closely to Uriah's bed side. The situation is overwhelming. How could this had happened? He was too young, too stupid. I should have stopped him from leaving the city. Should have? DAMN IT! I want to be mad! I want to punch someone! My kid brother, just hours from being taken off of the machines that is keeping him alive.

Doctors say there is no hope! There haven't been any brain activity in weeks now. I know and should be outrageous with Four. He promised to watch out for Uriah but failed. Instead it was him, his actions that made Uriah a consequence.

I keep telling myself it is not his fault! He didn't predict for Uriah to be where he was when the explosion happened. He loved Uriah like a kid brother. I know it kills him for this. I also know that he just lost Tris just a few days ago.

I find my head leaning in my hands wishing that Uriah would open his eyes, snore, anything. Damn I will get him a year supply of Dauntless cake if his ass woke up. But there are no movements, no words.

"Uriah they got, yo wake up they got Dauntless cake! I say loudly. No change.

"Oh My God! That nurse... damn she walking around NAKED! Holy crap she fine!" I say even louder.

"ZEKE! That shut up! You are being inappropriate." I hear my mother say.

 ** _End of flash back_**

"Uriah?" I ask. But not needing the confirmation, he is lying on a bed strapped to the bars. But this time he is fighting the restraints, trying to free himself of them.

"Zeke, thank god dude get me the fuck out of here." Uriah says. I place my gun behind my waist, as I make my way to his bed.

"You're alive?" I ask, unable to make out any other words.

"Took you long enough! Now get me out of here." He says. And I don't hesitate, I find a nice on a table near him, and cut him free. When he is let loose, I hold out a hand to help him up.

"It's not just me...-" He starts.

"I know, we got Tris." Four says cutting Uriah off. Four looks paler then ever. He reaches out placing a hand on Uriah's back. "Welcome back!" Four grins.

"Thanks, but that's not what I meant. I saw a guy. I don't know his name. He has been here awhile though. I think he is Dauntless too." Uriah says.

"Shit! Another subject." Zeke says.

Cara, Caleb, and Matthew waste no time, they start going through any paper work. We need to find the other subject.

"There were multiple tests that showed with different blood types, but it was never given a name or location on anything.

"Wait here's something." Cara says. "Subject A- gun shot victim to the head, given serum to freeze his wound and save him. Was kept frozen for 6 months. Subject has limit memory. Subject not a threat to escape." Cara reads off the paper that she discovered. "Room 339." She looks up glancing at all of us.

Who could be Subject A? MMMMM

Happy readings!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Christina P.O.V**

This day can't get any longer, crazier and oh yea insane. I started the day with Four anxious ass knocking on my door. He always does that, EVERY MORNING, letting me know to hurry it up. I wanted to believe in his hopes. The Fairy Tale that love mends everything. After all that these recent years has put us all through someone deserved a happy ending. I also saw Tris' body, her urn sits on four's night stand by his bed every night. I know better then to wish and hope like a child.

Waiting at Candor for any word on Will. I stayed strong, I hoped and prayed. Nights I even cried myself to sleep. Until the news came, someone found his lifeless body on the street. He has been shot in the head. Life stopped moving at the news. I thought life was done for me. We weren't together long, before he was taken from me. But the way he changed me, he touched a lifetime worth.

I never thought I would be able to laugh again. It took a long time. I admit though, when I finally did laugh. Guilt over powered me. Like some how laughing, enjoying my life betrayed him. I didn't even want to think about dating anyone ever again. No one understood me like Will.

So when Four lost Tris... I understood how he felt. The lost, the betrayal, needing shut down.

But then we found out Eric was alive! Eric! We watched Four put a bullet in his head, we saw the blood that escape the bullet hole. Yet somehow he was alive. Not to mention Tris, who we saw her body. Yet once again she is also alive, and to top it off her and Four have a beautiful little girl. David is dead. I hope he stays that way.

Is it possible that everything we were told were false. Love can concur all, that the dead can raise again, that hope and faith will heal everything?

"Christina... go to Caleb's lab. They are there now. Both of them." Four said crouching down, making eye contact at me. Panic clearly in my face. "Christina... do you want me to take you?" He asked.

"Are you sure it's him? How can that be? He died, he was killed! Tris..." I shut my mouth before I could finish. Remembering that Tris was just a few feet away and not remembering much. Why burden her with this?

"Come on, let me help you." He says, grabbing one hand and placing his other hand on my back. Helping me get out of the rocking chair. I didn't think I needed help, until he gave me his support. Something that I have been doing all this time for him.

"I'll be back in a minute, Tris. Will you be ok? Do you need anything?" Four says glancing back at Tris. She still doesn't understand what is happening.

"No, we are fine. Go ahead." She says with a smile. He nods in return.

When I can stand on my own, I feel Four place a hand on my back guiding the way for me. We take it slow, walking down the hall, heading towards the elevators, pushing the button. Nothing fast, letting me think and gain control of myself.

"Here."Four says giving me a tissue. I didn't even notice I was crying. I wonder if my makeup is all messed up now.

"You look fine, don't worry. He was asking for you."Four said. I nod back.

When we reach the door to the lab I take a much needed breath. Four sees me hesitate, he opens the door in front of me. The first thing my eyes goes to is Uriah. He is sitting on a couch, next to him is Zeke. Zeke has Uriah in awkward one arm hug. I don't think he has a intention to let him go any time soon. Uriah looks at me, and stand up. Zeke's arm falling down. Our arms encircles each other, squeezing on tight.

"You good, dude?" I ask.

"I'm ok. I'm good." Uriah says, laughter in his tone.

"Christina!" I hear his voice form behind me.

Letting go of Uriah, I slowly turn around. Not five feet away from me is Will. Tears running down his face, his eyes are puffy and red. "Christina, baby!" He says, and just like that five feet become zero. There is no space between us. There is only me and him. Our arms encircle each other, holding each other tight, and close. I feel him shifting in my arms, our lips meet. At first it's a kiss of tender, and insecure. But it becomes a kiss of love and devotion. The only thing living is him and me. To us there is no one else in the room. To us all time has frozen. We thought all was lost, never to find each other, to never feel each other. Love, faith, and hope proved us wrong. The bond we share too great for even death to separate us.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Will P.O.V**

The last thing I remember before waking up in this white sterile room was being in a alley. I held my rifle, pointing at Tris. She was my best friend. I loved her like, I love my sister Cara. She was the kind of girl that no matter what, she would have your back. I tried so hard to fight, aware of my actions but not able to take control of my body. I was powerless. My heart ached at the thought of her dying by my hands. What would Christina think?

Christina, we haven't been together long. What started as a simple talk about our factions over lunch, soon turned into innocent flirtatious. Wasn't long after I discovered I really cared about her more then a friend. I acted on that... on the roof of Dauntless. One minute we were talking about missing home, and what the future has in store for us when our initiation is over. The next I place my hands on her face, pulling her in to me, allowing our lips to softly touch. I was so frightened she would punch me, frightened that she didn't feel the same way. But then she smiled, and we continued to talk about the jobs we are interested in. When we got up to head back in, she took control. She grabbed a hold of me, took me by surprise and molded her lips to mine. That kiss, was nothing like the firs. It was tender, soft and lingered.

Christina and Tris had a instant connection the day of the choosing ceremony. They met on the train, I watched from afar these two fascinating girls, both from two different factions. Technically they shouldn't be getting along... yet some how finding a way to be kind, and laugh. After I jumped off the train onto the Dauntless roof, I looked back and saw both of them giving each other strength. Holding tight to each other's hand and leaping off the train together.

My only hope was that Tris would kill me first. I pointed the rifle at her, aimed, approached her slowly. I squeezed the trigger, I missed. I attempted the shot again, I missed once more. This time closer to her head. _Come on Tris. Be brave. Shoot me!_ Then I saw her yell my name. "Will." I shot again, even closer now. She took a breath, aimed her gun, and shot. Darkness took me over.

The next thing I know, I woke up in a white sterile room, people crowded the room with white coats, and clip boards. Some staring at me, others looks at monitors and recordings. I can totally understand the expression "fish in the bowl" now.

The man named David approached me first, he explained that I had something called genetic pure genes. I was too important to let die.

After that day, every day became torture for me. David took much pleasure in showing me simulations of the people I love die in front of me. Not just a normal death, they would die slow and torturous deaths brought on by me. If I ever escaped or not cooperate... I promised the unthinkable, I promised I would stay until I wasn't wanted anymore. Never thought that every day I would pray for it to end. For the end to take me over.

My only comfort came once a week, I would cross pass with another inmate. We would smile at each other, encourage the other to continue for our loved ones. He is kind, and funny. The kind of guy you would want to be in your group of friends.

I hear noises coming from the door, taking me out of my thoughts. I sit up in anticipation to what is coming. The door opens, and six of them pile into my room. I recognize two of them, one of them is the boy from the halls, the other one I recognize immediately... My former instructor from Dauntless, Four.

"Four, Four, is that really you man?" I say.

"Will?" He says, confusion all over his face.

"Will? Christina's Will? Will, from Dauntless? That's you?" The boy says. "Dude, remember me I'm Uriah."

"Come on, lets get you out of here. Can you walk?" Four says, reaching a hand out to help me up.

"Yea, I'm good. But Four I can't leave. David, will kill everyone I care about." I explain.

"No, he won't. His dead. Let's go." Four says.

Then I see her, she is the last one to come in. Our eyes meet, and she instantly has tears in her eyes. "Will, Will, Oh my God!Will you're alive!" Cara yells out making her way to me as I stand. I reach out for her, we embrace each other. Tears down both our cheeks, my sister is here. I never thought I would see again! Finally I'm free!


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for such a long chapter.. just couldn't stop lmao**

 **Happy Readings! comment let me know**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I love this time of night, the time where the world is sleeping. The endless silence of night, the peace that momentarily comes over the world. All is right for just a few hours.

I sit in the rocking chair, unable to let sleep take me over. So many changes in such a short time. Sure we had our suspensions. We got in my truck yesterday morning, needing answers. But we never thought this trip would turn out this way.

Not only is Tris alive, but Uriah, and Will are both back. I can't even begin to describe the mix emotions with in me.

Uriah, my best friend's kid brother, a boy that I considered a younger brother myself, is Alive. I didn't kill him after all.

Then there is Will, although I never held his death against Tris, I know that was a heavy burden for her to bare. She struggled so much with the guilt, killing one of her best friends and leaving her other best friend partner-less. It tore her apart.

I remember for weeks, I would watch her suffer. Her nightmares tortured her back in Amity. The guilt eating her alive. She crawled into my bed at night, half asleep. I felt so helpless, she lost both her parents, her new home, and to make matter worst I almost took her life. Powerless to stop myself from beating her. Unable to control my body, I almost did the one thing that would have killed us both in the end. But her words, and her actions, were enough to wake me from the Jeanine's sim. I thought I was causing her the nightmares at the time. Fear that I would hurt her. It wasn't until Candor, that we found out it was the guilt of killing one of her best friends that was killing her slowly.

I wish she would have told me, I would have tried to help her. Everyone knew it wasn't her fault. It was her or him, and if she would have died then the sim wouldn't have been stopped.

I watched as the guilt of his death ate at her. Slowly her will to live, to think before acting was demolishing. She couldn't hold a gun, and she became reckless. It felt like she was willing to go to the other side and join those that she lost already. The thought of loosing her killed me, just as much as her guilt killed her.

Yesterday when we found Will alive... If only Tris was able to take pleasure in that moment, the same pleasure of relief that I had with Uriah. I tried to talk to Tris about it when I got back to her room. She did remember Will dating Christina but that was all she remembered. The memories that she has continues to tell her that her friends are her enemies. I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. That she killed him during the sim.

My attention goes to the baby crib, seeing a little hand out stretched. I can't help it, I stand up go to her. Looking down at her, her little eyes open taking in the world. I reach out placing one hand under her head for support, and my other hand under her bottom, I bring her close to my chest.

"Well hello there Princess." I say in a baby tone, my body automatically starts swaying slowly left to right, right to left. "Are you getting hungry? Why don't we change your yucky diaper?" I place her back down and change her. She never makes a sound. When I'm done, I swaddle her back up. Taking her back in my arms I glance at Tris. She looks so peaceful, she is so tired. I don't have the heart to wake her. God knows what she had to put up with for months. I want her to rest, and to feel safe for bother her and Abigail.

"Let's go see if we can get you a bottle. So we don't wake up Mommie." I take Abigail to the nurse's station. My eyes spotting Jess, she looks at the little Angel in my arms who is starting to fuss.

"I'll go get a bottle for you." She says and walks away. When she comes back, she hands me the bottle with a smile.

"Thanks. What are you still doing here? Do you ever sleep?" I ask, she must been here more then twenty four hours.

"Just doing some over time, nothing really to back home to. Is Tris sleeping?" She says.

"Yea, I didn't want to wake her." I say.

"No problem, she needs her rest, her body will heal better and faster the more rest she gets. She has been through a lot." I nod agreeing with her words.

I make my way back to the room and sit back in the rocking chair. When Abigail connects with her bottle, I start to sway the chair back and forth, slow motions.

I always knew that when Tris made her jump into Dauntless, that she really jumped in my heart. That moment I saw a flash of gray falling from above my heart was no longer my own. Sitting here with my daughter in my arms, the baby that Tris and I created out of love. I feel my heart expanding, making room for both my girls. I glance at Tris, sleeping. Even though we have a lot to work out, even though she doesn't remember us... this moment, this very second is all I have hoped for the past nine months. I feel my heart whole, and beating again.

* * *

 **Tris P.O.V**

It feels like early morning, my mind refusing to have any more sleep. My body still sore. I hear the rocking chair protesting as it rocks back and forth. I also hear a voice, it's deep but soothing. I notice the voice isn't addressing me, it's addressing and soothing Abigail.

"And that is the story about the war. Your Mommie, always so strong, brave... she always thought about how to protect others from getting hurt. She would give anything to save people that she cared about. Your Mommie is so brave, selfless, honest, smart, and kind. The world is a better place to live because of your, Mom. I can't wait to get you home. Chicago has really changed, we can take walks, go to the playground, we can even go to the fair grounds, have family picnic in Million park." He pauses, taking in a breath. "I promise Abigail, to protect you, to never hurt you, to always listen to you, always be there kiss the boo boos away, and to be there to cheer you on. My baby girl, little miracle. I thought I lost your Mommie, it broke my heart so much. Now I have both your Mommie and the best gift anyone has ever given me. I have you." He continues.

I feel like I am intruding on this conversation with Abigail. I also don't want to interrupt him speaking to her. Warm shivers are running through me, he is so good with her.

"I don't know what will happen to me and your Mommie, we have a long road little one. But I promise we both will be here with you. No matter what. I also promise to fight as hard as I can to show your Mommie that we are meant to be a family. I hope she lets me prove it to her." He sighs. I can't help but think how sincere he sounds. Part of me want to give him what he longs for, a happy family. I still do not have memories, and althoug we have the results that prove he is the father. My memories still show Eric in them. Leaving me feel guilty, and confused.

"We might need to wake her soon, I think you are getting little more hungry. What you think? Are you hungry little one?" He asks her.

Trying to play it off, I start to pretend to stir. Slowly opening my eyes trying to fake a yawn.

"Really, I know you were awake, Tris." He says chuckling.

"How?" I say.

"I just know." He says with a huge grin. "It's ok. I meant every word that you heard. I'm not going anywhere, not without a fight."

"What if... What if I never get my memories back? What if I can't be the same, Tris? What if that Tris is gone for good? Can you deal with that?" I needed to know the answer, not wanting to disappoint anyone. Can't allow any one to have their hopes up. If we are putting cards on the table, this card as to be shown too.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. But Tris, all memories can be made too. They start somewhere right?" He finishes with a small grin. Not sure what to say, I nod.

"Now I think our daughter is getting hungry. And I'm sorry but my nipples won't work for her." He jokes placing Abigail carefully in my arms. He turns and gets the extra baby blanket from the crib, helping me cover both me and Abigail. He then slips his hands under blanket, to help me undo the buttons on the gown. I can't help but notice how much of a gentlemen he is. It's obvious that he has seen me naked, we had sex, we conceived Abigail. Even then doesn't try to push, he understands and want me to feel comfortable around him.

"Um I don't think we will be seeing much of Christina today. Which no one can blame her! But she did say that she would come by later to help you shower or what not. Unless you feel comfortable with me helping you?" He says.

"Umm... I can wait for Christina." I say.

"That's what I thought." He admits with a small giggle.

"What time is it?" I ask the sun just starting to come up.

"It's 6:45." He says.

"Wait, did she not need to be feed at three?" I ask concern that my baby hasn't eaten since after midnight.

"Jess got me a bottle for her. You looked so tired, I was wide awake any who. I'm sorry, I hope that's ok." Anxiety written over his face waiting for my response.

"No that's fine. I understand. Thank you. You couldn't sleep?" I say.

"Just couldn't stop thinking. A lot has changed in the past twenty four hours. It's little overwhelming." He takes a breath glancing at me. "Of course in a good way." My heart flutters at his words, he has a breath taking smile. His eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Tris, I need to apologize." I say. Confusion spreads through me, not understanding why he is apologizing. "I... I never asked you about coming back to Chicago, I just assumed. I don't want you to think I'm forcing you or anything." He says.

"Your right, you never did ask... Do you still want us to come to Chicago?" I ask not sure where this is going.

"Of course, I do. I meant, I just don't want to force you, or make you feel like you don't have say in anything." I say. Just by those words I feel myself at ease. He is trying to offer me a choice, not force me.

"I know, I don't want to stay here... Abigail deserves her Daddy close by." I sigh. I watch him, he slowly sits on he edge of my bed. He slowly lifting his hand, letting one finger trace my hand that is supporting Abigail's body. He closes his eyes with a soft smile on his face. I watch him taking pleasure in the small touch that we are sharing.

"I have spare bedroom, you and Abigail can stay with me." He offers.

"I can't do that..." I begin, but he cuts me off. Placing a finger on my lips.

"Tris, I know we have a lot to figure out. I know. We will take this slow, we can figure this out together. Please! Let me prove those memories are wrong. I know, it's been a confusing twenty four hours. It's overwhelming. Please, don't let that hold you back. I'm only asking for you to try and give this family a chance. I promise no one will ever hurt you or Abigail. I will not allow that." He says, his eyes never leaving mine. They are full of tender, love, sincerely. His face pleading. My heart fluttering, from both fear and excitement.

"Christina leaves right next door, Zeke and Shauna leave on the first floor, and other friends are in the building... we will have all the support we will need." He continues. Like I need to be convinced any further. I would imagine no one can say no to him when he pleads this way.

"I'll have my own room?" I ask.

"With a lock, if that makes you feel better?" I says.

"And Abigail?" I ask.

"Well you are nursing... but we can place a crib in both rooms... or what ever. What ever makes you feel comfortable. I just want you both happy and safe. The cards are in your hands here." He says.

"Ok." I say nodding.

"Ok?" He lets a breath out, letting a huge grin appear on his face. He leans in letting his lips touch my forehead, I feel him take a deep breath at the contact. Then he releases me. The feeling of his lips, the familiar smell of him. Comforts me, I know this is right.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

"Four, would you mind taking her. Looks like she is full." Tris says. I stand up, taking my sweet little Abigail in my arms. Amazed she has already fallen asleep. I place her carefully back in her crib. When I stand back up, I see Tris trying to re-button her gown.

"Here let me help you." Extending both my hands out, letting my fingers go to work. She lets her hands fall down to her side, and smiles back at me. That smile, I can never get tired of it.

"I hope Christina gets here soon." she says with a giggle. "My gown is going to start growing it's own legs soon."

"Well if that's the case, I might just sit back and watch. Finally live entertainment." A chuckle escaping my mouth. D _id I just say that?_

Thankfully she laughs at my stupidity. Then before I can say anything else stupid, we hear a knock on the door. I see Christina peeking her head in with the biggest smile. She looks so happy, after everything we all have been through, we all finally get what might be a happy ending. _So much for the intimidating and fearful, Four!_ Right behind Christina, Will enters caring a few bags.

"Hey guys, how are you? Oh boy, what we got there?" I say, pointing to the bags.

"Just a few things I picked up for Tris and my niece. Jess said you don't have to remain in a gown. Just as long as nothing rubs on your incision. I also picked up a few items to make breast feeding a little easier." She says sitting the bags down on the rocking chair and reaching in them.

"Oh My God, that's great news. This thing is totally uncomfortable. Thank you so much Christina." Tris says, smiling.

"Of course. Let's get you in the shower." Christina says. She outreaches her arms to help Tris stand and guide her to the bathroom. Tris hesitates, taking a look at our sleeping daughter.

"Hey don't worry about her. I got her. Go enjoy your shower." I tell her.

"Thanks, you know you might want one too later." She says jokingly.

"Thanks, I might have to do that." I say, placing my hands on her back to help support her while she struggle getting out of the bed. Christina still standing in front of her pulling her through her arms.

Once I see the door to the bathroom is close, I take my phone out. I have deciding on this all day, wanting to surprise Tris when we got home.

"Sorry Will, I just need to take care of something..." I explain, hoping he doesn't take me as being rude. He waves me off in understanding.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello." Shauna answers.

"Hey Shauna." I greet back.

"Hey Four, Congrats! Zeke told me about the little one." she says

"Thanks."

"It's crazy, Tris is alive and to add to the surprise there is little bundle of joy." She says.

"I know... that's why I'm calling. Shuana, Tris is coming home with me in a few days. I was wondering if..." I say.

"If I can go shopping and help you spend your money? Sure I would love too. I will contact the land lord and see if I can get your key, so I will have it all set up by the time you guys come home." She says.

"Thank you Shauna. Tris and Abigail will be staying in the spare room. Have Amar and George help you clear that out. Place it in storage, please." I ask her, hoping it's not to much to handle.

"She will need some furniture, a bed, dresser, crib, and changing table. Also what ever else babies need." I say, thankful for her help.

"No worries, I'll even get Hana in on it. She will love the idea to help. She has been planning a welcome dinner for all of you. She is cooking all of your favorite foods, including Dauntless cake." Shauna says.

"That sounds GREAT! Thank you so much Shauna."

"Your welcome. I'm really happy for you, Four! You deserve this and so much more." She says.

"Thanks you. See you soon. I say

"See you soon." She says.

And the call ends

"So Will, you doing good? Adjusting OK?" I ask.

"Yea, it's weird after all this time. I keep thinking I'm in a simulation of some kind." He says taking a seat on the coach.

"I can understand that... Christina looks really happy. I haven't seen her like that in a really long time." I say

"We both are. I'm... I'm thinking about popping the question when we get back to Chicago and everything settles down. I just... don't want to waste anymore time." He confesses.

"I think we all feel like that right now." I agree.

"Tris, she doesn't remember me.. I mean the-" He says stumbling for the right words to say.

"Incident?" He nods. "No, she remembers you guys hating her. Just like I'm Four, the instructor the is suppose to hate her and want her dead." I run my right hand through my hair.

"Jeez, I can't imagine. Has to be torture for.. well the both of you." He says, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Yea tell me about it. I would never hurt her, I just hope we can find a way to move past this and make a life as a family." I confess to him. Feeling of relief washing over me, talking about this.

"But that must have been something... to find out about that gorgeous little girl, Congratulations by the way! Never pictured you to be a DADDY, what all scary and intimidating, Four!" He says laughing at the end. I join in laughing at the thought of what my life as come to be.

I hear the bathroom door creak open, follow by both Tris and Christina. Tris looks so refreshed, her hair is still damped but combed out. She has on yoga pants, and a black shirt.

"Feel better?" I ask her.

"You have no idea!" She sighs.

"So when do we leave for home?" Will ask

"Once Tris, is cleared. Jess said can take a week or so." I answer.

"Have you spoken to Evelyn or Joanna? They need to know that we will be here that long. We won't be reporting to work." Christina says.

"I'll call Joanna in a bit. But non of this gets back to Evelyn." I say pointing my index finger to Christina.

"Why? Chicken to tell her?" Christina challenges me.

"To tell her that I have a beautiful daughter, and that Tris is alive and coming home? Nope. Just have a suspicious feeling she knows more then leading on." I answer her.

"Wait, who is Evelyn?" Tris ask.

I haven't gotten into the whole thing about my real name, and my birth parents with Tris. I know she doesn't remember my fear landscape or anything else we discussed in the pass. But I figure this conversation would wait until we got home, and settled down. I didn't want to have this conversion in a hospital room, where she has so much already overwhelming her. No mater how much I hated her calling me Four. I knew this talk can be held for later. "I'll explain later, I promise. It's a long story."

"Will, you want to join me? I have to get my bag from my truck. Tris is right I need to shower soon. Also I need to find a car seat for Abigail, for her trip home." I say.

"Yea, sounds good. You guys probably need girl time." He says smiling at Christina. He leans in and kisses her on the lips. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." She tells him.

"Do you need anything before I go?" I ask Tris.

"No, we will be ok. We got Christina." She answers

 **Tris P.O.V**

It feels off when Four steps out of the room. Again it's like the inner battle, head against the heart. How annoying? My mind thinks any minute and Four will kill me. Though my heart says to grab his hand and bring him closer to me. To have him wrap him strong arms around me and not let me go. He said he was ok with sleeping in the rocking chair last night, he refused the coach. I realized that the chair allowed him to be inches away from both Abigail and I, verses the coach he would be feet away.

I promised him this morning that I would try. He isn't asking for much, just to keep my mind and heart open to him. I can't blame him the thought of us three being a family warms my heart. My inner instincts telling me it's where I belong.

"So... Now that it's just us girls. Tell me, how are you really holding up Tris." Christina says sitting next to me.

"I'm really confused, Christina. My mind tells me to run, while my heart tells me to stay and have him hold me. I know this the Four is Abigail's father. The test came back that he is... so then everything else makes sense. But it's like a constant battle. Four wants me to try and work things with him. It's just really hard to process." I answer as honest as I can.

"Yea, I would imagine this can't be easy to intake. It's going to take some time. Caleb was still trying to figure out the serum they used on you. The last time I checked in there was no update. It's not fair, to any of us. I feel robbed. Like Four and I should have had time to be prepared for Abigail, to go through motions of the pregnancy, to experience her birth together. Even Abigail, she shouldn't have been exposed to that Jack Ass. Everyone keeps telling me that I have this power to over come serums, yet I couldn't and haven't overcome this serum. And what's worst it doesn't effect just me, it effects Abigail and Four. I feel like I failed them. Does that make any sense?" I say looking at my hands.

"Yea it does." She says covering her hand on mine, to get my attention. "But Tris, non of this is your fault. Four and Abigail are both here with you and they are safe. We can't do anything about yesterday, but we can do something about tomorrow. You need to keep that in mind." Christina says. "Four is a good guy, one of the best guys out there. He is worth fighting for. I know you don't remember, but you and him, work. You guys have a connection that is beyond anything I have ever seen. Don't loose sight of that."

"But what if, I never remember Christina. How is that fair to, Four?" I ask her, finally letting everything out.

"Then you and Four have to come to terms with it. Prepare to let the past be the past and start over again for the sake of your daughter. I know you feel something, if you didn't you wouldn't want to be in his arms." She says. Making perfect sense.

"I just don't want to disappoint him, he would want the old me back." I let out my last concern.

"Tris, old Tris, new Tris, you both are the same person. The only difference is the memories. He would rather have you then not. He loves you.. the good, the bad, and the ugly. Let that man prove himself."

There is no other words to be said. No other fears to speak out, I just nod. I know what I have to do.


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Tris P.O.V**

The past three days has been like a emotional roller coaster, and not just for myself but for everyone. Loved ones that were lost, came back. Broken hearts where put mended back together.

I envy the other two, they still have their memories. Able to find comfort in the ones that they love. Where to I, I fear the one person I should trust the most. Or so they tell me...

Even to prove himself... Four had a D.N.A done on him and Abigail. Of course, he was right. The test showed that Four and I were the biological parents of Abigail Marie. I hate to admit but that small result, that proved Four's innocence... really helped. I decided to attempt to shut that voice in my head, and try and trust him. We agreed, figuring things out together was the best and only way for us to move forward as a family. Although there were awkward moments between us, and there has been moments of laughter.

* * *

Flashback

I know it's the middle of the night. Glancing at the clock, Abigail isn't scheduled for another hour to nurse. Having the need to relieve myself, I slowly got out of the bed. It' still very painful to move. I glance at the rocking chair to see if Four could help me. Unfortunately the chair is empty.

"Four." I said almost a whisper. No answer.

I finally made my way to the bathroom. No thinking, I didn't bother to knock. I struggled opening the heavy door... I finally was able to open the door enough for my body to fit. That's when I saw in the middle of the bathroom, a all too good looking NAKED FOUR! I think my eyes almost popped out of my head.

He immediately noticed my presence, a wide grin appeared on his face. He also takes notice my scanning eyes, why does he have to be so observant. They scan from his wet hair, his lips, chin, shoulders, his dripping wet chest, down to his... I feel my cheeks burning as my eyes reached his engorged dick. _Holy crap that thing is huge!_ I see him reaching for his towel, and I almost wish he wouldn't. Wanting to continue to watch him. Damn my cheeks were on FIRE!

"Tris, I thought you were asleep." Four said. Reaching for the towel.

"I was... I needed... to go... bathroom." What the fuck did I just say.

"Oh Ok... sure you didn't just want to take a peek?" He says raising one eye brow. He couldn't resist any more, he broke out in a all belly laugh. "Tris, breath. It's ok. Nothing you never seen before." He wraps the towel around his waste. _DAMN... NO... COME ON!_

"Probably, we have the sleeping evidence in the room." I try to joke back, not sure if it's working. Why am I still standing here, looking at where there is a bulge in his towel.

"Um I'll... just... for you … to be done." _Shit, Tris. Learn how to talk._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

It was comforting that even without my memories Four and I found a way to move in the right direction. I no longer flinch when he moves, the flirting and the need to talk is really interesting. Even the wanting to reach out and hold his hand, is overwhelming. Something that I would be interested in trying.

I wonder if memories really can be lost, my body reaction to Four when he nears is something unrecognizable. Four someone that my mind tells me to hate and fear. My body's reaction is to curl up in his arms and hold on tight.

Caleb walked in just has Four was burping Abigail. We were laughing about Zeke's comment on Uriah looking forward to Dauntless cake when we all get home. When Caleb came by, he explained that Cara, Matthew and himself had been going through all the records to find out information on my serum. What they could find out, that two strong serums were mixed and used. One was the same serum they tested successfully on Four, a serum that turned his friends into enemies. The other was memory serum. Both high dosed. Since there is no cure for those two serums, there is no cure for mine.

"I promise, we won't stop trying to make one for you, Tris." Caleb promised me. "Although your brain works different. You might be able to fight this off on your own, or maybe it will wear off after time."

"So basically you don't know shit." I spit out. I know I shouldn't take my frustrating out on him. He is trying so hard to make things right. But I can't help it, I have a daughter... and I can't even explain to her how she was conceived, how her parents met, nothing. The memories that are mine, are not even mine.

"Hey, calm down, remember we will figure this out. TOGETHER!" Four said trying to comfort me. _I can see how the true me fell for him._

"We did find something."Caleb said looking toward the floor. "Eric, he... he left a tape. A message, for you and Four."

"Have you watched it?" Four ask.

"I watched the first few minutes. I had to stop. It's a lot to take in." Caleb says.

"What was on it?" I ask needing to know before we watch it.

"Eric talking, very detailed about everything. I felt like I shouldn't watch it." Caleb said looking uncomfortable.

"I'll leave you my laptop and you can double click the file that says Eric. If you choose to watch it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

The past few days has been interesting to say the less... Since Tris and I decided that we would try and figure things out together, our complicated relationship has luckily been taking a toll for the better. Thing like small innocent jokes, little innocent flirting, we have been getting along great. She even stopped flinching when I got close to her. Which I was very grateful for.

One night, I wasn't able to sleep. Well correction, I woke up because of a certain dream, and my body refused to go back to sleep. Hard to admit, but my dick was starting to have a mind of it's own... No matter what that night I couldn't control it. The thought of Tris waking up and seeing my uncontrollable and embarrassing situation, I decided a cold shower would and should work. DAMN was that water cold, and still did not help me. Having no choice, I decided no other option, I took care of it.

The things that are embedded in our brains. Tris and I both were raised in Abnegation, sex other for educated purposes were never spoke about. We were taught that masturbation along with having sex is a form of selfish. Sex should only be performed for the purpose of life making. I wonder now, how many cold showers the men in Abnegation took... Or were all men found selfish at some point.

Once I was done, I stepped out of the shower reaching for my towel. It was then, I realized I forgot to lock the door. Well at least, Tris sees I showered.

The door was open enough for her little body to pass through. The expression on her face looked like she hilarious. She looked like she was caught sneaking a cookie out of a cookie jar, followed by her cheeks turning fire red.

"Tris, I thought you were asleep." I said reaching for my towel.

"I was... I needed... to go... bathroom." What did she just say? Then I see her eyes, they are not meeting mine. They are everywhere else but my eyes.

"Oh Ok... sure you didn't want to take a peek?" I said, just couldn't help myself. Her face was priceless. I laughed harder then I laughed in a really long time. "Tris, breath. It's ok. Nothing you never seen before." I said while wrapped a towel around my waste.

"Probably, we have the sleeping evidence in the room." She said pointing to the sleeping Angel behind her.

"Um I'll... just... for you … to be done." She can't even talk... hopefully that is a really good sign. Does she like what she sees?

* * *

"Tobias, Tobias? Can you help me please?" I hear Tris say taking me out of my thoughts.

"Mm what was that, love?" I ask her, letting the nickname that I always wanted but never got around to using. I can see she noticed it too, her cheeks are turning red.

"Can you help me out of bed? I want to sit on the couch?" She ask.

"Of course, love." I say. The cat is out of the bag might as well use it while she allows me to.

* * *

When I have Abigail in my arms, I feel a calming effect she gives off. The love I have for my daughter is beyond anything I ever thought existed, The need to always be with her, protect her, make her happy, and to always keep her healthy and safe. I can't help but think about my own parents. I will never understand how a parent can hold their child and not feel this need to protect and love them. How can a parent reflect such hurtful actions on their child? I will never... I rather Tris kill me, cut both my hand off, hell Ill do it myself before harming this little Angel in my arms.

I notice Caleb enter the room, seeing the laptop in his hands. There is hope that he may of found something to help us. But my hopes are quickly demolished when he says that they haven't been able to locate anything on a cure for Tris. He explained that the serum that were used it was made up of two different serums, to make matters worst, it was concluded that they mixed high volume dosage of both serums. The intentions were obvious, since they never expected for Tris to come home, there was no cure ever made or thought of. The look in her eyes, tell me how upsetting the thought her memories will be lost for good.

My heart hurt at the thought, memories make you who you are in life. Without our past we can't grow has a human, learn from our mistakes and cherish each moment.

"I promise, we won't stop trying to make one for you, Tris." Caleb promised looking at Tris. "Although your brain works different. You might be able to fight this off on your own, or maybe it will wear off after time."

"So basically you don't know shit." Tris spit out.

"Hey, calm down, remember we will figure this out. TOGETHER!"I say trying to comfort her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We did find something."Caleb said looking toward the floor. "Eric, he... he left a tape. A message, for you and Four."

"Have you watched it?" I ask.

"I watched the first few minutes. I had to stop. It's a lot to take in." Caleb says, the look on his face tells me the tape will take a lot to swallow.

"What was on it?" Tris ask.

"Eric talking, very detailed about everything. I felt like I shouldn't watch it." Caleb said looking uncomfortable. My thoughts go back to the room where I found Eric. The screens that projecting Tris and I making love, and then at the same time showing Tris and Eric in the same room, same couch. I think I'm going to be sick.

"I'll leave you my laptop and you can double click the file that says Eric. If you choose to watch it." Caleb says, walking out of the room.

I place Abigail back down in her crib, taking a seat next to Tris. I know this is her choice, she has so many questions that I have no answers for. She might be able to get them, at what expense I'm not sure. Eric loves to torture people not just physical but mentally too.

I for one would be more then happy not to watch it. The two videos of Tris... still very fresh in my mind. Trying to remind the situation, I can't hold that against Tris. I won't.

"You don't have to... there may not be anything helpful in there." I say having the need to warn her.

"I want to know why? Why did he do this? Is there a way to get pass this?" Tris says eyeing the screen.

"Are you sure?" I ask her

"Yes, I need to know. Um you don't have to watch." She says

"If you are watching it, then so am I. Together, remember. We will get through this together." I say. I want to support her, I want to protect her too. I won't let her endure this alone. I may also need to take a break and throw up.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

Abigail is sleeping peacefully in my arms, I decide to place her in her crib.

"You don't have to... there may not be anything helpful in there." I say having the need to warn her. I decide to take a seat next to her on the couch.

"I want to know why? Why did he do this? Is there a way to get pass this?" Tris says eyeing the screen.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes, I need to know. Um... you don't have to watch." She says.

"If you are watching it, then so am I. Together, remember." I say. I want to support her, I want to protect her too. I won't let her endure this alone. I may also need to take a break and throw up. Taking a calming breath looking at the floor, I try to collect and prepare myself for what we are about to endure.

She holds out her right hand and looks at me, I quickly take her hand, lacing it with mine. The moment our hands are entwined, the electricity jolts begin. I know with this feeling, everything will be ok, we can get through anything. Eric failed, he will fail again. Our love is unconditional, endless, forever, and always. No mater what comes at us.

* * *

The video starts, Eric appears in the frame. I recognize when it was done, same cloths, same room... the die I finally shot that son of a bitch. Also the day I found Tris and Abigail.

"Well, Four and Tris, if you are watching this... you probably think you won. I'm dead!" He says laughing. "But like my father always said, you live and then you die. So go out with a BAM before you do." He says smiling. Damn if I could reach through the screen and slap him right now.

"Well, where to begin? Mmm... Will let me start with Tris, you are terrible I bed! I mean come on, you so boring." Eric says, I take a look at Tris. Her jaw is clenched tight, but she is still breathing evenly. "Let me show you..." And just like before the screen divides in half, one half is Tris and I making love, the other is Tris and Eric. Both videos are same locations, same couch. I feel the nausea threatening to come back. "The video both have audio, _that makes it worse_. "You hear her Four, with you she whispers I love you... You guys so absorbed in each other never knew I was in the closet." He says smirking, so proud of himself. "But with me what's that... that's right her screaming my name." He laughs.

"Oh my god!" Tris says cupping her mouth with her hand that isn't still holding my hand. I replace my hand that is holding hers with my other hand. Placing my now empty hand on her back rubbing softly, trying to sooth her.

"Shhh... Tris, do you need a break?" I say. I will be strong. I need to be strong to be brave for her.

"I'm ok." She says taking in a deep breath.

* * *

Then a new video starts,Tris awake restrained at first she is unconscious. My blood starts to boil at the sight. Then she begins to stir, at first she appears disoriented. She looks around confused and then her eyes focus on Eric and David.

"Well Hello there again." Eric says

"Eric! How? I saw Four shot you!" Tris says.

"It was a hallucination serum. Thanks to me friend David here." Eric say placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Now, don't worry we are going to have ourselves a little fun. You see you won't remember any of this, you won't even remember that good for nothing boyfriend of yours." Eric says.

"Eric... what are you going to do?" Tris says fear evident in her eyes. She tried so hard to fight the restraints.

"Memory serum or really it's a Jeanine Mathews special." Eric chuckles at his own joke. "You see Tris, this is going to wipe all your memory with a twist. All those sweet memory of you and Four, will now be of you and me instead. And those hateful memory of me will be of him.." Eric says leaning down, so their faces are closer together. "You're mine now BITCH!" Eric says taking the syringe that hold the serum.

"Don't... Eric... When Four finds out-" Tris says fighting against the restrains again.

"What... Will he kill me? I hope he tries." Eric says.

Raising the syringe, injecting the serum in the vain in her neck. When the last drop as drained into the vain, it appears that Tris tries to fight the serums. Her eyes dart around the room, alive, scared, and trying to gain control. But soon after they turn dark and empty.

I feel Tris trembling, I glance at her and see tears running down her cheeks. My concern for momentarily reliving my own nausea.

"Tris we can take a break. Want some water?" I ask her.

"No, let's just get this over with." She answers.

* * *

"If that wasn't fun enough... David came to me with surprising news." Eric says as another video starts.

They are in a room with a computer, David walked in with a single paper in his hand.

"David to what do I have owe the pleasure?" Eric asks.

"We have a little expected surprise. Take a look." David says handing Eric the sheet of paper.

"What the fuck is this? I don't read doc." Eric says tossing the sheet the desk.

"It says that Mrs. Prior is pregnant." David says.

"Pregnant. Well that works... abort it. That should hurt." Eric says then pausing for a moment to think. No on second thought, keep it. Might hurt more, if we get a chance to have little fun with it." Eric says with a smirk.

"At least I was nice, I allowed for the little shit to be born in this world. I may not have completed my plan. But I'm sure your face right now Four makes me smile from above." Eric says pointing at the screen. "As for you Tris, Thank you for all those awkward and terrible sexual encounters." Then once we thought it was over... we saw images. Images of Eric hitting Tris, making her do things that no woman should, and more abuse. Making me want to find his body and beat the shit out of it like it's a punching bag.

* * *

"Are you ok?" I turn to ask Tris. She has no words, she looks like the life has been drained from her face. Then suddenly she lets go of my hand and struggles to rush to the bathroom. But no luck, she is still stiff from surgery and doesn't make it in time. I run to her side, holding her hair, rubbing her backs, until she can no longer let anything else out. Tears run down her face, she won't look at me.

"Tris, come on let me get you off the floor." I say picking her up, one arm under her knees, and the other under her upper back. I place her slowly and gently on the bed. I decide to grab her a cold wet wash cloth to wipe down her face. She has her eyes closed, leaning her head back in the bed. She breaths in deeply, trying to calm herself.

"I... I..." More tears run down her face. My heart is breaking in a million pieces for her. "I just..."

"Shh Tris, calm down. It's over. Your ok. He will never hurt you again." I say trying to comfort her, one hand holding one of her hands while the other is caressing the side of her face.

"How is it that, you can still look at me? Touch me? After..." She says more tears falling.

"Because I love you! Eric took advantage of that, he wants to hurt us both by coming between us. I won't let that happen. I spent to long thinking you were gone for good." I look into her eyes hoping she can see the feeling, and the truth with in them. "He took advantage of you, he abused you. I'm just grateful that Abigail and you are ok, or at least will be. I'm so sorry I failed you. I left you behind, I should have made sure..." Now tears are running down my face. Guilt overwhelming me, she wouldn't have gone through all of this shit if I would have been a smarter man.

"Can you... Can you hold me?" She asks me.

I let go of her hands as I lay next to her on the small bed, draping one arm behind her, and the other draped in front. She lays her head on my chest, and continued to sob. I rest my cheek on the top of her head and hold on tight. Cherishing the moment of her in my arms, but hating the reason for her pain. The mess on the floor forgotten for now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I felt like ages for Tris to fall asleep, hours sobbing in my embrace. Helpless, not knowing another way to comfort her. I wrapped her in my arms, tight as her frame would let me. Allowing her to release the moisture in her eyes, "You can let it out, it's just me here," she continued until her eyes ran dry. The mixture of pain and pleasure surges through me. As glad as I am to hold her, and she allows me to hold her, to have her in my arms once more. I imagine bringing Eric back to life, cutting off his fucking dick off and watching him bleed out causing him a slow and agonizing death. Would she fear me if she knew where my imagination lies?

Once Tris fell asleep, I relentlessly unwrapped myself from her/ Needing to release my frustration, needing something to do. I got to work at the forgotten mess on the floor. But the chore did nothing for my thoughts. What can I do to help her? I wish nothing more than to take her pain away. For her to only know of the love we have and will share. Fuck I feel like I'm going to loose my mind.

"Tell me about us." Tris says, I didn't even know she woke up.

I stand next to the bed, looking into her eyes, taking her all in. She moves over a little making room for me once again. Not needing to be asked twice, I carefully claimed in wrapping her back in my arms. I missed her warm body, her scent, and her feel of her hair against my cheek.

"What would you like to know?" I ask not knowing where to start.

"The beginning, tell me how we meet." She ask resting her head on my shoulder.

"It's gonna take time..." I say with a grin.

"I got time. Tell me please." She says.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. We met on Choosing day, it was my second year training transfers. In all of Dauntless history there have only been two transferred from Abnegation. Our friend Lauren was making bets on who would be the first jumper. It was a no brainier... it was always a Dauntless born initiate. Any ways I was at the net waiting to help the first jumpers..." I look at her with a proud smile. "I saw a flash of gray. That moment, changed my life forever." I take her hand lacing it with mine, bringing it to my lips. "When I reached for your hand to help pull you out.. the jolts of electricity that shot through. It was like the jolts went to my heart, bringing me to life. When I got you on your feet, I asked you for your name... You hesitated. Not knowing your story, I suggested to pick a new one, but a good one. You don't get to choose again. You said my name is Tris." I chuckle at the memory. "Everyone was scared of "Four," everyone but you. When it was time for dinner, you had no problems sitting next to me in the cafeteria. Christina on the other hand..." I let out a laugh, couldn't help it. "She found me intimidating. Instantly you and I had this connection... like magnets needing to be near each other. But I knew I had to play it cool, I was your instructor and Eric had it out for me." I felt her flinch at the sound of his name. "I wasn't going to lead him on to anything. I wanted to do anything to protect you." I look down at her face, not able to resist the urge to have my lips on her... I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger at the touch of her skin, wanting to hold her even tighter than I already am. I feel a part of my body beginning to swell, the need and desire growing with in me. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. I do not want to scare her, and I don't want to pressure her. I want it to be like before... No pressure, just enjoy each other's company, and take it slow.

 _Knock Knock_

Tris and I lift our head at the sound of the knock on the door... seeing Christina walking in with a bag full of what only God would know.

"I'm here for my girl's day!" Christina says.

"Girl's day?" Tris says.

"Yup, You, Abigail and I are going to have lots of pampering. Four, the guys are waiting for you in Caleb's lab. There are certain beers with your name on it." Christina says with a huge exciting smile.

I look at Tris, allowing her to make the choice for us to separate. She nods knowing what I am wordlessly asking her.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" I ask while getting up from the bed. Wishing to refuse to let her go.

"No, we will be fine. Um... can you return the laptop to Caleb? Please!" She asks giving me a smile I can't resist.

"Of course." I lean in slowly and kiss the top of her head. Then I make my way to my sleeping Angel and kiss her little forehead.

"Call me if you need anything." I say before exiting.

"Four, go away." Christina says with a grin.

"Bitch," I say with a smile.

"Jackass!" She says with a wink.

I couldn't hold back... laughter escaped my mouth.

I got to the elevator in no time, looking forward to letting go and relaxing. I love Tris, and our daughter but what we saw today on that tape... I needed some release and not in a good way.

I step up to the laboratory not bother to knock, I open the door and walk into the room filled with laughter. Right in the middle of the room, is Uriah sitting down trying to make a chocolate cupcake into Dauntless cake. Through the expression on his face, I'm thinking he is failing at his task. The look of disappointment "I just want my Dauntless cake DAMN!" Every one jumps in laughing.

"FOUR!" I hear Zeke and Uriah looking at me, almost yelling my name with excitement.

"Wow how many beers have you guys have already?" I say chuckling.

"You have a lot to catch up to do man... About... Shit... Six." Zeke says holding is beer out in front of him.

"Mmm no thanks, I'll just start with the one. Thanks" I say.

"Boo!" Uriah says.

I spot Matthew,and Caleb sitting on the couch, and I make my way to them. Hoping to avoid the craziness that is happening on the floor.

"Want a beer?" Caleb ask.

"Yea." I say taking the beer Caleb hands me.

"Did you guys..." Caleb says, not needing to finish the question.

"Yea, we did." I say.

"Is she ok? Are you?" He ask.

"Would you be?" I ask wanting him to answer honestly.

He nods not needing to answer... he would be torn.

"I'm sorry, Four." He attempts to apologize.

"I know, we just need to get out of here. We'll be fine." Saying the truth, this place holds more bad memories then good for Tris and I. I gulp down the beer, and taking another one. Letting the warmth of the drink spread through me. The need to forget for a minute all the things Eric did and must have done to the woman I love.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Tris P.O.V**

My mind keeps going back to that stupid tape... Everything Eric said, everything he did to me. I knew something was wrong, I knew my memories weren't adding up to his actions. I just brushed it off at first. I should have known better. The man I remembered his actions, his words, and the dreams that I remember having all were really Four. Some how they managed to replace Four's images with Eric's. My god I slept with Eric, I slept with Four's enemy. I placed out daughter in danger because, what I was too scared to speak up? Did I believe the memories over the reality that was in front of me.

My mind keeps telling me that Four is the one that is dangerous. That I need to run and hide. But then all his actions, words, even the feel of his touch they are all from my memories... Am I going in sane? I wanted Four to tell me stories of us, I wanted to know and compare the reality to the made up past.

But Christina was right... Four needed space. He would never admit it. I know he wants to be there for both Abigail and I. I also hear him, in the middle of the night, asleep... He cries out his memories, loosing me again and again. I haven't had the heart to tell him, about the known nightmares. I hate that he suffers in silence. But I understand why he hasn't spoken to me about them. Probably doesn't want to scare me off or burden me. I have notice that on the nights he does have the nightmares, is I reach out and hold his hand, he calms down quickly. Which is another signal for me... if I was no one special how could one simple touch calm him so fast?

That's why I am so grateful that we have such great Friends, offering to have a guy night with Four. Get him to loosen up and forget about being Daddy and complicated for a little while.

It doesn't take Christina long to begin her torture on me once Four walks out of the room. But as luck would have it, Abigail starts to wake up. My little Angel she has increased her feeding time already... every three hours. While I feed the baby Chris sits next to me, eyeing the gorgeous blue eyes, blond Angel.

"She is like a even mixture of you and Four." Chris says laughing.

"Poor kid, hopefully she won't get his nose." Cara says walking in like she has been here all along.

Chris and I both laugh at her statement, and finding the truth with in the statement.

"So I thought we would so pedicure and manicures... and Tris how about a hair cut?" Chris says excitingly reaching into her bag that she brought. There is nothing else to say, other then to roll my eyes.

"i'm not getting out of this, am I?" I ask

"No." Cara and Chris say at the same time.

"Tris, you have been to hell and back. You need to relax get pampered and fell like this is you again." Cara says. "If we didn't fear Four so much, we would probably had gotten a masseuse in here for you." Chris says.

"Why would you fear, Four?" I say like I am missing something.

"Girl it has been close to a year, you think he wants anyone touching you that isn't him." Cara says laughing.

In no time I feel Abigail's little head rolls back telling me she is full. I the burp her, and change her diaper. Once I am baby free I fear all in the world, as I see the things Chris starts to pull out of her bag.

-Three different hair brushes

-hair dryer

-hair curlier

-nail polish

-some kind of nail tools

-scissors

-makeup

-hair coloring

I start to wonder how big is her bag, and where can I get one like that?

Christina and Cara spend what feels like hours on me. They have managed to paint my toe nails, and finger nails luckily I drew the line at the color PINK! I just needed a wanted a darker color, so we went with a really dark blue. Christina cut my hair, it's right below my shoulders now, with tons of layers through out my head.

"There much better. A new you!" Chris says hugging me awkwardly from behind.

"Well don't you look more relaxed, and refreshed." The three of us turning, just now noticing Jess entering the room. She seems to be in a really good mood, her smile is the dead give away.

"Hey Jess, how are you?" I ask.

"Great, my mom and son are coming home! Finally." She says.

I reach to give her a hug, so happy for her to be reunited with her family. Now that David is long and buried. Never to be missed. "That's so good to hear!"

"And I have even better news! You are being released tomorrow! You can go home!" Jess says with a pleased expression.

Fear and excitement taking over me... Am I really ready to go home? Will Four really be ok with us joining him? What will I do now? What if Four isn't ready for us to really be a family? What if we can't make it work?

 **So who is excited to see them all go home and work on things :)**

 **Happy reading**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Tris P.O.V**

Excitement surges through my body, waiting for the doctor to make his rounds for like agony. All we need is for him to give me a finally examination and sign off on my release papers. Since the news of my release everyone has been working hard to be ready to leave once I am released. Because of the unexpected reappearance of so many of us... Four and Zeke sought out a second vehicle for the return trip home.

Who knew home was just a few hours away. Four says with any luck we will make it home before sun set. The thought that home was always so close.. and never knowing hit. It hits a nerve, all this time... I could have escaped and walked home. Sure would have taken forever but at least I would have made it home by now.

Four also informed me, that Zeke's wife, Shauna, and mom Hana will be expecting us and are preparing dinner for all of us. Hana won't have any of us go hungry after such a long absence, Four told me. Although, Hana is Uriah and Zeke's mom she has taken it her duty to treat all of us as her children. She is also excited to meet her new grandchild Abigail at that.

Four also called his boss Johanna, letting her know we were finally coming home today. She graciously told Four to have a additional two weeks off to help Abigail and I settle in to our new home. She also expects a visit from us to present our new daughter.

The thought next few hours is overwhelming me. Yes, it's nice to hear we have such great friends that treat us like family, but I don't know them. They might know me, but I don't know them. So much is changing so fast. I can't help but ask myself if I can handle all this? Will I let Four down if I can't?

Christina joins me on the bed, patting Abigail's butt while she nurses. The waiting is becoming unbearable. The cars all packed ready to go, everywhere sitting around waiting for the never ending Doctor to show up.

"You know who ever is riding in the other car, they can take off. No reason to hold up everyone." I say. I hate that I'm making everyone wait.

"Hell no girl, we all go together." She says.

"That's right Tris, no one gets left behind." Four says sitting in his rocking chair. I have no words, so I nod at his response.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting out of here! So many times, I thought about leaving." I openly admit.

"Why didn't you? Your strong and brave. You could have made it to the city." Four ask taking my surprise to his boldness.

"Honestly I didn't know where I was, how far I would have to go, also I was pregnant and alone. I was scared of being out in the middle of no where and something happen." I answer.

Four takes my response and ponders of over it looking out the window.

"Well hows the patient doing today?" The Doctor says walking in.

"Anxious to get out of here." I say.

"Well lets have a look at the incision and hopefully we can get the ball rolling for you." He says putting gloves on making his way around the bed. I see Four getting up almost like robotic, standing on the other side of me. The doctor maneuvers my shirt up and lowers my pants just a inch to get a closer look.

"Well it does look like the incision has closed a good amount, no infections has taken place. I would say you are free to go home. Now I want you to keep the area clean. Also see a doctor in the next two weeks for another examination, possibly stitch removal. I will provide you with the follow up paperwork for the doctor. Any questions?" The doctor says.

"Nope." Four and I both say at the same time. So eager to get out of here.

"Ok. I'll have Jess bring all the paperwork then. You are free to go after that." I says walking out of the room.

"Oh Thank Goodness! I thought we were going to have to break your ass out of here. I'll go tell everyone the good news. Meet you at the trucks in a hour?" Christina says standing up.

"Sounds good meet you there." Four says along with a nod.

"Good thing you are feeding her now. Maybe she won't need to be feed til we can get home. I'll change her when you are done." Four says placing his hand on my shoulder, he seems so happy to our news. He has this big goofy grin on his face.

Suddenly everything is falling into place, right as Abigail is finishing nursing, Jess walks in with paperwork. I hand Abigail to her Daddy. Allowing me to sign the paperwork and listen to care instructions once again.

Four does exactly what he says, he burps and changes her diaper. But this time he doesn't place her in her crib, he manages to pull out a little car carrier and begins to strap her in, and drape a blanket over her legs.

"Who's daddy's little Angel? Mmmm Who's Daddy's little Angel? Guess what little Angel we are going home! Yes, we are!" I hear Four say. I can't help but let the giggles come out of his mouth.

"What's so funny, can't a proud Dad talk to his daughter?" I asks chuckling between words.

Watching Four with our Daughter is the most precious, and loving experience. The way he cares and treats her is beyond words. Four may come off as a tough intimidating man, but with his daughter he is all but that. So loving and devoted to his daughter. I know that no matter what happens... the best those two could have in this world, is each other.

"All done, Tris?" Four says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh... yea... all set!" I say.

"Good," he says raising he handle bar on the baby carrier. I see him lifting the carrier in one hand careful not to rock too much, and then reaching for me with his other hand.

"What do you say, we go home then?" Four says with a loving and exciting smile.

I can't help it I return the smile, reach out take his hand in mine. We don't look back, we walk out hand in hand with our daughter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I feel like we are finally breaking out of jail. Being released, and if we don't worry some how we will be locked in here forever.

I still can't believe that today I get to take my family home. Nine months ago, I was a mess. I lost the love of my life. I couldn't think about tomorrow, well alone think about the next hour... Now I have my daughter and Tris. Of course things between Tris and I are complicated right now, limbo really. But I really be complicated and in limbo then to be nothing.

"Hey, first one home buys the beers!" Zeke yells from his open driver side window.

Since three turned into seven, we decided to get our hands on a second vehicle for the return trip home. Tris, Abigail, and Christina are in my truck. Uriah, Will and Zeke are in the other vehicle... Zeke is the one driving them.

"Yea, I don't think so." I yell back securing Abigail's car seat in place. Tris slides in the backseat, Christina calls out shotgun.

"Why the hell not, lets make the drive home interesting dude." Zeke yells back.

"Maybe because I have my newborn daughter in my car, DUMBASS!" I yell right back. My daughter, I will never get tired saying that.

"No fun dude!" Zeke yells out, defeated.

"Um, Four..." Christina says.

"Yea, what is it?" I say sliding behind the wheel.

"I need to pee." She says laughing.

"Are you serious?" I ask. She nods probably fearing me already.

"Grr... alright go. We will wait." I say crossing my arms across my chest like a five year old. Tris in the back giggling at the exchange.

"What the fuck is going on now?" I hear Zeke yelling out, seeing Christina is claiming out of the truck.

"I need to pee!" Christina yells back.

"Already, babe. We haven't even left yet!" Will says out of his window.

I rub my hands over my face, rethinking the seating arrangements. Its going to be a long ride home already.

"At least you are not bored?" Tris says still laughing.

"She is your friend, today." I say.

"Oh no, she is yours... I have no memories remember." She says laughing even louder. Using her memories as a excuse, no fair.

"Really? Nice excuse, Love!" I say not holding my own chuckle this time.

"I'm going to use, what ever I got." She says. Our eyes connecting with one another in the rear view mirror.

"So... you ready to go home?" I ask.

"Yea, you sure it's no bother for us to stay with you?" She ask. Did she really ask that?

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." I say needing her to understand that home is where she is. No matter what!

* * *

 **Zeke P.O.V**

Damn Christina! Seriously? I'm dying to get home, I want Mom's food! Shit, I want my woman in my arms. On second thought...I fear that once she sees Abigail, she might want a baby too. We started talking about it, but so much going on still we never made a hard decision. Abigail is adorable. Four, looks so DAMN happy! I'm really glad for him, not only did he get his girl back, but he got a little miracle along with her.

"I don't care, MOM better have some GOD DAMN Dauntless cake." Uriah says from the back seat. Both Will and I are speechless at this outburst. We both turn in our seats to face Uriah.

"What?" He ask seeing us star at him.

"Dude what the fuck?" I say laughing.

"I miss my cake alright... Didn't Four tell you?" He asks.

"Tell me what?" I ask back.

"In my fear of landscape. My worst fear was that we would run out of Dauntless cake! I need my fix man!" Uriah says pouting like a toddler. Will and I look at each other, taking this information in. Then we burst out laughing.

"Dude, seriously. You know Mom is planning a big Welcome Home thing right? She is making like shit load of food and deserts. I don't think you have anything to worry about." I can't believe I have to comfort him about a damn desert.

"Finally, there she is." Will says watching Christina walk towards the truck. She looks at our direction as she walks and blows a kiss at Will. My heart warms for all of us. We finally have our partners safe and sound.

"Love you, babe!" Will calls out to her.

"Love you too!" She calls right back.

For once all seems good in the world!

 **Happy Reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Tris P.O.V**

There is music, laughter, and loud conversations filling the air. That and the overwhelming desire to have a moment of quiet and peace. I was managed to sneak out on to the balcony without one single person noticing. Upon our arrival all of "our" friends and loved ones were waiting for us back in Hana's home. I can't help the need to look back into the apartment through the sliding glass door, admiring at the new life I have gained.

Four has Abigail in his arms, she looks so small in his big muscular arms. Even compared to his hands she looks like a small football. The look on his face, the love and devotion to his daughter has he so proudly shows her off to all "our" friends. I know Four will be such a wonderful father to our daughter.

Hana, see,s like a wonderful woman. Such a kind, giving and loving person. I can see why everyone refers to her as the mother of the group. She is so pleased at having both her sons back. I have noticed the need to has to touch her youngest son Uriah. She can't go long without placing a hand on his shoulder, hand, or just going on for a embrace. Now as a mother myself, I can't imagine how it has been like for her, the thought of loosing a child. Parents are meant to go first, not the other way around.

It appears although Christina's partner Will, didn't get chance to meet much of our friends either before getting captured. Christina continues to hold his hand while she introduces him to everyone and enjoys a sneak glance or smile at him every so often.

Shauna, Zeke's wife seems different from the others, she has kind eyes, and always making sure all are ok. When she first saw me, her immediate response was tears of what I could think are joy or surprise. She reaches for anything attached to me and pulled me in for a tight embrace.

So many lives have been forever scared because of two people with vengeance. Hopefully in time, we can all find the strength to heal.

The dinner that Hana created was beyond delicious. She made us lasagna, fried chicken, steamed vegetables, fresh fruit, and Dauntless cake (chocolate). It felt so nice to have such a pleasant home cook meal with a group of people, talking, laughing, and joking. Such a wonderful place to raise Abigail, with friends that will be and treat her like family.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Are you ok?" four says stepping onto the balcony closing the sliding glass door behind him.

"Yea. I'm ok. Just needed a minute is all." I respond.

"Too much?" Four ask, nodding his head back at the group inside.

"No, everything is perfect really. Just little overwhelming is all. Don't get me wrong... everyone is really nice and they all know me. But I don't know them. It's a lot to take in. But I really am enjoying it though." I say wanting him to understand my feelings and not wanting him to misunderstand.

"Yea, I understand."

"Is Abigail ok?" I ask needing a subject change.

"Oh, Shauna has her. We might need to use force to get her back though." He says with a small chuckle.

"Oh boy!" I laugh.

"We'll be going home soon, I'm sure you are tired. It's been a rough day," He says taking a step closer.

"Ok." I say for once not having the urge to take a step back away from him.

"Are you cold?" I says reaching out to touch my shoulder.

"No I'm ok." I say little too quickly.

He nods in return, taking a step back towards the sliding glass door.

"Come on, let's start saying our Good Byes then we can get Abigail to sleep." He says giving me a warm smile.

Once we say our good byes, Four takes the baby carrier, his bag, and the small backpack I packed for Abigail. I welcome the help, Abigail was fussing and needed to nurse her while walking. We walked in comfortable silence down the hall, in the elevator, up two floors and down another hall. When we arrived I noticed the door reads 17B.

"Christina lives there." Four says pointing at the door to our right.

"You both are neighbors?" I ask.

"Yea, she kinda adopted me when we thought we lost you. She made sure I was ok." He says as he begins to blush. I would imagine not a easy thing to admit for himself. I nod in return not knowing what to say to comfort him.

He opens the door, and allows Abigail and I to walk in first. Once he has entered he places the bags and baby carrier near the front door, and locks the door behind him.

"Um... I guess I should show you around." He says little flushed putting his hands in his pockets.

He walks in front of me turning on a few light switches. The apartment is a open layout, nothing much other then a gray average couch, black coffee table in front. Across the room mounts a TV on the wall. At the far end of the large room, is a dark wood table with four chairs. To the right side of the apartment is a kitchen has white cabinets and black and gray counters top along side of the wall leaving room for a small island with bar stools. Everything has a place, nice and neat. There is a door to the right of the apartment and then on the opposite side there is another door.

Four opens the door on the right side of the apartment. "This is my room." Four says letting me look in. There is a over size bed, with a blue comforter. Two night stands and a dresser. I start to notice that nothing is hung on the walls, the walls are a light gray color. No warmth is evading the apartment.

He then turns and walks across the living room the other door. "I had you ladies set up in here." He says opening the door, and this time walking in to the room. Just like his room there is two nights stands, a dresser, and a nice over size bed. Everything is the same as the other room, other then the baby addition... Next to the changing table I see several diaper boxes, wipes, and additional essentials. Somehow Four has managed to get a crib, changing table, and added dresser.

"I wanted to make sure, Abigail had everything so I called Shauna and Hana asked them for help. I hope that's ok?" Four says.

"Wow, more then ok. This is great! Thank you." I say almost coming out like a whisper.

He walk towards the closet doors, sliding the wooden doors to the side, in the closet hanging are cloths for both Abigail and I. On the floor is additional baby items. A quick glance at the boxes I see boxes for stroller, baby swing, and a walker. The crib is decorated with mix purple, pink and has butterflies on it.

"Wow they really out did them selves! I'm going to have to find a way to repay them for all of this." Four says in awe at the gesture. "Um.. you have your own bathroom, right over here." he says opening up another door and turning on the light. Inside we both notice baby towels, baby bathtub, and baby toiletries.

"Wow they went all out." I say smiling at the thought of having such nice friends.

"Yea, well I'm going to unpack and take a shower. Let me know if you need anything." He says, giving me a last smile before leaving and closing the door behind him.

When he leaves I finally am made aware that this will be the first night Four and I don't share the same room since he found me in the Bureau. Sadness creeps in at the thought of being alone with Abigail. But knowing that this is necessary... FOR NOW!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I feel exhaustion threatening to over power my mind and body, the past ten days catching up to me. I keep having to tell myself that this isn't a dream, Tris and Abigail are home.

Home. Something that I thought I would never have, something that I thought was lost forever. Even living in Dauntless, it wasn't a "home" it was a in between place. A place where I slept, shower and changed. I never really had a need or want to spend any long periods of time then what was needed. Even thinking back in Abnegation, living in Marcus' house, that was nothing near a home but a prison with my own personal demon.

Even the thought of being a boyfriend, husband, and one day a father never crossed my mind. Fear of becoming my father or fear of not being able to give love to someone, seeing that it was never given to me... Made those roles for me something that I could easily live without.

Boy was I wrong... The minute Tris jumped into that net back in Dauntless, it was like she jumped into my heart and made it start to beat again. She awoken things within me, things I thought I would never want, need, or experience. I immediately needed to be with her, protect her, and love her. Needing and wanting to learn on how to give and receive love. Home. Home was never a "place" for me, it never had walls, a roof, nor even a bed. Home, was simply where ever Tris was and went. It was a simple as that.

Everything went out the door, the day we discovered Tris was brutally shot and killed. My hopes and dreams for the future quickly died with her. The thought of that ever happening again sickened me. I didn't want any one else, no one ever turned my head or my thoughts like Tris did and no one ever would have.

When we found Tris in the Bureau alive, even the smallest glance of her from behind running down the hall... That one second sent shock waves through me making my heart beat again. I didn't matter if she didn't remember me, that moment it was her, alive. She wasn't a dream threatening to disappear when I wake up. All my hopes and dreams came crushing back to my heart.

Then discovering Abigail was truly real, and better she is in fact my daughter... Even if she wasn't proven to be mine, she still would have been. She is after all half Tris, and to me that's more then enough reason to love that baby. But she is in fact mine, it warms my heart. There is no fear of the one day... I know deep down I would never do anything to harm that little girl. No way can I raise a hand or item and use it to harm her intentionally. No way would I even have the heart to enjoy it like my father did to me. Sure Abigail was a "surprise baby", we never dreamed or planned on her. But I wouldn't have it any other way. My biggest regret is not rescuing them earlier, I knew something was going on, deep down I felt Tris was still alive, I kept having dreams of her and Abigail, then Marcus telling me that he did see her, and the final email telling me Tris was alive and needed me. How could I not go sooner? Why didn't I look into all this? I could have been there for Tris, I could have been there to watch our daughter be born.

I tear myself from my thoughts, when I notice the water no longer runs hot. When I get out of the shower thoughts on what to do for Tris next starts to wonder into my brain. Should I leave my door open tonight? I want Tris to know I'm here to protect her and if she needs anything. But I don't want her to feel uncomfortable or make her feel like I'm hoovering to much. Should I offer to take her to speak with someone? What if she is too strong to ask for help? Will she take offense if I bring it up?

Wonder if she is hungry? Wonder if she is sleeping yet?

Sleeping! Although my body and mind are exhausted I fear I will not be getting much tonight, if my mind keeps these thoughts up. I wish I could have Tris in bed with me. I always felt better with her by my side. Even in the middle of war, in the factionless sector... we both slept so soundlessly being in each other's arms. My body aches to have her close, to touch her, to feel her body heat against mine. But knowing that for now is possible. I would scare her off. Something I would never want to do. For now all control will be in her court.

I head to the kitchen after I dress with a mission in mind. Feeling like a nice cup of steam tea will help sooth the nerves... I grab the kettle, fill it with water, and place it on the back burner. Then grabbing two mugs, and placing a tea bag in each one. Thankful to have a task at hand. It helps keep other thoughts at bay.

I pause when I hear small voice coming from Tris' room, the door was left cracked open, but I don't dare to go near it. The voice doesn't appear to be threatened, or in fear, or even in pain. The voice is calm and whispering.

"Don't you worry little one. We are finally home! Mommy and Daddy will always be here to love and protect you, don't you worry."

I hear Tris whispering to Abigail, my heart warms up to the thought of her words. I know she must trust me on some level. She knows I would never hurt "our" daughter, and that is a great start.

The kettle starts to whistle, and two things go through my mind at once... While the whistle frighten Abigail and will Tris kill me for eavesdropping on her. Yup, now this sounds like a much better start. I pour the steaming hot water into the mugs. I hear a door creak behind me, and prepare myself for what ever trouble I'm about to find myself in.

"Please tell me that is something to help us sleep?" Tris says from behind me. When I turn around, holding both mugs I notice she is smiling.

"It's camel tea. Help sooth nerves or what not... at least it's suppose to." I say handing her a mug.

"Mmmm smells good, Thank you." She says our eyes refusing to let the other wonder.

"Abigail?" I ask Tris.

"Went back to sleep." Tris answers.

"You know we should get a bump. So I can help out with the three am feedings or what not." I say surprising what came out of my mouth. I let out a laugh, rubbing the back of my neck with a hand.

"What's so funny?" Tris ask.

"Oh.. umm.. just what I just said. Never thought I would ever say that." I say.

"Mmm... still kinda weird about having a baby?" Tris says almost looking disappointed.

"No, No not at all. I'm happy. Really! I love being a Dad already to that little girl. I just... those words. I thought the possibilities of ever having a family died when you did. So I just surprise my self saying the words bump, feedings and three am..." I try to explain. But I feel myself failing. I need to try harder. I take slow and careful step, letting one hand reach to touch her arm. "Please never think for one minute I don't love or cherish either one of you. Yes, I'm shocked but in a GREAT AMAZING way! I love you both being here and being a family." I look deep in her eyes, never breaking contact as I speak each word.

"Ok." She says smiling shyly. "Because I like being here too, Four." She says.

The name Four, although many still call me Four... still doesn't sound right coming from her lips. I wish another name that so long ago only she knew. I suppose she will need to know that story and the name soon for that to happen.

"Do me a favor, and don't call me Four." I ask.

"What should I call you then?" She ask. I reminded the last time we had this same discussion.

"You'll find out soon." I say placing my mug in the sink.

"How about tomorrow, we make it a family day, go to the park, take a walk, maybe a movie or something, what you say?" I ask. "I can even show you around a little."

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" She says with a warm smile.

happy reading!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Tris P.O.V**

A delicious smell hits my noise, forcing me to open my eyes and want to get out of bed. I take note that Abigail isn't in her crib, and I hear a soft tone of music coming from the living area. I make my way out of the the big and comfortable bed, and head out of the cracked open door. To my surprise when I peek out first I see the most handsome man standing in the kitchen, facing the stove. I see Four bouncing slowly side to side. I cover my mouth with my hand in hopes to muffle the laugh that threatens to escape. But the sudden burst out, Four does sends me over the top.

" **Oh! I want to dance with somebody  
I want to feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! I want to dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh! I want to dance with somebody  
I want to feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! I want to dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me"**

Suddenly I was on the floor unable to control the laughter that escaped my mouth, but that didn't stop him. He was adsorb to notice my presence.

" **Somebody who, somebody who** **  
** **Somebody who loves me** **  
** **Somebody who, somebody who** **  
** **To hold me in his arms** **  
** **I need a man who'll take a chance** **  
** **On a love that burns hot enough to last** **  
** **So when the night falls** **  
** **My lonely heart calls"**

Then I see Four turning around still wiggling side to side singing along to the music... I slowly decide to stand up but still laughing. Needing to wipe the moisture from my eyes as they fall to the floor. As he plates he finally takes notice to my presence and my uncontrollable laughter. His cheeks turn instantly red, and he stops singing and wiggling.

"Um.. I was just about to come and.. uh... wake you. How long were you watching?" He ask clearly embarrassed at being caught.

"Enough to see you wiggling your ass!" I say doing a poor intimation to his moves. Wow his cheeks turn even redder. Didn't think that was possible.

"Yea, I didn't know you were... I mean I thought you were... Did I say good morning!" He says smiling from his embarrassment.

"Good morning!" I say matching his smile.

"Hope you are hungry." He says plating sliding eggs from a skillet.

"I'm starving, smells good." I say taking a deep breath through my noise.

"Well then eat up! Hana taught me a few recipes so I'm confident you'll love it.

I take a glance at my plate that he places in front of me, I have to say I'm impressed. Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a fruit salad. He slides a mug filled with coffee, thankful for the caffeine. I glance up at Four, he is still smiling. The smile of genuine love. I pick up my fork and before I can take a bite...

"You know, a girl can get use to this" I say wanting to tease him.

"For you... I'll be more then happy to make breakfast every morning. Especially if I get a smile like that back." He says plating his own portion of food.

"Where's Abigail?" I ask.

"In the portable crib. I wanted to give you little break. I know she must have been up a few times last night, I was serious about the bump thing. Not fair for you to wake up multiple times a night. You need your rest, you are still healing." He says taking big gulp of his coffee.

Thought of Four, how kind he is, how loving he is, how he would make such a wonderful husband and father one day.

"So how about I clean up, and you can take a nice shower, and get ready." He says. I notice he is almost close to be done.

"Sounds good." I say taking my last bite. "Thank you for breakfasts." Standing up and taking a quick glance at Abigail before heading back to my room.

It doesn't take me long to shower, but finding something to wear... Now that is a mission. I opened the closet and notice that the cloths that are hanging are not Dauntless cloths. Blue, black, white jeans, colored and patterned shirts, a few skirts and dresses. I pick out blue jeans, and a dark blue maternity top, followed by sneakers. When I retrieved the shoes I notice that the box that held the stroller were no longer in the closet. Four must have taken it out while I slept.

"Hey, Tris sorry but Abigail seems to be hungry. Well you know my nipples wont work for this situation."I hear Four calling out from the living room. I can't help but find the humor in his words. I imagine walking in on Four, all muscular and tough feeding our 5 pound newborn.

When I enter the living room, sure enough I Four cradling our daughter shushing her, trying to comfort her. When he turns to see me, I see the smile of relief come across his face.

"I... um... already changed her diaper and her dress." He says looking at me. "You look great!"

I quickly thank him, and take Abigail from him. She looks so fussy, and hungry. Such a good eater. I take a seat on the couch and arrange some pillows for comfort. I then release a breast and allow her to find the nipple and start to nurse. Just then I realize how exposed we are and nothing to cover up with. I glance up and see Four staring at us, his expression is a mix of embarrassment and awe.

"Um.. would you please, get a baby blanket for me. I forget to get one." I say tearing him from whatever thought he was just thinking. My cheeks taking their turn to blush.

"Of course, sorry." He says turning towards the room. When he returns, he has the blanket already open and ready to drape over us.

"Thank you.. umm.." I start to say but he interrupts me.

"Tris, it's ok. It's just you and me here, and I have already seen." He says waving his hands in a circle.

I burst out laughing almost scaring the little Angel in my arms. "I'll just go finish packing, and then take things to the car. Take your time."

I watch him with a picnic basket that is sitting on the counter top, he loads drinks, sandwiches, and containers. He continues his work, grabbing the basket, another bag, along with a blanket. I see by the door he has built the stroller, and packed up the portable crib.

"Wow are we ever coming back again?" I ask in a joking matter.

"Just being prepared. Hana says with kids, more is always best." He says matter of factually. "Ill be back, going to take these things to the truck." Just like that I was alone with my daughter for the first time in more then eleven days.

"Your Daddy might be going out of his mind. But he sure loves you." I say softly to my little Angel. I lift her burping her, and then placing her on my other nipple. By the time Four is back, she has fallen asleep. He gently takes her from me and straps her into her little car carrier.

"So are you going to tell me where you are taking us to?" I ask curiosity starting to get the better of me.

"I thought I would take you back to the start." Four says placing a hand on my lower back guiding me out the door

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter.. wanted to have little fun for the characters :) happy reading!**

 **The song is Whitney Houston- I wanna dance with somebody-**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Tris P.O.V**

It doesn't take me long to discover what he meant by "back to the start." I may not remember everything the way it really happened. But I do remember my life up to Choosing day. We were approaching the streets of Abnegation. Excitement to see my home faction rushed through me. I missed the simple innocent life of Abnegation. Sure I didn't belong in Abnegation, but the simple life was pleasant at times. I also miss my Mother and Father and Caleb. I wish at times tables could turn and I could see them all happy under one roof again.

But I don't regret leaving, even after everything that has happened. I wasn't just Abnegation, I was also Dauntless and Erudite. I couldn't live my life in a lie, never belonging, always lying about who I truly was.

When we turned on the main street of Abnegation, I notice many things are missing. What were rows of Abnegation homes, now only five are left standing. The Church, Volunteer building, Abnegation Hall still stood though.

I felt the truck slow to a stop and notice that we are parked on the side of the road. I take not that my house still stands just a few feet away. Four doesn't say anything, he looks nervous being here. He quietly gets out of the truck and retrieves the stroller from the back bed. I get out of the truck when I see him reaching my side. Always a gentleman Four, secures Abigail in her stroller and places a bag in a basket under the stroller.

When he stands, I notice he takes a deep breath to help steady himself. I wonder what about Abnegation has him on edge like this.

"When it was decided that Factions were no longer needed and wanted with in the city, there was agreement to open the Factions to the Public. To honor what was, and how we got to where we are today." Four, begins telling me... taking the stroller and walking towards my house.

"The houses that remain are the houses of those that lead the Factions. The Prior's, Eaton's, Blacks, Smith's, and Long's," he says pointing to each home. "They are cleaned every morning, and kept the way they were lived in." He ushers me to my door, and I take the front end of the stroller lifting it over the three steps that lead to the front door. Four, follows with the rear of the stroller.

When we enter everything was has it was, every glance I took another memory flooded my mind. My mother always sat in the love seat closest to the front door, she hung a bag full of yarn over the arm rest, it also held her knitting tools. The bag still hung in it's spot.

My father at night would read the Bible, in the bigger couch nearest to the fire place. The Bible is now on the coffee table. My finger graces the cover as I walk by it. I feel a tear escape my eyes.

I notice a silver memorial plaques hanging on the wall, it shows the names of all residents of the home. Along with a small story about the family.

 **Here Resided Andrew and Natalie Prior.**

 **They resided with their two loving children**

 **Caleb Prior- transferred to Erudite**

 **Beatrice Prior- transferred to Dauntless**

 **Andrew and Natalie both married out of love and devotion for one another. Both coming from other faction they made a happy and loving home for both their children and devoted their lives to Abnegation and being selfless. A family that will be forever missed!**

I decided to continue not wanting to loose all emotional control. I walk in the kitchen, a cutting board with a fake but realistic looking knife is on the counter, the table is set for four, and plates bowls and cups are filled with artificial foods. In the center of the table is a serving plate with Chicken, peas and carrots, and bread.

"Each house has displayed what was most commonly ate in the home. You always said chicken, peas and carrots with a slice of bread was your family's to go meal." Four says, almost forgetting he was there.

"This was actually what we ate the last night we were under one roof." I say taking the time to remember.

That night our parents allowed us to have a free conversation. Something we were never allowed. Children always had to remain quiet while eating allowing only the adults to have conversations. But that night our parents took the time to allow us to speak. It was a treat for us. We spoke about the rumors of Erudite, were spreading about the families of Abnegation. One being Marcus Eaton and his son Tobias. There were allegation that Marcus was abusing his son. That night plays so clearly in my head. After dinner Caleb and I cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen for our parents, letting them go to bed. But they didn't leave until after they kissed and hugged each one of us. Something else that was forbidden (showing affection), I think deep down inside our parents knew of us leaving. Neither one never pressured us to stay or leave.

"Why don't you look upstairs, I'll stay down here with Abigail." Four says probably not wanting to carry the stroller ten stairs up. I nod and make my way up the too familiar stairs.

When I hit the top of the stairs, there are four doors, one leading to Caleb's, my parents', bathroom and my room. I turn into my room. My school bag still sits in the same spot, my desk is empty, and my bed still made. Caleb's room little more cluttered, I never took notice the books he finally had no shame in displaying, all taking their residency on his desk. When I reach my parents' door, I don't have the heart to open the door to take a look. The memory of her lost so painful to me. I turn and head back down. I place a hand on the door, leaning my forehead into the warn out wood, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes shut tight.

"I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, if only if I was... I hope I can be to her what you were to me. I love you!" I say and turn away.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I say to Four once I reach his side.

"Will we be seeing anything else in Abnegation?" I ask.

"Just one more house, that one has a story that you need to know." Four says and we head out of my childhood home.

* * *

 **Happy Reading Everyone!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

My nerves become more and more undone the closer we get to the Marcus' house. I want to show her, I want her to know who I am, and I want her to see me for me. We walk in a comfortable silence, leaving her to her own thoughts for now. I know she had a much different up bringing then I mother was always so kind the few times I met her, even her father seemed like such a loving father.

Nothing like what I experience behind the doors of my house. It's not long walk to the house, we lived so close to each other... It's amazes me that we never really met until both got to Dauntless. Just down three houses. I hesitate at the steps of my childhood house, having to remind myself, it's just a house now, no longer does my monster of a father reside here. Will she pitty me? Will she fear me? Will she fear that I will hurt Abigail or her? My heart drops into my stomach at the thought of ever scaring Tris. But this needs to be done.

I carry the front half of the stroller like before, up the three stairs. While Tris holds the back of the stroller. When we enter the house, I can see confusion on Tris' face. She doesn't understand yet, why we are here.

I take a glance around the room, everything left like it was. Things in their place, nothing ever been moved around. It's almost a eerier feeling, coming into this house. The fear that Marcus might come in the doors with his belt threatens to take me over. I look at Tris ready to start explaining why we are here.

"This is Marcus Eaton's home." Tris says before I can begin. I nod in return giving myself a moment before I begin.

"Marcus Eaton, the leader of Abnegation." I say pointing at the memorial plaque on the wall. She reads it out loud.

 **Here Resided Marcus and Evelyn Eaton**

 **They resided with their son**

 **Tobias Eaton- transferred to Dauntless**

 **Marcus had one failed marriage to Evelyn, she defaulted to factionless in her escape. Their son Tobias stayed with in the home until his Choosing day. A family that appeared to have it all, but in the end will not be missed.**

"I don't understand, Four." Tris says. I take notice to the nick name on her lips as she says it. A name that doesn't belong on her lips at all. Another name belongs there, a name that would have always been there even if we had stayed in Abnegation.

"Please don't call me Four, call me..." I say. I see the wheels in her head moving has she puts two and two together.

"Tobias." We say together, there much more like it.

"I was named after my grandfather... Tobias Marcus Eaton. My father Marcus, the Abnegation leader, the Saint everyone saw him as. But at home he was known to be something much worst." I say walking around glancing at the personal effects that lied around. Nothing special that catches my eyes, nothing like it did to her back in her house any ways.

I lead her around the house, telling her about my child hood. I try to keep in mind, I'm trying not to scare her. Softly I pointed out the closet on the foot of the stairs, explaining that the closet in our house didn't hold out winter coats like she once pointed out.

"Marcus would lock me up for days.. until he felt I was worthy enough to return back to my cleaning, and cooking." I say looking at the floor.

I haven't looked into her eyes, half of me feel ashamed for this part of my life. When we get to the kitchen, I notice what filled our plates was oatmeal, and Tea in our mugs.

I turn and unstrap Abigail, deciding to carry her upstairs in my arms. I instantly notice the difference when caring her, the strength and calm that she lends me. I wonder why I didn't automatically carry her like this before. I feel Tris following behind me as we head up the stairs. The first door on the right is my room. I open the door slowly, the door still makes the same creak it did back then. I sat what used to be my bed, holding our daughter securely. Tris seating next to me watching me.

"This room, was my prison cell, when Marcus would get mad at me, or come home mad regardless I would be sent here. I would wait for what felt like hours, until he was ready to deliver his punishments. I would remove my shirt, and he would remove his belt to use it on me. Once he tired of the belt, he would then he would move to punching and kicking until I blacked out."Tris is silent while I tell her the horrifying stories that I endured as a child.

"That statue on the dress," I say pointing at the object. "Was my last means of rebellious, my mom got it for me before she "left us." Marcus never knew about it, and if he had he would have smashed it to nothing. So the morning of my Choosing day I slammed it on the dresser and walked out." I say staring at the object.

"Mmmm.. rebellious something to look forward to I guess with her." She say placing a finger on Abigail's sleeping cheek.

"Looks who is talking... we are going to have our work cut out for us for sure." I tease back to her.

"Tris, I need you to know that I am not Marcus. I mean yes I always feared that I would turn into him but I can never hurt you or Abigail. I would rather cut my arms off or die before even thinking about laying one finger on you both in anger." I need her to know, I needed her to understand that with me she is safe. There is nothing to fear from me ever.

"I know. Tobias. I may not remember our past together. But I know you would never hurt us." She says assuring me. She reaches out for me cradling my cheek with her hand, I can't help it, I lean into her touch cherishing the warmth where her hand lies.

"Say it again, please." I ask.

"Say what?" She says her eye brows pulling together.

"My name." I say.

"Tobias." She says softly, I swear nothing is sweeter then my name on her lips.

 **HAPPY READING EVERYONE! ILL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

We spent the rest of the morning in Abnegation sector, or in our case memory lane. We took Abigail into the Church that we both once prayed in, Abnegation members would pray every Sunday. We then decided walked through the Volunteer building, and Abnegation Hall, both of us telling each other older stories about our childhood volunteer years. It amazes us both how close we always seemed to be but never really met. It was like faith kept smacking us together until we both finally gave up the fight to stay away.

We ended our tour at the giant sculptor that honors the fallen Abnegation members that were killed during the war. The sculptor is two giant hands one clearly helping the other. Although Tris knew of her parents death, her eyes still swelled when she located their names on the side on the monument. Tris also located many of her classmates that didn't survive the war. The Blacks being one of them...

By noon we were both physically and emotionally drained and needed a change of scenery. I drove us to the Newly open Millennial Park, unpacking the car I got out the big blanket, picnic basket and the portable crib. Once the crib was standing securely, Tris place Abigail in crib and turned to help me with lay out the blanket. I then got to work with unpacking the lunch that I prepared, eager to eat myself. We enjoyed bottle of water, fruit salad, turkey and cheese sandwiches, and some chocolate cookies. Once we finished eating I cleaned up the trash and worked at putting away the basket while Tris laid back and relaxed.

I really enjoyed doing these things for Tris, the smile on her face always left me breathless. I would love nothing more then to make sure that smile stays on her face for the rest of my life. If she allowed me to that is.

We both fall into a comfort silence, relaxing under the sun, not needing to move. Until that is Abigail woke up, I stood almost instantly at hearing her stir. I picked her up as her little mouth made is circle shape following a yawn. I'm at awe with all her little thing Abigail does. I try to imprint it in my memory to cherish it forever.

"Does she need to be changed? Tris asked.

"Yea, but no worries I'll take care of that. You just get your boobs ready." Jeez did I just say that? Watch your mouth Tobias.

"Really?" She asks I see her trying to hold back a laugh that threatens to escape. She isn't doing a really good job though.

"Sorry, that just came out." I say apologizing.

"It's ok. Not like it's not true." She says smiling. Relief washes over me, thankful that she isn't angry with my mouth. "So why Four?" She ask.

"Um.. when I left Marcus I wanted to forget the past, start a new life, new name for a new life kinda of thing. My instructor was Amar." I say.

"Amar... wait didn't I meet him last night?" She ask.

"Yes you did. Any who, he walked me through my fear of landscapes. Turns out I only had Four fears, lowest amount of fears ever recorded in Dauntless. So that became my nickname." I say.

"Then I had six fears... I remember that." She says.

"Correction you had seven fears... but one was eliminated the same night. Intimacy... I calmed you down let you know I was basically on the same page as you were, not yet ready to go there." I say.

She doesn't say anything, she doesn't nod, she continues to look down at her hands in her lap. When I notice enough time has passed, I have changed Abigail's diaper and layed her on her tummy.

"Tris, I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" I ask.

"Huh... oh no I'm sorry. I just got caught in my mind I guess. Everything is ok, I'm fine." She says.

"You know if you ever want to talk about... or to Christina... or even if you feel you need someone else more qualified. Just let me know. There is nothing wrong with talking or asking for help." I say, needing her to know I'm here for her no matter what.

"Thank you." She says while nodding.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask. She nods at me in return. "I noticed you left you door open last night, was there a reason or...?"

"Um... it helps to know I am where I am, and not back there." She answers.

"I don't understand. Where you locked up in a room or something? I ask.

"Um... Eric... would keep me in a locked room, or living quarter. He said it was to make sure to keep you out. But I knew it was more for controlling purposes." She answers playing with her hands. She seems uncomfortable talking about this. I quickly nod and go for a conversation change.

"Well, you better get those nipples out... I think a gorgeous little Angel is ready for her lunch." I say lifting Abigail from the floor and making faces at her. I can't wait to hear her laugh one day. I place Abigail in Tris' arms and immediate starts to nurse her. It amazes me life little miracles, watching Tris nurse our child. I drape a blanket over them both and sit back with a big goofy smile on my face.

"So I was thinking how about a nice movie and take out tonight?" I ask,

"Yea that sounds nice. You sure you not tired of us yet?" Tris says with a smile that matches mine.

"You.. her... never!" I respond.

If every day was like this, I would die a happy man. Here blissfully happy with the two girls I love most in this world. I know loosing either one will kill me.


	42. Chapter 42

*** I just wanted to thank everyone for their support on this story! Continue Reviewing I'll continue to write :)************

A special shot out to Charms22 and Damn you Kylie for supporting and loving this story!

I have been working on another story as well... but I have not published it just yet. Please keep a eye out for it Its called Back to Abnegation. It allows Four a second chance in a alternative Universe to gain Tris back. I'm still working on the plots and all hopeful the first few chapters to be released by next week :)

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

 **Tris P.O.V**

It's been a long, wonderful and exciting day with Abigail and Four, I mean Tobias. I couldn't have asked for such a perfect day. Even our timing seem to be perfect, as Tobias drove us home we can see the rain bands coming in... It looks like one nasty storm is forming over the city, we are just pleased to make it home in time.

We spent the morning in Abnegation, going "back to the start" Tobias called it. Of course, I had no idea what he was speaking about at the time. Until I saw the area to which we were driving in... It was sweet to see what has become of my old child hood home. It's a honor to share with others what every child should have. What I hope Tobias and I can provide for our daughter.

Tobias also reveled to me his child hood home, which was the opposite of what mine was. Tobias trusted me to share with me his childhood experiences and with that came the reveal of his name... Tobias Marcus Eaton. My heart broke when he was telling me the horror he endured has a young child. No child should ever be treated like that. The two people in your life you should trust to love you should be your parents... Tobias' parents let him down over and over again. First with his mother who abandoned him at such a young age. Then is father for abuse that he inflected on Tobias.

I know and see it in Tobias' eyes, the fear of coming Marcus. Although, I may only know Tobias a few weeks now. I know he would never be like that Monster. Tobias is gentle and kind and loving. His daughter, which was a last minute here you go... You can just see the affection and devotion he has for her. I have no dealt in my mind that Tobias would make a excellent father to Abigail, and if we do make it, I know he would make a excellent husband to me one day.

After the tour of our homes, we ended the trip with the other structures of Abnegation along with the visit to the Monumental. I am still left in shock, the long list of those that were unfortunate to survive the slaughter of Abnegation. I even locate the family that were closest to mine. The Blacks, the only surviving member was Robert. Robert who transferred to Amity on his Choosing day, probably saved his life. I wonder if things were different and Tobias and I stayed in Abnegation, not having any Dauntless training or knowledge. Would we have survived the murders? How that one choice, changed and saved our lives.

After Abnegation, Tobias took us for a lunch in the park. Such a wonderful day for it. We were able to talk about anything and everything. We even had a few jokes.

I can see and understand how I would have fallen for a man like Tobias. Not only is he handsome as hell, but he is funny, and adorable. He knows what to say and when to say to comfort a person. His very presence makes you feel comfortable and at home. I would imagine him and I didn't fair from each other during the war.

I can still see it in his eyes, the fear of me disappearing. I wish some how I can take that fear away for him. The need to comfort him as well is starting to become overwhelming. The need to be close to each other every second. The need to bring up a excuse to somehow grace him or touch him.

We reach the front door to the apartment, and just as the key slides into the keyhole... The whole building goes dark.

I need to remind myself that everything is ok. Tobias is with us. It's a storm. No one is going to jump out and grab me.

Tobias manages to get the door open, and we slide quickly inside. The apartment is pitch black... I can't see anything at all. Thankful Abigail is in her stroller, safe and strapped.

"Stay here let me get some candles. Just don't move. Ok?" I hear Tobias say.

"Ok." I say trying to keep the fear from my voice.

I hear faint footsteps, a drawer opening and closing, what sounds like shuffling... and then a click of a lighter. I see Tobias in the kitchen, he has a few candles and is going to work lighting all of them.

"Why don't you make your self comfortable on the couch while I spread some candles around the apartment." Tobias says smiling.

"Ok." I say pushing the stroller over to the couch. Abigail just fall asleep, not wanting to wake her. Before I sit, I reach into the bottom basket that is holding our take out dinner and place it on the coffee table. I watch Tobias at work placing a candle every few feet from each other in a safe spot. When there is enough candles to light up the whole city. Tobias goes back into the kitchen and grabs two bottle waters out of the fridge and joins me back on the couch.

"Wow! Talk about your romantic settings!" He says chuckling nervously. "Not that I had anything to do with the power outage... I mean it's a storm and it happens." He says rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"Tobias, it's ok. I get it. Now shut up and eat." I say giggling. I wonder if he always struggled with his words around me.

"So what is this again." I ask watching him take the take out containers and placing with on the coffee table, he then hands me utensils and a paper plate.

"Chinese food. It's delicious. They just opened up two months ago, someone from a city called New York moved here and opened up shop. So thankful for that. Now there is fried rice, lo mien, bourbon chicken, sweet and sour chicken, and crab ragoon. Just serve what ever you want." He says.

He waits for me to serve myself first. Always the gentlemen. I plate myself little of everything and then wait for him to serve himself. The moment the fork touched my lips, I could tell exactly what he meant. I have never tasted anything like it, the flavors, the tenderness, then the crunch. Oh my lord! I couldn't help the morn that escaped my mouth.

"Good right?" Tobias says taking a fork full to his mouth.

"Mmhmmm." Is the only thing that can make it's way out of my mouth. We continue to eat in our comfort silence, I love this silent. The no need to speak and it's not awkward, just feels nice and right.

"Can I … ask you something?" Tobias ask.

"Of course, you can. You feed me. Atleast I can answer a question." I say trying to tease hin.

"After all of today... does it feel like familiar? I mean ok we never got to spend a real lazy day like this before the war. But I... mean... being in Abnegation seeing the end result of the war... did that spark anything?" He asks. There he goes again with his words.

"Would it disappoint you if I said no?" I say.

"No of course not. It's not like a deal breaker or anything If you can't remember, we can make new memories. Like we did today. I just... to know the person who have become... I don't know. I don't make sense. I just wanted to know thats all. Like I said it's not a deal breaker. I love you either with or without your memories." He says. Did he just say he loves me?

"I get it. It makes sense to me. I'm just sorry I can't remember, it seems like we had a romantic love tail." I say smiling at him.

"Yea, a forbidden love, to only turn into love and war. Whats not to miss?" He says running a hand through his hair.

"At least we have your memories, you can share them with Abigail when she ask how we met. Something to look forward to." I say.

When we are both full and done with our supper, Tobias once again being a gentlemen. Stands up and throws out our trash, and place the left overs in the fridge. He grabs another two bottles of water and comes back to re-join me on the couch.

I didn't notice until now how big the windows in the living room were, they take up almost the whole wall. The night is gorgouse to the lightening storm taking place, we watch the sky light up for what feels like hours. Such a relaxing view... so relaxing that I don't think neither one of realize that we have managed to close the space between each other and he has his right arm draped around me shoulders, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder. The feel of him resting his chin on my head brings me to present. But I do not dare to move from the comfort of his arms. It's all just so perfect.


	43. Chapter 43

****** Hey there sorry I havent updated in a few days. Little under the weather, haven't had much energy to do much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) Happy Reading Everyone!**

 **Thank you all for your comments :)**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Tris P.O.V**

The sun shines through the windows, lighting the whole apartment. I stand looking out of one of the windows in our living room. The wall size window over looks our city, I see the Pier, the giant Ferris Wheel, what a site for sore eyes.

I take a deep breath taking it all in. I hear the laughter from our daughter, playing just feet away from me. Hands snake their way around my waist, finding a resting spot around my swollen stomach. My hands clasp his hands with the familiar sound of metal on metal. When I look down our silver bands are tapping each other's.

"Any day now!" Tobias says lowering his lips to my ear.

"Can't wait to meet him. Our little boy." I say.

"I love you Tris!" He says softly while kissing my neck.

Something hard bangs against the front door, drawing our attention. I quickly go for Abigail wanting to have her close. But there's no time, the door breaks off the hings. Smoke breaks through the doorway, and in images the one person I hoped never to see again. Eric.

Eric smirks evil, while raising a gun to my family. Before I could react, I see Tobias jump in front of the gun. I hear the gun go off, then Tobias falls to the ground. I stare at his lifeless body as he lays in a pool of his own blood.

Eric doesn't waste any time, he points the gun at Abigail. I m frozen in place, another shot goes off and Abigail is no longer is sitting up playing with her toys.

I glance back at Eric my hand finds the spot where just a few moments earlier I felt the warmth of Tobias' hand. Eric lifts his gun and points it at my swollen stomach, and all I can do is close my eyes and pray for my family.

"See Stiff, I finally win." Eric says.

"Tris, Tris, wake up please! Love, it's just a nightmare." I hear a male voice say. I feel the touch of gentle, warm hands on my shoulders shaking me gently. My eyes pop open, taking in the room. I am in my bed , and Abigail is in her crib asleep. I sit up slowly in my bed, trying to catch my heavy breathing. The hands that were on my shoulders are no longer there, but one hand is rubbing circles on my back trying to comfort me.

"Tris, is was just a dream. Your OK. Your safe." Tobias says almost in a whisper.

"It was just so real." I say tears starting to run down my cheeks.

"I know, I get those too. It's ok, your here, safe and sound." Tobias says trying to comfort me.

I feel the bed shifting has Tobias sits on the edge of the bed, facing me. He wipes my tears with his thumbs. "Do you want to talk about it? Might help." He says in a comforting whisper.

"It's just... we were so happy. We were married, Abigail was older and playing. We were pregnant with a boy." My hands find my stomach, as if to feel the life that was growing inside me. "Then Eric... he...he had a gun. He... shot you both of you first... and then me." Remembering the dream brought more emotions to bay that I couldn't fight anymore. Sobs escaped my mouth, while I leaned into Tobias. He doesn't hesitate, I feel instantly his arms wrap around me.

"Shh, Tris. It's OK. Your OK, I'm OK, Abigail is OK. I promise you, Eric can't hurt you or us anymore." Tobias says. I feel his lips at my ears, the feels of his breath at my neck sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly all I can think about are his lips, and the feel of his hands. The safeness of his arms.

"You know how I know this?" He says. "Because I was there, I put the bullet in his brain. Zeke shot David. Those two can't hurt anyone any more. I promise you." He says letting me go just enough to look at me in the eyes. I nod, not trusting my own words. I glance down from his eyes to his lips and then back up to his eyes. Not caring if this is the worst moment for this, just needing to feel him closer right now then he already is. I lean closer to him, glancing back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. He takes my signal and meets me half way, hesitate at first. He brushes his lips softly against mine, and I feel the instant electrical jolts rush through me. Desire starts to creep through me, wanting more then what he is giving. My right hand tangle into his hair pressing him closer to me, my other hand around his neck.

His one arm wrap around my lower back while the other hand is high up my back pulling me into him. Our lips moving in sync with each other making the kiss turn from a soft brush into a fever hard kiss. All too soon I feel him slowing our kiss, as I earn for more. This kiss was not frightening, it was filled with love and devotion, lust and hunger. Everything that I hoped love would be.

"You should get some sleep. Abigail will be up in a couple of hours." Tobias says kissing me once more.

"Would you... stay with me? Please!" I ask not wanting to be alone.

"Of course." He says claiming into bed next to me pulling the covers over us. He lays on his back allowing me to slide next to him. I lean my head against his chest with my right hand resting on his stomach. Tobias wraps his arm around my waste and rest his chin on the top of my head.

"I'll always be here. Good night Tris." He says almost a whisper.

"Thank you. Good night Tobias."

 **Tobias P.O.V**

It's an amazing feeling having Tris so close to me,wrapped in my arms. It feels beyond amazing, it feels right. Tris scared me, when I heard her yelling and whimpering in her sleep. I thought someone had broken in, she was hurt, or worst. Thankfully it was a nightmare, but it still worries me that Eric still has this power over us, over her. Will he always hold this power over us? Maybe it would be wise for Tris to seek out help? If she won't talk to me.. She should talk to someone. Maybe Christina?

I'm beyond amazed at the progress our relationship has headed today, so much we have shared. To end with a passionate, over the top kiss. I know she wanted more, or hell I wanted more. But on so many levels I felt it was right to stop.

How can I even begin to think about more... She still needs to see a Doctor. Yes, I know she seems a lot better and stronger. But I wouldn't want to mess anything up. That would just kill me if I hurt her like that.

On too of which, I want both of us to be ready to take the next step together and for the right reasons. Not just because she was scared, or had a night mare. I would feel like I would be taking advantage of her and the situation and that's not how I want it to be.

I'm more then content having Tris lay here in my arms. This for me, is close enough for now.

She said that she had a nightmare. She said we were married, she was pregnant again, and Abigail was older. Does that mean she would want more kids in the future? Not that I would mind. If Tris wanted to, I would be more than happy to have as many kids as she wanted. As long as we are a team, we can face anything.

Marriage? Honestly until Tris came into my life, I never thought about getting married... I thought I was too broken, not worthy of someone's love. I never expected to fall for a woman, but when I met Tris and I wasn't broken anymore. I was complete. I want to spend every minute of every day next to her for the rest of my life. She is mine and I am hers... Its always been this way. I'm just surprise that after everything that has happen she could even dream of that. She should be scared, should be terrified of me. They wanted her to fear me, to run away from me. Yet here she is trusting me to keep her safe in my arms. Our daughter just feet away safe,sleeping in her crib. Could I ask for anything more right now? Do I even have that right?

I start to hear someone store in their bed, I turn my head to see little hands waving in the air. My heart stretches every time I see this little Angel. I slowly and carefully untangle myself from Tris, and make my way to the crib. There lies the most gorgeous girl waiting for her attention she so craves. My little Angel, just a few weeks old and already has her Daddy wrapped around her little finger. I take her carefully into my arms, I can't stop looking at her. I am in love with my daughter. I decide after changing her diaper that she doesn't look too hungry yet, and the idea of swaying comes to mind. I place her against my chest and sway us side to side. Abigail seems content to the movement, she doesn't make a sound. Thoughts of getting a rocking chair, comes to mind. We do this for a few minutes, feeling the happiness of having this little precious Angel in my arms. But I know I will have to surrender her to her mother. Tris hasn't bumped enough breast milk yet for me to feed her. I go sit on the edge of the bed carefully holding Abigail I place one hand on Tris' shoulder and lightly shake her.

"Tris, Love. Tris, Abigail is hungry." I say gently. Tris opens her eyes slowly and rises to a sitting position. She takes our daughter from me, and I help make sure they are both comfortable.

I notice Tris doesn't bother to cover herself up for once. It amazes me how comfortable she does feel around me. How in just two weeks times, so many things have changed. I sit next to them watching our daughter take in her nutrients, caressing her forehead with my thumb. I feel Tris rest her head on my shoulder, I wrap my arm around Tris shoulder to more support and comfort.

Can things get any better then this? I wonder.


	44. Chapter 44

**Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

Waking up with Tris in my arms, can't get any better then that. The feel of her body, the warmth against mine. The littlest things are our miracles.

I slowly untangle myself from Tris, wishing not wanting to wake her. I look in on our daughter, she is still swaddled and sound asleep. She looks so peaceful. So beautiful. So perfect.

I walk back in my room, and decide a much needed cold shower is in order. Needing nothing more then a cool down before starting the day. I stand in the shower lathering my up, when I glance down and notice my Raven that lays over my heart. Her Raven. True to this day, she will and always own my heart and much more. I dress in a normal blue jeans and black shirt, having breakfast on my mind.

Deciding on chocolate chip pancakes, would be a great way to start the morning. I start making the coffee, and then get to work on the batter adding the chocolate chips at the end. The sound of the sizzling of the skillet fills the silence. The smell of the pancakes overtaking my senses. I hear footsteps slowly coming from behind me, and I don't have to look to see who it is.

"Mmm... That smells so good!" Tris says taking a sniff of the pancakes. She wraps her small arms around my waist.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." I say wrapping a arm around her from behind. "I hope your hungry."

"I am now." She says.

A knock on the door draws us out of our daze. "Ill get that, probably just Christina." I say walking over to the door. When I open it I'm not disappointed, I was surprise she didn't call or show up yesterday.

"Dude seriously, did you see that storm last night?" She ask walking right in with Will at tow. I notice that Will has a apologetic look on his face. I don't blame him at all, Christina is her own world.

"Good morning to you too, Christina. Please, come on in." I say trying to make light on things, she is already half way to the kitchen joining Tris.

"Four! Tris! Good morning!" She says, I start suspecting something up her sleeve. "Oh good, you are about to eat. Mmmm Chocolate chip pancakes. That works, I'm starved."

I can't help but roll my eyes at the thought of typical Christina.

"Morning Christina, Will. How are you?" Tris says smiling at them.

"We are excited this morning, Tris. Sorry I couldn't ring her in." Will says confirming my suspension.

"Christina, don't take this the wrong way but... What do you want?" I say smiling at her.

"Right now, I want breakfast. And apparently helping you not burn the pancakes." Christina says.

"You know Tris is back, you can burn those adoption papers now." I say laughing.

* * *

 _Flashback_

My front door opens, I didn't realize I didn't lock the door... I walk out of my room to find Christina is my intruder I find her invading my kitchen. It appears she is putting away groceries in my fridge. Why is she here? Doesn't any one understand that I don't want to talk, and I don't want the company.

"What.. are... you... doing... here?" I say with each word getting angrier.

"I am making sure there is food in the house. Don't want you going hungry on us." Christina said.

"You know, I don't need your help. I don't want this. Thank you. But you can leave now." I told her.

"Look, I get that you're angry, I get it. But Tris didn't just leave you, she left all of us." She started to say... I cut her off.

"Left you! She left me with nothing, Christina! She was the one thing I had left! The one thing in this Damn World I cared about! I agreed not to use the memory serum. I agreed to go through the motions and to honor Tris' legacy. Isn't that enough for you, for her?" I said almost yelling.

"No it's not, Four. Eventually you are going to have to laugh again, to care about people, and to live again. Four, I loved Will more then anything. But I had to learn to live again without him, I had to learn how to laugh again. To understand that it's ok. It's not betraying them." She said matching my tone.

"You were her friend! HERS! Why are you here? Because she sure as hell isn't." I said still yelling.

"Because I made a promise. I would be here, and I'm your friend too damn it." She said.

"I'm not a child, Christina. I can take care of myself!" I said starting to calm my tone down.

"I know you can. But we are all we have left of her, and I won't let that go. So consider it how ever you want... you have been adopted! So welcome to family BIG BROTHER!" She said firmly.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked.

"I have a key." She answered.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Old habits die hard, Four. And no I'm adopting the three of you now." She says smiling and reaching her hand to pat my shoulder. As annoying as Christina is... I can't help but think if I had a sister, I would want her to be just like Christina.

"So Will, how have you been? If you ever need to runaway from Christina, you know my door is always WIDE open." I say laughing at the imagine Will running down the hall to my apartment to escape Christina.

"Thanks, I might need to one of these days." Will says returning my laughing and getting a smack on his chest from Christina. We all join in the laugh.

The cries of a little one comes from the room, breaking us out of our laughter.

"Oh I'll get her, think she is hungry too." Tris says leaving us three to finish breakfast.

"Christina, fruit duty." I order her.

"Yes, Sir." She says laughing.

"So whats on the agenda today guys." I ask flipping more pancakes on a serving platter.

I notice they both go quiet and giving each other suspicious looks.

"Alright... whats going on?" I ask. Will doesn't say anything other then pointing at Christina. The master mind! I glare at her, waiting for her response.

"Alright, we have plans for each of you. Will is kidnapping you and the other guys, to do … guy stuff. I am taking Tris and Abigail to do girlie stuff. Oh and Shauna is coming." She says with a satisfy smile.

"What... I don't know Christina. Don't you think it's too soon for all that?" I say. Its not that I don' trust the girls, and tempting to spend time with friends. But am I ready to walk away for a long period from Tris and the baby. We haven't been separated for long periods yet.

"Four.. Tobias" I cringe at her using my given name, she doesn't use it often. "I think this will do both of you some good. We all need to move forward and start to heal." She says seriously to her words.

"Yea but..." I start to say but cut myself off, truth is I don't have a real good excuse other then the need and want to be next to them. Not ready to have them out of view.

"I promise if anything happens." She starts.

"If anything happens... nothing better happens." I say in a threatening FOUR tone.

"Go have fun and we will meet at that AMAZING Italian place... for dinner at... six o'clock?" She says and confirming the time.

"Fine." I finally give in. Placing the platter of pancakes on the island next to the maple syrup and the bowl of fruit salad that Christina prepared. "Breakfast is served!"


	45. Chapter 45

***** Sorry it has been a few days since my last update... technical issues :) Almost have chapter 46 Done it will be up soon! Happy reading! Can't believe we made it to 100 REVIEWS!**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Tris P.O.V**

It doesn't fully surprise me, that Christina's intention was to kidnap both Abigail and I. The moment she barged into Tobias' apartment, I could tell she had something up her sleeve. Not ten minutes after breakfast was done, Tobias broke the news that Christina and Will was pulling us into two different directions. He wasted no time in making sure to give his daughter a proper Good bye, and kissed her on her little forehead, Tobias also gave me a lingering kiss on the forehead. Will told Tobias to grab his gym back and they left.

I was slightly disappointed in not being able to talk to Tobias about last nights events. A conversation that I guess will be held for tonight.

The kiss we shared was more then I can put into words. The passion, and the hunger that ignited between us. I wanted to tell him it was something I wanted and not something that just happened in the heat of the moment.

Not long after Will and Tobias left, Shauna arrived. Immediate She looked so comfortable holding a baby, you can see the longing in her eyes to have one of her own.

Christina on the other hand wasted no time, she stated rampaging through my closet looking for the baby bag and anything that she thought Abigail might need for the day. Just when I thought Christina was going little over board with the baby bag, stroller, car seat, portable crib... She announced that we were ready for our adventure. A adventure that I was left out of knowing about.

"Girl, you are just going to have to trust us." Christina said sharing a smirk with Shauna.

I'm sitting in a big leather chair, finding myself being tortured by a woman named Jill. She continues to say something about lines, skin, and no good. Everything else sounds like gibberish... She spent what felt like a eternity torturing my cuteicals and sanding my feet. I drew the line when Christina told them to paint my nails pink. I think I place fear into the lady when I gave her the death stare. Finally I won or at least settled with Christina with the color dark blue. She still wants me to get my hair done... Grrrr What is with this girl. I settled with a trim with extreme layers through my hair.

Shauna is enjoying her much needed message, manicure and pedicure. Christina had the full work up too. "After saving all of our asses, it's well needed she said." I gotta love her way thinking, I guess.

No one pushed me once I told them that I wanted no one to touch me... Finally an argument that I won easily.

I guess I shouldn't be too surprise when our torture didn't end there... after our three hour beauty torture came the shopping torture. If it wasn't for the needs of Abigail, Christina probably would argue with us stopping to take breaks, between the shoe, lingers, and clothing stores. To my amusement I enjoyed the baby store, picking out cute little outfits for Abigail.

"So how are things between you and Four?" Christina asks, as we sit around a table outside of a cafe. I have Abigail attached to my right breast while I sip on my lemonade. Shauna seems interested in this answer just as much as christian. Who ever knew my love life was their entertainment.

"Everything going OK. I think. We had really nice day yesterday." I say as my face betrays me, I feel the blush raise on my cheeks.

"Seems like things are little more then just NICE!" Shauna says grinning at me.

"We kissed last night." I confessed.

"Kissed?" Christina asks.

"More like Kisses." I correct myself.

"Oh.. Kisses. Sounds juicy." Shauna says leaning in little more.

"Seriously?" I laugh.

"I'm glad that things are looking up for both of you. You both deserve happiness and together." Christina says with a generic smile.

"Thank you." I say

"Yea, this past year has been... Jeez. I'm glad that's over." Shauna says.

"What\s that suppose to mean? How bad?" I ask.

"It.. it got really bad, Tris. We all had to take care of each other specially, Four. It was hard enough for him to get out of bed. When he did the last thing he wanted was to be in his apartment. He became a workaholic. He didn't, couldn't move on. It was like he was moving through the everyday motions but being empty." Christina says. "He would have these dreams, that would make him very disoriented when he woke up. It would almost re break his heart every time." She added making a clear picture for me. I nodded, the guilt starting to eat at me.

I remember how I was suppose to die. I remember taking Caleb's place, entering the weapon lab, passing the death serum, and bag shot by someone. They tell me that, that someone was David. Of course instead of dieting, my memory tells me I woke up in a hospital bed. Eric by myself holding my hand, tears in his eyes. I know now that my memory I have was planted and the reality was more terrifying then I can imagine.

I may not be able to remember my life with Tobias, the war, our ups and down in our relationship. But the physical need and pull, the electricity jolts when we touch is all I need to know. I know what we had and still have runs deeper then physical, it's emotional and spiritual for the both of us.

The dreams I had in the Bureau of Tobias proves that. And from what it sounds like, he experienced the same as me if not stronger. Something like that, that strong, no matter the lack of memory I have... IS WORTH FIGHTING FOR! Like Tobias says "New memories can be made."

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I was hesitate to leave Tris and Abigail for the day. But I know Will is right. Sometimes it's ok to have some time apart, to give each other some room to breath and think. That she will be there at the end of the day, and that was something I needed to adjust to. That I needed to learn to trust her, trust that she will keep Abigail and herself safe in my absence. It would be good practice, after all I have to eventually return back to work. Although I would love to, I am pretty sure I can't drag Tris and the baby to my office every day.

We head to the gym just a few floors down, already Zeke, Amar, and George are there. I can't help but excited and at home. I haven't worked out in so long, my routine totally thrown out of the window. It would feel nice to rid of some pent up energy. Specially after last night with Tris.

We all start with warm ups.. Pushups, treadmills, stretching and then came the most exciting part Sparing. George took Will and it wasn't long until Will got the hang of it. Although it's been years since he spared you can tell he so enjoyed and needed it. I of course got Zeke, like always it takes more then twenty minutes before I finally pin his ass down. After we hit the showers and decide to go get a drink at the bar to buy is some time.

"So things good between you and Tris?" Zeke ask.

"Yea, they ok. We spent the day together yesterday. I showed her the "NEW" Abnegation. Then we ate lunch at the park." I say.

"That's great dude. Is she recalling anything yet?" Zeke asks.

"No. I have a feeling thats something I might just have to learn to deal without. I have her.. and Abigail is my bonus. All I need." I say taking sip of my beer. All true.

"Great to hear, dude. You nervous about going back to work?" He ask.

"I don't know. Cross that bridge when I get to it, I guess." I say.

"Hey guys we better get going... we all gotta take some kind of showers and get dressed. Unless we want Christina to kick all our asses." Will says already wiped by Christina.

We all finish our beer and start heading out.


	46. Chapter 46

**Happy Reading everyone!**

 **Chapter 46**

 **Tris P.O.V**

Dinner with the gang was amazing! We all got dressed up and met at the restaurant. Sure I felt like I spent the day in the torture chamber, but at the end it was worth it.

Christina was overjoyed with dressing both Abigail and I. Abigail's outfit was so beyond adorable. She has a long, light purple gown, just like a princess.

I on the other hand, Christina some how talked me into a getting a blue almost to tight to breath, so short I can't bend over kinda dress. Shauna was the lucky one, she got a silky, red, long dress. Christina picked out a black, knee high, low cut dress.

When us girls arrived at the restaurant, the sun was just setting. The sky was lite with purple, pink, and blue colors, the site was breathtaking. The men all stood waiting for us outside the restaurant, all having smiles as they saw our car pull up.

Tobias stood out from all of them, he looked so handsome dressed in black pants, black and dark gray strips button down shirt. He looked good enough to eat!I wonder if we could ditch dinner and get home, but I knew that wasn't going to happen for more reasons then just one.

The guys slowly made their way towards our car, to greet us. Tobias though was the first one to reach us, he opened my door anticipation written all over his face. I noticed his eyes scanning me from top to bottom, bottom to top as I stepped out of the car. The look on his face, tells me I was right in trusting Christina with picking out my dress. "Wow... you look amazing, Tris." He says leaning in to kiss my forehead. I secretly wished his lips would reach my lips instead. "Where's our girl?" He says with a even bigger smile. He really did miss her! Not trusting my words I glance back in the door, signaling where she is. He wasted no time reaching in the backseat and releasing the car seat from the restraints. He then follows through on kissing her sleeping forehead, and telling her how much her daddy missed her. My heart stretches watching Tobias with our daughter... he is so gentle, and loving to her. I am so grateful for him finding us and bring us home, where we belong. I may still be hesitate in some ways, but I know our home is where ever Tobias is.

The restaurant is a breathtaking on it's on... the lighting is a nice romantic tone, with candles lite through out the tables and walls. We are seated in a wonderful large round table, which I love. I ordered Chicken Parmesan, and Tobias ordered a Lasagna. Both dishes were so savory, Tobias and I feed each other bites from our plates. I didn't want for the last bite to ever come. We all talked and joked in between bites.

Zeke ordered a bottle of wine for everyone, and when we were all served. I stood with his glass raised "I wanted to say that I love all of you! I'm really happy to have all of you in my life. Welcome back Uriah, Will, and Tris. We missed you so much and so blessed to have you guys back. To Happy Ever After!" "To Happy Ever After!" We all say after him and clank our glasses together.

Luckily Abigail was an Angel through dinner, she slept soundlessly in her car carrier between Tobias and I, thankful she nursed before leaving the house.

Abigail became fussy the moment we got home, which I was so thankful for. "I have a surprise for you." Tobias says grinning.

"Yea?" I ask, he points to my bedroom. When I enter I see a brown wooden rocking chair, with purple cushions. "Oh Tobias, thank you." I smiled at him.

I took a seat and situated Abigail to be comfortable, placing the rocking chair to good use already. I slowly rock us back and forth watching Abigail nurse.

"I was wondering, if you are not to tired... Maybe you and I could talk?" Tobias ask leaning against the door frame.

"Of course, I would love to. Let me finish with her and I'll meet you out there." I say. I really would like the chance to talk to him.

"Ok, would you like something? Cup of tea, waiting for you?" Tobias offers.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." I say smiling. He turns and leaves us.

When I walk out, I see Tobias seating on the couch relaxing. He no longer has his shoes on, and he has undone a few top buttons of his shirt.

"Hey, Abigail asleep?" He ask when he notice my presence. I nod in response.

"Come seat down." He offers.

I take a seat next to him, noticing my tea on the coffee table. I thank him and take a sip of the delicious hot liquid.

"Of course, no problem." He says smiling.

"Tobias, I just... want to say-" I couldn't finish my thought he cut me off.

"Tris, I know what you are thinking. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have kissed you last night. It was in the heat of the moment and you may not be ready." He says, this time I cut him off.

"No, Yes." I take a deep breath. "Tobias, yes we were caught in the heat of the moment but I liked it. It was nice. I don't regret it. Do you?" I ask. He looks shocked by my words.

"No, no. I just don't want to push you into anything. I don't want you to feel obligated or forced. I'm ok to take it slow... I want you to feel happy and comfortable no matter what." He says.

"I wasn't obligated or force. Yes we were caught in the heat of the moment. But I liked it, it was nice. I do feel something for you Tobias. I'm here for a reason." I say our eyes connecting. I hope he can see through my eyes into my soul and know that what I say is the truth.

He slowly caresses the side of my face with his hand. He glances between my eyes and my lips, asking for permission. I don't protest to his touch or advances, slowly he leans in softly brushing his lips on mine. He stops for a moment looking into my eyes. He searches for something in my eyes, asking a wordless question. He must get his answer, he leans back down kissing me with more confidence. I can feel him putting all he has into this kiss, the love, devotion, earning that he has for me. I feel his other hand on my lower back pushing me more into him. My arms find refuge around his neck holding his face close to mine.


	47. Chapter 47

**Happy reading everyone!**

 **Chapter 47**

 **Tris P.O.V**

There are many awkward moments when it comes to being a female. Times like your mom shows up in your room with your first bra, or perhaps when you think the blood that is leaking from between your legs means you are dieing and mom has to explain what a menstruation are, or better yet when your father tells you "Great Job, I'm so proud of you," talk when he finds out you started to have a period, and not to mention all those embarrassing accidents us girls may have...

Yea, us females have really embarrassing awkward moments growing up, yet somehow they can only get worst. For example right now, being on a medical table, in a paper gown, with my legs wide open for the world to see in stirrups. Not going to even thinking about the Doctor who is currently head first in my woman hood area. Did I also mention the large, cold, metal object that is shoved in my woman hood to make my area open wide for him.

Sure this is not awkward at all! Guys, what they have uncontrollable hard on for their teen age years, possible "wet dreams." Ha, us girls win!

"Do you itch or burn?" Did he just ask that?

"No." I respond with out thinking. Can this be done and over with now? I look up at the ceiling wishing I would disappear. Why is it so hard to find a woman Doctor that handles this stuff? Most O.B.G.Y.N Doctors are males, then again I somehow have a feeling that I already know.

"Any discharges?" For the love of...

"No." I say. Please no more questions.

I hear a small giggle coming from my right, I glance over and sure enough Christina sits there swaying the stroller back and forth in small motions. She also sits there with a large grin trying to hold back a laugh at my responses.

When the Doctor finally sits back, he pushes my knees together, "Alright so all looks good. Your stitches has dissolved on their own. How has your incision been feeling?" He says pointing towards my abdomen.

"Fine, I guess." I say.

"OK, lets have a look." He says. Taking a paper blanket to cover my lower half of my my body and raises my gown to take a look. He plates both his hands on my stomach and examines the area. Most stitches has also dissolved on their own.

"I think it's time to remove your remaining stitches, the area has healed and no longer needs to be forced closed." He smiles at me.

"Great." I say.

"I'll ask the nurse to come in and take care of that. Once she is done, I'll come back in and have a chat with you. OK?" He says making his way out of the door.

"What's with you? Why are you acting all.." Christina says waving her hands.

"Hey, come on I was all wide open there. The guy didn't even take me out to dinner!" I say trying to make light of things.

"You should have let Four come." Christina says.

"Yea, that's not even more awkward. "Hey Four, I know we haven't had sex yet, but can you watch another man dip his head between my legs." I say. Christina has no words other then bust out laughing at my response.

"Wait! You guys haven't had sex yet?" Christina asks. Her expression is beyond shocked.

"No, not yet." I say. Sure this isn't even awkward at all.

"But I thought you guys are working things out... why not?" She asks.

"Well I don't know... Could it be I had stitches up my crouch?" I say bluntly.

"Did you just say crouch?" She laughs even harder. "Wow... did that one hurt?"

"OK...OK. Seriously. How are you guys doing in the physical area?" She asks.

"We are OK. I think. We are taking it slow. Kissing ALOT! He says he doesn't want to push, or pressure me." I say.

"And his balls hasn't fallen off yet?" She asks laughing again.

"Christina!" I yell at her, wishing I could punch her arm.

"What? Will would go crazy... if he couldn't!" she says.

Luckily the nurse walks in ready to remove my stitches. So worth it at this point. Once she is done, she tells me to get dress and the doctor will come back in.

"Seriously though, I'm happy you guys are OK. You both deserve to be happy." Christina says.

"Thank you, I think we are happy." I say confidently.

"And don't worry Four is well controlled." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask not understanding her statement.

"Well back in initiation, you had a seventh fear. It was intimacy.. with Four. All the leaders saw..." She says with a giggle remembering the memory. I sigh wishing I could remember.

"Any who Four was great about it. You told me that he made you feel like you were in control and that you were safe with him. He ended your seventh fear." She says smiling. I smile back at her.

When the Doctor returns he has his clip board handy, it looked like a small check list to go over.

"So Tris, how is the breast feeding going?" He asks.

"Fine, no problems." I say.

"Getting enough milk coming in? Any tender?" He asks.

"No, everything feels fine." I say.

"OK. Well good. Make sure that if any irritation comes up, pealing, you calls us OK." He says. I nod in return.

"Your stitches has dissolved, so you are cleared for sex. Have you thought about birth control?" He asks looking at me.

"Umm.. No I haven't thought to much about it." I admit. This was something that should be thought about... before Tobias and I are ready for our next step.

"OK. Well before you and your partner conceive another baby. For health reasons it is recommended to wait about two years... it gives your body time to bounce back. Did you want to talk about birth control?" He asks. I glance at the sleeping Abigail, that Christina is still pushing in her stroller. Although Tobias and I love her more then anything, I can't think about having another baby so soon. I turn and nod my head at him.

"OK, you are eligible for the shot. Umm the shot will reduce your periods and cramping, some woman won't even get a period. Now it does take three months for it to be effective after that it's good for one year and then you just get another shot. If you want little more control we gave birth control pills but you have to take the pill once a day. Now that becomes effective after one month of a full cycle and when you are ready to conceive another child just stop taking the pill." He say. " There are other methods but these are the easiest." He adds.

"Get the shot. I have mine, so much easier. You never have to wonder rather or not you took your pill." Christina says.

"Yes, the shot does sound like the right way to go." I say making my choice.

"OK I will send in the nurse. After that you are free to go. Remember it takes three months for it to be effective. Use other methods for the time being." He says with hesitation in his eyes. "You know, often I get asked by my patients when they can resume sexual activities with their partner." He says staring at me. "Tris, you have been through a lot physically, mentally, and emotionally. All because I clear you and you got this shot, does not mean that I say go home and have sex with your partner. It means you are medically capable too. You will know when, when you are ready. Until then don't push your self. I tell all my patients the same thing... Everyone heals differently, you need to listen to yourself." He finishes, says his good byes and leaves.

"His right you know. All kidding aside." Christina says.

Once the nurse comes back in she gives me my shot and we head home. I may not be ready but I know and hope soon I will be!

* * *

 **Please keep a look out for a new story line that will be released soon "Back to Abnegation." I will of course continue this story line has well. If I continue to get reviews I will continue to writing. :) So like always happy reading! Take care! Thank you all for the love and support :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**So this chapter is pretty long! I just couldn't stop, I hope you all enjoy it happy reading!**

 **Chapter 48**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

It has been two weeks since Tris and I went out with our friends, that was such a magical night. I wish I could say that she got her memory back and that we are back the way we use to be. But regardless things have been really GREAT at home!

After that night with our friends, Tris and I ended up talking about us and our relationship. We agreed to take things slow when it comes to the physical side of our relationship. Which for me means a lot of cold showers to come, but honestly I don't mind. Having Tris and Abigail in my life, well worth the blue balls to come. She has invited me into her bed more then a few times since, I love holding her through the night in my arms. We do on occasion find ourselves in a make out fest, it really feels like a do over for us. Both of us learning about the other likes and dislikes, and exploring each other. Makes everything fresh, exciting, and new all over again.

As for Abigail, she started to enjoy her belly time on the floor. She even started to support her wobbly little head. Such a wonderful baby she is! We took her to the doctors last week for a check up, sure enough she gained two pounds since we left the Bureau, she also had to have her shots. That didn't go well. Tris ended up crying along with Abigail and I found myself having to be the brave and strong one for both my girls.

I love the thought of having a family to go home to. Yesterday was a really hard day, it was my first day back at work. I left Tris a new cell phone to use encase she needed anything, of course I love to hear her voice but I told her texting is easier when I am in meeting or what not. I was so nervous leaving them, what if something happened and I wasn't there? I must have annoyed her with my check up texts that I kept sending but the truth is I couldn't stop myself.

When I finally made it home, I was at so much ease walking through the front door. I was also surprised at the scent that hit my nose when I walked in the front door. Tris managed not only care for Abigail but she also managed to make dinner and had it ready. She made a delicious backed BBQ chicken, with potato casserole and roasted vegetables. I was also greeted by her lips crashing into mine the moment she noticed I was home. Evident that she missed me too.

The moment those lips crashed into mine, I couldn't resist the urge to pick her up and place her onto the counter. Her hands found them selves around my neck and entangled in my hair. My arms found her lower back and neck as we passionately kissed, pushing each other to be closer.

Tris had her womanly check up last week, and she didn't go into to much details. She just said things are fine, including her incision. I was very grateful for Christina when she offered to take Tris. Although yes, Tris had my daughter, and yes I have seen her naked (once). I didn't want Tris to feel more awkward with me there given our circumstances. Later that night when Abigail was asleep and we sat on the couch with our traditional cup of steaming tea before bed... She told me about the decision of getting a birth control shot. I admit the thought had me instantly aroused and I had to excuse myself to take a much needed cold shower.

Nothing eventful is schedule for the day, and I wish I could have just stayed in bed with Tris. She looked so peaceful and somehow sexy the way she was sleeping. The thought has crossed my mind more then once, that once she is ready, we may need a babysitter for a day maybe even two. Call me selfish, but it would be a much needed day to our selves.

The box speaker on my desk buzzes, thankful for the distraction that my mind was starting to head in. I push the button to answer.

"Yes, Diana?" I ask.

"Call for you, Mr. Eaton on line one." She says. "It's Evelyn." Oh no. In the mix of it all I haven't even called her. Missing the past two dinners with her, and forgetting to even tell her about Tris and Abigail. I wonder if she would be excited to be a grandmother. I know her and Tris never got along, both hated each other for so many reasons and all still involving me. But I have to tell her something... Maybe over lunch in a public place.

"Thank you Diana." I say before pushing line one on the phone and placing the receiver to my face.

"Hey Evelyn, how are you?" I start off.

"Don't Evelyn me. I am your mother, Tobias. Now you will explain yourself right this instant! You have missed two dinners without a single phone call. I have called you and every time you ignore my calls, and Joanna told me you needed some time off because of some family emergency?!" She is really irritated, and upset. I can't say I don't blame her.

"I know, I'm sorry. Please let me explain and make it up to you. How about lunch today?" I say, better break the news in person and in public for sure now. OK fine, I am a coward, I know.

"Fine, where?" She asks.

"How about the food stands in the park? It's a nice cool day out." I propose.

"OK, I'll see you there at noon." She says disconnecting the call. I look at my watch and noting I have half an hour before I have to leave. I decide to finish up on my emails, and tell Diana to hold my calls while I am out to lunch.

The walk is only ten minutes, and such a nice cool day out I decide to walk giving myself time to think on what to tell her. How do I explain that I found Tris. That I have a daughter.

* * *

 _ **Flashback** _

Knock Knock

"Come in." She said from with in her office. I open the door to find Evelyn sitting behind her desk, typing on her computer. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." She said.

"Yea, listen. I need the number to your guy back in the Bureau. I need to ask him a few questions." I said, not wanting to tell her everything. I know how she felt about Tris, I didn't want her to over look this.

"My guy, prefers to be anonymous. So unless you can tell me what's going on... I'm sorry I won't give that information to you." She said, calm in her voice.

"Evelyn, Marcus contacted me." I began telling her, wishing any other way.

"Tobias, come on. This is Marcus we are talking about. Odds are this is a way to try and gain our trust and let him back in the city." She said.

"I understand that Evelyn. But the way... I just need to be sure. I'm sure you can understand." I said, my hands on my waist.

"I'll call him." She agreed.

Evelyn said, her guy had no information about anything weird going on in the Bureau. Could she have been lying to me again? Could her hatred for Tris, be so great?

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Tobias!" I hear my name being called and I turn to see Evelyn making her way to me. Her wide smile tells me she is happy to see me, as always. "Tobias!" She says one more time then reaching out to hug me.

"Hey, Evelyn. How are you?" I ask while hugging her back. When we let go of each other we start walking towards the food stands. The park is packed with people eating, playing, enjoying the wonderful weather. I really should bring Tris and Abigail out to the park, they would love getting outdoors.

"So Tobias, what has been going on to keep you from me?" She asks teasingly.

"A lot has happened actually. Lets order and I'll tell you everything while we eat, I promise." I vow to her. We decide on the Mexican stand ordering quesadillas and nachos to share. We then find a nice shaded area to sit, and eat.

"OK. Lets have it, Tobias." She says with a sigh.

"I went to the Bureau." I say looking straight at her. I search her eyes for a reaction.

"You went? After I told you-" She doesn't have a chance to finish her lecture before I cut her off.

"I found them, Evelyn." I say smiling, letting my happiness show.

"Them?" She asks.

"Tris was pregnant. The baby was born just before I found them. It's a girl, her name is Abigail." I finish saying, still looking in her eyes for a reaction. But something tells me, something isn't right. I thought I would see surprise, happiness, something positive. But what looks back at me is knowledge, anger, and betrayal.

"You knew?" I say almost a whisper. The truth hits me like a slap in the face. The memory of her expression comes to mind... She was too calm, too controlled of the situation the last time we spoke about the possibilities of Tris being alive in the Bureau.

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me?!" I say, letting my anger take over with every word I say. "How long did you know, Evelyn?" I ask needing to know. How could she be so cruel? How could she?

"A few weeks after..." She says not finishing the thought.

"A few weeks after what? Please tell me after we spoke? Because if you say, a few weeks after she was pronounced dead. I swear to God, Evelyn." I say threatening. She doesn't answer, she stares down at the grass we are sitting on. I take a much needed breath in and out through my noise. I'm trying to calm myself. "Say it! I need to hear you say it." I say unable to control my breathing.

"I knew, someone contacted me. Telling me fallen heroes were being captive in the Bureau." She says disappointment in her voice.

"So not only you knew about Tris, you knew there were others too?" My anger starting to get the best of me. Once again she doesn't answer, she shuts her eyes tightly close.

"I want to know. Tell me. I have the right to know Damn It!" I say.

"There were Fallen heroes that were being captive. They were holding two young boys, one blonde hair with light skin, the other darker skin and goofy. Then they described a young blonde with grayish blue eyes and she appeared to be in a medical induced coma and in the early stages of pregnancy. Later they confirmed the name of the female patient "Beatrice Prior." She says not glancing once at me, only staring at the floor.

"How could you? You just left her there? She was abused, raped! Don't you remember? Don't you remember what that was like with Marcus? Yet you allowed it to continue. You are as bad as they are! She was pregnant with your grand-daughter for Christ sake! And you didn't tell me! WHY!" My voice getting louder, no longer able to hold back the anger.

"She was going to get in the way of our work. You allow her to cloud your judgments, you wouldn't be the man you are today if she was here. She needed to stay dead and forgotten." She says, her tone matching mine.

"So instead you allowed me to go through HELL for almost a year! Thinking I lost her, and denied me the chance of being a Father to my daughter! Not to mention leaving her in the hands of two sadistic monsters. God knows what they would have done to my daughter if I hadn't gotten there when I did." I say, standing up.

"Where are you going? We are not done here!" She says getting up from the floor, trying to grab my arm to keep me in place. I waste no time, I pull it right out of her grib.

"No you are wrong! We are done here! You stay the hell away from me and my family, Evelyn. You hear me. Stay away from us!" I say pointing at her, then turning around and walking away. I hear calling out my name as I walk away. I never turn back around.


	49. Chapter 49

**Happy reading! So glad to hear you all liked Chapter 48!**

 **Chapter 49**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I force my legs to walk far away from Evelyn. I couldn't believe what I just heard from her. How could anyone do that? Even if she hated Tris... How could she allow me to go through the hell I have? How could she sit there day in and day out and be ok with herself? How could she know that her grand child is out there somewhere being tortured and not care? What kind of person does that make her?

Of course it would be my family, my family who continues to hurt the one person I love most in this world. For once, Evelyn makes Marcus look like a decent parent in this. At least Marcus contacted me, had the balls to confront me and tell me what he knew about Tris and about Abigail.

* * *

 _Flash Back_

"What do you want Marcus?" I ask, placing my hands in my pockets of my slacks.

"What happened to Tris?" Is what he ask.

"What do you mean, what happened to Tris? Haven't you heard? She died, David shot her to death. Now what do you want?" I ask, getting frustrated at his game.

He looks like he has aged ten years since I last saw him. Taking in my words, he runs his hand through his hair. This was a habit of his that I inherited. He looks like he saw a ghost.

"Can we get on with it Marcus? What is this about?" I ask.

"Was she pregnant when she died?" He ask.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Marcus. Now for the last time... What do you want?" I ask him getting more frustrated. Why did I come here?

"I saw her last night Tobias, I was passing through the Bureau and she was sitting outside on a bench. So I have to ask you, are you sure Tris died?" He ask.

"I don't know what game you are playing here. But we are done." I say turning around. This was a waste of time.

"Tobias, she said she is twenty nine weeks pregnant. She says the father's name is Eric's. She said you attacked her and knocked her unconscious." He says raising his voice, trying to get my attention. I stop dead on feet. Turning around. Frozen by the words he spoken. It can't be.

"Eric, died back in Candor... I know. I executed him. I don't know what you are trying to get at.. but I would have never hurt Tris. Not like you hurt Evelyn and me." I say in my "Four" voice, pointing my figure at him like if he was a initiate and we were back in Dauntless.

"I know that, Tobias. I know you would never hurt her. I know, you are a better man then I was. Please listen... or if not listen go investigate. It wouldn't hurt you to look into it. Something weird is happening there." He says, putting his hands mid air. He looks defeated, like if he I surrendering. "I'll leave now, I just couldn't not tell you encase. Encase I have a grandchild out there, he or she deserves to have both you and Tris as parents. I know you would be a great father given the chance, not like your old man. " He says, looking even more defeated. Never thought I would live to see the day my father admitted to his own wrong doings. He turns to get back in his car.

"Why should I believe you?" I ask.

"Because I have nothing loose and or to gain from lying." He says, getting in his car.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

I walk back to my office, I really would prefer not to be here. Needing nothing more then to escape and work through everything that is going on in my head. But I have taken far too much time off already. As luck has it, I have no meetings set for today. Just get my emails done, and a few phone calls. Who ever thought my day would turn out like this? What started to be a blissful day, has ended in such a nightmare?

Knowing I won't be ready to go home and face Tris, not wanting to burden her. I decide to call Zeke and invite him out for drinks. I need to speak to someone, I need to work through this shit. I won't go home like this, and have it effect Tris and Abigail any more then it has already.

"Hey Zeke, want to meet me for drinks after work?" I ask him when he answers his phone.

"Hey Four, yea that sounds great bro. Just you and me? Or you want the gang." He asks.

"Just us. Meet you at Tony's at three." I confirm and end the call when he agrees.

I don't know how long we can be, I wouldn't want Tris to worry about me in case I am late to get home.

* * *

ME: Hey Love, Zeke and I are going to meet up after work for a couple of beers.

TRIS: OK, that sounds good. Say hi to Zeke for me.

ME: Will do. How is Abigail?

TRIS: Good playing on the floor, I think she misses her DADDY!

ME: I miss you both too. I'll see you soon!

TRIS: See you soon!

* * *

I walk into Tony's taking a seat at a booth, Zeke hasn't arrived yet. I decide to order a pitcher and two glasses, along with BBQ wings.

"Here you go. Anything else I can get you?" The waitress ask after placing my order at the table.

"No, no thanks." I say not bothering to look up at her.

"Hey, I get off in a hour if-" She says before I cut her off.

"No thanks." I say too fast for her liking.

"Dude, sorry I am late. Shauna attacked me on my way out." Zeke says, no shame at all.

"Thanks, didn't need to know that." I say shacking my head.

"Hey, it's your fault you know." He blames me for his sex life, that's a first.

"How is it my fault for you getting laid?" I ask.

"Tris and you make having a baby look so much fun, that Shauna wants one now. She is jumping my bones every chance she gets." He says with a huge grin.

"Wow! That's great dude! I'm really happy for you both." I say pouring him a glass.

"So what's up?" He asks. "Everything ok with Tris?"

"Yea, everything GREAT at home! Until." I start to say.

"Until, what?" He asks.

"Evelyn. I saw her today and told her about Tris and the baby." I say, taking a breath.

"What she isn't thrilled that Tris is back. So what fuck her!" He says. I laugh wishing it would be that easy.

"She knew." I say.

"She knew? About the?" He says knowing where I was going.

"She knew that there were people being held against their will. That one of them was Tris, and she was pregnant in a coma. A coma, Zeke. At the early stages of pregnancy. Which means, would have been before she was injected with the memory serum." I say, anger reappearing.

"Shit! Why? She didn't tell you?" He says asking the same questions I have been for the past few hours.

"She says that Tris clouds my judgment that she should have stayed dead and forgotten." I say taking a sip of my beer.

"Look Bro, I mean this shouldn't be that big of a shock. Evelyn has always looked out for number one, ya know. I mean she left you as a child in the hands of your abusive father. Didn't even look back. Only to come back in your life when it was convenient for her. When she needed a connection to Dauntless members to give her the man power to take over the city." He says looking at me straight in the face while he speaks every word. "I get it, you hoped she changed. When Tris was... thought dead. She stepped up, took the chance to gain your trust and get close to you. I admit I hoped that she had changed and placed you first for once but it looks like she was just looking out for herself again." He says.

"I know. You're right. What should I do. Should I tell Tris? God she doesn't deserve this crap!" I ask not sure where to go from here.

"You need to tell Tris. You need to prepare her for Evelyn. You don't know what Evelyn might do next. Knowing you, you told her off." He says. "Don't leave Tris vulnerable, all because you don't want to sit down have this awkward discussion with her. She needs to prepare herself." I nod I know he's right.

"Thanks." I finally get out. He smiles as a response.

"So moving on to lighter conversations. How are things at home with Tris?" He says with a evil smirk.

"Fine." Not wanting to go into detail. Please lets not get into my sex life AGAIN!

"Just fine?" He says raising a eyebrow. "What, are you guys being two stiffs in the sack or something?"

"ZEKE! Seriously, what the fuck!" I say letting out a chuckle.

"What? Oh! You guys haven't made up in that department yet?" He says coming to the right conclusion.

"She just gave birth to Abigail, six weeks ago! Not including finally getting away from Eric. She needs to time." I say not sure if I am trying to convince him, or me, or maybe even both of us.

"I get that, I really do. I can't imagine. But have you guys even played with the idea yet." He asks.

"No, I mean she finally got checked out, you know, last week." I say.

"Checked out?" He asks confused.

"Yea, apparently when you give birth you have to get checked out down there, make sure all is in order." I glance up from my beer, and see him giving me a questionable look.

"Can things get messed up in there?" He says.

"I guess." I answer. "Christina was the one that told me."

"So did everything check out?" He ask.

"I guess, Tris never said anything about a complication." I say. He nods.

"Well you can always go back to exploring each other in the mean time. Right?" He says with a large grin.

"Exploring?" I ask not sure what he was getting at.

"Hey you know... using hands and mouths." He says noticing my innocent expression.

"Didn't you and Tris ever fool around before you both did the deed?" He ask once again glancing at me noticing my hesitation to answer. I take a long gulp of my beer instead.

"Dude, are you kidding me? You guys never fooled around?" He says more accusing then asking.

"No, Tris had a fear about intimacy. I respected that. It was how we were raised in Abnegation." I answered.

"Wow! I thought you guys were at least. So the first time you guys, you went all the way." He says.

"Yes, Zeke." I say feeling the redness spread through out my head and ears.

"Wow, well at least you have little more knowledge this time around." He says lifting his glass.

"Thanks." Is all I can get out.

"Are you guys even kissing at least?" He ask.

"We've made out a few times. There has been times where she invited me into her bed to sleep, you know when she needs the comfort." I say.

"When she has a night mare you mean?" He ask not needing a answer. "And are you still have nightmares?" He ask again not needing a answer. "Does she know, about your nightmares, I mean?" He ask finally stopping to listen to my answers.

"She doesn't need that burden. She has her own shit to deal with." I answer innocently.

"You know, I get it. You know I love Tris, and what she went through was hell. Ok, that girl went to hell and back... and she is still standing strong and brave like always. But she needs to heal just like you. Tobias." Shocked at him using my given name. Something he rarlety does. "You have been through hell and back too. I remember the night mares, the heartbroken, the grief. You need to let her in too, just let she needs to let you in. You need to heal as badly as she does." He takes a deep breath. "You know, you underestimated Tris a lot before. She was always stronger then what you gave her credit for. Don't make the same mastiake again. She can handle it." I let his words sink in. Could he be right, could I be underestimating Tris again?


	50. Chapter 50

**Happy Reading everyone! I am so glad every one us enjoying these chapters! There will be many more twists and turns ahead! So take care and don't forget to leave a review :)**

 **Chapter 50**

 **Tris P.O.V**

What a wonderful day to get out of the apartment? No good reason not to come out and enjoy such a wonderful day. The weather is perfect, not a cloud in site, and the temporary perfect not to hot not to cold. After I nurse Abigail, I place her in her stroller and we go for a walk around the park. Not surprising many others are taking advantage of the weather, many on blankets, kids playing in the park, people ordering their lunch from several lunch carts. While I walk I take notice of those around me, some on their lunch breaks, others with books on their laps.

Then I see him, Tobias. At first I double glanced, making sure I wasn't seeing things. Excitement rans through me. I missed him so much today, wishing I we could steal a moment together. I start taking a step in his direction when I notice a change in his demeanor. He looks angry, clenching his jaw so tightly, but I see no threat other then the woman next to him. He stands pointing a finger at the woman still siting on the floor. The look of hurt on her face, and tears leaking from her eyes. What in the world? His anger never subsides, his face is red, and he is telling her something before turning and walking away leaving her emotionally on the floor. Forgotten.

I decide to walk home, mind full of questions. Why was Tobias so upset? Who was that woman? Is something going on that he hasn't told me? Is he keeping lies? What if he was starting to move on, before he found her and she is coming between him and another woman?

It doesn't take us long to get home. Abigail looking around, she looks like she is taking in the world little at a time. Her big wide blue eyes staring at everything that catches her attention. They say that you should talk to your baby, it helps their social skills. So I talk to her about anything and everything until I am blue in the face.

"Well we made it home little one. Did you enjoy our little adventure?" I say, no response. "Mmm, me too. It's really nice outside huh? You think we should make dinner for Daddy? You know I bet he misses you! Who wouldn't miss a pretty baby like you." I say picking her up, changing her diaper and then placing her on a blanket on the floor. "I bet your DADDY can't wait to see you. I don't know what happened to him today, but I guess we will find out later."

My phones alerts me to a message.

 **TOBIAS:** Hey Love, Zeke and I are going to meet up after work for a couple of beers.

 **ME:** OK, that sounds good. Say hi to Zeke for me.

 **TOBIAS:** Will do. How is Abigail?

 **ME:** Good playing on the floor, I think she misses her DADDY!

 **TOBIAS:** I miss you both too. I'll see you soon!

 **ME:** See you soon!

"Well I guess what ever it is.. Daddy needs some guy time with Uncle Zeke." I tell Abigail, getting back on floor. I jingle my keys around to grab her attention. She looks around looking for the object that is making the noise. I laugh at her expression while she looks.

The loud knock on the door takes my attention from Abigail captive presence. "Coming!" I say loudly getting up off the floor, lifting Abigail with me. I decide to place her in her portable crib that I had open in the middle of the living room. Once I have her on her tummy in her crib, another knock at the door.

"Yea, hold on I'm coming!" I say loudly. What is happening that is so urgent. I make my way to the door, peeking through the peek hole. A woman with dark hair appears in the hole, the same woman from the park. The same woman that was having the confrontation with Tobias. Should I open it? What if she is coming to claim him from me? I decide to face the problem head on and open the door with caution.

I crack the door open, not giving her too much access.

"Can I help you?" I ask trying to act innocently.

"You!" She says pointing her finger at me. "You couldn't have stayed dead and forgotten could you? You just had to re-claw him back, clouding his judgments, turning him against me. Well let me tell you something!" She says getting louder with each word. She takes another step closer to me.. I can smell what she ate last on her breath. "You are temporary in his life, you have proven it time and time again that you will leave him. You don't give a crap about him. I am permanently So do us all a favor and leave NOW! Or else I'll make sure you disappear!" She says turning and storming back down the hallway.

I stand there for a what feels eternity now sure what to make at what just happened. I hear another door open, Christina peeks her head out to see what all the yelling was about.

"Hey, Tris everything ok?" She ask confusion all over her face.

"Um, I'm not sure." I answer truthfully.

"Who was that?" She ask.

"Not sure either." I answer, she sees the puzzled look on my face turns and grabs her door knob.

"Hey Will, I'll be at Tobias and Tris' if you need me." She yells back before closing the door.

"Ok." I hear before the door fully closes.

"Let's go talk." She says ushering me back in the apartment.

I feel Christina's stare on me, I feel the fear that comes off of her. I don't know where to start, I don't know what to say. I can't even begin to underestimated what just happened.

"Wanna tell me what happened today." She says sitting down on the couch. I join her taking a seat right next to her.

I begin telling her about the walk in the park, seeing Tobias arguing with some woman. The same woman that showed up on our door step a few hours after. I then tell her what the woman said. The expression on her face knows what the woman meant. She understands what, time and time again I have proven to him that I would be... What that I am temporary? What is that even suppose to mean?

"Christina?" I say her name like I am asking her what this all means. "If you know, you have to tell me."

"Tris." She says with a sigh. "I may not know exactly who it is but... I think she meant about actions taken during the war."

"Actions during the war?" I ask needing her to continue.

"Yea, long story short. During the war we all had to make sacrifices, difficult choices, we had to risk everything to gain everything." She says stopping to take a breath. "Four, never daunted your love for him. He knew. He also knew the kind of person you are... the kind of person to give your life for another. You are the kind of person that rather be thrown into the fire if that meant sparing someone else." She sighs. "I think you need to talk to Four. But Tris, understand the war is over. It's time to move on and heal, and be happy. We all deserve it!" She says turning her attention back to Abigail.

"Such a wonderful gift!" She says leaning forward on her knees, she glances between Abigail back to me.

Christina stays for an hour, not saying much just keeping me company. Playing with Abigail, making small talk about this and that.

Once Christina left, I notice it was getting late and needed to get Abigail ready for bed. I gave her a nice warm bath, nursed her in the rocking chair, and burped her. It didn't take long for Abigail's eyes to close, I continued to rock us for little while loner thinking what Christina said. " _Tris, understand the war is over. It's time to move on and heal, and be happy. We all deserve it!"_ What did I do? What could have done to Tobias? How did he find it in his heart to forgive me? Who was that woman? I finally decide it's time to place Abigail down I her crib, and go take a nice soothing hot bubble bath. I instantly feel relief when my body hits the hot water, bubbles cover my body making a relaxing experience. I lean back and close my eyes leading the warmth sooth not only physically and mentally.

"Tris, I'm home." Tobias calls out, I hear the front door close and keys hitting the counter.

"I'm in here." I call out, not long I hear a knock on the already cracked open bathroom door.

"Hey Tris, can we talk?" I hear Tobias say from behind the door.

"Yea, come in I'm covered. Talk to me, keep me company." I say eager to see him. He opens the door slowly, smiling, taking the image of me in the tub in. I feel my cheeks burning at the thought of what he might be thinking.

"What a day!" He sigh taking a seat on the floor by the tub. He leans his back and head against the wall , folding his hands on his lap.

"Tell me about it." I counter act him.

"Bad day for you too, HUH?" He ask.

"More like confusing." I say smirking. "Tobias, who was the lady in the park?" Deciding now is good any to start.

"You were in the park?" He ask.

"Yea, I took Abigail for a walk." I sigh. "I.. I saw you and a woman. It looked like you were fighting with her." Please tell me it's not another woman. I hear a heavy sigh from him. This can't be good.

"She's my mother, Evelyn." He says running a hand through his hair.

"Your mother?" I ask. I know that she faked her death, when Tobias was young. But I never knew he allowed her to still be in his life.

"Yea... wait you didn't think?" He starts to say not needing to finish his statement. I responded with a small giggle and a nod. What a relief!

"Tris, there has and never will be another woman. No one has ever turned my head the way you have." He vows. "Please, never daunt that. You are the only one for me." I smile at his words. "I met with her for lunch, she wanted to know why I haven't been around for our weekly dinners. I wanted to tell her about you and Abigail." I hear him take in a deep breath. "She... I figured out today that... she..." He has trouble finding his words.

"Does she not like me? Not want me around? What is it?" I ask.

"Tris, she knew." He finally gets out. I knew what he meant. She knew I was being held in the Bureau.

"She knew? She knew everything?" I ask.

"She knew you were being held, that you were expecting Abigail." He says. " She never intended me to find you. Her sources called her told her about the Heroes that were being held, she decided not to do anything!" He says taking a deep breath.

"So she risked the four of us, to keep you and me apart." I ask not needing the answer, all making sense now. Should I tell him that she showed up here?

"You were in early stages of pregnancy when they told her." He says.

"Early stages? You mean before I was given the memory serum? You mean to tell me, that this all could have been avoided if..." My blood is boiling, how can anyone do such a thing? What did I do to her to hate me so much?

"Tris, I'm sorry! I..." He starts to say before I cut him off.

"What did I do for her to hate me so much?" I sigh. "Does it have to do with that time and time again that I proved I was temporary?" I say realizing what I just said.

"What did you just say?" He ask our eyes connecting.

"She.. she showed up here. I opened the door, I knew she was in the park with you. I wasn't sure..." I say knowing I am not making any sense for him. "She said something about how time and time again I proved to you that I was temporary in your life. That it it's a matter of time before I do it again. She said that she is permanently, and she wants me gone or she will make sure I disappear." I confess to him. For a long time we sit in silence. Taking my words in, he clenches his jaw tightly, and balling his fists.

"I can't believe... I am so sorry, Tris. She can't.. I was hoping that she could move on. He says still not making much sense.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"You did nothing wrong, Tris. I promise you. You... stood up for me. You made it known that it wasn't ok for her to abandon me and leave me with Marcus at a young age. She wanted me to join her when she was factionless, I almost left Dauntless... But then you jumped in the net, and I couldn't. I thought with you by my side, I could be happy in Dauntless or anywhere as long as we were together." He sighs. "Evelyn, hated that. She hated that I didn't want or need her. It was easier to blame you instead of herself."

"What was that business of time and time again about? What did I do, Tobias?" I ask.

"During the war, there were times that difficult choices had to be made. At times reckless... you would place your self in danger if it meant saving someone." He sighs, it's evident the memory hurts him. "You became reckless after your parents were killed. You would run into line of fire with only a knife, thinking it would help save a life. You turned yourself into Erudite to get experimented on to save other lives from being killed, you even took Caleb's place to save him. I knew you loves me, but you were hurting, and you felt like you needed to do anything to save another life." I turns his full body towards me. "Tris, people are different during the war. We did what we had to do, what we thought was right at the time. I know you... you never meant to leave me. You even told that to Caleb, you told him to tell me if you didn't make it that you didn't mean to leave me." I reach out and wipe a single tear that escaped his eye.

"I'm... I'm so sorry for everything, Tobias." I say knowing that I will spend the rest of my life making all the hurt go away. "Come here." I say leaning into him brushing my lips to his gently. "I will never do anything to jeopardize us and our family again." I promised.

"I was thinking about... taking you out on a date. What do you think Saturday at 6? I'll get Hana to babysit with Abigail." I say giving me that smile that sends shivers down my spine.

"Mmm sounds like a date." I lean in for another kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I sat on the floor talking to Tris about the events that occurred that day. It felt so right and comfortable, sitting there while she was in the tub. I loved this, feels so intimate and honest. Sure we haven't made love since that night in the Bureau, the night we conceived Abigail. But Tris has taught me that you don't have to have sex in order to be intimate. I love the thought of us like this perfectly comfortable with each other able to be honest.

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

 _ **Back at the Bureau** _

I rush back to the hospital room, anxious to tell Christina the good news. I left her to stay with Tris and Abigail while I performed a rescue mission. We found them, both of them. Alive! I open the door to the room, and notice both Christina and Tris are staring at each other deep in conversation. I hated to break it up but what Christina needed to know was too important.

"What is it?" Christina asked me. Tris staring at me noticing the seriousness to Christina.

"It's..it's. Jeez I don't even know how to tell you this." I start.

"Is it Uriah? Was it him? FOUR!" She says instigating on the answer.

"Yes, we found Uriah. He is OK. He is in Caleb's lab... But." I said I didn't know how to get this out. I walk up to her slowly, placing a hand on each upper arm encase she needed my support. I was more then willing to lend her my strength like she did for my for so many months.

"Christina, it's Will. He was in the other room... He is alive." I told her our eyes never loosing contact. At first she almost lost her balance, shock hitting her.

"Will?" She asked not wanting to believe my words.

"Yes. He is in the lab." I said. "Would you like me to go with you?" I asked.

"No, no I can't. I …. I …." She said clearly being overwhelmed. She runs her hands through her hair disbelieving my words. "I need to go... I'll see you later." She says running out.

I took a deep breath before turning back to Tris. Wishing she would remember one of her best friends. The best friend that she felt so guilty for shooting.

"Who's Will?" She asked.

"Tris.. Will is Christina's boyfriend. He was killed during the War." I answered. She nods.

I notice on the roll away table, a long white letter with all out names and numbers on it. I realize just by the quick second glance that it is the results of the DNA test.

"You got the results?" I said sounding like a question instead of a statement.

"Yea. You were right." She said a tears coming down her cheeks. "How are you feeling about that?" I said claiming back my rocking chair, but not before moving it closer to her bed again. I place my right hand on her bed side encase she wanted to hold it.

"I'm little confused, Four. I.. I don't want to upset you." She said.

"Hey, I'll tell you what. How about a pact right her, right now?" I said.

"A pact?" She says giving me a small smile.

"Yea, no matter what we tell each other everything. We be honest, no matter how scared we are about hurting the other one. I want the truth, Tris. I rather hear what you are thinking and feeling so I can help you any way I can. I can't do that unless you are honest with me. But I wouldn't expect you to be honest unless I was also honest... So what do you think?" I proposed.

"I think that's a great idea." She says with a smile chuckle then she holds her pinky finger and I entwine my with her and shake them together.

"Now tell me what you honestly feel and think about the DNA results." I said.

"I'm happy, thrilled to be honest. Relieved that Eric isn't Abigail's father. I would hate the thought of forcing her to grow up without a Dad. Just seeing the way you are with her, I know you will be a great father to her. When Eric picked her up the one time, I think she knew... She just kept crying." Tris said tears still running down her cheeks. "I'm just confused because my memory has... has.." She couldn't finish.

"Him." I finished for her. I understand why she didn't want to finish the statement. I wasn't in her memory, I had been replaced by another man. And not just by another man but Eric.

"I'm sorry Tris." I said noticing that she did reach out and grabbed my hand when I finished her statement.

"I'm sorry too. I promise to always talk and be honest no matter what." She promises.

 _ **End of Flash back** _

* * *

"Does she not like me? Not want me around? What is it?" Tris asks. Pulling me out of the memory.

"Tris, she knew." I blurt out, I have to get it out. She needs to know what kind of woman Evelyn is.

"She knew? She knew everything?" Tris says understanding what I was saying.

"She knew you were being held, that you were expecting Abigail." I say taking a breath. " She never intended me to find you. Her sources called her told her about the Heroes that were being held, she decided not to do anything!" I need another breath, the ache in my hurt over powering my senses.

"So she risked the four of us, to keep you and me apart." She asks just beginning to understand.

"You were in early stages of pregnancy when they told her." I say.

"Early stages? You mean before I was given the memory serum? You mean to tell me, that this all could have been avoided if..." Anger runs through me again, she agrees with what could have been a different outcome if it wasn't for Evelyn.

"Tris, I'm sorry! I..." I try to get out before she cuts me off.

"What did I do for her to hate me so much?" She sighs. "Does it have to do with that time and time again that I proved I was temporary?" What is she talking about?

"What did you just say?" I ask our eyes connecting.

"She.. she showed up here. I opened the door, I knew she was in the park with you. I wasn't sure..." What? She showed up her? What did she do? Can't I protect Tris, just once? "She said something about how time and time again I proved to you that I was temporary in your life. That it it's a matter of time before I do it again. She said that she is permanent, and she wants me gone or she will make sure I disappear." She finally gets out. Long silence follows her words, I can't believe my ears. I feel my blood boil, turning into lava. I involuntary clench my jaw tightly, and my hands ball up into fists. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. Tris needs me to be strong, to be calm for her. I need to remain level headed.

"I can't believe... I am so sorry, Tris. She can't.. I was hoping that she could move on." I try to get out. No luck.

"What did I do?" She asks. I hate Evelyn so much for this right now.

"You did nothing wrong, Tris. I promise you. You... stood up for me. You made it known that it wasn't OK for her to abandon me and leave me with Marcus at a young age. She wanted me to join her when she was factionless, I almost left Dauntless... But then you jumped in the net, and I couldn't. I thought with you by my side, I could be happy in Dauntless or anywhere as long as we were together." I need her to know everything. I need her to know this isn't about her. It's about me and relationship that I will never allow Evelyn to have with me. "Evelyn, hated that. She hated that I didn't want or need her. It was easier to blame you instead of herself."

"What was that business of time and time again about? What did I do, Tobias?" She ask. How can I explain our past without her misunderstanding? It was a different time for us, we were fighting a war...

"During the war, there were times that difficult choices had to be made. At times reckless... you would place your self in danger if it meant saving someone." I stop to take a breath. Figuring she needed to know more details about what was happening to cause such madness between us."You became reckless after your parents were killed. You would run into line of fire with only a knife, thinking it would help save a life. You turned yourself into Erudite to get experimented on to save other lives from being killed, you even took Caleb's place to save him. I knew you loves me, but you were hurting, and you felt like you needed to do anything to save another life." I turn still sitting on the floor, allowing my self to face her. She shifts slightly to face, not caring about the bubbles that are sliding off of her. "Tris, people are different during a war. We did what we had to do, what we thought was right at the time. I know you... you never meant to leave me. You even told that to Caleb, you told him to tell me if you didn't make it that you didn't mean to leave me." I feel her reaching out and catching a tear that I didn't know escaped me.

"I'm... I'm so sorry for everything, Tobias." She apologizes. "Come here." She says leaning into the side of the tub brushing her lips to mine softly. "I will never do anything to jeopardize us and our family again." She says, taking all my pain and heartache away with her words and lips.

"I was thinking about... taking you out on a date. What do you think Saturday at 6? I'll get Hana to babysit with Abigail." I ask. We need sometime to ourselves to be us, and to have fun. I need more time with her, more time to hear laugh, to feel her kisses on me.

"Mm sounds like a date." She says leaning in for another kiss. I will die a happy man if I can kiss her like this for the rest of my life.

**************** Hey there sorry this took so long to get out... I have been working on brainstorming and scenes for this story line. So please stay tuned there are many juicy chapters coming soon! Happy reading! Take care!***************************************************


	52. Chapter 52

**Hope you guys enjoy Part one of their date! Tomorrow I will be posting part two of their date :) Many plans ahead! Happy reading!**

 **Thank you all for the support and great reviews :)**

 **Chapter 52**

 **Tris P.O.V**

The knock at the door pulls me out of my thoughts. I stare at myself one final time in the mirror, a reflection that still amazes me. Growing up in Abnegation I was only allowed three minutes every three months to look in a reflection. Vanity was a self indulgence, something that Abnegation denied their members. You would be surprised how much a reflection can change in just a short three months, especially when you are growing up. It was a ritual that we did my mother and I, I would sit on a stool staring at the person staring back at me. My mother would glances up and then back down while running a pair of scissors through my hair. Little moments like that, I took for granted. I just never thought there would be a day I would long for those moments back. Being a new mother myself now, I think of the little moments I might be able to share with my daughter. Moments that my mother gave to me that I would want to give to her...

I take a deep breath and clear my head... Tobias said to dress casually tonight. I picked out a pair of blue jeans, black v neck shirt that shows my tattoos, with black low cut boots. I decide to let my hair down. Christina lent me matching silver ear rings, and heart necklace. My makeup is simple little eye liner and lipstick. Nothing over the top.

"Tris, Hana is here." I hear Tobias call out to me from the living room.

Tonight is suppose to be just us. Something that is well needed and wanted. Tobias hasn't told me where we are going, he wanted to keep tight a surprise. But he didn't promise me a night of fun and laughter. "It's ok, for us to be Tobias and Tris... not just Mommy and Daddy!" He said, I was little surprise at first when I realized Abigail wouldn't be joining us. Up to now everything we did, we did it as a family not just as a couple. I admit I'm excited to spend time with him and only him. I love being a mom but like he said it's ok to want to be Tris too. I guess in some ways we are selfish, and that's ok.

"Ok, I'll be right there." I call out deciding to take Abigail with me as I walk out into the living room. I see Tobias first, the sight of him makes butterflies fly through out my stomach. Anticipation running through my blood making it feel like lava.

"There's my two favorite girls." Tobias says with a wide smile when he sees us. He takes Abigail from my arms lifting her to his face. I notice he is wearing black jeans, and a blue polo shirt. I love the way he looks in blue, the color making his eyes pop out even more. So handsome, and delicious may I add.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to miss you tonight. But we will be home soon, you behave for Granny Hana ok?" He tells her like she understands and kisses her forehead. I can't help but admire the father he is. I take my turn and kiss her little head, before he hands her to Hana. I then tell her the next feeding time for Abigail and we thank her for sitting.

"So now can you tell me where we are going?" I say grinning when we get into the hallways. I slip my hand into his entwining our fingers. I love the way our hands fit. So perfect.

"Nope!" He says returning my smile.

He opens the truck door for me and helps me into my seat. I notice that he hesitates a minute and pulls out a black cloth from his pocket. "Would you feel comfortable...with me placing this over your eyes." He ask me.

"Seriously?" I ask glancing at the fabric.

"Yea, it is a surprise." He says still smiling. "Only if you are comfortable. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." I say leaning back and allowing him to fasten the cloth over my eyes.

I notice my other senses are heighten the moment my eyes are covered. I hear the truck door closing, the vibrations of the impact. The driver door opening, and the rocking of the truck while Tobias gets in, followed by the door closing and another vibration from that impact. The engine being turned on, and the gear shifting. I keep my hands on my knees, and remind myself to breath in and out. I feel a hand entwine with my left hand, keeping me calm.

"Are you alright?" Tobias ask.

"Yes. Just keep talking." I say with a small chuckle letting him know I'm OK.

"We are almost there, then I am going to guide you to the spot where the surprise is." He says.

"You are enjoying this little too much aren't you." I say.

"Just a little." He admits. "With the war, we didn't really have much time for dates. Only one well maybe two depending on your definition... and it wasn't very thought out. I'm excited to share this with you." He says. Glad that he is has excited has I am. I feel the truck come to a full complete stop, and the engine turn off. "OK, wait a minute and I'll open your door, and help you out." He says.

He takes my hand and elbow in both his hands and guide me slowly, letting me know of any rocks, or steps that may need to be caution with.

"Good evening Mr. Eaton. Everything is all set for you. You have one hour." I hear a males voice say.

"Thank you John, I appreciate it." Tobias says.

"OK Tris, there is a step, and then another step that might make you feel like the ground is swaying... then there is a seat on your right." When I sit down I feel a rocking movement and then a rush of air. I feel although we are being lifted off the ground and then suddenly we stop. I hear Tobias taking a much needed deep breath. I don't understand his unease. Is something wrong?

"Are you OK?" I ask getting worried.

"Yea, I'm... I'm fine. Here let me take this off of you." He says I feel his hands shake slightly has he removes my blindfold.

When I can see, I see lights all around us. We are high up in a cart, I realize we are on the Ferris Wheel. I realize it along with the rest of the Pier has been restored. Music from all over, laughter and screams coming form below. Lights from games, and rides are lighting up the night.

"Wow this is amazing, Tobias!" I say glancing at him for the first time, he is seating across from me. I see a drop of sweat dropping from his forehead. He tries to smile, taking a deep breath.

"Your afraid of heights." I say still smiling.

"Everyone is afraid of something." He says staring at me focusing on his breathing.

"I didn't think you are afraid of anything." I say smiling. "If you are afraid then why bring me up here."

"I can ignore my fear and face them. Especially if it means being with you." He says taking my hand into both of his. I then notice on the floor a small cooler.

"Whats that?" I ask pointing at the cooler.

"That is a little snack." He says reaching out for the cooler. "I know you can't drink alcohol because you are nursing but this is cider. I also brought some cheese, fruit and crackers." He says pulling them out.

"One hour." I say making sense to the mans statement from before.

"The first time I realized how far I would go to stay close to you was on this Ferris Wheel. We were playing capture the flag. You came up with this brilliant idea to claim all the way to the top to get a good vintage point... I wanted to spend time with you, and get to know you better. I know I had feelings for you, I couldn't shake them off. So when I saw the opportunity to be with you, alone, I took it. It wasn't easy." He says with a giggle. "Claiming up, I had to keep you talking about initiation and the whole point of this game just that I wouldn't think about the height. But it was worth it." He smiles at the memory. "You almost fail on the way back down. The rail gave way, leaving you dangling. You made me face my fear. I had to rush down to the ground and get this thing somehow moving in order to safely bring you down."

"Good thing you were there then." I say.

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Back to Tris initiation capture the flag night._

Of course I remember that night, but my memories are little different than Tobias'. That night Four (the jerk instructor) insisted I go with Eric, that he didn't need a stiff to slow him down. Eric agreed that he had all the good guys any who and little old me wouldn't stand in his way. It was that night when the flares burned red, Eric pulled me out of the way before Four could hit me with his gun... Eric slammed me against the box carts and blocked anything from hitting my small frame. "I got you stiff." He said and forced my first kiss on me. Then he turned and continued his shoot off with Four.

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"Tris, you ok? Love?" I hear Tobias asking, reaching out to touch my cheek.

"Huh.. yea I'm sorry. Just little overwhelmed. Everything is so perfect." Saying the truth. Wishing nothing more then to remember real memories then the ones they planted in me. A reality that I would love to share with Tobias. I don't wish to tell Tobias the truth of what runs through my thoughts. I know he already feels guilty and ashamed of what his mother has done. I would hate to make him hurt more than he already has. How? How can I tell him what holds my memories are of another man that we both hate so much? How do I tell Tobias, that the memories that he shares with me is of a Tris that I feel jealous and hatred towards? I wish I was still her. I wish she was still her. I still don't understand how he can still love me? They say your past makes you, you are today. Will what does that say about me? The me, who has her past all scrambled up.

"Are you sure? You look like you have something on your mind?" He says concern written all over his face.

"Yes, of course." I take another sip of the cider and pop another grape in my mouth. Everything is just fine. "Promise." I say giving him a smile. I know he doesn't believe me, but he lets it go for now. He leans in and take my empty hand.

"Tris..." He begins but before he can continue I crush my lips on his wishing to start the date over again. This man deserves so much more. This man so clearly loves me and our daughter. This man who even appeared to me in my dreams during the hardest nights in the Bureau. I may not remember our life together but I know with him I am home.


	53. Chapter 53

**Happy reading hope you enjoy part two of the date!**

 **Chapter 53**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I feel her lips crashing on my lips, hard and urgent. I have no idea where her mind was a second ago. I know she has different memories that I do, some may be dark and twisted, some may be happy and good ones. But she never tells me, and as the coward I am, I haven't asked. I'm scared to hear the answer. Somehow this whole situation has opened up a whole new can of insecurities for me. What if she was happy with Eric? What if somehow he was better than I am? What if he is better sized than I am? It was my first time, what if she thought it was better with him? Do I kiss better? I'm not stupid I know that they had relations, I saw it myself. But we were each other's first at the time, no real expectations were given seeing that. Now this is a whole other kind of ball game. What if I really don't know what the hell I'm doing?

I often have nightmares, most involve the images that I saw in the video that he left behind for Tris and I to watch. It was disturbing seeing the images of me draped over Tris, loving her, and cherishing her on that sofa back in the Bureau. So many times I dreamt of that moment, and there it was. He recorded it, and to make matters worst when I saw the images of him relived it with him replacing me. It was the same sofa, same room, and same positions. Although yes, she was injected with the memory serum, and she was basically brain washed. Those images are embedded in my brain, the feeling of betrayal and hurt from being replaced and forgotten.

I feel her hand slip behind my neck holding me to her tighter, her other hand on my chest. I can't help it I need to hold her closer to me. I need to forget, need to be reminded of the fire that has always been there. My hands go for her waist pulling her out of her seat and onto my lap. She straddles me each leg on each side of my hips. I feel her against me, and for once I don't care if she feels the desires I have pressed against her. I want her to know how much I want her, how much my body craves for her. I would never force her, but she needs to know I'm hers. My tongue touches her bottom lip begging for access, and she obliges almost immediately I feel the warmth of her mouth, and she tastes amazing. I let my hands have a mind of their own, roaming through out her back, running down the side of her body. I feel her moving her hands from my chest, to my shoulder, and finally making their place at home on my back. She balls my shirt into her hand, and for a moment I thought she was going to tare my shirt off.

I have no idea how long we have been battling with our tongues when my alarm on my phone goes off. I had set it when we got on the Ferris Wheel, five minutes before our hour was to be up. To make sure we had time to clean up before we were in motion again.

I feel our kiss slowing down and we both are left breathless, and panting. I wrap my arms around her not willing to let her go just yet, placing my forehead against hers. I lick my lips, wishing to have hers back on them.

"We should start packing up." I say.

"Yea ok." She says slowly moving off of me. I notice my arousal is still present between us, and I rearrange myself a little. Just has we are almost finishing up, we feel the wheel beginning to move again.

We finally reach the ground and take Tris' hand helping her out of the cart. Once she is out I refuse to let her hand drop.

"Thank you John, I'll transfer points to your account." I say with a smile leaving the basket behind.

"Thank you Mr. Eaton." He replies.

I glance up at Tris and see the biggest smile on her face, she turns around taking both my hands in hers and walks backwards. She looks so happy, and so care free.

"So what are you going to do with me now?" She asks almost border line on teasing.

"Mmmm well I have a few ideas..." I say matching her smile. I guide her to one of the booths, I pay for both Tris and I to play. The object of the game is to shoot at the objects, the one with the highest score wins.

"You ready Prior?" I ask her with a smirk. "You going down!"

"You wish Eaton!" She says.

We point our guns and when the hostess says go we both point and shoot. I am little distracted. I think back to Tris' initiation, watching her shooting. She was terrible at first, but then she got the hang of it. I was so amazed by her, she held herself so well.

"Come on Eaton, don't go easy on me!" She says her eyes never leaving her target.

"Not a chance, Prior." I say not long after are verbal exchange we hear the alarm go off signaling the game was over. The hostess comes over and hands Tris a big brown teddy bear with a red bow.

"Ha ha I win!" She says hugging the bear and smiling at me. She looks so beautiful.

"Yea, yea only because I let you." I say being a sore loser.

Next we walk into a haunted house, Tris is in front of me with my hands on her hips. We walk down the hall of the house. It's dark, foggy, and a strobe light guiding us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a clown pop out of hidden spot in the wall. Tris jumps and screams. Another clown pops out on our other side taking advantage of our distraction. When Tris hears some grunting in her eyes she jumps back into my arms, screaming even louder then before. When the clowns take a step back Tris dashes out of sight trying to get out of the room. Little to our knowledge the hall leads us into another room. There are sounds of chain saws, and a scary music playing giving me the chills. A man holding the chain saw steps close to us turning it on. That sounds, all it took and Tris dashing as fast as she can forward, screaming. I can't help it, I burst out laughing. I almost fall over from the hard laughter that is running through me. When I finally make it out of the house, I see Tris sitting on a curb panting. I walk up to her cautious, wondering if she might hit me for taking her in there.

"Holy hell!" She says even though she has sweat coming down her forehead, she still manages to laugh. "That was..."

"You left me!" I say putting on my best fake pouty face. Then she laughs even harder and I can't help but join in. I drape my arm around her shoulder and pull her into a hug.

"Shit every man for him self in there, ok?" She still laughing. I love the sound of her laughter, and the way it warms my heart. I would do anything to make her laugh like this all the time.

"How about some dinner?" I ask her, taking her hand.

"Sure, that sounds good." She says holding on tight.

I step into the near by dinner and order burgers and fries. I can't help but be reminded of our first meal together back in Dauntless. I never expected her to sit by me. I was so nervous at first, terrified that she would take notice of who I was. I wanted to forget my past, forget where I came from. Yet this gorgeous creature, the one that turned my head and shot shooting electrical jolts through me, may have come to jeopardize all that I worked for.

But I couldn't help the electrical jolts, and the wanting to help and protect her. She sat next to me looking at the patty meat, her expression was so adorable. How can I not help her?

I remember nudging her with my elbow, trying to get just her attention. "It's beef. Put this on it." I had told her passing the ketchup.

Even than I knew I wanted her, I needed her, and craved her. Never thought she would feel the same way for me. I still question what I must have done to deserve such a perfect Angel in my life, and to top it off she gave me a little Angel that is waiting at home too. I can't stop staring at her, sitting across from me. I reach out, just wanting to touch her. I take her hand in mine while I stuff my mouth with another fry. Oh how far we have come.

We decide to play a few more games after the meal. I have to admit, Tris has always been the strongest person I have ever known. But if I had any doubts they are corrected now. She took a massive hammer and slammed it down causing the bell to ring loudly when the ball hit it. She didn't even loose her breath. It was a major turn on.

By the end of the night we decide on a walk around the lake at the Pier, hand in hand we walk in comfort silence. Looking at the lake, the only sound we hear are the laughter and screams from the rides.

"It's so gorgeous here." Tris says.

"Yea it is." I say looking at her. I stop walking pulling her against me taking a hold of her face kissing her with everything I have. I feel her taking me in, breathing in my scent. Her arm pulling me closer bu my neck, her other arm sneaking under my shirt pulling me even closer. When air is a necessity we break apart just enough to rest our foreheads on each other's.

"Come on we should get back home to Abigail." I tell her.

"Your right. I miss my baby. But I loved spending this time with you, just us. Thank you, Tobias." She says making eye contact smirking.

"I would do anything for you Tris. Anything! You and Abigail are my life, my everything!" Needing her to understand how important her and our daughter are to me.

"I know." She smiles. "Take me home to our daughter." She says holding out her hand for me take. "Put me to bed. In our bed."


	54. Chapter 54

**In the spirit of Halloween I thought I would do a little fun chapter. I did write this little fast so... but enjoy! Happy Halloween everyone! Be safe! Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 54**

 **Tris P.O.V**

It has been almost a month since Tobias and I had our "first official" date. Since then we have gone out almost every Saturday or Friday. We love our daughter, but we need time to our selves, to be a couple. I love our nights out together. There has been one or two nights that Hana has come to get Abigail, and Tobias cooks a full meal for me instead of going out. But that's just has good. We no longer have separate bed room, no longer seeing the need to sleep apart. We still have not been intimate with each other, and I am so grateful that Tobias has been so patient of that part of our relationship. I just love falling asleep and waking up in his arms, always holding on tight.

Abigail now has her own room as well, placing the grown up furniture in storage for the time being. Sundays are spent as a family, rather we go out on outings to the park, or just plan staying home.

The giggling coming from Abigail calls me out of my thoughts, and her looks down to see her holding her head up looking around. She become such a pro on her tummy and holding her head up. She looks so curious about her surroundings, like any minute she will take off and get things that she wants to touch and giggle. She is wearing her little Halloween costume, Minnie Mouse. Still very surprise she hasn't yanked the ears off her head.

"Hey there, Love. All ready?" Tobias says walking in, still amazes me that he agreed on a couples costume. We decided to being Frankenstein and I am his bride. I have to give to Christina, she did a great job on his face. Although he complained about being a chair for a few hours while she, for once, tortured him. Then she turned her hatred torture on me. But in the end we both looks awesome.

"Yea, can you grab the baby bag for me please?" I ask him while I bend down to grab Abigail and place her in the stroller.

"Of course, I'll grab the portable crib too." I said reaching for the portable crib as well. Since we all are attending the Zeke's famous Halloween party we agreed that we would bring the portable crib, since we will be out little late.

The party is on full mode when we finally arrive. People are mingling, drinking, and eating. It's odd seeing grown as people in costume dancing around.

"Hey there you are!" Christina says adjusting her witches hat. Will is next to her in a Warlock cap and wand.

"Of course we wouldn't miss it." I say to Christina.

For hours, we dance, chat, let others see Abigail's cute little outfit and admire her. Tobias is so over protect of her, he refuses a sip of anything with alcohol and refuses anyone to pick her up once he sees a drink in their hands. Such a wonderful father in deed.

Once the part starts to wind down, Tobias helps me set up the portable crib in Zeke and Shauna's spare room and put Abigail to sleep.

When we finally walk out to the living room with a baby monitor in hand, I hear suggestions being thrown around.

"let's play a game." Someone yells out.

"No scary stories." Someone else says.

"It's Halloween! Get over it!" Someone else shouts out.

"Ok, ok, chill." Zeke finally steps in, Shauna behind him in her chair is holding up big giant orange and black candles. They pass them around the room, and light them all. We all get comfy.

"Did you guys hear about that woman in her car? It was stormy and silent night, the rain falling so hard it looked like sheets of water. A young woman by the name Sara was driving down a highway when she decided to pull over in a gas station for gas and coffee. The male clerk, she thought looked little odd, eyeing her, and her car. Before she could leave the store after paying for her coffee and gad the clerk tried to lock her in. She fought him off, kicked screamed scratched him, what ever it took to get herself out of there. When she finally freed herself from him, she got back in the car and took off. Gas all forgotten. A few hours later her car was found on the side of the road, with pieces of her all over the car. It turned out the Clerk saw someone sneak into her backseat, he was trying to warn her. Unfortunate til this day they haven't found the murder." Uriah says telling his story.

"You are such full of shit." Zeke says with a smile.

"It's a true story happened in New York, rumor has it he could be heading to Chicago." Uriah says trying to defend his story.

"Hey, did you guys ever hear about the mental patient that escaped in that bus accident? Although they say it wasn't really a accident. Seeing that the guards were stabbed to death. It happened just a few days before Halloween... Then murders started paling up. Teenage girls were being found dead of stab wounds all over the city. On Halloween Eve he managed to kill over ten girls, door to door, who ever answered his knock." Tobias says in a low deep voice.

A knock made all us woman jump. When we look up we notice Zeke in the kitchen laughing his ass off at the woman that fall for it.

"Zeke you ass!" Shauna said throwing him a pillow.

"Sorry baby I just couldn't resist. You should have seen your faces." He says laughing between words.

"Ok, Ok, I got one. It happened twenty years ago, on a lake called Camp Crystal. A boy drowned in the lake, while the life guards were no where to be found. A year later many of the counselors that were responsible started to die off one by one. There were five in total. One was found electrocuted in the tub, another found with a ax to his head. Some say it was the boy coming back from the dead seeking justice." Will says.

We all continue telling each other Urban legends and scary stories. The most desturbing was about a wife that caught her husband cheating... When a cop came over the house to question the husband's where about, since he was reported missing, the wife feed him a stew. The meet was her husbands'.

"Mmmm that's a interesting concept. Very well idea to have." I say looking at Tobias with a smile.

"Yea, I just got chills running down my spine... Good thing I will never cheat on you, Love." Tobias says leaning down and giving me a sweet lingering kiss.

"Better not, unless you want to go without a body part for the rest of your life." I say teasing him.

"Why would I cheat, I have everything right in front of me." Tobias says. "Can we go home, I wanna get you and Abigail to bed." He says using us as a excuse.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Or is it that you really want to get that makeup off? I say laughing at his face covered in makeup.

"That too. I'm too manly for all this." He says.

We say our good byes and head out with Abigail fast asleep in my arms. Thinking that Halloween isn't so bad after all.


	55. Chapter 55

**Just heads up... the following Chapter or two.. will be presented with memories that will be shared from Tobias to Tris about their life back in Dauntless during initiation. There will be flashback... Tris memories that have been implanted. I hope you all enjoy the next Chapter or two not sure how many there will be :) Happy Reading! Please comment below :)**

 **Chapter 55**

 **Tris P.O.V**

Today Tobias and I finally agreed that we are finally ready to return back to Dauntless headquarters. Something I think we both have been wanting to put off for one reason or another. Hana agreed to watch Abigail again, allowing both Tobias and I to explore Dauntless, old memories and feelings just us. Together.

I know that Tobias secretly hopes that going back to Dauntless will some how help my jog some of my memories back. Honestly, there is nothing more I would like to give to both of us... to have the memories of us, of our life. The memories that I do have are all wrong, I know that. The memory themselves have a gloss over them, telling me that they have been messed with. Nothing makes you feel more wrong, than having the wrong memories.

I stand on the ledge of the roof looking down, I've been here before. Done this before. I was the first one in my initiations class that had the guts to jump. It's at least a ten story drop into a dark hole, I know there is a net at the bottom. More importantly I know who will be there to catch me when I hit the net. I take a deep breath looking straight ahead, I close my eyes, and try to focus.

"Today initiate." An inpatient voice from behind me say. Fear spreads through my whole body. Thankfully I look back, no ones there.

I refocus, take a breath to steady myself, before taking a step forward of the ledge. The rush is the best part, feeling like you are flying in the air. I hit the net, and even though I remember last time. I still find myself giggling. I feel the net moving and being pulled. I reach out and find the same hand has last time, not hesitating to take it. Tobias helps me out of the net.

"What did you get pushed?" He says with a smile.

"No." I say back, giving him a grin.

"What's your name? Think about it, you don't get to pick again." Tobias says smirking.

"My name is Tris." I say smirking right back. Loving this part of our shared memories. If only every memory was shared. I feel him place his right hand on my lower back guiding me through the same hall way.

"Welcome to Dauntless. Follow me." He says in a teasing tone.

We walk thorough the halls of Dauntless. Reaching the over look of the Pit. I didn't think how much I missed being here. I feels comforting being back in the underground caves.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four." Tobias says trying to keep his Four mask in place.

"Four like the number?" Saying Christina's line. Trying not to laugh.

"One thing you will learn from me, is how to keep your mouth shut." He says finally not able to keep his laughter at bay any longer. The laughter sounds so good coming from him. I can't help but join in on our inside joke.

"They opened Dauntless to the public, allowing people to tour and even try out the training areas and the fear landscape rooms." Tobias explains waving towards the tours that are taking place. I notice a metal statue in shape of the Dauntless flames sitting the middle of the Pit.

"What's that?" I ask Tobias.

"That is our memorial statue. Just like Abnegation. It has the names of all our Fallen Heroes and members that were lost during the war." He says almost a whisper as he said the last part. I notice him looking down not being able to meet my eyes.

"I'm on there, aren't I?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yes, I already filled the paperwork to have your name removed. Just hasn't happened yet. I'm sorry." I says pain on his face.

"It's ok, in a way I did die. I'm probably not the same Tris anymore either." I say expressing how I truly feel.

"You will always be my Tris." Tobias says cupping my face before leaning down to give me a gentle loving kiss, ending the kiss too quickly.

We make our way towards the cafeteria... sitting the same table, same seats. Just like that night in the middle of the table lays the same food on serving trays. I can't help but laugh. I take my fork and poke a patty of meat laying on the empty plate before me, then picking up a bun, and some fries.

"That's beef, put this on it." Tobias says, passing the ketchup.

"Stiff eats plain food. That's why I left." I say in a mocking tone. Tobias takes a bite of his burger and laughs. Enjoying another pleasant shared memory. I wipe some of the red sauce from his chin and laugh with him. Laugh tastes amazing as I remembered.

 _ **Flashback**_

Eric stands at the end of the table, talking to Tobias about Max offer.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up." Eric says standing at the end of the table, talking to Tobias about Max offer. Each time Tobias looks away, Eric glances up to me smirking and then returning back to Tobias. Tobias never even saw the quick change in Eric. When Eric and Tobias are done talking about the job that Tobias doesn't want, Eric straightens up to walk off. I glance back at him walking out of the cafeteria noticing him turning back to smirk at me as well.

 _ **End of Flash back**_

I feel a hand rubbing my lower back, when I look Tobias is staring at me, concern on his face.

"You ok?" Tobias asks.

"Yea, I want some Dauntless cake. It took my attention I guess." I say, not knowing how to tell him the truth.

"Ok. But we are headed to the training room next." He says passing me a slice of cake.

"Training room?" I asks.

"Yea, I thought we can do some knife throwing or practice shooting." he proposes.

"Sounds good. So whats in the back bag?" I never asked him before what he was carrying it around for.

"Our cloths." He said with a grin.

"Cloths?" I ask.

"Yea, you didn't think we were going to work out in jeans and what not?" He smirks.

"Mmmm are you trying to be thoughtful or you just want me to strip my cloths off for you?" I ask teasingly.

"You know me... Can I say both?" He says laughing.

We make our way into the dorms to change cloths, since it's a co-head room, Tobias looks out for anyone with wondering eyes. I love that he is so over protective of me. He makes me feel so safe. I put on my gray sweats, and black tank top that he brought for me. While he changed into black sweats and a white tank top. That's when I notice, a single raven on his chest, looks similar to the ones I have on my collarbone. He sees me eyeing his tattoo, quickly pulling his tank top on.

"I got it six months after I thought you were..." He starts saying.

"I wanted something on me... to represent you. To always have you close to my heart." He says watching me for my reaction. I can't help but notice the love he caries in his eyes.

"That's... the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I say letting a single tear escape my eyes. He catches the tear with his thumb, wiping it away.

"I'll do anything for you. Always!" He says leaning in giving me the sweetest, softest, passionate kiss me ever shared. When he pulls away I kiss his chest through his shirt, were the raven is. I feel Tobias arms wrap around me waist, and I hear him take in a deep breath. I feel him pulling my shirt into a fist in my back, and I think if we were alone, the things that he would do to me. I would have no complaints, either.

"We... we better go." He says, his face all flushed. Letting all but a hand go. Not trusting my voice, I nod.

The training room is full, some with you can tell are visitors, but others are original Dauntless members.

"Four? Four is that you?" I see a man coming up holding his hand out for Tobias to shake.

"Hey, Jared. Good to see you!" Tobias says in return. Both men smile at each other. Jared is almost as tall as Tobias, maybe just a few inches shorter. Jared is over the top muscular though.

"I remember you... wasn't she the initiate that you made out with in the Cafeteria the night of the rankings?" He ask looking at me. I'm not sure how to answer, knowing my memory is completely not of Tobias. I glance at Tobias with a help me look.

"Yea, um this is Tris. My girlfriend." Tobias says.

Girlfriend? I mean, I guess you could call me that. We live together, we share a baby, but the sound of it... Just all wrong. It feels like "girlfriend" isn't enough to defy us.

Jared holds his hand out to me to shake, and Tobias introduces us. Jared was in Tobias' initiation class. Jared ranked fifth, he too had fun trying to kick Eric's ass they explain. How I wish, I could go one day without hearing of that man?

When Jared finally leaves, Tobias and I head over to the punching bags. He takes the one next to me, I glance back and forth from him to my bag. His muscles flex with each punch, and kick, and jab. I notice the sweat on him and he looks so damn sexy. Needing to get back to my work out I loose myself in my own punches, wishing the bag to be Eric. I hit harder, and even kick harder. I forget where I am, forget there are people present, even forgetting Tobias is next to me. For every hit he made me, I pretend I hit him, for every kick, every time he made me do things I didn't want to do... I hit harder, loosing control. I feel Tobias hands on me, one on my back side, the other on my stomach, he pulls me out of my trance.

"Hey, Hey, are you ok?" He ask almost a whisper.

I let my hands fall to the side, now noticing my heavy breathing. My knuckles are bleeding, cracked open from hard punching.

"Yea.. I'm fine." I say still trying to catch my breath. I know he sees through me, but he doesn't push for more. He nods letting it go for now.

"Come on, why don't we go shoot?" He says.

Tobias places ear muffins over my ears, and then hands me the gun. Its already loaded. He waves to the back of the wall and just like that... I start, just like before I loose myself again. I imagine Eric is standing against the wall. Like he once had me do... or in my memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

Al isn't making his shot. Finally we all were hitting our targets after two days of shooting. My hand feels almost numb with the weight of the gun. I know that Four is getting antsy with Al, no matter what he does, Al doesn't seem able to hit his target.

"STOP!" I hear Eric.

"What the hell was that?" He says stepping up to Al, right in his face he continues to put him down. Eric picks up the gun and tells Al to stand in front of the target. If he flinches he will be factionless.

"Stop it." I say almost a whisper. Just I just say that. "All because he can stand in front of a target, doesn't prove anything. Other then you bulling us." I say hoping that this would end the situation. Eric can be sweet when he chooses.

"Well than go take his place." He challenges me. "Four, little help here."

"Oh no, you finish what you started. You were fine with shooting at Al, you can shoot at Tris." Four says. "Better hope he is good shoot today. He isn't known for his accuracy." Four says smiling, then I see him turn and walk away laughing.

Eric holds the gun up and shoots. First shot hits above my head, the second shot meters to my right, the third shot right next to my left, the fourth hits me... Searing pain hits my shoulder, I scream in pain. But I don't flinch fear that he might shoot again, causing my movements to get hit in a worst spot.

"Points for bravery, Stiff. Everyone else dismiss. Tris, go to the infirmary." Eric says putting the gun down.

 _ **End of Flash back**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tune for more!**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Happy reading! Comment below please! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 56**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I knew it was time, it has been time for us to return back to Dauntless. There is a slim to none chance that she will remember, that this will help her. But even a small chance is worth taking. Even if this doesn't work, I want her to know us, to know our story. I want her to understand how she changed me.

We have managed to go through the motions, reliving some of our precious moments. Meeting at the net, watching her fall into my heart, helping her out of the net, cafeteria, the training room, and the shooting. I wanted to throw knives, one of our other precious moments... The moment that I wanted to protect her from Eric, I would have given anything to throw the knives at him instead of her. But then I would have lost her, would have lost the chance at everything. So I threw them at her, risking the chance to be with her over the need of at least protecting her from him. But something was happening with her, she was loosing control while training. I knew we needed a change of scenery. She won't tell me what's going on in her mind. Is she thinking about Eric, are the memories that she has of them, as precious as I hold our memories?

I take the gun out of her hands, I move slow not wanting to frighten her. I lift the gun, the now empty gun, and put it back on the table.

"Tris, you ok?" I ask her, knowing that I am fighting a no winning game.

"Yea, I'm ok. Sorry." She says trying to smile, but I know it's just a mask her emotions.

"You don't have to apologize." I tell her. "You know I'm here for you. You can tell me anything. Right?" She nods looking at the floor.

"Come on, lets get out of here." I tell her.

"Are we going to change back into..." She says when we miss the Dorms completely.

"We will later. Don't worry." I say. We can shower and change in my old apartment.

Having no choice, we walk down the hall the leads us to the Chasm. We need to walk through it in order to get to the Fear of Landscape room. She stops at the railing, holding on to it.

"I... I was attacked her, I remembered." She says looking at me. "I remember you saved me."n

"Yes. I almost didn't make it. I was covering a shift for a friend in the control room that night. I was heading back to my apartment. I heard your scream. At first I didn't know what to think, I wanted to hope I could help the person in distress. Then I was hoping that it wasn't you.. as I got closer I saw three of them and you hanging for dear life. I saw red, Tris. I lost control that night, on Drew. I could have killed him. But I heard your voice calling for me, and all I could think about was helping you. Getting you someplace safe and warm." I explain to her. "Is that how you remember it?"

"Not exactly, you saved me. Then took me to the infirmary and called Eric. Eric helped me." She says. When she finishes I notice her expression changes looking to the floor. "I'm sorry, I.. I shouldn't have said that."

"Tris, you can tell me. I know they changed a lot of our memories. You can tell me what is in your memories. Maybe it will help, or if anything make you feel better." I say trying to comfort her, I reach out barely gracing her arm with my knuckle. She nods and says "Thank you."

We reach the doors to the Fear of Landscape, I hear her take a deep breath. I remember she hated the fears that she faced. If she wanted to show me her fears or not it was up to her. I would never force her. But I wanted her to see mine, for her to understand me.

"Fear of landscape room?" She asks.

"I thought since we are here... I haven't gone in since the war. I wanted you to come in mine. To show you my fears. If you want to show me yours... or not. That's completely up to you, Tris. I won't force you." I explain my intentions to her. She nods and I get things ready for us. I take a syringe and inject myself, then I turn to her and inject her with it. I take her hand and hold on until the room emerges into my fears.

 **FIRST** \- The room emerges into the Hancock building, we are on the roof. Tris still holding my hand, there is no way down other then to jump. Something I still fear, causing me goosebumps.

"We have to jump." I heart Tris say next to me. I nod in agreeance. "On three.. one... two... three." We step forward and fall.

 **Second** -We fall and reach the ground, quickly it emerges. Still holding Tris' hand we are in a room. Both Tris and I are in bed together nothing but a quilt is hovering our naked bodies. Our lips our crashing into each other, hands are roaming over each other's bodies. I'm hovering over Tris, cherishing you every inch.

"MMM Tobias... please." Sim Tris begs me.

"Are you sure?" Sim Tobias says.

"I want you." Sim Tris says. The visual of me placing all my weight on one elbow while my hand disappears between us.

"What the hell is this, Tobias." Tris says. I'm so embarrassed. My insecurities are about to come out.

"I... I..." I can't find the words.

Almost immediate sim Tris starts to question what is happening between her and sim me. "Umm... Tobias?" She ask, sim me.

"Am I hurting you, baby?" Sim me ask.

"Are you in?" Sim Tris ask.

"Yes." Sim me says. Sim Tris laughs forcing me off of her, laughing she says. "Seriously, Eric at least knew what he was doing. He was also better equipped." The look on my Sim face says it all, the hurt, and the embarrassment all on my face.

"Tobias.. it's just a sim. That won't happen. I promise, baby." Tris says squeezing my hand to comfort me.

"How can you know that?" I ask her, glancing away from our sims.

"Because... just trust me. I may not remember but trust me, Eric has nothing on you. I promise." She says with a smile of reassurance.

 **Third** \- We are back in our home, older sim me is sitting on the couch enjoying a nice movie with sim Tris. Snuggling, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. When I hear loud screaming coming from the kids' room. Almost immediate anger spreads my face.

"Tobias, please let it go." Sim Tris says her eyes are pleading for me to relax and calm down. But that doesn't happen. I stand from the couch, removing my belt and walking to the kids' room.

"No. No. No. Don't do this!" I yell at the sim Tobias. Trying to block him from entering the room. But he walks right through me. When I turn I see an older Abigail and a little boy that looks like Tris sitting, playing on the floor. Then the door close, and I can hear their screams and the sound of the belt meeting their skin. Sim Tris, sitting frozen on the couch. I fall to the floor on my knees. Tears falling down my cheeks. I feel arms wrapping around my body from behind.

"Shah, baby it's just a sim. You are nothing like your father. Please, please believe me. You would never." Tris says. I close my eyes trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down. Trying to ignore the screams of our children being abused by me, their father. I feel Tris' hands onmy face, demanding my face to look up at her. "Look at me Tobias." She says and I do what I am told. Forgetting the noise and focusing on my breathing. The screaming stops.

 **Fourth** \- We are still in the apartment, but the screams have stopped. I stand ready for the last fear to come. Behind Tris, in the living room stands sim Tris. Sim Tris, has suit cases in her hands, next to her is Abigail with a back bag. I stand in front of her yelling at her, begging sim Tris not to do what she is about to do.

"Please Tris, I can change. I promise. Don't do this. Don't leave me. Don't take my daughter from me." I tell sim Tris, tears running down my cheeks.

"Tobias, it isn't working. I don't love you. I never did." Sim Tris says taking another step forward. I'm in shock, running my hands through my hair not knowing what to do. "Please Tris, don't.. What about Abigail?" I ask.

"Mommy says I have a new daddy. A better daddy." Sim Abigail says. The walk past me out the apartment, closing the door behind them. Leaving me alone, on the floor.

Real Tris takes wraps her arms around me squeezing me gently. "We have a lot to talk about, Tobias. But I will never leave you. You are my home. I love you!" Tris says reaching for my cheek. Surprise by her words, I lean down and kiss her with all the emotions I have. We are back in the fear of landscape room, our lips are still molding against her. I refuse to let her go, including her lips. When air becomes a need, I pull back slightly just enough for our foreheads to leaning against each other.

"Say it again." I say.

"I love you and you alone, Tobias." She says our eyes never leaving each other.

"I love you too, Tris, more than anything." I say leaning back down needing our lips to reconnect again.

"Tris, are you sure? You don't have to?" I ask her one last time before injecting her with the serum.

"Yes, I want you to see my fears too Tobias." She says leaning her head back. I inject her and then inject myself. I than take both her hands in mine and wait for the sim to start again.

 **First** \- We stand in a field, and I know this fear already. We look up to the sky and there thousands of crows coming towards us. She runs picking up a branch to fight back the birds. Then she sees it, the gun on the floor. She grabs the gun, turns back and starts to shoot.

 **Second** – We in a glass box, the water is raising fast. I tell her to break the glass. "the glass is ice, the glass is ice, the glass is ice." She says while tapping on the glass. By the third time, the glass cracks and gives way. We fall out on the ground.

 **Third** \- I see Tris, she is strapped to a post and flames are surrounding her getting higher. Eric, and David are their taunting her. "Smell that stiff? Eric says. "That's the smell if your burning flesh.

"Know what I smell?" Tris ask opening her eyes. "I smell rain." It than rains, and the sim ends.

 **Fourth** \- Tris is stand in front of sim me holding his hand. He looks at me with a blank star. "How dare you? You are discussing? How could you.. with him? With Eric? We're done, Tris. I don't want you. I can't even look at you." Sim me says glaring at Tris. He lets go of her hands, pushing her back slightly and walking away from her. Sim Tobias never looks back to her, leaving her alone sobbing. My heart breaking watching the scene unfold. She fears that I will leave her, after all that may have happened?

Tris fall forwards leaning against her knees, crying uncontrollably. I knee in front of her wanting nothing more than to comfort her, to stop her tears, and this fear. I reach out cupping her cheeks with both my hands. "Tris, there is nothing you could do or say that will make me walk away from you. Nothing, baby. You are it for me. You are Abigail are my life, my world. Please baby, let this go." I tell her trying to explain how much I need her.

 **Fifth** \- We are in a lab, Tris am strapped to a table. Caleb is in a white medical coat. Abigail and sim me are strapped to chairs.

My heart sinks, a new fear, one much earned through her past. But one that would never happen again. I won't allow it.

"If you do not corporate, you will loose one of them." Caleb tells her.

"So what you want to me... just leave them out of this. Don't hurt my family." Tris tells him. I hear Abigail crying next to me for her mother. Sim me screams and try to fight free. "Abigail, close you eyes. Baby, mommies is so sorry." The knife slowly cutting into her flesh open... The room then emerges.

 **Sixth** \- Sim me and Tris are sitting on the couch, watching Abigail playing on the floor. Tris is pregnant with our second child. Sim Tobias rubbing circles on Tris' swollen belly. When the front door swings open, and Eric walks in. "I told you Tris, I win this time." Eric says raising his gun and taking a shot. Sim Tobias dashes to where Eric aims his gun... Abigail. I hear the shots and they both lay on the floor, laying in the pool of their own blood. Neither sim Tobias or Abigail are moving. Then I see Eric coming towards Tris, this time knife in his hand. Stabbing Tris in the stomach. "Now they are all dead." Eric says with a grin.

The sim ends and we stand in the room, holding each other while we both sob into each other's embrace.


	57. Chapter 57

** Warning the following chapter may have Triggers. Tobias and Tris will be talking about her time wit Eric in the Bureau! It will entail her experience of rape, and abuse. Happy reading! Comment below please!******

 **Chapter 57**

 **Tris P.O.V**

I don't know exactly how long we stand there holding each other allowing each other to sob into each other's embrace. Allowing all of our emotions take us over. Once our sobs have run dry, Tobias takes my hand and leads me out of the Fear of Landscape room.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To a place I loved to go to think." He answers

We walk along side a wall, the path is slight dim but we can still see, and I can hear the roaring of the Chasm. Tobias walks in front of me, but still holding my hand tightly. I am not sure if he is ensuring my safety or am I ensuring his. Suddenly he stops and sits on a semi flat rock.

"Zeke showed me this place back during my initiation. He use to bring his women of interest of the week here to make out." He chuckles at the memory. "Man was I happy the day he finally woke the hell up and realized how he felt about Shauna. That girl tried so hard to be his friends while still having feelings for him. She watched him date after date, kiss after kiss, I knew it hurt her to watch him with all those women. I remember we would hang out in the training room practicing sparing, we would do it for hours until she finally was exhausted enough. I had so many nightmares... I would train at night. So I didn't mind the company. I guess in a way that made me selfish." He says grinning.

"I never thought... Zeke and Shauna they seemed to have it figured out. I assumed they have always been together." I say shocked at his story.

"Every relationship has it's down fall, Tris. No relationship is perfect. But they love each other, that's what makes it worth it all.' Tobias says, and I can't help but wonder if he is really talking about our relationship.

He reaches for my hand, and pulls me in to take a seat between his legs on the rock. I lean back, into him. His arms encircling me from behind so tightly I can feel his heart beating on my back.

"Tris, I know I told you once. Maybe I should have told you more than once, but you know you can tell me anything. You can share with me everything that happened back in the Bureau. You know that right?" She nods, not very convincing. "I want to know, Tris. When you are ready I am here. I always be here, no matter what." Tobias says gently kisses me shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Sim Tris is stand in front of sim Tobias holding his hand. He looks at me with a blank star. "How dare you? You are discussing? How could you.. with him? With Eric? We're done, Tris. I don't want you. I can't even look at you." He glares at me with such hate and disguise in his eyes. He lets go of my hands, pushing me slightly back away from him.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

I want to tell him, but the vision of my fear of landscape to fresh in my mind stops me. What if he really doesn't understand the extend of my actions. What if this is what finally breaks us? How can I handle that?

"Tris, please look at me." Tobias says with a finger under my chin gently lifting it to look at me in the eyes. "Please talk to me. Trust me to be here for you. I am not going anywhere. I told you once that I would be your family from now on. I meant it then.. and I still mean it now. Even after all this time, even after all that has happened. I know you don't remember it all. But please trust me, I love you more then anything I am not going anywhere. But that fear to rest." He says with pleading eyes. How can I refuse him? I nod taking a deep breath not knowing where to start. I know he deserves to know the truth, to know everything that happened while he thought I was gone. I take another deep breath. "Tris, please talk to me. Tell me what happened. So I can help you heal. So we can heal."

"I... I remember waking up on a hospital bed of some sorts. Eric was there standing at the foot of the bed when I open my eyes. I was so confused. I didn't remember how I had gotten there to begin with. I was worried something was wrong with Abigail. He told me that "Four attacked us again." That you wanted to hurt Eric by killing me." I say feeling Tobias tighten his hold on me. "The Doctor released me right after I woke up. Eric took me back to the room. Right away I felt something was off, he would do or say things that were not the way I remember... but I shrugged it off. Thinking that maybe it was stress, or something. Little things like him placing a hand on my back pushing me forward instead of leading me gently by the hand." I stare at the floor recalling the first night. "When we got into the room, Eric was so rougher then what I remembered. He came up behind me holding me hard and pushing himself so hard behind me that it was difficult to keep balance. There was no passion, love, behind his actions, just rough and urgent." I let a tear escape my eyes, scared of how to get this next part out. I feel a single finger wipe my tear away. Tobias holding on tight, kissing my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "When I tried to... calm him, slow him down. He got so angry with me, he wiped me around and as I was trying to apologize he slapped me. He slapped me so hard that I fell on the couch. He left me there... I didn't understand. The man I remember would have never..." I take a deep breath, I wonder now if my memories were really of you, just clouded by the appearance of him because of the serum."

"The first time we...um... it felt so wrong. I remember feeling awful and dirty. I spent almost a hour in the shower wishing for the water to burn my skin off, I scrubbed and scrubbed so hard. He didn't care rather or not I was satisfied or anything. All he cared was about his own needs. He was rough, and thankfully quick to end. I felt more like a toilet, then what it should have been." I feel Tobias stiffen from behind me, but he never loosens his hold on me. Instead he leans his head to rest on my shoulder urging me to continue. "The second time... was even worst. I hoped that maybe the first time was just a hunger that needed to fill and couldn't control... or something. But I was proved wrong... the pain was worst the second time. He left behind soreness, and bruises. That night I snuck out of the room, I needed to think. I knew something was seriously wrong. My dreams I was having was so pleasant and loving." I turned to face him, I can see hurt and anger on his face. "I think my dreams were of us.. being together." His expression softens a bit hearing the words, that even then my mind tried to remember him. "I ran into a man that night, outside. He is older, gray hair, and blue eyes. Come to think of it, just like yours. He called me Beatrice." I say looking back at him.

"Marcus." Is all he can manage to get out.

"Marcus?" I ask. I remember him telling me his father's name is Marcus. Could it had really been him.

"Marcus contacted me a few months after you were... he said he was at the Bureau and saw you. He said that you were alive and pregnant with Eric's baby." He says looking ashamed. "I didn't know what to believe. I spoke to Evelyn about it. She said that she had connections and that she would confirm it or not.. They told her there was nothing to tell. I thought he was pulling my chain trying to get me to let him back into the city." His eyes threaten to let the moisture escape.

"This was not your fault. You hear me! You couldn't trust Marcus. I know that." I said trying to comfort him.

"But if I had listened. You would have been home sooner, so much would have been different." He says.

"Tobias, listen to me. We can't live in a world with WHAT IF'S. What happened, happened. We need to find our way forward." I tell him. Leaning more to the side to kiss his cheek.

"Go on please! Tell me." He pleads for me to continue. I nod.

"That night was... Eric woke up early and saw I had went out. He found me and dragged me back in. He slapped me so hard that I fell back, and I must have hit something because hours later I was on the floor with a bump on my head. After that, it was like walking on egg shells. I learned how to talk to him to avoid being hurt or...worst. We found a family suit to stay in, it had two rooms, and a living room with a small kitchen. Eric left me mostly alone all day locked up in there. After awhile he stopped acting like he cared about me, and stopped asking or even forcing me to have sex with him. Seeing we had separate rooms, he would bring back different women almost every night. Although I felt bad for them as a person, I was so relieved at the same time." I wipe another tear.

"So you see that fear that you have... is the farthest from the truth. I know from the bottom of my heart. You may not be like Eric, but that's a good thing. I know you are loving and caring partner." I say looking at him from the side. I stand up, turning around in his embrace. Never once letting our eyes wonder, both my hands reach up to cradle his face. "I know there is no comparison, Tobias. Please stop doubting yourself. Trust me... you are twice the man he is." I say leaning in to give him a tender kiss. It takes him a minute to process my words and my actions. But then I feel him responding, moving his hands. One hand finding my lower back pressing me tighter to his body, the other finding the back of my neck holding me where he wants me. When air is a necessity we part for air.

"Even our daughter, knows who her Daddy is." I start to explain. " When Eric came in to see us... he picked her up and Abigail started to fuss and cry until he place her back down. Even just a few hours old she knew he wasn't her Daddy." I take a breath looking even more serious then before. "But when I opened my eyes, and you were holding her in your arms and talking to her. She didn't cry, she didn't fuss. She was content. She knew who you were." I finish saying leaning in for another kiss. He doesn't hestiate this time, he returns the kiss and deepens it.


	58. Chapter 58

**Please read the following Carefully!**

 **I want to first thank all the love and support this story line as received! There will be upcoming twists and turns in store for our lovely characters please continue to read on!**

 **With that stated... there have been a lot of special comments with in this story line and with in my inbox even some linked to the new Back to Abnegation story line. I apologize if I offend anyone with this story. But keep in mind There are trigger warnings in the Subject, first chapter, and even with in the most recent chapter 57 to acknowledge the possible trigger warnings.**

 **No one is threatening you, or chaining you to a chair and forcing you to read this story line. If things are written that you may not agree with like rape, and or abuse... then maybe the best thing to do is search for another story. If you are being threatened, or chained to a chair to read this story. Please call your local police department.**

 **The world is cruel, unfair place... I know first hand. I will not sugar coat things to make others feel like it doesn't exist. Things don't go away because you stop talking about them, or pretend like it's not there. In fact it makes things worst. Again I know this.**

 ****** Possible minor Trigger warning! Tobias will be thinking about what Tris told him about her experience but no real details. Happy reading please comment below**

* * *

 **Chapter 58**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

We walk through the Pit hand in hand, we both agreed on a much needed shower and change before heading home on the train. I wanted to give Tris "The dauntless experience", that entitles not riding in my truck but jumping on the train like old times. I never really realized how much I miss the carefree feeling of jumping on and off that train, especially with Tris by my side.

I lead her down the halls slowing down as we approach my old door to my apartment. I haven't been back since we got back to the city.

* * *

Flashback

I slowly open the door, it makes that all too familiar creaking sound.

Everything looks the same, the same way I left it the morning I woke up and Tris was no longer in my arms. The emotions that hit me at once was so overwhelming. It took me by surprise the amount of anger, disappointment, hurt, sadness, and devotion hit me. I knew what she would do. I knew the moment she can see a way to escape from me she would. So eager to save anyone but herself. No matter the cost. Even if the cost was me.

When I found her laying on my bed curled up with my quilt, I knew right then and there what she was thinking. My heart broke in a thousand pieces even at the thought of her leaving me forever. I knew fighting with her was hopeless, but I had to try.

"Don't be an idiot." I told her already knowing

"An idiot?" She asked.

"You were lying. You said you wouldn't go to Erudite, and you were lying, and going to Erudite would make you an idiot. So don't." I argued with her.

"Don't try and make this simple, it's not. You know as well as I do that this is the right thing to do." She says.

"You choose this moment to act like the Abnegation?" I screamed at her. "All that time you spent insisting that you were too selfish for them, and now, when your life is on the line, you've got to be a hero? What's wrong with you?" I screamed running my hands through my hair pacing wishing that got through to her.

"What's wrong with you? People died. They walked right off the edge of a building! And I can stop it from happening again!" Her tone reached mine.

"You're too important to just... die." I told her the truth, til this day still is.

"I'm not important. Everyone will do just fine without me." She told me. She never understood the love people had for her.

"Who cares about everyone? What about me?" I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to be selfish keep her with me.

"You would be fine. Not at first. But you would move on, and do what you have to." She said. How wrong she was!

"That's a lie." I told her kissing her hard with need and want. Only break from her lips to get the final words out "Promise me. Promise me, that you won't go. For me. Do this one thing for me."

I never fully understood the power Tris had over me until that moment. The moment that I went from feeling like a man, to feeling like a child begging his mother to stay with him. She promised she wouldn't leave me. But I knew the truth, even though I tried to deny it. We spent the night kissing and holding her tightly in my arms. I was so tired, exhausted from the madness of war. When I woke early hours of the morning she was gone. She was gone, and she left me no choice with what I had to do to get her home. "If you die, I die." I told her in the halls of Erudite, when she figured out why I was there.

The pain of her not being with me is overwhelming, I can never lay down in this bed again. The quilt that still has her scent even though it has been weeks. Her torn shirt from when she was attacked by Peter, Drew, Al still in the trash bin. The cup on the nightstand still filled half way but now has murky yellow liquid.

I can't be here, it hurts to much. I grab my duffle bag from my closet filling it with some cloths from my lockers and dresser. The only thing that gets my attention before I make my way to the door are the words on my wall. "FEAR GOD ALONE" I throw the bag over my shoulder walking out of the place that I use to call my own. This place no longer belongs to me, it now belongs to the Spirits that once resided here. Locking the door behind me.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Are you ok, Tobias?" Tris ask concern on her face, as to why I haven't opened the door.

"Yea sorry just, I haven't been back in a while is all." I say taking a deep breath and opening the door. The door still has the familiar creek as it opens. I expect everything to be the same as it was the day I walked out... but I notice someone has managed to drape sheets over all the furniture. Which in all honestly wasn't a lot to begin with. Other then the sheets everything seems to be normal order. I usher Tris in, offering her something to drink. But making no promises to what is there, given the circumstances. "Water is fine." She says and I return back to her with a cup filled with water from the tap.

I took sheets off the couch and the bed. So we can sit down, if needed. I offered her the shower first, along with the bag that had some toiletries in it.

While I heard the water running, I looked around the apartment overwhelmed with being back and still processing what Tris has told me.

I knew from the tape that Eric so kindly left behind, that he had raped and abused her. My heart broke when I saw it. But today my heart broke for her, and for Abigail. I am also grateful, with Eric, things could have gone differently at anytime. Things could have escalated so much worst, I could have lost them both.

I knew from experience Eric had issues. I knew mentally he was like a ticking bomb, always waiting to go off, especially when it came to initiates. I even knew how he treated the women of Dauntless. He never cared how they felt, or how he had to manipulate them... as long as he was taken care of. I always had to keep a close eye out for the female initiates, fear of how far he would go to make sure he was fulfilled.

The day of Tris' Choosing, it gave me chills the way he were looking at her in the cafeteria. One of the reasons why I introduced some of the other initiates when he asked me to introduce him to her. Fear seeped through me at the thought of him doing that to her. Tris the girl that just came from Abnegation, the sector that not only was touching inappropriate if not married, sex was looked down upon. Sex was something that should only be done to create another life, not for ones indulgence. Looking back now, I would love nothing more then to go back in time and cut off his dick. It would have saved a lot of women heartache.

The door to the bathroom opens, and Tris walks out with a towel drying her hair. She smiles and says "showers all yours."

"Thanks" I tell her.

I close the door behind me, remove my cloths and start the shower. Once the temperature is warm I jump in, and seamless wash myself. My mind still on what Tris, sex, Eric, Abnegation and Dauntless.

While Abnegation frowns on touching, and having sex. Dauntless is totally the opposite. In Dauntless you were allowed to touch, kiss openly. Sex was a need, want, and nothing was wrong with that. Hell look at Zeke, by the time we finished our initiation he had sex with over ten women. I on the other hand, never even so much as touched a girl, or even thought about kissing one.

I remember at the time Lauren even asked me in private if I was gay, and if I was she would hook me up with some of the guys she knew that were. No one understood why I wasn't interested in dating, having sex, or anything. I thought maybe at the time it was my Abnegation showing. But when I met Tris, I knew I was really waiting for her. The right girl to come and show me how to love. How to be kind, brave, honest, selfless, and smart. Someone to show me that to care for someone you don't have to hurt them.

Not like Zeke, I always thought that sex should be shared with someone special. Someone worth spending the rest of your life with. Like Tris.

My shower ended too quickly, but I know that Tris must be anxious to get back to Abigail. I am too. When I am fully clothed and presentable I open the door to find Tris laying on the bed. On what was always her side of the bed. She has her head proped up on her arm staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her leaning over her and rubbing her arm.

"Yea, just thinking about things."

"Like what?" I ask her, taking a seat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Just about Abnegation, and how we got here. Trying to still fill in some of the holes." She says shrugging.

"Did anything you experienced today help at all?" I ask her.

"Well yea, I mean not I know what really happened. I also know deep down inside it's right. It's like a bubble threatening to pop, but hasn't received enough pressure to explode yet. I have a feeling when it does, it's going to release everything." She says still looking the ceiling. I nod not knowing what to say.

"We should get going." I say starting to make a attempt to stand, but she stops me placing a hand firmly on my arm.

"Wait. Please, can you lay with me. Hold me." She says shyly.

"Of course." I say claiming in the bed to lay next to her. "Always."I snake my arm under her pulling her in close to my side holding her firmly in place. She wraps her arm over my waist and pulls tightly, followed by resting her head on my chest. I love the way we fit like a puzzle, something I longed for so long. And never want to give it up.

I don't know how long we lay here in our tight embrace, when she finally shifts. She tilts her head back and offers me a smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness. My eyes catch hers shifting between my eyes and my lips inviting me into them. She leans in closer and I take that as my approval to meet he half way.

Tris' lips are soft, and tender. No one has lips like Tris. The love and care that she out behind her kiss, I feel all the emotions that she pours in seeking down the pit of my stomach. The kiss that started out soft and loving quickly deepens into urgent and want. I find my tongue having a mind of it's own, licking her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She doesn't hesitate, her mouth opens has her tongue escapes caressing my tongue with hers. I feel the battle between both tongues trying to seek entry to each other's mouths. She starts lean back, pulling me with her hand that has made it's way behind me head. She pulls me so my body blankets hers, my waist resting between her legs. I feel the warmth coming from her core, and the idea of her arousal is making all the blood rush down to my groan.

I finally win the battle, allowing my tongue to enter her devouring her, and tasting her. I know I can get lost in her if I allow it. Her hands find their way to the hem of my shirt pulling it up my chest, and I know if we don't stop now we will need to make arrangements for Hana to stay the night with Abigail.

"Tris, love. We need to stop." I plea.

"What if I don't want to stop." She says crashing her lips harder then before back on mine.

"Tris." I moan when I feel her hips starting to move upwards to grind against me. Damn it! "Love, we need to make it back home to Abigail. Hana will start to wonder if we ok." I say and with that, it brought Tris back to reality. She lets her head fall back on the pillow and her arms fall off of me. I almost want to kick myself for being responsible, for doing the right thing. But I know we have to get home to our daughter.

"Your right. We should go." She says disappointed. I haven't moved off of her yet.

" Hey, you know I want to right. I mean... there is always tonight." I say giving her a evil smirk. I want her to know I am not rejecting her just saving her for latter. She laughs at my words and pushes me off of her. Of course, she push me the opposite of the bed and my ass lands on the floor with a big thud.

"Oh my god, Tobias. Are you ok?" She says leaning over the edge of the bed laughing.

"Yup, I'm good. That defiantly helped cool me down." I say trying to make light of things.


	59. Chapter 59

**A twisted return**

 ******* The following chapter will contain sexual content!*************

 **The song that is used is Sexy and I know it by LMFAO**

 **Happy Reading comment below!**

 **Chapter 59**

 **Tris P.O.V**

I stand in the shower, relaxing. My thoughts can't help but linger back to last nights events. Amazed, not just to our day adventure in Dauntless, but the nights activities as well. I knew Tobias had something up his sleeve, the look in his eyes telling me the night wasn't over for either of us when we got home.

When we enter our apartment, Hana was sitting on the floor playing with Abigail. She really is so fascinated with colors and sounds these days. It won't be long until she is taking off to get her little hands on the things that catch her fascination. Tobias and I both said our Good byes and Thank yous. As I headed to the nursery to nurse our daughter and put her to bed. She took longer then usual, a good sign the Doctor told us. She is growing and will need more and more to nursing time, as time goes by. Once she was full and satisfied, I changed her diaper and rocked her until her little head laid back and she closed her eyes.

"I'll just clean up a little bite out here." Tobias had told me, when I first went into the nursery. But something told me, that's not what exactly he was really doing. Especially with that evil grin he gave me before closing the door to the nursery.

An hour later, I finally made my escape to see what exactly Tobias was up to. I immediately notice the slow, and soft music coming from our bedroom. Anticipation spread through me at the thought of what lied beyond our bedroom door. I slowly opened the door I never thought I would encounter such a romantic scene... Tobias had managed to light up the room with lavender scented candles, and soft, slow, relaxing music to add to the setting. He stood there, next to the bed with a towel draped over his left arm and a bottle of lotion in his right hand.

"Umm... What is all this?" I asked. I know that was a stupid question.

"This is me... pampering the woman that gave birth to my daughter." Tobias said with a smile, when our eyes meet I notice he was blushing. I walked in slowly wanting to take in the romantic scene. As he places the lotion on the bed, and opens the towel that was draped over his arm. I looked at him with a questionable look.

"Now, how will I ever give you a proper message if you are in all those cloths." He said the color in his blush darkens a little more.

"You sure this isn't just a way to get me naked?" I teased.

"Do I need a reason?" He said teasing right back. Unable to find my voice I shook my head in response.

I turned around, still shy and embarrassed by all the scars on my body. I slowly removed my shirt, bra, and followed by my jeans. I decide to leaving only my underwear as a barrier for him. I feel him inching closer behind me, and wrapping me around with the towel that he held open.

"See, I didn't see a thing." He said. I love how he respects my insecurities.

"Thank you." I say securing the towel.

"Why don't you lay down on your stomach on the bed, and I will pull down the towel to cover your butt." He directs, and I follow.

I lay down on my stomach propping a pillow under my head. When I was all set and comfortable, I can feel Tobias' fingers grip the top hem of the towel that is covering my back. "I am just going to pull this down a little bite to get better access. Is that alright?" He asked and I nod in return. Once he has the towel pulled back enough where only my ass is covered, I feel the shifting of the bed as he adds his weight to the side. He rubs his hands together to warm up the lotion and begins to slowly kneads my shoulders and neck. "Now, I have never done this before. So let me know if I am hurting you, or if you need me to go harder." I laughed at the choice of words, and he joins in catching why I am laughing. "Yea bad choice of words." I feel him messaging all the tensions from my body as he makes his way down my back. I couldn't help but moan to his touch, but with every moan I heard his own breath quicken. He didn't stop with just my back, he continued to lower inch by inch down one leg, ankle, foot and then came back up on the other foot, ankle and leg. When he felt that my lower half is relaxed enough he went his way back up my back and began working on my arms. I fought the blissful sleep that threaten to take me at his touch.

"Alright turn over." He said. He slowly raised enough of the towel so my intimate parts were still covered. He quickly rethought some actions and claimed off the bed returning with another towel. He used both towels to cover my intimate parts, leaving my stomach bare for him. Once again started at my shoulders and made his way through my arms, hands then made his way to the other side. He skipped over my breast, he than went for my stomach he rubbed on lotion. Than just like before, he made his way down one leg and back up on the other. Only that time I began to wanting him and his hands in more intimate places. I couldn't find the words to tell him exactly what I wanted... So instead I became bold took his hand in mine, and sat up slightly enough to lean on one elbow. I crashed into his lips with urgency and desire. Letting go of the hand I held, wrapping that hand around his neck pulling him closer so he hovered over me. Another moan escaped my lips into his mouth and with that his kisses became more deeper then before. Our tongues once again battled to seek entrance in the other's mouth.

My other hand found it's way to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up his chest. He took notice to my hands, he didn't deny me, instead he removed his shirt in one motion. We only broke our kiss for a brief moment before they found their way back.

I swear I can get lost in his kiss alone.

I moved my hand slowly to the button of his jeans, I had wanted nothing more than to have him bare too like me. That's when I felt his hands stop me, he denied me the access. I pulled back slightly, breaking out kiss, but rested our foreheads together. I looked at him with bewilderment... I knew I didn't have to voice my question, he knew what I demanded.

"I don't want this to be about me. I want to night to be about you and only you." I said sweetly looking into my eyes.

"What if I want it to be about us?" I challenged him.

"Tommorrow. Tonight, it's all about you." He said bringing his lips crashing back into mine. His hand that still restrained my hand, demanded my hand to move back to his neck.

I felt his hands everywhere and anywhere that he pleased, and caressing my skin. The towel that was covering my scars started to slip but I gracefully pulled it back in place. He took notice of my actions and didn't press me on the issue. Instead he snuck his hand under the towel began to knead my right breast in his hand. "Perfect." He said. His kissed became harder, filled with want and need. He broke our kiss and make his way down my neck his tongue leaving traces of warmth. He went farther down and made his way to my collarbone, and took his time on each raven. My breathing became more of a demand and heavier at the sensation. I felt him leave my right breast and moved slowly, to my left breast and gave it the same attention. A involuntarily moan escaped my mouth, and I bit my lower lip to help muffle the sound. When his lips reached the towel he stopped looked up at me wanting access below the fabric. He sees hesitation in my eyes, and being the gentleman he is skipped below to my stomach. When he reached the bottom towel he once again looked at me asking for access with his eyes. I nod and gave him permission. He pulled off the towel slowly from my body. He kissed my hips, while his hand left my breast to meet his mouth and continued to follow down. "God you are so beautiful." He said as he took the site of me in, and then his face disappeared with in my thighs.

* * *

"Hey Gorgeous, would you like some pancakes?" I hear Tobias ask me, pulling me out of the thoughts from last night.

"That sounds great. I'm starving!" Feeling my stomach rumbling in response.

"Alright. Abigail is in her crib still sleeping." He says and walks out.

As I step out of the shower I hear music coming from the kitchen, and I don't even have to wonder what is happening in our kitchen. Remembering last time music played this early. I quickly get my cloths on wanting to see the show that he is displaying.

I walk out of the room and sure enough there he is wiggling to the beat of the music, in front of the stove flipping pancakes. Then he jumps in singing along with the radio... Wiggling his butt side to side to the beat, holding the spatula to his mouth as a microphone.

 **When I walk in the spot (yeah) this is what I see (okay)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it  
Show it, show it, show it  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Ay!  
I'm sexy and I know it**

 **Check it out  
Check it out**

 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah yeah  
Do the wiggle, man!  
I do the wiggle, man!  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it**

When he see me in the room, he doesn't stop wiggling this time. Instead he wiggles towards me garbing my waste moving my hips to him "I'm sexy and I know it" he sings with a big grin on his face.

 **Ay!  
Yeah!**

 **Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I-I, I work out  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I-I, I work out**

 **I'm sexy and I know it**

I can't help but laugh with him, we are both blushing at ourselves. I love him and our life together.


	60. Chapter 60

**Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 60**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

It's Monday morning. The last thing I want to do is sit a desk all day and be away from Tris and Abigail. I slowly untangle myself from Tris hoping not to wake her. We were up little late last night, with our extra activities. The need and wants we shared demanded us to lose sleep. I am defiantly not complaining though. I will gladly go without sleep for weeks if that's what Tris wants and I so desperately wish she would.

I quietly take a quick shower, and shave. I dress in my usual suit black slacks, white shirt, blue tie, and black jacket. I make my way to the kitchen make a pot of coffee, and write a note for Tris right next to her phone. Lastly before leaving I check on the precious angel that is still sleeping in her crib. I swear I can watch that baby sleep for hours and still feel content.

The commute to work isn't long, it's just a ten minute drive. Getting to the office I great Diana, and walk straight to my office. I feel her stare at me with questioning eyes, probably because I can't seem to stop grinning like a stupid idiot. I also don't care! For the first time in forever I have everything that a man can ever ask for. I have a wonderful woman, and daughter, and great friends. What more can a man ask for? For once in my life everything seems to be going great, and I intend on keeping things going in that direction.

I feel my phone buzzing and notice I have two text messages, one from Tris and the other from Christina. I open Tris message first, anxious to read her message.

 **Tris:** Hey, you didn't kiss me good bye!

 **Me:** You looked to peaceful and beautiful. Didn't want to wake you.

 **Tris:** Miss you! Have a good day. I love you!

 **Me:** Miss you too. I love you too! See you tonight.

I can't help but feel so happy at the site of those three words "I love you."

Than I decide to open Christina's messages. It's pretty early for her, she never messgaes me before noon.

 **Christina:** Hey, I need to see you. How about lunch at noon? Tony's

 **Me:** Sure, sounds good. Everything ok?

 **Christina:** Not really. I need someone to talk to.

 **Me:** I'll be there, Christina. Breath til then.

 **Christina:** Thanks

I wonder what could be wrong with Christina. Christ I hope everything is ok with her and Will. I focus on my work sending out emails, and make calls. I even fit in a quick call to Zeke, to congratulate him on becoming Sheriff of our city. He then takes the chance to remind me of Thanksgiving dinner, and not forget the sweet potato casserole, and green beans casserole. I love Thanksgiving, all the delicious food especially the desert. He mention something about a announcement, and I can't wait to hear more great news in our life.

All to soon eleven thirty rolls around and I let Diana know I will be stepping out of the office for lunch and I will be back at one. I decide to drive to the restaurant, finding a parking spot right out front. When I walk in I notice Christina is already there, sitting in our normal booth. I'm shocked when I get a good look at her. She's a mess. I have never seen Christina, in such a condition. Her eyes are puffy and red, I know something big must have gone down. I walk up to her and embrace her tightly with one arm awkwardly. When she lets go of me I take my seat from across from her.

"What happened?" I ask in my Four tone.

"I... I just... and... he... won't." Yea this won't get us any where.

"Christina, take a deep breath. Here have some water. Try again. What is wrong? Is it Will?" The mention of Will just sent her into wailing mood. Defiantly something happened.

"Is he hurt?" I ask. Please say no. Relief washes over me when she shocks her head. "Ok did you guys have a fight?" She nods. "Ok. Can you tell me so I can help?" She tries to compose herself by taking a deep breath in and out and in and out again.

"I... I never gave Jason an answer. Honestly Tobias, I forgot all about it." She starts. Jason? Jason? Why does that name sounds familiar. Oh that guy that asked her out.

"Jason, that one guy that asked you out before we went to the Bureau?" I ask for confirmation. She nods.

"He showed up at the apartment. Will was there. He got upset, he thought I was cheating on him or something." She says taking another sip.

"Ok, just tell him the truth I'm sure he will understand." Am I missing something here?

"Four, I tried. But he was so upset he left. He said that he didn't know where he fit in here, and that he needed some space to think." She says.

"Well give him some time Christina. I know he loves you more than anything. He'll come back he just needs some time." I say reaching for her hand to comfort her.

"But... we don't have time. Four, I found out that morning... I'm pregnant." She says more tears escape her eyes.

"Your pregnant? Are you.. I mean, have you thought about..." I try to get out.

"I'm keeping the baby. I just don't know where he went and when and if he will be back. What if he is gone a year or more?" She says finally getting her concerns out in the open.

"So he doesn't know?" I ask. She shocks her head and looks down. "We'll find him Christina. I promise you. Just try and relax. Remember the stress isn't good for you or the baby." I reassure her. My new mission is now to find Will.

I call Zeke while waiting for our lunch to arrive, I don't tell him everything. It's not my story to tell, but I do tell him that Will left and we need to find him ASAP. Zeke says he will be on the look out, and keep me posted on what he finds. I just hope he doesn't leave the city.

I try to comfort Christina the best way I know how. When I see she is about to loose it again. I abandon my seat and seat next to her, I wrap an arm around her shoulder allowing her to lean into my arm and cry her eyes out. Comforting her letting her know that no matter what Tris and I will always be there for her and the baby. As long as I don't have to change diarrhea exploding diapers. That got her to laugh a little. Than she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Go see Tris, have a girls day. You need someone that can share this experience with you and understand what you are about to experience." I tell her.

"Yea, like morning sickness. Been there done that already." She says.

My phone goes off, it's Zeke.

"Hey, Zeke. Did you find him?" I ask.

"Yea, I found him. His ass was found in the park passed out from drinking. I have him sleeping it off in a cell." He says.

"Great, keep him there. I'll be there after work." I say.

I tell Christina to go to Tris, and that not to worry about Will. I'll take care of him.


	61. Chapter 61

**Happy reading everyone! Comment below!**

 **Chapter 61**

 **Tris P.O.V**

It has been two weeks since Will left Christina. Two weeks since she found out she as pregnant with his child. Two weeks since Jason showed up looking for Christina at her place, and Will thought the worst. My heart breaks for Christina, separations are hard enough now adding a pregnancy to the mix. Emotions are high, and the tears never stop falling. Tobias and I have been trying to ease her pain, having girls day, taking her out, having her over, and making sure she is taking care of her self.

Yesterday I went with her to the Doctors appointment, she is indeed pregnant. She is nine weeks and two days to be exact. Together, we got to hear the baby's heart beat and she got a few pictures to take home. I commented to Christina that her baby looked like a little bean, which made her laugh for the time being. It was good to hear her laugh even though it may have been just for a few seconds.

I wish I could help her, wish I could give her some advice to help her with hr pregnancy. But I have no memories of my time being pregnant until around twenty four weeks when I woke up to Eric in the Bureau. So for this I stay quiet and try to comfort her in other ways. But what she doesn't know is that with hope, her suffering will end today.

* * *

Flashback

I pick up my phone and dial the only other person that I could think to help me with this mission. They said that Will had trouble adjusting after we returned. Jason was like too much icing on the cake, it just caused him to fall over the edge.

"Hello." He said.

"Uri, it's Tris."

"Oh hey, Tris." He said. "Everything ok?"

"I need your help. It's Will, he is having trouble. I think we are the only ones that may understand and help him." I explained.

"Anything to help." He said.

"Get Will, he is staying at the Dauntless Hotel. Bring him to the Cafe near the Million Park. Maybe we can talk to him."

"How does an hour sounds?" He asked.

"Perfect. Thank you." I said and hung up.

End of Flashback

* * *

I decided to take advantage of the sun, and the nice weather. Taking a table outside of the cafe, waiting for Uriah and Will to join me. I order a coffee, and a lemon scone while I wait.

Tobias brought me here, he was on his lunch break and wanted to see both Abigail and me. I fell in love with their coffee and treats here. Now, it's like a weekly thing for me. Sometimes I come with the girls, other times it's with Tobias, sometimes I bring Abigail with me. The owner is really nice, her name is Katy. She came from a State called Florida, she said the heat was killing her, along with the storms.

"Hey, Tris." Uriah says taking a seat.

"Hey." Will says looking worst then I have ever seen him.

"Gentlemen! How are you?" I greet them.

"Gentlemen? Shit who told?" Uriah says laughing.

Will looks around and leans in, "Don't say that too loud. The secret will get out." We all laugh at the stupidity.

"So hows Princess Abigail?" Uriah says looking around me. "You didn't bring her?" He looks upset at this revaluation.

"No, she is with Daddy today. I thought we could use this time for grown up talk." I say smirking.

"Grownups? Crap you brought my MOM?" Uriah says. At this point I almost want to slap him. Instead I just roll my eyes at him.

"Any ways. Getting down to business. Will, when are you going to go back home? Enough is enough." I say getting to the chase.

"Tris, I'm sorry but this doesn't concern you." Will says trying to shut me up. But he should know better by now.

"I'm sorry Will. But it is my business. It became my business the minute that a tear fall down her cheek, and she came to Tobias and I. That girl has gone through loosing you before and trust me when I say it was HELL for her. Coming from the person that thought they killed you, your "death" wasn't taken lightly." I tell him.

"I just... too much time has passed. I don't fit in here anymore." He says looking down at his hands.

"And we do? I know you were held longer, and we all had different experiences while being held. But come on we all struggle with this. You wanna know the trick?" Uriah says. I never seen him so serious before. Will looks at Uriah and nods his head. "Don't give up."

"I have nothing to hold on to. You have Zeke and Shauna and your mom. Tris, you have Tobias and Abigail. I have... no one. My folks were killed in the war. The only thing I have left is Christina. I feel like I'm holding her back. She deserves better. She almost had that, she was about to move on. What if they hadn't found us for another year? She would have moved on than." He says. Finally we are getting anywhere.

"Will, I get it really. They took my memories. They took them and replaced them with horrible ones. There was nothing to build from. Tobias and I had to dig deep and work past it somehow, other wise we would loose everything. It was hard, still it sometimes. He remembers everything about us and the war. While I remember being in fear and terror with him. But this isn't a completion.

Let me ask you something. When Jason showed up, who did Christina run to? Did she leave the apartment and run into Jason's arms?" I ask him.

"No, she closed the door in his face and tried to talk to me." He says.

"Ok. So why would you think so little about yourself in this relationship?" I ask.

"Tris, we were kids. Sure we were in love. I still love her. But what if what we had then isn't what we could have now because we are past that point?" He says finally looking up at me.

"You just have to have faith and trust it. But this whole thing of running away has to stop, or you might just live to regret it. You might loose her and the best thing in your life." He nods at my words letting them sink in.

"Hey guys what can I get you too?" Katy ask. They both order a coffee and a chocolate cake.

"Can you make sure it's the biggest slice you have Katy?" Uriah requested. Katy laughs and she swears Uriah is such a big kid.

"So how do I fix things with Chris?" Will ask when Katy steps away.

"Why don't you come to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow? Hana will be hosting. That should give you enough time to clean up." I say smirking.

"She's right, Will. You kinda look like crap." Uriah agreeing with me.

"Is it the beard? Come on I thought it looks good" He says running his hand through his hairy chin.

"Yea, you would say that. But trust me. Shave." I suggest.


	62. Chapter 62

**Happy Reading! A little pre Thanksgiving Chapter :)**

 **Chapter 62**

 **Tris P.O.V**

Hana's apartment smells delicious, I swear you can smell our dinner coming from the lobby of this building. Tobias and I were raised in Abnegation, any celebrations were forbidden including Holidays. We were really excited to see what Thanksgiving was all about.

We all started to arrive at Hana's just little after lunch. We all brought our assigned dishes, of course Hana cooked her deserts and the Turkey. During the early hours of the after noon, Zeke announced it was time for Flag football. Those that wanted to join went and those that were not so interested stayed and watch a parade on the TV.

Honestly I would have loved to have gone, but mother hood called and I stayed to feed Abigail. I also didn't want to leave Christina behind. It's best for her not to play, in her condition of course. While the others Zeke, Uriah, Tobias, John (a friend of Hana), and a few others I didn't catch their names ran off. Tobias hated the thought of him going, while I stayed behind. But I reminded him it was ok for him to go play nice with his friends.

Ever since our trip back to Dauntless Tobias and I have grown creditably close to one another. Our relationship has really blossom. I no longer have any doubts about us, I know Tobias is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know one day we will be husband and wife, we might even have more kids in the future. He is the man that I want to grow old with. There are no more boundaries between us, which is such a relief.

As for Will and Christina, my hopes are high for them. Will said he would come by today and try to talk to Christina. I hope he follows through on his word. For all three of their sake's I hope it all works out. They all deserve all the happiness in the world after what they have been put through. Hell we all deserve our happy endings!

Even Hana who has been a single mom for the past fourteen years, she has finally decided to trust in love again. She brought home John to meet us for Thanksgiving. So far, I think things are going great... Zeke and Uriah didn't try to hit John which was a great relief.

Just has the parade is ending the gang came rushing back into the apartment. All you can understand are some of the misunderstanding of the game that must have taken place.

"Na man I had you."

"You wish"

Kiss my ass pansycakes, I had all of you." Pretty sure that was Uriah.

"Nope. I was over the line."

"I caught your flag."

This went on and on until there was knock on the door, no one needed to answer it. Who ever it was didn't wait for the door to be answered. When the door was open enough to see who it was, Will appeared. He looked so pale, not knowing rather or not his presence would be welcomed.

"Will, how are you buddy? Happy Thanksgiving!" Zeke said greeted him with and slap on the back and a smile.

Christina looked at him at the moment, I could tell how torn she was. She wasn't sure rather to run into his arms or hold on to her anger and ignore him. Thankfully she didn't have the chance to fully think it over. Will wasted no time, he spotted her and walked to her with in seconds.

"I'm so sorry, Christina. I freaked out." Will started.

"I know, but we can't just ignore the past few days. We need to talk about all this. After dinner though maybe you can come back home and we can talk things over." She said tears in her eyes. Her hormones looked calm for once in the past few days.

"Alright ya lets eat." Zeke said.

There was a long table that fit all of in the middle of the apartment. We all took out seats with no hesitation. Tobias sat on my left with Abigail (who was fast asleep in her car carrier) in the middle of us. Tobias draped his arm around my shoulder and leaned over to kiss my forehead. I love it when he does that, such a innocent thing he does to show his love.

Zeke stands clicking his wine glass once again to get all of our attention. We all quickly quiet down to hear what he has to say. Since he did say he had a surprise for us all.

"Can I get everyone's attention please. I just wanted to say that in the spirit of this Holiday... I thought it would be best for us all to go around the table and say what we are most thankful for." He looked at his left and let Uriah go first.

Uriah -"I'm Thankful for having Dauntless cake and great friends."

Hana - "I'm grateful for having both my boys happy and healthy."

John - "I'm grateful for you all to share Hana with me. It has been an honor to be welcomed into this house."

Lynn- "I'm grateful to be alive."

Sara - "I'm grateful for my promotion. I love my job!"

Katy - "I'm thankful for the opportunity to relocate my life and discover such wonderful people.

Tobias- "I'm grateful for second chances to having love and a family." Awe he is so sweet.

Me - "I'm grateful for love, health, and friendship."

Christina - "I'm grateful for my little miracle." She placed her hand on her stomach and Will took notice. "Are you?" He asked her. Christina is so overwhelmed with emotions that she nodded.

Will - "I'm grateful to stupid mistakes that makes you cherish what you really have."

Zeke - "I'm grateful to have all that we thought were lost to have them back."

Shauna She says laughing.

Oh my God! Shauna is pregnant too. I looked at Tobias and he is has shocked as I am. He had no idea. They had been trying for so long, Zeke and Shauna feared that they would never conceived because of her injuries she had during the war. What a amazing Thanksgiving wish. So this is what Thanksgiving is about. Sharing good times, and food with the ones that you hold closes to you. To hold dearest what your best blessing is in life.

Happy Thanksgiving.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey there I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter! The song in this Chapter is N'SYNC This I promise you. I thought this song suited them the best in my opinion. Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 63**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

After everything that we have been through, I know now more then ever that Tris is it for me. I want to make her my wife, I want to have more babies with her, I want to experience everything that life has to offer us with her by my side. I want to grow old with her, and one day when time has run out for us, I want to lay for a eternity next to her. One lifetime is not enough for me and her, I want to promise her forever.

I can't continue this way. Not one more day. I can not take another day with out asking her to be mine forever. It need to be special, "mind blowing" would be her word that she would use. Something that she will never expect, something that involves all of us.

I pick up my phone and text the gang.

Me: Hey guys. I need your help. I want to do something special for Tris. Can you all help me?

One by one, I knew they would reply.

* * *

 **Tris P.O.V**

I have a feeling something is going on, more then what I am being told. Tobias insisted on me getting out of the house. "Why don't you go out and have a girls' night?" He suggested. The next thing I knew I was wearing a tight and sexy dress with three inch heals. The girls already were waiting for me at the door, they too are wearing their all out evening gowns. I am almost certain he was trying to get rid of me.

Christina and Shauna both suggest to take the short cut through the park as a short cut on the way to the restaurant. We make it half way through the park, following the walking path. Shauna loving her new scooter, allowing her to be more independent and compact.

"So Tris are you hoping for a little "Four" play when you get home?" Christina say as we make our way.

"Christina!" I say. I really shouldn't be so shock by her comments after all this time. But she still catches me off guard.

"Hey now we are all friends here. It's ok for little kiss and tell." Shauna says laughing.

"Shauna stop hanging out with Zeke. He is rubbing off on you too much." I say giggling.

"Can't help it. He is too good in bed." She says with a smirk. Yup I didn't have to know that.

When we hit the middle of the park, usually weddings and birthday parties are held here. There is a big round concrete that allows tents, tables and chairs to be set up here. The spot is gorgeous for such events, the big circle is surrounded by fields of gardens. What a sight to see. But what catches my eyes right now... the area is light by twinkling white lights through out the circle, and there lies in the middle of the circle is a single chair. I look up at Christina to see if this too catches her eye. What looks back is a evil smirk. This isn't coincidence, she knew. Something is going on that I don't know about.

We approach the chair and just like I thought Christina pushes me to sit in the chair.

"Now, Tris. Remember to breath and smile. Have fun!" Christina says while walking back to join Shauna who is sitting maybe ten feet away. They stand there watching in my direction, like waiting for a show to start.

Then I see Zeke, emerges from behind a tree. In his arms I notice he is holding a quitar, and then he begins to stroke a soft light melody.

 **Tobias sings as he emerges from behind another tree, slowly walking towards me.**

 _Oh, oh_

 _When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing there all along_

 **Then Will, Uriah stand on the left of Tobias while Zeke and Caleb stand on his right. They join in singing as well**

 _And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong_

 **Tobias sings alone**

 _Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

 _I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun_

 **They all sing together**

 _Just close your eyes (close your eyes)each loving day (each loving day)  
And know this feeling won't go away (no)_

 **Tobias sings alone taking another step closer to me.**

 _Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

 _Over and over I thought  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all_

 **They all sing together**

 _And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms)  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you, babe_

 _Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day)  
And know this feeling won't go away (no)_

 **Tobias sings alone, taking his last step closer to me.**

 _Every word I say is true  
This I promise you_

 _Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you_

Than he walks towards me, bending down on one knee. I see then he pulls out a small black box, and when he opens it I see a single most beautiful diamond ring.

"Beatrice Grace Prior, you are everything to me. You are my world, without you I am incomplete. Would you do me the honors and completing me by being my wife?" His eyes never breaks contact and I see he is holding back is emotions.

"Yes! Yes Tobias Eaton, I would love to be your wife." I say as we both join hands and standing up he kisses me fiercely and lovingly while taking me into his arms. We are embraced by all of our friends. All yelling out congratulations.

* * *

 **Tobias P.O.V**

She said yes! She said yes! She would marry me, that she will be my one and only. That I wil be heres. Maybe there is suh a thing has a happy ever after! I will so anything in my power to make sure we get that in the end. It will always be her, it always has been. She is mine and I am her's.


	64. Chapter 64

***** Hey there! Sorry it has taken so long for a update, a lot of things have been going on... Some good, some bad. Just taken so much out of me. But I am back, and really interested in finishing this story line :) there are a couple more twists and turns though so lets get started Enjoy please comment below! Happy reading!**

 **A twisted return**

 **Chapter 64**

 **Tris P.O.V**

It has been months since Tobias proposed to me. He along with our friends song a loved song followed by him getting on one knee and proposing marriage. It was so mind blowing, so perfect. Even without my memories, I know I love him more then anything, I also know that without him there is no home. It didn't take long for us to decide on a date, Valentine's date. It's soon, we didn't want to wait, we have no reason to wait.

Life can't get any sweeter then it already has. Christmas was more then anyone could bargain for. Abigail was just shy of six months old, she was beginning to sit on her won, and exploring toys that had lights, and made sounds. For some strange reasoning she took very well to my keys. On the Eve of Christmas, we spent the day preparing for a lovely fest with all the fixings. We spent the night laughing, enjoying the fest, and exchanged presents. Shauna's present was the biggest of all.

"Well as you all know, I had my doctors appointment yesterday and well... we are having TWO BOYS!" She yelled our with the biggest smile she has ever had. Everyone teared at the thought of her and Zeke so happy.

"Oh no! Double the Zeke! We are so sorry Shauna!" Tobias laughter barely makes his words audible.

"We just found out last week, IT'S A GIRL!" Christina said joining in on the already emotional roller coaster. We all take turns hugging the Mommies and Daddy's to be.

We all agreed to spend Christmas day in our homes, focus on our immediate families. Tobias and I "Slept in" as long as Abigail allowed us. Santa delivered her a few new toys that sparked her interest, Tobias gave me a few new outfits, and a infinite necklace. I gave Tobias a new watch and something special that I know only he would like behind closed doors.

New Years was pleasant, we spent it with the gang in Hana's apartment. Watching the ball drop. And popping non alcoholic apple cider at midnight. It was nothing but memorable able to kiss the one you love the first minute of the New Year.

One week after the New Year Hana surprised us, her and John sneaked off and eloped. We were all happy for Hana. She lost the man she loved in such a terrible accident back in Dauntless. Zeke was just three and Uriah barely one, Hana had to keep it together and not allow herself to fall apart. She decided to focus on her boys, and her boys only. Mother hood is hard enough, but to face it single... It takes one strong and brave woman to raise two Dauntless boys right, like she has. At the end we all were so happy for her, she deserved to be with someone that makes her happy.

"Tris, how's the fit?" Christina says pulling me out of my thoughts. I'm standing on a stool, glancing at myself in the mirror. I take a much needed breath, so many emotions threaten to take me over. It was less than a year ago, I was with Eric. I feared for my life and the life of my daughter. I feared that Four would come back and finish what Eric said he had started. Eric... the man that put me through HELL and back! But here I stand, in a long, gorgeous, white lace gown. My daughter sitting in her stroller just two feet away from me, safe and sound. The man that I was told to fear, I love more than anything else in this world. Well next to Abigail, of course. In ten days I will be Mrs. Beatrice Eaton!

"The fit feels fine Christina." I tell her. As she fixes my train.

"Wow, I have done it again! You look beautiful, Tris!" She says smiling widely, I see a tear fall down her cheek.

"Thank you so much Christina! Tobias and I appreciate everything you have done for us." I say hoping she accepts my appreciation. We are so thankful, Christina took it upon herself to plan the wedding with no hesitation.

"Of course, you both are like family to me! I'm so happy for both of you. You both deserve this happily ever after, after all you both have been through." She says another tear falls and I reach out to wipe it. "Damn hormones." She says laughing at herself. I can't help it, I hug her tight from the stool. We all have been through so much, the world owes us all so much.

Christina sniffs her tears away, "Do you think Tobias will invite his mom?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I want to hate her. I know I have all the rights too. But than I think about Abigail and that she should have the chance to grow up with at least one grandparent and I feel guilty for not forgiving her. I also don't want to be the reason why Tobias won't forgive his mom." I say.

"Yea, I don't know if I could forgive her. But I understand what you are saying. It's a catch 50/50." She says and I shake my head in agreeing with her.

"I guess that is up to him, I'll do anything for Tobias and Abigail. Even if that means having to deal with Evelyn.

* * *

 **Tobias P.O.V**

"Dude, I know you love Tris and all. But just encase, give me a wink before the ceremony. I'll drive the get a away car." Zeke says throwing back another shot of tequila down the back of his throat. Dumb ass!

"I am marring the girl of my dreams! I'm the luckiest son of a bitch there is! Why would I need a get a way car?" I say, not really needing a answer. I take another shot. Oh that burned going down, shit!

"At least we all know Tris will let you come out and play every once in awhile." Will says sipping his drink. Tonight we picked him to be our sober buddy. The one to keep us from doing anything stupid, and get us home without driving drunk.

"Why would I want to go out and play, when I have a woman at home like Tris?" I say, did I just say that? Did any of that make sense?

"Another shot over here!" Zeke yells holding his shot glass. That sounds good to me. I hold mine up too, not sure if I join in on yelling for a shot. Shit I'm wasted! But it is my bachelor party. Why do they call it bachelor party? I'm happy to marry the woman of my dreams, no one forcing me down the isle. I won't miss my single days, either. Mmmm bachelor.. BA..ch..alor sounds funny!

"Hey, handsome I hear a woman say next to me. I look up and it's diffidently not the woman of my dreams. Red head. No! I feel a finger run down the center of my chest and I slap it off.

"No! Off! You! No!" I say taking another shot. I hear laughter but not sure from whom.

"Ummm yea, it's just us guys tonight. Thanks any who." I hear Will say, laughing. "I guess I don't have to worry about Four getting into trouble. Although acting like a incoherent toddler... works for me."

"I'm not... a … wait what you say?" I laugh out loud. I'm pretty sure I can't stand. All well, the more the merrier. Hey I am getting married! Ha... more the merrier! Wonder if that dude was married when he came up with that line.

"Four, remember that night. When you snuggled close to me while I slept in your bed?" Zeke says loudly. Seriously!

"You mean the night when you decided to claim in my bed?" I say not really needing to ask.

"Yea, dude I understand what Tris sees in your arms. They are so nice and strong to sleep in... I love you man!" Zeke says.. yup he is gone too. Another round of drinks!


	65. Chapter 65

**Happy reading!**

 **A twisted return**

 **Chapter 65**

 **Tris P.O.V**

I have spent the day getting pampered, and surprisingly I enjoyed it. I started the day in a comforting hot bubble scented bath. Followed by a deep tissue massage. When Christina decided I was all clean, rubbed, and relaxed, she orders me to take a seat in a leather chair that sits in front of a mirror. By looking at the chair, and the contents that surround it, I already know the next few hours will be brutal. Sad to say I was right. But like a champ I keep steal, with my eyes close tight. I feel my hair yanked almost out of my scalp. Damn that hurt! Along with the stiffness of the hair spray and other products to keep every strand of hair in it'd place. Thankful when Christina allows me a break between hair and makeup.

Makeup. I don't know what it worst. The hair or the makeup. I feel my face stiffen and harden as I "bake," she calls it. What the hell does that mean? Will there be a timer to this too? I open my eyes when she tells me to, and turn my head when I am directed to as well.

I hear so much commotion coming from the out side of the tent, my nerves are getting the best of me. I promise Christina I wouldn't peek. She wanted Tobias and I to be surprised when we walk down the isle. But curiosity is getting the best of me. I also start to wonder if Tobias is close yet. All Christina ever asked us was our favorite color scheme. Blue of course.

I hear the curtains open, but I am not allowed to move to see who came in.

"The boys just got here. They are in the next tent changing now." Shauna says. I take a deep breath. This is really happening.

"Great." Christina says I can hear the smile on her face. "I am almost done here. We are on schedule. Tell the boys twenty minutes." Than I hear the curtain pull back again, I imagine Shauna just left again.

"Alright, Tris look up." Christina says I do as she ask again. I feel her gently touch my skin with the brush, doing her final touch up. "Ok, jewelry time." I attached pearl earrings, a heart shape pearl necklace, as she attach a hair piece in my Abnegation bun.

Tobias and I asked for a few things, we wanted it to be in the court yard square of Abnegation. We agreed it felt right, to have our wedding where we both were born. Although factions do not exist any more. Tobias and I agreed that it is important to always remember where we come from. We were both born and raised in Abnegation, trained and choose to be Dauntless, but both are now free. Our wedding is to surrounded by both traditions of our factions.

-I wear a white gown, Dauntless tradition.

-But I have my vial light gray, Abnegation tradition.

-Our rings are plan white gold, Abnegation.

-We decided to write our own vows for the ceremony, Dauntless.

-Washing of each other's feet, Abnegation.

-Caleb will be giving me away, Abnegation.

-First dance as husband and wife, Dauntless

-Shoving cake in my spouses' face, Dauntless.

-Party til we drop, Dauntless

I start to hear more commotion outside the tent, and voices coming from outside. The voices telling me our guests are starting to arrive. The nerves in my system are jumping every where and I take another breath to sooth me.

"Ok, all set. Let's get your dress on." Christina says. I nod, not trusting my voice. I step into the hole of the dress, and Christina slowly raises the dress over my body. I feel like the dress is about to swallow me whole, the fabric clings just right to my little curves I have. Thanks to the pregnancy I had with Abigail.

"Ok, let me get the guys in their place. Make sure all is set. Then we will start. Just try to relax be right back." Christina says I notice she already changed into her dark blue strapless gown. Her hair left wavy and down. She looks amazing. I continue to focus on my breath when she is out of sight. In and out, in and out. Just focus on getting through this, you can deal with this. Than we will have a life time of happiness.

I hear someone come in through the tent, but before I can turn around I feel a sting of sharp pain hit my head. My hand automatically reaches to the spot where I feel the sting, I feel something stickly, warm, and wet. When I look at my hand, thats when I notice... Blood. I try to focus to stay awake, but the darkness threatens to take me. I fall face down, darkness taking the edges of my vision. I know I don't have long before I pass out. I feel hands grib my arms, lifting my body from the ground. Than the darkness takes over.

* * *

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I stand where Christina tells me too, once I have helped ushered our guests to their seats and mingled alittle. Zeke stands next to me, smiling widely patting his shirt pocket. He silently tells me, he has my rings.

It felt right, asking him to be my best man. Of course, he is my best friend. Why wouldn't I ask him to do the logical thing? There is no one else I rather have by my side than him, God knows he put up with enough of my crap. Especially the past year when we thought Tris was dead. He earned this spot next to me. The amount of love and support he showed me.. I know I wouldn't have made it without him and Christina by my side.

The sun is setting giving the sky different shades of pink, blue, and purple. What a gorgouse setting? I look up and see all the smiles and love coming from our friends and family. Some new, some old, some even traveled from the Burear to come out and support us. Some are right, this is like a fairy tale. Tris died, but somehow she made it back to me. Of course there was a bonus, she made it back to me, with my daughter. A beautful, helthy baby girl. Things could have gone wrong so many times. Tris didn't and still doesn't remember us. But instead of pushing me away, we fought harder to build on what we had, and to learn to love each other for who we really in the end only made us stronger. I know longer worry about her regaining her memories, if she does it will be a bonus to what we have now.

The paster walks up and I shake his hand and greet him, Zeke than follows persuit and shakes his hand as well. I know now, it won't be long. I start to hear the paino starting to be played letting guests know to start taking their seats, we will be starting shortly. When the song ends, I hear the wedding marching song begin and I anticiapte seeing my bride walk towards me. Shauna makes her way down the isle, then Hana carring our little Princess, carring a sign that says "here comes the bride." I smile at Abigail, she really does look like a little princess in her little flully white gown. Than I wait ten seconds... no one walks down after Hana and Abigail. Thats weird, I know Christina is up next. Followed by Tris. I wait, and wait, it feels like forever. Finally I see Christina rushing down the isle. I feel anything but relief. The expression on Christina's face, something between worry and surprise all over her face. She carried a white sheet of paper that is folded. When she reaches me, she hands the paper to me and I unfold the sheet.

 _Tobias,_

 _I am so sorry, but I realize I can not do this any longer. I am not ready to be a wife and a mother. Please do not look for me! I need space._

 _Tris_

I crumble the paper up, all the nerves in my body is shaking from the shock. What is this? Tris left me? Than I look up and see our daughter in Hana's arms. Abigail is still here! I instantly know something is wrong. Tris would never leave her child behind, she would never abandon her baby. I un crumble the paper and look at it again closer than before.

"Tobias, I am so sorry. She was nervous but..." Christina says unable to finish her sentence.

"She didn't leave Christina, not on her own free will." I say looking up. Is she serious? How can she ever think such a thing about, Tris?

"Do you really think, Tris would leave her child behind. No she would take Abigail with her. Not to mention, she hated Evelyn for doing this exact thing to me. Why would she turn around and do the same thing to her won should?" I point out. Looking at every detail of the letter, than I see it. The G's, and S's are different, this isn't her hand writing. I look up at Christina.

"This isn't her hand writing." I say running into what should have been her tent, looking for any signs of struggle or clues. Than I spot it, spots of blood on the floor. I bend down, sure enough the blood is still wet. She is hurt, who ever took her, hurt Tris. Anger boils with in my blood, making me feel dizzy. I failed her again, I was twenty maybe thirty feet away and someone still got her. I didn't protect her again. Sobs threaten to escape me, but I hold them at bay. I can't afford to loose it. Tris, can't afford it. Her life depends on it. I will find them, I will kill them. And if something happens to her, I will make their death a slow and painful one. I promise that.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey guys so Thankful things are looking a little better... Sorry for such a long break. I really want to try and finish this story line up. And work on Back to Abnegation again! So Happy reading! Will update another Chapter ASAP :)**

 **A twisted Return**

 **Chapter 66**

 **Tris P.O.V**

The pain in my head is unbearable, like my brain might jump out of my skull. What happened? Where am I? My eyes flutter open. The pain in my head seems to make the room feel like it's spinning. I look around slowly, taking my surrounding in. But there isn't much to take in. I am surrounded by a room of all four walls, the floor is concrete, and I am strapped to a chair. My hands are tied behind my back, my ankles have also been tied to leg of the chair I sit in.

"Good you are awake?" A man says from behind me. He makes no attempt to letting me see him. My heart races not knowing what to expect.

"What do you want? Where am I" I ask the tone in my voice giving away how scared I am.

"You don't have to worry about that. We won't be here much longer." He says.

"Who are you? Please, let me go. I have a daughter, please!" I beg him. I just want to get home to my family.

"Sorry. It looks like you pissed someone off, that you really shouldn't have. I'm afraid you won't be seeing them anytime soon." The man says, almost sounding sympathize. Despair hits me with his words, it's has if I stop breathing. I stare down at the floor, taking in the meaning to his words. I will not be seeing them anytime soon. I won't be going home to Tobias and Abigail. But I know Tobias, he will never stop looking for me. He will tear this city apart, he will never stop. Than it hits me "We won't be here much longer." He said, does that mean they anticipate Tobias' move. That he will tare down every building, ever home, everything in order to find me. I look down again noticing that I am still wearing what was my wedding dress. It is now stained with what I think it my blood. My hair no longer in a neat Abnegation bun, much hair locks are falling out sticking to my face.

"Please, who did I piss off." I ask my last attempt to get some answers.

"Wish I could say... but I can't." He answers me.

"I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm going to be sick." I get out, feeling the nausea rolling through me. I think my face is really turning green. My head pounding harder, the pressure continues to build. The feeling like something is about explode. How hard did these bastards hit me?

"I'll get you a bucket. That's the best you will get." He says, heading out of the door. When he returns he places the bucket on my lap.

"Please, untie me. I really... Oh god." I say bending over into the bucket, but nothing is holding the bucket in place and it wiggles every where. I feel the man fiddling with the rope that is around my hands, and with in seconds my hands are free. One of my hands automatic goes for the bucket holding it in place, while the other one holds the hair that might get caught in the cross fire. I heave heavily in the bucket puking my guts out. Every time I puke, the pressure in my head builds up more. I fear that I may pass out. These damn bastards! Just has another heave pass through me, that's when I feel it, a mixture of a popping and relief feeling sensation in my brain. I scream out, my hand that was holding my hair no longer entwine with hair. It's now holding the side of my head that the pressure just popped. Than the unthinkable happens images, flashes, memories come rolling in... I remember. I remember EVERYTHING! My real memories come flooding in. I know who I am, I know who I was, and I know how it happened.

I remember running into Eric, trying to escape while being preganant with Abigail. He knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was strapped back in that damn table. It was him and David, they wanted to take my memories away, they wanted to get even with Four and I for raking their plans. Then I remember everything after. Everything that happened to me when they took my memories... I am interrupted by the same man, he is talking but I can't make anything out. My mind is going a mile a minute with everything flooded back. The man shakes my shoulder violently and impatiently, when I look up I know who the man is. I know who took me.

"Peter." I say almost a whisper.

* * *

 _Flash back_

It's so late at night. I am so tired because of the medication they gave me. Four sits in the rocking chair staring at me. It's almost as if he was to look away, I would disappear. A part of me hopes he falls asleep, I'm so on edge. He continues to tell me that he loves me, they thought I died. That I was injected with a memory serum. That the life I know isn't the real life I have or had. It's unnerving when everything in me tells me to run and take Abigail. But something deep in my core tells me to stay put, that there is truth to this story.

I sit up in the hospital bed, trying to stay awake. Abigail still needs to nurse. So I ask Four to talk to me about anything. I need to stay awake.

"We were both on separate mission that night you were shot. I shouldn't have gone, Tris. I shouldn't have left you. But I needed to get Uriah's family, I needed to find Zeke and Hana." Tobias tells me, I can tell with the tears in his eyes how much this really hurt him. Something in me sees the love, sadness and hurt with in his eyes. I know at that moment, he would never hurt me or Abigail.

While we were there, I have the memory serum to Peter. He wanted to be reset, have a new start at life. He hated the person he had become. The moment he swallowed the serum, Peter was no longer himself. I tried to explain to him who he was, he was so confused at first. Than I left him to find Evelyn (my mother), and tried to reason with her."

 _End of Flash back_

* * *

"But Tobias, he gave you the memory serum. How … how are you here?" I ask.

" I was given the antidote. Just like before you woke up, I injected you with it too. That's why you feel so sick. The serum is fighting the memory serum in your body." Peter explains, he calm and collected. Not the Peter I remember.

"Why? Why did you take me, Peter?" I ask.

"I was coming home from work one night, I was suppose to make dinner for my girlfriend." He starts to explain but I'm in shock to learn he has a girlfriend. I remember all the times Peter was so manipulative, and back stab anyone to get what he wanted. I wonder if his girlfriend is ok. Peter must have noticed my reaction. "I became a different person, than what you remember. I really love her, Tris. I was going to ask her to Marry Me!" He blushes admitting this. "But then someone jumped me from behind and the next thing I knew it I was injected. All my old memories came flooding back." He scratches his head. "The person that asked me to kidnap you, left me no choice in this matter. They threatened to kill Dennis. Dennis is three months pregnant with my child." He smirks. "How can I go from having it all, to this?" He lift his arms up looking around, than bursting into a laugh. "I mean come on, right?"

"What do they want from me? Why take me?" I ask little calmer when I see Peter sitting on the floor.

"You got in the way some how, they want you out of the way." He says.

"Who's way?" I ask.

"Evelyn."

My stomach drops at the realization that she hates me so much that she would have me.. What killed? Disappeared? Does she even care about Tobias and Abigail? How can she do this to them?

"You are just temporary!" She has said. I guess this is her way to make sure that I am.


	67. Chapter 67

**Happy reading everyone!**

 **A twisted Return**

 **Chapter 67**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I sit on the couch in our apartment, my head in my hands. I feel so lost. I failed her. I failed her again!Can't I do anything right? Can't I keep the woman I love safe, even once? The place was surrounded by people. How is it that someone managed to take Tris and no one noticed? That's it no one noticed... But cameras all over the city may have noticed.

I get up grabbing my cell phone off the kitchen counter, I need to call Zeke. He has access to the security cameras because he is Sheriff of our city.

"Hey Four. I'm sorry we haven-" Zeke says but I cut him off.

"Zeke, we need to look at the cameras. Maybe we can spot a car, license plate, maybe a direction to where they are going." I say as a spark of hope sneaks into my heart.

"Ok. Great I'll look at that... why don't you come and join me? Get out of the apartment." Zeke suggest. I quickly take him on his offer. I need to do something. I am so worthless right now. Luckily Hana took Abigail off my hands. She knows I am not in a position to care for her. I barely am getting through one minute, caring for myself.

I make my way to the police department, and I don't even need to sign in. Everyone here knows exactly who I am. I walk in Zeke's office, it looks like he already getting to work on the cameras.

"Hey bro. Ummm I'm not sure if you want to..." Zeke says.

"I have to see it." I say stepping closer to him. Than he presses the space bar on the computer allowing the footage to play. That's when I see it. A man dressed head to toe in black, he had a hoodie and a mask covering his face. He carries Tris bridal style and places her in the trunk of a car. Just then the man does something rather very smart or idiotic... He walks to the driver side of the car and before getting in the car he takes his mask off and turning his face high all around. He wanted us to see his face, to know who it was that took Tris. Zeke hits a few buttons and zooms in on the footage. My body starts to shake, I'm shocked at who it is. Peter fucking Hayes.

My mind runs a mile a minute. Peter Hayes. Peter has Tris. Peter the one that tried to kill Tris numerous of times. Peter who also help Tris and I escape from Erudite. He has her. How? Why? The last time I saw Peter, he took the memory serum. He wanted to be reset, a new start. He hated knowing everything he has done, the evil and hatred things that he himself wanted to forget. So if he has been reset what is he doing taking Tris?

"Isn't that?" Zeke says but never saying the name that we are both thinking.

"Yes, yes it is." I agree with him.

"But how?" He ask.

"I don't know." I answer him.

A knock on the door is what pulls us out of our deep thoughts. We see its one of the receptionist girls from upfront, she carries in a brown box.

"I was told to have Mr. Eaton open it as soon as possible." She says handing it to me, and than quickly turning around on her heels and leave Zeke's office. I opened the box immediately, hoping there is something inside that will lead me back to Tris. A single phone was inside, with a note on it. Call the number that is programmed in side. I don't hesitate, I call the only number that is programmed.

"Took you long enough." The voice on the line says when he picks up.

"Peter? Where's Tris? If you hurt her..." He cuts me off before I could finish.

"Calm down Four. Yes, I have Tris. But she is safe for now." I can hear him breathing hard. "Four I was ordered to kidnap Tris, and hand her over to the highest bidder. Obviously that isn't going to happen. I won't do it. In return I need you to save my girl. Her life is in danger unless I can finish my mission." He gets out.

"Who ordered you?" I ask.

"Evelyn. Four she wants Tris out of the picture. She injected me with the antidote for memory serum. I remember everything. She thought giving me my memories would help me complete the mission." I hear him sigh heavily. "Four, I refuse to be that man again. But I can't loose Dennis, her and our unborn child is all I have in this world. Please from one love sick puppy to another... I will help you protect your family, if you help me protect mine." Peter finishes. I am shocked at ho the table has turned.

"Tell me everything about you know about Evelyn's plan. Also tell me Dennis' address and full name. We will have her picked up and place in protective custody until we get Evelyn." I pinch the bridge of my nose hoping to release the pressure that is building in my head. "Peter is Tris ok. Can I talk to her?" I ask.

"Yea, hold on." He says I hear some kind of ruffling.

"Tobias." She says. Her voice sounds off like it's tired and sick.

"Tris, are you ok?" I ask her trying to fight to urge to come find her. But I know I have to do my part now.

"I remember, Tobias. I remember everything. Peter injected me with the antidote. I have my memories back." She says I can imagine the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Everything?" I confirm.

"Everything! Thank you for everything for loving me so much, that you wouldn't allow my scrambled memories to stop you." She gets out.

"Never baby! I'll always fight for you baby! I'm coming for you once I get Evelyn. Than you and I can move on with Abigail." I promise. "Tell Peter I will call him soon. I love you so much, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias. Please hurry." She says before the line disconnects.

"Is she ok?" Zeke asks.

"She... she remembers. She has her memories again." I say still shocked. I shack my head, needing to refocus on my part. I want this over and done with right now. I will have Tris home by the end of tomorrow night. She and I will have a life together with out daughter.

"So what now?" Zeke asks.

"Now we find and arrest Evelyn. She ordered the capture for Tris to be taken. She wants her out of the picture." I say my jaw clenching almost painfully. How can a mother hate her son so much to want and cause so much pain on him?


	68. Chapter 68

**Wanted to play around with other P.O.V hope you all enjoy it! Happy Reading :)**

 **A twisted return**

 **Chapter 68**

 **Peter P.O.V**

 **After taking the memory serum**

"Your name is Peter Hayes. You wanted a fresh start. You drank the memory serum." He said. He was tall, blue eyes, dark brown hair, and looked worn out. "Have a good life Peter." That's all he said. All I got from him before he walked away from me. I watched him walk out of the building of Erudite and into the snow. I stayed repeating what he just said over and over again. My name is Peter Hayes. I wanted a fresh start so I drank something called memory serum. But who am I? Where did I come from? Where have I been? What do I do now?

 **Little while after taking the serum**

My names is Peter Hayes, I am nineteen years old. Records show that I was born and raised with in the Chicago city. Candor was my sector of birth. At age sixteen I transferred as a initiate to Dauntless. It also shows that I was one of the warriors in the War. War never thought I would the type to fight, to cause violence. I wonder if I killed people? Was I on the good side or the bad side of things? Than I remember what I was told... "Your name is Peter Hayes. You wanted a fresh start. You drank the memory serum." Than it hit me, I wanted to erase the answers to these questions for a reason. If I really wanted to know I would have made sure that I would have known or found out. So I will respect my own wishes. I place my file down on the table of Erudite, stand up and walk out. Time for a fresh start.

I open the door to a coffee shop, desperate in need of some kind of caffeine before heading into the work. Being a former warrior with no memories, came in handy when it came to finding a job. Everyone wanted to help out a broken warrior. If only they knew that this warrior is broken because of self inflection. I choose this life, I choose to be broken with no memories of how I got here.

"Hey Peter. How are you? What can I get you?" Dennis ask me. Her smile is always so friendly always meets her eyes. We have spoken a few times, when business is slow and I am not in a hurry. She is really special girl. Always there for her friends and loved ones. She is always thinking one step ahead, and generous. Every time I see her I notice my heart rate always speeds up, there have been times that I thought if my heart wasn't attached to me it would probably fly around in the shop.

"Hey Dennis I am great thanks. Can I get a medium coffee house blend with a scone?" I place my order and wait patiently. I watch her gracefully move behind the counter, the way her hips sway and her hands smoothly grab and release products.

"Here you go Peter. Anything else?" She ask. Here's my chance.

"Yea, I wanted to know if you would go out to a movie with me this Saturday? Maybe we can even get a bite to eat before?" I ask with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan to me. About time too." She teases back to me. She watches my reaction to her words... Which is my jaw slowly dropping. You mean to tell me I could have already asked her out? Damn it!

"Ok great!" I say getting my baring.

"Pick me up here at five." She orders. Damn that works for me.

"I'll see you than." I smile waving my coffee cup as I turn to leave.

 **Saturday Night**

"So you don't know anything about your past? Where you came from? What you like? Have you ever had sex?" She asks all the questions that I ask myself almost every day.

"Nope nothing. I reseed my memory." I answer her. "I mean I did it to myself. Must have done it for a reason. Right?"

"What do you think?" She asks. Taking another bite of her burger.

"I'm not sure. But if I did do it because of what I did... than I am glad I can't remember. I want to be Good. I want to help people. What do you think about me studying to be a EMT?" I ask her.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to." She says with a smile. I can't help but look at her lips, and her eyes. She is captivating. Addicting. I could never get enough of her.

"I like you, Dennis. I just want you to know." I say hoping not to push too hard.

"I know. I like you too, Peter." She says with a smile, she leans forward in her elbows over the table. I meet her half way gently brushing my lips to hers.

 **One month later**

I roll on my back and almost automatic Dennis turns around and lays on my bare chest. I love how comfortable we are. I love that we can be together and really be together. None of that fonney crap some couples do. She makes me laugh, she makes me want to be a better person. The kind of person that a wife would be glad to call her husband. One day! I glance at the clock and note that it is fifteen minutes to eight. I know I have to get up, class starts in half an hour and I can't be late again. I slowly disentangle myself from Dennis in hope not to wake her.

Ever since our first date, Dennis told me I could do anything I set my mind to. It encouraged me to become the man that she deserves. I enrolled in school two weeks ago, studying to become a medic. I want to help people. Right what I may have done wrong in my past.

When I am not at work, and in class... Dennis and I both volunteer trying to help in cleaning the city. We strive together as a team to push each other to be better. To be people to be proud of. I love that she has done this to me. I don't know who I was before, but I know the person I am today is the person I want to be.

 **Five weeks later**

"Peter, we have to talk." Dennis says in a serious tone. Oh God is she done with me. Does she want to end this? Does she know how she will end me as well?

"Baby is everything ok?" I ask.

"Peter, Oh my God I can't believe this. I don't... I mean... how... I'm pregnant." She says. I take a moment to take in her words. She doesn't want to leave me. She's pregnant. Is it mine? Does she know how much I love her? Slowly I let hope, and love sneak into my heart and I can't let it not show my face. I grin like a idiot in love. "Peter?"

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" I ask her confirming what I heard.

"Yes, I say the doctor today to confirm it. Peter, what are we going to do?" She looks so upset. All I want to do is hold her and tell her everything will be ok. So that's exactly what I do.

"Dennis, everything will be ok. We will get through this. Together. You.. you want to keep the baby?" Please say yes.

"Of course, I do." She says almost look offended that I asked. I sigh loudly relieved that she wants it as much as I do.

"Dennis, I love you. I didn't want to scare you by saying it before. But I do I love you. I'll always be here for you and the baby." I say placing my hand on her flat stomach. "I want to be a family. Always. I want you, I love you." I say taking a step back to look at her reactions. She smiles at my words and I go in to brush her lips with mine.

 **Two months later**

Tonight I have plans to make Denise favorite dinner, meat balls and spaghetti. She has been able to keep food down little easier these days. Thank goodness for that, I was worried for her and the baby. I feel like someone is following me down the hall to o ur apartment, but when I look back no one is there. I try to brush off the feeling of someone watching me, but each time I forget I hear something behind me.

"Peter Hayes." I hear a woman saying my name from down the hall. When I turn around I see a short older woman, dark brown hair, she walks slowly down towards me. Who is this woman?

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Evelyn. And I have a mission for you." She says with a small smirk.

"Mission?" I ask her not understanding what she is asking.

"Yup. Don't worry you'll understand soon." She says than out of no where she jams a needle into my neck letting it's juice push into me. My hand automatically covers the injection site, before the effect of the injection take over. I feel my mind almost wanting to explode, but unfortunlety never does. My stomach starts to flip wanting to get rid of anything that is invaded in it. I fall on my hands and knees and the memories come flooding in, with every memory my mind threatens to explode a little more. Before the darkness takes me over I know who I am, I know where I have been, I know how I got there. More importantly I know what I have done, and those that I have killed and hurt.


	69. Chapter 69

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

 **A twisted return**

 **Chapter 69**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

So many emotions are running through me right now, anger, impatient, hurt, thankful and fear. Peter says he won't harm Tris, just like in return we have to keep his woman safe. The moment he told me her address and full name we wasted no time in recovering her. We place her in a safe place with three of the best cops in the city guarding her. We knew the next step was to arrest Evelyn on charges for kidnapping, assault, and trafficking. I wanted to go with them to arrest her, I wanted to confront the woman that calls herself my mother. I want, no I need to know WHY! Why and how could any person that calls themselves a mother, do this to their child? Too bad Zeke wouldn't let me go with them to arrest her. Too many liabilities to allow me to go.

I take a breath trying to steady myself. What if Evelyn didn't go to Peter? What if she found someone that would do the job she wanted no questions ask? I would have lost Tris again, this time for good. I am so grateful to Peter right now.

Peter hated himself at the end of the war. He wanted a new start, to not remember the evil he did. I remember him taking the serum watching his memories drain out of him. You could see it in his eyes, he was no longer the evil, monstrous Peter any more. He was a honest, innocent man. I wonder what he will do now that he has those memories back. He has baby himself on the way. He can't just retake another serum, he would risk loosing the family he created. He wouldn't do that, would he? To think once again, Evelyn has managed to destroy so many lives to selfishly get what she wants. I wish I could hate her, wish her to be gone. But she is still the woman that gave me life. But Tris gave life to our daughter, and she choose to be here. She continues to choose me as well. She chooses to be where she belongs with her family, and love us day in and day out. I wonder how she is feeling now that she remembers everything... Damn it, I hate that everything is so out of wack. All because of one woman, my fucking mother.

I am escorted into the interrogation room. Zeke on my tail, "I can get you ten minutes. But that's it." We walk in , I take the seat across from Evelyn and wait silently. At first I can't meet her eyes, but than I stare endlessly into her. I can feel my "Four Mask" taking residence on my face. Zeke movements catches my eye, I watch him turn off the cameras in the room. My mind can't help but wonders to the bond him and I share. This man, who as always accepted me as his brother, who for 9 months thought I had a hand killing his brother... Yet he always stuck by me, always supported and looked out for me. Someone I don't share any D.N.A with, yet some how I share this unconditional bond with. Zeke didn't think twice when we left for the Bureau, he was there every step of the way.

Yet my mother, the woman whom gave me life, who cared me for nine months under her heart, who watched me take my first steps, my first words, my first smile, and she has no regards for my happiness or my family's well being. I sigh to myself, how stupid I must be, I let her fool me.

Two years ago she reached out to me, wanting me to leave Dauntless to join her in the factionless sector of Chicago. What a selfish act, to ask your child to leave what can give him stability in life? I knew at the time not to trust her, she left me behind, didn't give me a second thought when she left me behind with the monstrous Marcus. How can a mother do that? How could someone you love just up and leave and not look back at her only child?

I pondered for days after that... looking internally what I must have done wrong. But then I realized something, her leaving me behind says everything about her and nothing about me. I choose not to persuade a relationship with her. Sure I thought about leaving dauntless at one point. Things were changing and for the worst. But than that all changed with the sight of one woman, jumping into the my heart. Tris even told me she didn't trust her, and it didn't take her long to come to that choice.

Than all hell broke loose, and even though she did betray the factors and tried to take over the city. I wanted so badly for her to choose me, over power. For her to be the mother that she should have been, the mother that she said she wanted to be. At the end she did, she choose me over power. I was so relived. Tris showed me that I deserved to be love, that I was worth being loved. It gave me the confidence I needed to ask for what I needed directly to Evelyn. Than the next day my world shattered, seeing the love of my life "dead" in the morgue at the Bureau...

It was than I let all the walls down for Evelyn, sure we were still having rocky moments. But I needed her love, I needed my mother to help me through the pain. Even if I am a grown ass man. I needed all the love and support from her and everyone else. Even if I had a hard time expressing it.

When I brought Tris and Abigail home, I had hoped that Evelyn and Tris could get passed their difference. That some how the four of us could learn to be a family. Maybe Abigail could have two loving parents and at least one loving grandmother. Boy was I wrong, and for so long naive. She knew Tris was alive, she knew Tris was pregnant with Abigail, she knew the hell she was being put through... yet she did nothing. Even if she hated Tris, she should have thought about the innocent child she placed in danger. For what? To keep me by her side? Than to make matters even more worst, Evelyn arranged Peter to kidnap her before our wedding. She tried to make it look like Tris left both me and Abigail behind. Evelyn thought so little about the love I have for Tris. I know Tris would die fighting to be next to me, I also know that she will stop at nothing to be with Abigail. She would never abandon her child, even if things went south with me and Tris. She would NEVER leave her children behind.

I finally see Zeke glaring at me as he leaves the room. Ten minutes, I won't need that long.

My hands are resting, clasped together on the table. I lean back in my chair, finally giving her the death stare. She doesn't back down, it's obvious I got the glare from her.

"How could you?" I ask her.

"She shouldn't have come back, you were fine. You were moving past everything. We were finally a family." She says not meeting my eyes.

"I was fine? I was moving past things? Is that really what you thought Evelyn? Wow you could be farther from the truth. I wanted nothing more than to join Tris in death every day. No matter how much time passed, the feeling was getting stronger to be with her. Honestly, I don't know how much longer I would have been able to hold on." I sigh, no one knows the deep dark thoughts that were hitting me. The most they knew were about the memory serum, Chris almost was too late to stop me. "Evelyn, there will be charges filed against you. A trail, and judgment will be carried out. After all this, I want to make this very clear. NEVER COME NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN! I want nothing to do with you. You did this! We could have been a family, you could have had me and Abigail. All you had to do was accept Tris, to have a heart. To love and respect me. The moment you found out about Tris you should have came to me. Should have told me and helped me get her. But no, you needed to control everything. You know, you and Marcus are not that different." I say.

"Don't you dare compare me to that Monster." She says glaring her emotions at me.

"You and Marcus are not that different." I say again. "Different actions, but same result. You both want to control everything and will stop at nothing to get what you want. Not caring who you step on in the process. Both of you neglected me as a child. All actions, from hitting your child to walking away is still a form of neglect, Evelyn. Even if you didn't want me to be factionless, you could have told the authorities about Marcus' abusive behavior. They could have had me adopted, or best case thrown him to the wolves and you remains with me. But you wanted none of that. You took the easy way out and left me with a abusive father. A coward that would come home and beat me til unconscious, who would lock me up in the closet for days, not to mention that slavery and mental abuse. Yet you did nothing. You might as well had held that belt yourself." I sigh getting everything off my chest. "Have a good life Evelyn. Please leave us alone." I say getting up and walking out of the room, never looking back, never letting her respond to me words.


	70. Chapter 70

**Happy reading everyone! Comment below**

 **A twisted return**

 **Chapter 70**

 **Tris P.O.V**

I have been in a abandon ware house for almost two days. Peter at least arranged for me to have a semi private room,with boarded up windows, a thick layer of dust for carpeting and a extremely old and questionable mattress.

My wedding dress that I still wear, completely ruined. I fear the minutes Christina sees it. The dress is muddy, dirty, blood stained, and torn. Again I fear Christina, and if Peter has any brains he will disappear before she appears. This dress was "Perfect". WAS! Honestly I have no idea how we allowed her to get out of hand with all this wedding stuff. I know she is pregnant and all but looking back I wish I pulled in her rends a little. A small simple wedding with Tobias' and I's closes friends and family would have been the perfect dream wedding for us.

I understand why Peter took me the way he did. He made sure to make the perfect stage for Evelyn. He couldn't take the risk of her finding out his plan to betray her and get the love of his life killed. Love of his life? Peter going to be a dad? These are things I never would have expected from Peter. Really, I always picture Peter being alone. So manipulative, not trust worthy, nor was he ever truly kind (even when he tried his hardest). But Peter does seem like he has changed though. He is nicer and gentler in many ways that I defiantly don't recall from him. I'm happy for him. Seems like it took loosing himself in order to find himself.

Me on the other hand... There were memories that I was glad that the memory serum took away. Being hunted by my parents deaths were just one of a perfect example, along with so many other deaths that I witnessed and caused. Needless to say I started having nightmares again, the world filled with blood that I caused to spill.

One memory that has hunted me, that I am glad to place to rest, was Will's death. The empty glare he gave me on the streets of Abnegation while he approached me, was something I could never forget. The choice that I needed to make, him or me. I wanted to choose him, I wanted to let him live. But if I had he would have killed me and my mom, and in return the consequences were too great. If he would have killed me, I would have never been able to stop the attack. Then more abnegation members would have been lost, and more Dauntless members would have been murders. Who knows what alternate reality would have been.

But I am relived and grateful for Will being alive. I am also grateful for the return of Uriah, and even relived for Tobias. He was so broken heated at the thought of having a hand in Uriah's death. It tore him apart, it almost tore us apart.

Than there is Abigail... my baby girl. My little miracle. The life that Tobias and I created out of one night of deep love and passion. My baby girl that hung on while her mother exposed her to the death serum, than got shot multiple times, poisoned by serums to keep me paralyses, and in a coma. Than to experience Eric's torturous plan. My mother always told me that the Prior women are stronger than anything, we are fighters, we don't know any other way to live. Clearly even in the early stages of pregnancy Abigail was strong enough to hold on.

Eric. That coward took so much from us. He knew what he was doing all along. I thought it was me, I was upsetting him. That the stress of the battle was making him anger and bitter. Instead he knew what he was doing. He knew time would come and Tobias would realize and come to Abigail and I's rescue. He wanted it, maybe even prayed for that day. What he did was not just physical but mental and emotional hits as well. He took so much for us and he took it with pleasure. He took our time that we could have been together bonding, cherishing our pregnancy, our growing Miracle. He took my memories and feelings from us. He took the one thing that Tobias and I wanted to share only between us. If we were back in Dauntless many would say it's just sex... no big deal. But for Tobias and me.. it's more than that. We were each other's first and only first kiss, first love, first sexual experience. Eric took that. I was took confused to do otherwise. My poor Tobias... the pain he had to endure to get me back.

I let out a long sigh... I know I need to get out of this room soon. Nothing else to do but to think. One thing for sure when I do get out of here Tobias and I have a lot to figure out. So much pain and heart ache I have caused us before. Than when we fully committed to a future together, I turned around took Caleb's place. I choose to take the risk once again to leave him. What makes me feel even worst, I was pregnant with Abigail. So many times something could have went wrong, I could have lost her. Lost our baby girl. What kind of mother am I? What kind of person does that make me?

Than I think about the night that Tobias was finally there to rescue me. The look on his face when he saw both me and Abigail. Than I collapsed and he rushed me to the emergency room. He stayed with me. With us. Knowing what had happened. Knowing I thought he was the enemy, having to prove himself to me.

That man, has been through the ringer and back for me. So muh pain I have caused him, and in return he still loves me unconditionally. Something I don't deserve after all the betrayals that I have caused. But I am too selfish to walk away from him, from them. They are the only family I truly have, I can't live without them. I won't. The only other choice I have now is to spend every day, every minutes trying to be worthy of their love. Something I will do til the day I die.


	71. Chapter 71

**Happy Reading!**

 **A twisted return**

 **Chapter 71**

 **Tris P.O.V**

We drive in silence to the police station, mixed emotions spread through out my body. How can I be so nervous to see both Tobias and Abigail. I am beyond relief that this is all over but at the same time I can't help but feel guilty.

I know that Evelyn never had a right to question my "status" between Tobias and I. Our status was our business, between Tobias and I. But I never wanted Tobias to choose between me and his mother. Sure I never trusted her during the war and with good reason. I also was quick to judge her for good reason, on her leaving Tobias with a abusive monster of a father. But in the end that his mother, I didn't want to be the reason why that is taken from him. I lost my mom, I have the memory now, of that day. I would give anything to have her here with us, for Abigail to have her as well. I know my mom would have made a wonderful grandmother, my father as well.

* * *

We reached the station in no time. The automatic doors slide open as we approached.

"Peter!" I hear once we are in the lobby. I see a woman my age running towards us, Peter opening his arms taking her in his arms. I smile at their embrace, happy for Peter that he did after all learn how to love.

"Tris." I turn and see Tobias hurrying to take me in his arms. My arm wrap around his neck, while his arms wrap around my waist lifting me off the ground. "Thank God! It's over, Love." He says kissing the side of my neck.

"I love you, Tobias." I say squeezing my arms tighter around him. "Where's our daughter?"

"She's at home with Hana. She misses her mommy. Let's get you home." He says and just like that he takes my hand and guide me out of the Lobby leaving everyone else behind us.

Once outside of the Station, Tobias keeps one arm wrapped around my waist while we walk towards the Hancock building. His facial expressions, the constant need to keep physical contact with me... all reminds me of our escape from Erudite. He needed to keep a hand, a arm, a finger on me at all times. It was like if he wasn't some how touching me I might disappear. It's strange being able to recall my memories no longer needing others telling me what my past really was. Now I know where I have been and who I was, no more confusions no more being told who I am.

"You OK?" He ask as we cross the street.

"Just thinking about... well everything. So strange to remember everything, not like before." I answer.

"I bet it must feel like a fog as lifted." He says.

"Yea. I know we have a lot to talk about, Tobias. A lot we have to work out and through." I say squeezing tighter around his waist.

"We're fine, Love. Everything is ok. We are ok." He stops walking turns and rests our foreheads together. It's weird the little things you miss.

"I love you... and I'm sorry for-" He cuts me off before I could finish.

"That's all water under the bridge, Love. I know why you did what you did. I get it. I don't have to like it, but I get it. What matters now is you, me and Abigail. Our family. From here on out that's all that is important to me." He leans in and kisses me softly. "I love you so much. Please don't ever do that again. I know I won't be able to handle it, if something ever happened to you or Abigail. I would be lost forever." The look in his eyes breaks my heart seeing the torture and pain I have caused him in my absence.

"I promise. Take me home to our daughter." I hold out a hand and he takes it, never letting it go.


	72. Chapter 72

**Well the end has come. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comment below take care!**

 **A twisted return**

 **Epilogue**

 **Tris P.O.V**

They say that the hardest thing in this world is to live. To live with the guilt, the pain, the heartache and memories. Getting back my memories was both a blessing and a torture, to remember everything that you did wrong, things you know you can't take back. But pain also reminds us that we are still alive and breathing, and there is nothing better to know that you are alive.

Two weeks after Evelyn was arrested, she was found guilty on multi counts of fraudulent, terrorism, and kidnapping. She was sentenced to one year behind bars, followed by relocation after given the memory serum. Some say it was a eye for an eye.

Tobias tried to shrug it off, "she got what she deserved." But that was still his mother, for him it was like loosing her all over again. This time permanent.

We wasted no time after that... We got married in a small garden in out skirts of the city. It was kept small, just our closes loved ones. Abi our little flower girl. Zeke was certified as a ordained minister and performed our wedding ceremony. While our loved ones encircled us. After words all went to our favorite Italian restaurant, sharing laughter and love. It was the best day!

Two years later, I surprised Tobias with the news of our second child. A boy! Our son was born June 5th, Andy Tobias Eaton. Our home filled with laughter and joy from our children and never lacked love.

The war taught us never to take anything for granted, tomorrow may not come for any of us and to live for today. Til this day we carry that lesson with us and cherish every memory, ever minute and every day that we are blessed with each other. A lesson that we will be passing down to our children.

 **Abigail P.O.V**

 **30 years later**

I stand in the front of the podium, thousands of people have gathered for today's festivities in honor of the war that took place in this very spot thirty years ago. To many sacrifices have been long gone and forgotten, but to other still fresh with in their minds and hearts. I look down at the crowd and see my three month old son sleeping in my husband's arms. My brother Andy and his fiance along with Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna, and all the others that fought alongside my parents in the war. I clear my throat ready to speak, finding it hard to find my voice.

"Today we are standing on battle field. Those that were killed in cold blood, murders that were being controlled by a serum. Thirty years ago our world that we see today, did not exist. We were a city divided into fractions. Dauntless was for those who were brave and protected the city. Candor was for those who were honest and seek-ed out the truth. Amity farmed the land and were about kindness. Erudite seek-ed out knowledge and logic. Abnegation were selfless and dedicated their lives to helping others.

Now you might ask yourself... What if I am both Brave and honest? Or What if I am both selfless and brave? Or any mixture of those fractions together. If you were, you were considered Divergent. Divergent were feared by many but mostly misunderstood. Divergent was belonging to too many fractions. They were feared that they couldn't be controlled.

When a child turns sixteen,imagine having to take a test that told you rather or not to stay with in your fraction of birth or that you may belong somewhere else. For many they got one fraction result but Divergent they got multiple results or inconclusive. My mother Tris Eaton was Divergent... Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless was her result. My father Tobias Eaton too was Divergent also Abnegation and Dauntless.

We lost hundreds of people that day.. and continued into a war against fractions. At the end of the war fractions were broken down, allowing all to be treated equal and fair.

My mother who faced multiple serums lost her battle to cancer six months ago. Some Doctors says it was the result of so many serums she was forced to take that left her body rendered weaker against the disease. My father passed away from heart ache not long after.

We have to learn from our parents and past generation's mistaked and keep moving forward. To remaind us what is really important in life." I stick my fingers in the air counting. "Love, life, and happyiness. Thank you!"


End file.
